Rebuild of Prototype Spartan
by Lione 'Tabuukilla' Fortuna
Summary: When things change, you never know if they're for the better or worse. A new possibility, a new beginning, not even close to the original. A prototype, if you will, on its own. It's up to you whether or not the second time around is any better. The first of many takes his first few steps in a new world with new eyes. It's time to wake up. Fight for what you believe in.
1. Index 1: The First of Many

**Because sometimes you look back on a work and realize that it could have been done so much better. **

**And because the first Prototype Spartan was written by an immature writer that thought hilarious awesomeness would trump actually good and believable story. Drill creation, pfft. What was I _thinking_? Or smoking, as well?**

**The original Prototype Spartan suffered from a lot of things: Lack of originality until the end, Testosterone Poisoning, an over reliance on references for humor, very little character development, not seeing the broad scope of things, and really, Protagonist Centered Morality.**

**This was an attempt to fix that.**

**Take a protagonist whose flaws are cleared shown at the beginning and not thrown in for some attempt at drama, deconstructive harem humor, psychological trauma, and take every possibility I could've gone down and mix. Then add in a bit of deconstructions and reconstructions.**

**By the way, if you don't like massive changes in characterization... might want to turn back now.**

**Regardless, another chance, another time. For better or for worse, it's up to you to decide.**

* * *

**Index One: **The First of Many

"_The hardest step is always the first. The one who comes before the others will always have the biggest challenge."_

* * *

The boy was brought by his mother and father through the crowded streets on his father's shoulders, watching the parade with wide eyes as it went through the city.

They came to a small clearing in the crowd, where the father set him down, "Son, I have to ask you something."

"Sure, dad! Anything!"

"Son… when you grow up, will you be the savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned?"

"…Wha…?"

"Just say 'yes'."

"Then yes, dad! I will!"

He smiled, "Good. Son, I believe we are going to part ways here. Your mother and I have a job to get done. But your uncle, you met him once before, right?"

"Uncle Fisher?!"

"Yes, Uncle Fisher. He's going to take care of you, and train you so you can be that savior." He ruffled his son's hair, "Trust me on this, all right? I'll see you again some other time. Oh, and son?"

"Yes, dad?" he asked as the man named Uncle Fisher approached.

"I want you to have a new name. Hm… Orthun Kira. Yes. From now on, you will be known as Orthun Kira."

"But why?"

"Because, I want Orthun to mean savior and Kira to mean one who reclaims. And that is what you will be. Remember that, all right?"

"Okay!"

As the child was led away, the man named Fisher nodded as he walked past his brother. How regrettable that they had to do this…

"Are you ready, honey?" the father asked with a smile, feeling for the concealed and silenced pistols in his jacket. His wife nodded, readying her set of pistols as they stepped into the building.

It was time to ensure their son made it out.

* * *

**N38 53.37119 W77 2.11619**

"**Red Dawn"**

**Washington DC**

**April 1****st****, 2022. 1456 Hours**

**Day 137 of the 'People Wars'**

"This is Deep Blue," I whispered into my comm unit, holding my USP .45 close and at the ready as I looked around again for any soldiers, "Pushing towards the objective in fifteen seconds."

"_Copy that, Deep Blue."_

"Father Eagle, relay to Shakespeare and Mouse that they go in twenty seconds after I open fire." I holstered my pistol sidearm and readied my UMP 45, silenced and iron sights, "Going in, three secs."

"_Got it."_

Three. Two. One.

In a heartbeat I sprung up and emptied four bullets into the back of a Russian soldier, and by the time he sunk to the ground I had opened fire on a second. Blink. He hit the ground. Good.

One came up behind me, his footsteps somewhat heavy. However, I spun around and drew my sidearm while dodging, quickly emptying two shots into his face. Crap, I was really hoping not to have to use my unsilenced gun!

I heard some barking in Russian and immediately threw myself over one of the tables in the fancy restaurant I was storming, knocking said table over, throwing napkins and velvet table liner onto the ground. Springing up in a second, I peered around the area. Left. Right. Left. Ri-

There they are!

Gunfire erupted in the small fancy restaurant, salt and pepper shakers exploding when bullets hit them, the somehow not broken vases shattering from stray and rebound bullets. The skirmish continued, with small bursts of fire being returned every now and then from both parties.

_Click click click!_ Damnit, damnit! Reload…!

"Surprise, motherfucker!" Hooray for English!

After inserting my next magazine I peered over the table again and found my two friends Mickey and Romeo standing over three dead Russian soldiers nearby the kitchen doorway. Mickey shook his head, light brown hair swaying in the dusty light which sparkled off of his M4A1 carbine, "Always wanted to say that."

"This isn't a game," said Romeo, with his dirty blonde hair discolored by dirt, "Don't do that next time. You doing all right, Deep Blue?"

"Yeah." I nodded, brushing some dust off of my clothing, "Come on you two, let's take out the objective. You see it on the way here?"

Romeo shrugged, shifting the weight of his sniper rifle, which I believed to be an Intervention, "My best guess is the manager's office. We'll scout out ahead. You report back."

"Copy that," I quickly got on the comms again, "Father Eagle, this is Deep Blue. Taking the objective now."

Now would be a great time to explain, since this is a slight moment of reprieve.

My name is Kira Orthun, and right now the Russians have hit all over the East Coast and West Coast in response to what was seen as a massacre in a Russian airport, something about a deep cover operation to take out an extremist or something like that, but those were rumors. Of course, it could be far worse. We could have Infinite Stratos units raining down on us, but no country can apparently use their super death mech suits against each other because of this 'Alaska Treaty' that they've got going.

I heard that they're actually considering ending the conflict soon because each country's IS pilots are itching to go fight, but can't.

Anyways, the Infinite Stratos is this mech suit that can do a bunch of crap like fly, shoot lasers, and slice and dice things with a massive sword, but the really big thing is that it outperforms almost all modern weaponry. I think the only thing that _can _really beat it in a one on one match is a nuke to the face. Anyways, it does this with this technology known as Absolute Barrier, which is some sort of 'immovable object' bullshit that you can't break through until you deplete its energy reserves.

So yeah, we could have that raining on us, but hey, I'm glad one isn't here.

Oh by the way, the only catch is that these things have is that they are only pilotable by women. And that threw gender inequality for one hell of a loop. I mean hell, we were almost actually getting a balance in the world! Both women and men had made great strides side by side in all fields of science and arts. Then came this thing and that _all _got thrown out the window by the loud minority of extremists.

Anyways, enough rambling. Mission time.

"Found it," Mickey grinned as he picked the lock, "This is definitely one of their radio stations. Let's take it out."

We opened the door to find some radios here and there, but it wasn't a major ops center. Probably just a field outpost. Meh, it's something to take back D.C. with.

I primed a grenade and left it in the room, shut the door, and waited for the explosion. Check if everything's take out… yeah, it's good, "Let's get the hell out of here."

We double-timed it to the entrance, and immediately ran back in due to a very frightening sight.

A fully-fricking-loaded BTR.

Mickey screamed for us to get back as we threw ourselves inside, the glass windows shattering as we made our way to the kitchen, more yells of Russian behind us. Following Mickey, who was usually our 'rabbit', we busted through the kitchen doors and then vaulted over tables, sliding on the marble countertops.

"Go, go, go!" I yelled, turning back for a second and aiming a few good shots to some soldiers entering the doorway, delaying their pursuit. I snapped back to running as a loud _THUD!_ Rang out, said thud having been Mickey bashing through the metal emergency doors. I quickly ran in pursuit, catching up to my friends, "This is Deep Blue to Father Eagle: Objective destroyed, BTR came through the front, we are currently running…" I looked at Romeo who had a compass strapped where a watch would normally be. He gave me a thumb down, "South from the objective! Unknown street!"

"_Copy that, Deep Blue. Link up with Dieselmine Team, last I heard they were around that area. They could use some he-"_ I couldn't hear him due to the sound of an impact from the right, "Keep running!"

"What the hell, drop shock troopers?!" Mickey screamed.

I dared to take a look, and saw a massive hulking metal beast standing up from the dirt hill it created, "Shit! Is that an IS?!"

"Screw this, this is _not _what we're fighting! Let's link up with Dieselmine like we were told!" Romeo hissed while we ran, "I can imagine the amount of hell this is going to raise, using the IS to stop this conflict. I wouldn't be surprised if we see Russian ISes by the time the day is out."

Another impact slowed us down, this time right in front of us. We didn't even have time to blink as a wall of water came up to protect itself, "Fuck, it's targeting us! Get back!"

Make a left, run down the street, shooting any hostile soldiers in the way, "Father Eagle, we have been rerouted, but trying to make our way down to Dieselmine! Possible IS sightings in the area!" Silence on the comms, "Father Eagle, do you copy?"

…nothing.

"Well shit." Mickey said, grumbling as we ducked into a family store, "Out in the middle of contested territory with no backup. We've got slow death by Russian soldiers or death by IS unit. Pick your poison."

"Fuck that." I growled, "I'm going in a damn blaze of glory. Anyone else's comms working though?"

"Phone's dead," Romeo sighed, "And Eagle shared his last comm with you, and he's possibly out."

Damn. No comms, limited ammo, surrounded by enemies on all sides. Sounds like the making for a good tragic ending to a movie. Though this is reality, we aren't going to have some sort of gunship rescue.

"Let's at least try to link up with Dieselmine." Mickey suggested, "It's the best we can do for now."

"I think so," I nodded, "Let's get out of here. Anyone got any explosives on them?"

"Still have that one package of C4 left," Romeo said, taking it out from his pack and handing it to me alongside the detonator, "Here, take this."

"Going to use it for a distraction if need be," I explained, putting it in my pack, "Let's roll, boys."

* * *

It wasn't even five minutes before we got holed up near a downed heli, almost completely surrounded. Didn't help that I had my rather conspicuous blue king chess piece patched insignia on me. I had a bit of reputation going around these parts, the infamous 'Deep Blue' that killed those that dared to invade the home country of mine.

Truth be told, there were other pockets of resistance that had also gotten their stories passed around throughout the warzones. I heard there was one pocket of resistance led in New York, a bunch of teens that were led by a guy who called himself 'Sam I Am' that had been taking the city back as well alongside real soldiers like us and the Rangers.

Unfortunately though, we had lost a guy way back when this started. My best friend Luke D'Lorean. Got his right leg blown off by a grenade and his left burned. He stayed behind to ensure we got away, firing his gun the whole way until I couldn't hear it anymore.

The fighting suddenly ceased though, as the two metal giants from before entered the area. Every soldier froze, aim tracing back and forth between the two. Wait, that first one I saw… it's got US insignias! The other… crap, Russian!

"_Do not be alarmed. The fighting has ceased. Put down your weapons."_ I heard a female voice say from the US one. I think the Russian one said the same thing, but in Russian, _"There is no more need for fighting. The governments of the United States and Russia have come to peace terms due to the massive death toll on both sides."_

I gestured for my team to move out quietly towards our US ally, who moved towards us. And death toll? Pfft, I think the Infinite Stratos pilots snapped or were about to for this to happen.

We all froze again as the hiss of a rocket being released filled the air, and in a heartbeat I felt myself being pushed aside from the deadly proje- gAH! Shit…! It pushed me into some debris… oh fuck… I don't think metal is supposed to go through my left shoulder like that…!

The Russian one quickly started barking commands as the US one quickly took me off my death pike, _"You two, come with me. Watch our backs for any more idiots."_

I started mumbling something, I don't know what, but I might have been going into shock. I felt cold metal clamp down on the wound, trying to keep it shut, _"Sorry about that. But if I can get you there fast enough, it'll be better than you getting splattered across the sidewalk_."

With that, we flew, Mickey and Romeo jogging behind us, keeping pace as the IS here tried not to go too fast but also keep me from dying out a rather slow death. The fact she kept the wound shut was probably helping me right now…

I blinked, the world become a bit fuzzy and suddenly flying didn't feel very nice. Gah…

"_It's straight down the road! I need to hurry!"_ the pilot shouted down below before taking off at high speeds, cradling me to protect me from the winds. In about thirty seconds she had stopped and quickly laid me on a stretcher, _"I have one here, shoulder, near fatal damage! His arm's about to fall off!"_

I rolled my head to the left to see a purple haired woman with a massive metal box behind her, "My… with this damage it'll be too difficult at this point to repair his arm like the others… and with this much blood loss…?" she shook her head, "I'm not sure if-"

A new voice, _"Tabane, you may want to look again at our newest patient's identity."_

"Hm, Epsilon? Oh… Ah, no I remember now. I've got just the thing."

She knelt down beside me and I stared into her vivacious purple eyes, "I want to ask you something. Before I do this, you need to know that what I'm going to do is going to hurt, and I can't explain everything that's going to happen when I help you. You can ask me whatever you want when you wake up, but I can't tell you all the details in time. Can you trust me?"

I blinked again, vision going hazy, "…do…it…"

"I'm going to need some anesthesia," she quickly said to someone, who ran off. The metal box opened with a hiss, and she took out a metal arm and a small glowing orb. I blinked again, and suddenly the world was growing black.

My eyes closed, and the world melted away to the sound of my friends getting here, turning all black.

And then it turned red like hellfire, and unimaginable pain flooded every damn sense of my existence.

* * *

**[Unknown Coordinates]**

"**New and Improved"**

**[Unknown Location]**

**[Unknown Time and Date]**

Blink. Blink.

Awake…?

Alive.

Wait, alive!

Servos seemed to whine as I stretched my- hold on, what?

Whoa that's a metal left arm.

I closed my eyes and struggled to remember what had happened before I blacked out. Right… hurting like hell, massive arm damage and sheer pain. But there was a robotic arm and glowing orb…

I turned around to look at a mirror. My eyes were alright, and the scars of combat were still there, black hair a bit fringed by fire. But this time, there was this glowing orb in my chest. Hold on, no. My eyes weren't alright. I had some sort of eye thing where my right eye was red now. But still, robotic arm.

"Hey, he's up!" Mickey said as he walked into the room with a wheelchair, "Dude, you really shouldn't be walking around…"

"Like hell I'm getting in the wheelchair," I hissed, taking a few tentative steps, before sinking to the ground. Or would have, had Mickey not caught me and put me into the wheelchair, "Ugh…"

"You've been out for a week." Mickey explained, "Or so. It's what… April 14th. Actually no, make that two weeks. Tabane was feeding you with some IV needles, but since you showed signs of waking yesterday we took you off since I told her how much you hate having needles stuck in you."

"Thanks," I whispered, trying to stretch my legs, "Man I hate wheelchairs…"

"I know you do. But you gotta survive for now in this thing." He patted me on the head as he rolled me into the main room, where an unknown blonde and that purple hair woman from before were sitting, "Hey everyone."

"I'm sorry!" the blonde woman quickly said, standing up, "Ah! My name is Natasha Faires, the pilot of the unit that accidentally injured you, I should have been paying more attention when I shoved you from that rocket and could've just jumped in front of it! I don't know how to make up for-"

I stopped her by cutting in, "It's been done. It's the past. You saved me from a rocket."

She flushed slightly, "Still, it was my first time dealing with civilians in the combat area. I think it could've gone better."

"You still saved me, that should count. You saved us as well," I gestured with my head to Mickey, "We were all but screwed there."

"Admittedly, it could have gone better though." She repeated, "I don't suppose you'll mind explaining that to my superiors?"

"Of course," I nodded, "You saved my life, plus I got a robot arm. Now, if only it came with an energy cannon, then I could dress in all blue and be X. Except this time I don't hesitate with the trigger." That earned me a whap on the head from Mickey, "Anyways, if you need me to help you out or something, then no problem. Just phone me… hold on, this architecture here is not American. Where are we?"

"Japan. Kyoto, to be exact." Tabane quickly informed me, "We brought you here to discuss a few things. As soon as Hultimter-san gets ba-"

"I'm here." Romeo's apathetic voice cut through Tabane's voice as he set two bags on the table, "Sorry I took so long. It's been a while since I had to speak Japanese."

"I wasn't relying on Kira being awake," he gestured, as if giving mock irritation at my awake-ness being an inconvenience, "So I just brought instant food. Tell me next time, idiot, so I'll buy ingredients for you to cook."

I rolled my eyes, "Lazy. Anyways, yeah. I'm starved. We can cover this stuff while we eat, right?"

"I guess," Mickey shrugged, looking at Tabane, "Or shall we cover it now while Kira's not so strong?"

"What, is it going to piss me off?" I asked jokingly as Romeo tossed me a package. What's the worst that it could-

"You're an IS hybrid now."

The only thing that broke the silence was the dropping of my carton of yet-to-be-made ramen noodles, the contents shaking and breaking inside the packaging. We all sort of just stood there for a while, no one really knowing what to say.

I… I have become the _thing _that ruined society? I have… what have I become?! Some monster, some crazy half human, half machine psychopath now?!

"Before you blame her," Romeo said, "It was the only way to save you. Forgive us for being selfish and wanting to save your bleeding-out ass. The red eye is a side effect of that. It… well, to put it shortly, you've got a mini monitor and computer in you."

"I know that much. And what? But yes, I just remember being told that I wouldn't know what she was going to do to me," I pointed an accusatory finger at Tabane, "But I didn't exactly expect it to be _this _of all things. Just what the fuck am I now?"

"A half man, half Infinite Stratos mix," Natasha further explained, "The natural fluidity of a human, the movement capabilities and computational ability of a machine. And don't worry, we're all sworn to secrecy here. Not even the US government is going to catch wind of this, on Tabane's orders."

"You take her orders over theirs?"

"Hey," she shrugged, "The US might be able to take Silvero Gospel away from me, but Tabane's the one that even had the tools to let it be built. And build a lot more, if she wanted to."

"Point taken. Continue."

"Anyways, that's really it. There aren't too many cases… or any at all, if I recall correctly. Though those 'Hybrids' might just be unreported."

I felt a chill go down my spine and knees, despite being in a wheelchair, go weak.

_She's a Hybrid, Kira. The greatest state one can achieve. She'll show you why women are far superior! Now, stand still for me, alright? Or this might hurt a bit more than it has to. And you know what they say, pain before pleasure, no? __**Oh**__hell_**why**_**ow**__**pain**_

"Kira!" Mickey yelled, snapping me back to reality, waving a hand in front of my face, "Deep breaths, Kira."

In, out. In, out. In… out… "I'm good now."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Phew... you went a little comatose there for a second."

"That therapy wasn't helping anyways." I quipped with a small shrug. I looked at the two girls who looked at me in confusion, "Post traumatic stress disorder. Been having therapy for a while but it wasn't working. By the way, you two call home?"

"Home's doing alright," Romeo stated, "Uncle Fisher's dead though. Went down making sure our school was knocked out fighting. Funeral's in a week."

I flinched. Uncle Fisher, gone…? The man who had taught me everything I knew about combat, dead? Hell, he was the one who taught me how to shoot a gun safely and accurately in the first place.

"Anyways, it's best we focus on the now," Romeo said, cutting in, "After we eat though. It's best that Kira has something substantial in his stomach, even if it is just instant ramen."

* * *

"Kira, would it kill you not to eat so messily?" Asked an irked Romeo across the table as I wolfed down my fourth package of ramen noodles. I really didn't care that I was dripping some parts onto my bare chest, because damn it, I was hungry and would not do anything much until I wasn't dying of starvation!

"Hey, let him do as he wants," Natasha quickly cut in.

"Right, because I'm sure that you're getting an eyeful."

"Shut up!"

"If I remember right, charges can be brought up if you cross the age of 18-" he ducked underneath a thrown plastic knife, "Just saying."

"Kira, put on a damn shirt!" Mickey shouted.

"No!" yelled three voices, but only one (mine) continued, "I am freaking hungry! I will put on a shirt afterwards! Let me eat!"

"I can think of some things that might like to get eaten out." Romeo said in a completely stoic voice, earning him two thrown plastic knifes from Tabane and Natasha, to which he smoothly dodged. Meanwhile, Mickey was having soup come out of his nose as he stifled his laughter, "I count seven. However, I'm not sure if we'll have enough sausage to feed those who want some. I know Mickey doesn't like that on his pizza and neither do I." Plastic forks this time were thrown. I merely raised an eyebrow.

"Is something amiss?" I asked at the two women at the table, "Or is it just Romeo being his stoic snarking self?"

"Perverted asshole," Natasha grumbled.

"Baka hentai," Tabane mumbled in her probably native Japanese, eyeing him evilly.

"Romeo, I have no idea what you have just said to irk them, but don't make any more comments."

"Alright Kira," he shrugged, "It might be a little hard though, and it could take a really long time since you know that I enjoy making a sarcastic remark as fast as possible. And if you want to make such a big deal out of it-"

"Romeo, I don't think you're exactly helping right now," Mickey said between stifled laughter, pounding his chest to maybe get out any food that could get him to choke in his laughter, "S-seriously, stop it man. Oh man…"

Romeo gave a smile that was rather unnerving, "Very well then."

"Good. It wouldn't be such a good idea to mistreat our saviors now, would it?" I chided, taking on my 'commander' persona within my group of friends. Usually the way it played out between us four (Romeo, Mickey, Luke, and I) for almost anything involving the group was I'd have commanding roles such as organizing, telling them what needed to be grouped, etc. Luke would have the alternative command, presenting other ways to get the job done on which we'd compromise. Romeo played the third party who called out what was wrong on both sides, while Mickey did the same except for what was right. It turned out alright…

I immediately reached over into my now cleaned up jacket and dug into the inner zipped pocket and pulled out Luke's old Halo necklace, the main part of it being the Legendary symbol. I put held it in my hands, staring at it, realizing that my best buddy in the world, the guy who always had my back, was gone.

The lighthearted mood that we had evaporated on the spot, and I blinked rapidly, trying to push away the tears.

"Hey," Natasha's voice called out alongside her reaching out hand, "I… uh, I've lost guys in the field too. But nothing ever helps the pain of losing a civilian, even if he was one that fought back." Her soft and warm hand held my fingers, "Don't keep it all to yourself, you hear? It hurts us too. I didn't know him, but I can tell that he was your best friend from the way you hold that necklace."

It was then she fished in her left pocket and pulled out dog tags. They read:

_Marvin Hyroid Prefect_

_Sargent First Class_

_Gettsyburg, Virginia _

She flipped them over, and on the back was a message engraved, _Hey Nasha! Get my back and I'll get yours! In more ways than one!_

"Guy was always cracking a dirty joke," she chuckled blandly, "But it really helped sometimes, you know?" I nodded silently, "So you remember that you're not the only guy who's lost their best bud on the field." She ruffled my hair, earning a soft growl, "Don't keep it all in. You've got your other two buds," she motioned to Mickey and Romeo, "So be thankful, alright? I've seen guys come out and they've lost all their buds and a half."

I paused as if to consider my answer, but merely gave a serene, "Yeah."

"Good," she stretched, showing a bit of her stomach considering her shirt wasn't all too large, "I think I'm going to tuck in for the night. Got a few days free and then back to the US for some debriefing. Tabane, you already told them you were talking to me, right? The Feds have any problems?"

"Of course not, silly!" Tabane laughed, "Everyone always wants me to take a look at their developments, hoping that either I'll use them and they can claim I used their ideas, or get a free tip on how to better improve. However, I don't come cheap~"

Romeo's eyes lit up, but he calmed himself, settling for a silent mental chuckle. Natasha noticed this and sent him a harsh glare, "So, room arrangements?"

"Couch," I immediately said, "Or floor. After taking up that bed you had there for a while, it's probably for the best that I sleep elsewhere."

"I have no problem with that," Mickey shrugged, "I guess you girls can choose wherever and we'll just take what's left."

"Just like society today," Romeo mumbled under his breath, though it was concealed enough so the two women couldn't hear it.

"We could always share if there isn't enough room." Tabane shrugged.

Mickey gave me a look that asked if I was okay with this, as I wasn't exactly… comfortable with the idea of sharing a bed or sleeping space with a member of the opposite gender for various reasons that I'm not talking about. I returned with a shrug, as they seemed benevolent enough.

"Though I refuse to share with that perv," Natasha cut it, pointing at Romeo.

"What have I done, to be considered a pervert? I hardly have done anything other than watch over Kira and do shopping, and I never have come back with a dirty magazine," Romeo said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Feel free to check all of my belongings, you will find nothing to characterize myself as a pervert. The fact I am male is also a faulty argument if you are going to choose that route. "

Natasha merely tried to bore a hole in his skull with a death glare that didn't do much other than make Romeo raise an eyebrow. Tabane gave a huff and turned away.

"I believe it's for the best if we separate genders," I cut in, "We can avoid most of the problems that way."

"However I may have to be in the same room as Orthun-san-"

"Kira. Just Kira."

"-as Kira, since I do have to watch over him before we completely clear him. If you're fine tomorrow we'll activate your IS Unit, we don't want you activating it while you're injured just in case."

"Just in case _what_?"

"Well, the usual."

"Define _usual_."

"Horrible, unrelenting pain that might come from the fact you're integrating with the IS unit for the first time considering that it's part of you now." Went, at least Doctor Shinonono was blunt about it.

"I see. Well, at least keep me heavily sedated." I gave a grim smile, "Though I'm sure that's not an option?"

"Initial synchronization would be best if you were up and awake."

"Rats." I mumbled, "I suppose I should go to sleep now? Finally get the hell out of this wheelchair…"

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"Why does Kira-kun hate wheelchairs so much anyways?" Tabane innocently asked the duo of his friends, currently in a game of Magic the Gathering, "And needles as well… though I suppose that last one is easy. Lots of people don't like the idea of having something poked in them."

Natasha gave Romeo a cold glare as he looked up, perhaps to make a comment, but he kept silent, a glazed look in his eyes.

"…That is up for Kira to tell you. We know, but don't get the story from us." Romeo said evenly, pointing to Kira's room, "If you want to know, ask him. But don't expect an answer."

"Can you give me at least a bit of a hint? This might help for some better treatment of PTSD." She said sincerely, filling out a clipboard.

"Some serious shit went down in Kira's growing years, before high school even. We've been helping him get through it for so long. It's horrible to watch," Mickey sighed, "That's about all I can tell you. Wheelchairs and needles. Don't get him near those two."

"I see…" Tabane mumbled, tapping her pen, "I'm not getting anything more though, right?"

"Ask him yourself," Romeo repeated, "It's the only way to find out. Also, you wouldn't mind if I told him you were asking, would you? It would be nice for him to know."

"I suppose you can. It would be rather mean of me to try to slyly get the answers out of him."

"Swing for four," Mickey announced, before getting up, "Also, both of you stay decently dressed around Kira. It'll help out. A lot."

"Why-"

"Trust us." Romeo added, leaving no room for further question, "Just do so. It'll be for the best. Though I don't recommend asking now. He'll just turn you away. The only way for you to know is to become really close to him. With no agendas. Kira sees right through those people."

"Hm," Tabane thought for a second, "Well, I suppose then we'll all just have to really be good friends then. Let's get some sleep, I know we're going to need it soon with the upcoming storm."

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up." A female voice said softly, stirring me from my blissful sleep.

"Aunt Mariah…?" I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Well, I don't know whether to be insulted or complimented," the voice laughed. As my vision corrected itself, I saw Natasha sitting by my bed with a tray of good old American breakfast. Bacon, scrambled eggs, and three hopefully buttermilk pancakes. On top was a fair bit of butter and by that I mean completely drenched, while sloppily laid over that was some pancake syrup, "Romeo told me this is how you like them best."

I sat up in the bed and faced her, "You made this?"

"Hey, just because I pilot a very excellent machine doesn't mean I don't know basic skills. Eat up, you're going to need it. If your First Contact with the IS goes well, then we might end up releasing that you're another IS pilot."

"Another?"

"While you were out apparently some Japanese boy found out he could pilot the IS. He's being shipped over to the Academy. He's old friends with Tabane, so she's easily pulled up a dossier for you to read later." Natasha said while handing over the tray.

I tried to eat, but my new robotic left arm was making things difficult. I hadn't the time to get accustomed to it yet.

"Here," Natasha easily took the utensils away from me and started cutting up my pancakes, "Open your mouth."

"Hey, I can do-"

"Swallow your damn pride and open your mouth," she quickly cut in. I sighed before complying, and soon the taste of deliciously made pancakes flooded my tastebuds, "Easier and tastier, no?"

_HahahaisntthatrightKirajustsitthereandtakeitlikeyourweremeanttoyourenothingbutadogafuckingtoyforustouseandnowyouhaveacceptedithaventyouyounolongerevenwhineandwhimperwhenwecomeforusageitssomucheasierwhenyoujustfuckingswallowyourprideandshoveitinnosomucheasierandtastiernowthat__**YOUHAVESURRENDEREDYOURSELF**_

I coughed violently, tossing my head to the side as the pancake bits flew out of my mouth. I felt my hands slam onto my head, covering my ears, "Go away go away go away! I won't go back, not never again!"

"Kira!" I couldn't tell who it was anymore. Female though. Had to get away. Bed, not here. Can't. They've trapped me. Lured me in. Can taste food. Laced with enhancers. Sensitivity increasers. Everything feels like ten times more, "Kira! Calm down, please!"

Wrists. She's grabbed my wrists. Can't move. Legs haven't felt like they've moved in forever. Wheelchair in back corner. OH GOD WHEELCHAIR. At least there's light out now. Can't take darkness. Not good.

"Kira, please, listen for a second! You're safe, your friends are here. Can you hear me? Please, tell me you're listening, are you responsive?! Tabane, guys, I need some assistance!"

Door burst open. Purple hair. Fear. That is all to know. All is lost. _All is lost. __**All is lo-**_

"Guhk!" I winced as I was punched in the face by what appeared to be Romeo…

Everything slowed down in a heartbeat, my breathing clutching. Deep breaths, deep breaths. Calm down… calm down… just a flashback… Remember… need to… move on… therapist said… find ways past it… somehow… can't remember just yet…

"What happened?" Tabane and Mickey shouted.

"I don't know!" Natasha half-sobbed, "I was just feeding him since it was hard for him to use his new hand, and then said it was easier when he stopped being stubborn!"

"Kira, speak to me." Romeo's stoic voice called out as he stepped back next to the bed in front of Natasha, "Name. Location. Situation."

"Kira Orthun. Currently in Japan. About to have First Contact with IS unit grafted into me." I stately quickly.

"What are you?"

"I… I am human."

"Good." He nodded, before backing away. "Flashback, right?"

"An unpleasant one." I looked at the two young women in the room, "Certain words and combinations trigger my flashbacks. Just make sure I don't snap and go psycho if I do. A little time and I'll jump back to reality."

"It should be easier to deal with when that IS unit is with you," Tabane said, "She can help to regulate brain activity and maybe give you a sedative if needed."

"That would be spectacular." I sighed with relief, "The nightmares are horrible, plus these flashbacks are really terrible sometimes. And by sometimes, I mean absolutely horrendous to the point that sometimes-"

"Kira, you're ranting again." Mickey chided, "Watch your anger again."

"Sorry. I can't help it, anger triggers are… touchy for me. Especially with those flashbacks, they really bug me." I mumbled, "I should see about getting a therapist here as well. And maybe you guys," I pointed at my two friends, "Might need to help me, because if you're going to be releasing that I'm another male IS pilot, then those reporters are going to piss me off, and you'll all need to help me."

"Definitely," Mickey followed up, "Would you two," he motioned to Natasha and Tabane, "Mind leaving us alone for a bit?"

"No problem," replied a shaky Natasha, "I'm sorry-"

"It's not your fault. Blame my therapist for not getting me over this crap in my previous years." I said, cutting her off, "Look Natasha, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. Burn your dread, if you don't really need it."

She gave a small, bittersweet smile, "Alright. I'll try, Kira."

With that, they left the room, leaving me alone with the guys I had come to know over the years as my friends, my closest allies, and confidants, "Alright guys. Let's discuss our situation."

"It's quite simple, but a sitrep is always good." Romeo agreed, nodding his head, "Okay, rescued from hell in DC. Kira's now a IS-man Hybrid, and we've got a possibility of a press release."

"Plus you've got Natasha on your side, alongside Tabane considering that she did that to you and does feel somewhat guilty for making you into a Hybrid without truly telling you what was going on." Mickey added, "High possibility of going to IS Academy. However with your new capabilities…"

"…Suppression of horrendous flashbacks will be easier to achieve. Not to mention high likeliness of fully trained medical staff with experience." I finished, "We'll go along with this. There's really no backing out now anyways."

"We're in agreement, then." Romeo restated, "This is it. No turning back. Kira, we'll help you get back up on your feet and get you polished up for there. Mental training, gun training…"

"Gun training? In Japan?"

"Where do you think Tabane _built _the original IS unit, let alone yours?" Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow, "Anyways, let's get them back in here. We've got a lot to discuss before lunch."

* * *

**[Classified Coordinates]**

"**The Proving Grounds"**

**Neutral Waters, Pacific Ocean**

**April 15****th****, 1545 Hours**

"Welcome, all of you, to where I combat test any new developments. It's a fairly new facility that I've got here, but the automated robots sure are helpful. They set up the targets, use holograms for some simulations, and even fire paintballs to simulate combat!" Tabane announced as we set foot on the luscious green grass, "I just call this place 'The Proving Grounds', though."

"How cliché," I mumbled, earning a nudge from Romeo, "Where do we go?"

"Follow me," Tabane began to lead us through the various hallways, twists and turns. I don't know how you were supposed to get around this place.

"So, is anything actually stored here?" Mickey asked, breaking the silence

"No, this is just a testing grounds," Tabane explained, "The only tech I have here is some simple maintenance robots. Come on, let's go."

Eventually we came to a large, open room with a single raised platform in the middle. The walls were all white, and there was a small room to the side where people could observe, I guess. Tabane motioned for the others to move into the room while she directed me to go into the middle. I felt like a test subject… which I probably was.

Tabane pressed a few buttons on a remote and three robots descended from the ceiling, "Kira, take off your shirt. And maybe your pants. It's easier for the suit to form that way."

"Aw, damnit." I mumbled, doing so. I took a look around the room and saw a massive screen that lit up with words as I continued, "Alright, let's get this over with."

I began to strip, watching the screen.

_Balthazar Good morning, Shinonono-san._

_Casper I too would like to say good morning._

_Melchoir Good morning_.

…She named them after the three wise men?

As I tossed aside my clothing, I watched Tabane run over to the room and close the door. Everyone then put on sunglasses and suddenly the room went dark, the only source of light being the glow of the IS core in my chest.

_Beginning First Synchronization _Tabane's voice called over the intercom, _Directing Balthazar to insert unlocking code._

I felt the cold metal of a small drone against my skin, then a small protrusion went into the core, and I felt a little jittery but it stopped in a heartbeat. Ooookay…

_Unlock Complete. Kira, call forth the IS. The name is MJOLNIR._

"Copy that," I repeated, "Come forth, MJOLNIR!"

The words began to form in my eyes, as if my sight was a computer screen. The world went white as if I was in the Animus from Assassin's Creed. Huh, I guess this was the weird monitor thing, huh?

_System start_

_Initializing… stand by._

_Initialization complete. Running First Synchronization files…_

_First Sync complete. Linking to found mechanical arm…_

_Link complete. Robotic appendage added to Unit 08237-73780ABED234_

_Designation robotic appendage as physical body for Unit 08237-73780ABED234_

_Syncing to speech systems… stand by._

_Sync complete. Loading Personality Matrix…_

_Personality Matrix loaded. IS Unit MJOLNIR, Core AI Epsilon loaded. Running DNA Scan. Match found. Pilot: Kira Orthun. Syncing with brain activity…_

Wha…

_Complete._

…Did you just talk in my mind?

_Synchronization with brain activity permits this. Are you uncomfortable with this, Pilot Orthun?_

Uh… no. Also, it's just Kira. Not 'Pilot Orthun'.

_Copy that. Preference have been set. Saving… Also, please call out the physical unit._

Very well. MJOLNIR!

It felt like a banana peel was being put on me as the slimy feeling core of the black gel layer made its way across my skin. After that came the iconic dark green armor of the Master Chief from Halo: Combat Evolved.

I felt a weight in my hands and looked down. Huh, the helmet.

Giving it a toss, I flipped it around a few times before putting it on my head.

_HUD loading. Standby._

_Kira, we're going to be undergoing some diagnostics. Let her help with your mechanical arm._

"Understood." Epsilon, do you mind helping me?

_Just E._

Hm?

_I would like to be called 'E' rather than Epsilon._

I suppose if I'll have you call me Kira, that's fair. Very well, E. Mind helping me?

_Running tests for optimization. Stand by._

_Melchior Progress… 3% and climbing._

One of the small bots, this one being a spherical silver one with a dark blue eye, flew over to me. Over its camera lens I could see the name Casper emblazoned onto it. Its voice synthesizer cranked out audio, _"Pilot Orthun, please look up and down and center the target reticule that appears on your Heads Up Display to the designated targets."_

_Enabling reticule… receiving data for designated targets._

Two small blue orbs appeared in my sight and I looked up and down.

"_Left and right."_

I repeated the exercise as the Melchior chimed out that progress was now at roughly 50 percent.

"_It seems that you've mostly been optimized. Good work, Epsilon," _Tabane cheered, _"Okay Kira, you can put your clothes back on… actually no, it would be best if you had experience in the armor. Take a walk around, alright? We'll be right out."_

_I have fully calibrated your mechanical arm. It should function as if it was never separated._

I tested that to make sure, the only sounds I could hear were a few servos whirring but other than that almost silent. Hm, that's pretty good. It doesn't feel any different.

Another room where it seemed rather familiar, seeing as I played through Halo when I was a kid.

"_I think you know what this one's for!"_ Tabane said rather excitedly, _"Stand in the center and the bar will start revolving around you. You might feel a bit of a sting when the shields go down but don't worry about it!"_

I stood in for the Energy Shield test, grunting at the sting.

_No physical damage reported._

Yeah, I don't know, it does sting though.

_As a side note, the Energy Shields are strong against bullets. They have medium effectiveness against energy based weapons such as lasers and are all but useless in a melee fight. One good hit with a melee weapon will knock the shields down, leaving our IS Shield to take damage._

Got it.

After that, Tabane then took us through another set of hallways to where I'd start with weapons diagnostics and all of that.

"So, what weapons-" Mickey was interrupted as the ceiling itself seemed to shake and the lights flickered, "What the hell…?"

"Look out!" In a flash Natasha had brought out her IS and dragged the two of them back, I myself grabbing Tabane and pulling us forward, as part of the ceiling came down on us. Her voice was muffled now, "Shinonono, Kira? Are you two alright?!"

"We're fine!" Tabane said, coughing a bit, "I don't know what the hell is going on!" The lights suddenly all turned red, "What? Who'd attack this place? Let alone know where we were!" She then took a breath, "You three need to follow the bots back in the unlocking room if you can make it there. We're going to press forward and get to the other emergency exit. The bots should lead you to one of the emergency escapes around here, but if not, just follow the glowing arrows on the ground."

"Got it!"

"You should be able to find some weapons, clearance code to the bots is Rollington!"

"Understood. We'll try to communicate-"

"Let's maintain radio silence, who knows who it could be?" Tabane quickly interrupted as a small chestplate appeared on her, "Let's go. I'd have wanted to do weapons testing first, but it seems we'll have to cut that short. Full unlock: Rotheburg Storm Kansas Gamma Mjolnir."

"_Full Unlock achieved. Displaying weapon arsenal."_

A list of weapons scrolled across my screen. Hm, which ones would be best for our situation…

"Let's go with the assault rifle on backup, pistol main."

_You merely need to think it._

Understood, E.

The pistol appeared in my hands and I practiced a few movements with it and pulled it up for aiming. Good, nothing seems to be too bad.

Tabane had produced a small knife and pistol and nodded for us to go.

The hallways were silent except for our footsteps, red lights flooding the entire hallway. We were ready for anything, but it was unsettling that this island in the middle of nowhere would be attacked.

We soon came up to a doorway, and Tabane's hand knife split open to reveal a small key looking device. She slid her finger around the door frame and then held her knife near it, "On my mark."

I silently nodded as she counted down from three, "Three… two… one… mark!"

The door slid open to reveal a big empty room without anything in it, but all red lighting everywhere. I shifted my pistol's gaze around the place and readied to strike at any targets.

_Calibrating Motion Tracker…_

"Let's move on," Tabane said, keeping her pistol at the ready as we went along. I froze and whipped around, holding my pistol, ready to shoot, "What is it?"

"Gut feeling…" I mumbled, "I'll watch our six until E can get the motion tracker up."

It was just creepy walking through the dark and empty halls, with nothing to meet us, yet we were both jumpy as a spring. About ten minutes later my motion tracker came online, but it was still blank.

Seventeen minutes in since our parting and I saw a blur on the motion tracker, "Tabane, blur on the tracker. Unknown source, marked as hostile."

"We should be expecting our uninvited guests soon then," she noted, "Keep on the lookout."

Thirty seconds more and then there were at least ten signatures up ahead, slowly advancing. I relayed the information to said she'd stay behind while I would go up ahead. Apparently the MJOLNIR suit comes with nifty abilities already.

_Active Camo initialized. Countdown timer set._

As I moved the timer started counting down from two minutes and at the end the camo would fade and I'd become very visible again. I had to move slowly once in human sight though, because moving too quickly would show my outline, even if it would look like nothing more than a mirage. However, it still didn't make me invisible to thermal sightings.

Ten soldiers eventually came into my sight and I slowed down, with a minute and seven seconds left on the clock. How about sound dampening, E?

_Be wary about that, your footsteps will still be just as loud as they normally are._

Understood.

I pressed myself up against the wall as they came by. All women, with some high powered looking rifles and one in the back with a LMG. I waited until they all passed by me, with five seconds to spare on the clock, before moving in.

The knife formed in my hands as I merely called it mentally and I shanked the probable squad leader in the neck before moving on. I managed to get one more and was in the process of killing another when they turned to the sound of the first body hitting the ground.

With that it turned into a firefight, or at least, for them. I dashed in close and stabbed some while shooting the others with my pistol in my robotic hand. The group was quickly dispatched and I decided to loot the LMG for now. Huh, I don't recognize the model but it's definitely European make, I don't recognize it as any American make guns.

"All clear," I reported as Tabane came forward.

"As deadly as your friends claim." She noted, "We're close now, that place we passed by was the secondary hangar, so we're nearby the emergency exit for that."

I would make a comment about that being rather anticlimactic but I know better than that.

An explosion rang out, blowing off one of the walls. In stepped a massive behemoth of a machine, black and sliver with a red core in the center.

_Warning! Unidentified Hostile IS Detected!_

What?!

"Kira, behind us! I'll get it out, just hold on long enough! It's weakly shielded as the readings say, buy me two minutes!"

I reloaded the rifle, "Understood. Oi, ugly!"

Opening fire, I broke off to the left as Tabane went backwards, spraying the black machine with bullets. They whizzed through the air only to be thrown to the side by the shield that came up.

_Click! Click! Click!_

The Assault Rifle went to my back and I began shooting the pistol to distract it from going after Tabane. Hear more clicking. Drop clip. Grab another from my chestplate. Shove in the clip. Ready to fire again.

The dark room was lit up with every muzzle flash before I tossed the pistol onto my side, pulling out the Assault Rifle and reloading that. Man, this gun needs a grenade launcher attachment.

_I'll see what we can do about that. And also, shotgun?_

Much—dodge slam to the face and a gun shot!—obliged!

The Assault Rifle faded away into the shotgun from Combat Evolved. Take this, motherfucker!

With a loud _bang_, the shotgun blasted away at the mechanical unit that came at me. Before I could fire another shot it lunged but I whipped forward and smashed the thing with my shotgun.

"Kira! Back here!"

I turned around and found that there was a protrusion in the wall that started opening up, Tabane standing near it and firing at the machine close to me, "Get over here!"

Sprinting double time, I closed the distance as the opening wall revealed a MANTIS. Oh yeah.

Tabane didn't tell me what I had to do before I climbed up and put myself into the MANTIS unit, initializing it. My robotic arm moved on its own, E noting that she was helping me configure it.

_MANTIS configured for basic piloting. I will guide you on its usage as we go._

Just tell me how to aim and shoot.

_Very well. There is a joystick with triggers._

Perfect. Look alive, mother-can-uckers!

The room flashed white and a loud series of _bababababang_ filled the air with the pulled triggers, annihilating the mechanical unit that came after us, leaving nothing but smoking remains afterwards. Heh, perfect.

"Take it with you," Tabane called from the outside, "And we'll have it self-destruct on the way out."

Soon enough we had reached out destination, coming out on a small boat with a single machine gun that I mounted as Tabane started the boat up. The sound alerted our attackers as the motion tracker went into a frenzy. They must've been staged nearby, not putting in more than what they needed for now.

_Activating self-destruct sequence._ E said as I pulled myself out of the MANTIS unit before getting onto the boat.

"This is Tabane," she announced, "Natasha, do you read me?"

"_This is Natasha. We've made it safely out, all of us. Except for the bots."_

"Hm?"

"_The enemy seemed hellbent on capturing them. They told us to leave them to get to safety."_

"But why? They're just calibration and maintenance bots. I set them specifically so that as soon as they unlock an IS or try to that section is purged from their drives…" she suddenly looked like she was about to start crying, her voice dropping to a whisper, "Wait…"

"_I don't know. Let's worry about that later."_

"Copy that. I'll set the coordinates for where you need to go, we'll link up there," Tabane finished strongly before looking like she was trying to ignore something. She tapped a few keys on the touch screen dashboard as I got off the gun. There was a bit of beeping, and Tabane looked surprised.

_Melchior Doctor Shinonono, we regret to inform you we have been captured by the enemy._

_Balthazar However, as per Directive Zero-Four-Seven-Eight we are initiating self-destruct sequence._

_Casper Doctor Shinonono, I, for one, would like to say in my final moments that it was a pleasure working with you._

_Melchior Dearest Creator, please do not forget us._

_Balthazar It was a pleasure, Doctor Shinonono._

"No!" Tabane screamed. She was drowned out by a massive airship pulling out off of the island. The airship was sleek and black, as if for stealth. Its design almost looked like a B2 Spirit except for infantry carrying, "But-!"

The world lit up in a beautiful but tragic display of orange, yellow, and red painted across a blue and white sky.

Tabane sank to her knees, "I never… I never did give them my full attention… but they were still my creations… like children…"

As the burning pieces of debris fell upon the island Tabane had used to test equipment before, I wrapped her in a hug, not really caring for the possibility of flashbacks. Because sometimes, all a person needs is a hug when they're down.

…Something has begun, though. Something worth attacking, let alone tracing, this location that is so arbitrary that you wouldn't even think twice about this island. I doubt it's even plotted on a world map.

But yet I feel this is only the beginning…

* * *

**And you thought it was just going to be me rewriting Prototype Spartan with the same story arcs and plot but varied and better text. Kekeke. NOPE. **

**Rebuild is going to be an entirely new beast, an entirely new story. Ish. So to those of you that read Prototype Spartan… well, just don't expect things to be the same. In fact, just ignore the original one.**

**So, I hope you all enjoyed this one. Can you believe two years ago I put out the first chapter of Prototype Spartan? Man, a lot changes in two years.**

**Anyways, time to do a quick run through of the chapter just so I can explain things I feel need explaining.**

**Yeah, it's unrealistic that Kira and Pals can kill Russian soldiers in D.C. Except that is supposed to highlight just how incredibly **_**fucked up**_** their lives are. They **_**are**_** capable. They did, after all, fight their way out. Besides, the will to survive is an incredibly strong one.**

**So then we move onto the Hybrid scene. Prototype Spartan was that one in a million chance, oh hey let's use the core on this dood and see how well that goes. Oh no. You can tell here that Kira's obviously been planned to take the core. That was something that irked me with the original PS.**

**Theeeen the trauma parts. Just getting that bit of characterization out of the way nice and early for Kira. Because it ain't going to be pretty. Or helpful for him. And then guess who's going to IS Academy. Yeah.**

**And then the Proving Grounds scenes. Not much to say there.**

**Anyways, that's all for now in regards to this chapter.**

**Also, I had this awesome idea.**

**So you know how there's a lot of fanfics about having a new male IS pilot? What if all of the really known authors of those stories all got together to make: THE ISPENDABLES. As in, The Expendables, Male IS Pilot Style :D Though that would require a LOT of effort, enough that I wouldn't try to organize it. But still, just think about it. How awesome would that be?**


	2. Index 2: Brothers In Arms

**Yeeeeeeeah sorry for the wait! I was... busy, with a LOT of stuff. Like college applications. And Storms Overhead, but here I am again! Then again, this is a side project, so please don't expect it to be updated too much all the time XD**

**Anyways, here we go! Chapter 2! Tried to keep this in the same tone as before, but not sure about this chapter as much. Seeing that I didn't write for this for a while, keeping in Kira's right tone and trying not to go reference heavy (I might have snuck in one or two here) was a liiiiiittle difficult.**

* * *

**Index Two: **Brothers in Arms

"_Watch your buddy's back, and he'll watch yours."_

* * *

**[Classified Coordinates]**

"**Ocean's Eleven"**

**Neutral Waters, Pacific Ocean**

**April 15****th****, 1834 Hours**

"What happened?!" Natasha asked as we pulled up to their small raft, "We saw the ship explode-!"

"Self-destruction…" Tabane hesitantly admitted, "Melchior, Balthazar, and Casper destroyed themselves to prevent capture as per directives." She looked like she was almost ready to cry, "I never did treat them with the best that I could…"

Natasha hugged her as Romeo, Mickey, and she stepped onto her boat, "We should leave for now. They might come looking for us at this rate. I know some of them definitely saw us leaving."

"I'll take piloting the boat," Natasha said, "Every keep your guns ready."

E, do you think it's possible to lend out my guns?

_It should. Let me configure those settings. What would you like?_

I will need SRS99C-S2 Anti-Material and the BR55HB SR Battle Rifle.

_Understood._

The two weapons which weren't as heavy as I thought they'd be appeared in my hands, with me giving a bit of an 'oomph'. I held them out to Mickey and Romeo, Mickey with the BR and Romeo with the sniper rifle, "Cover us. I'll handle the main gun. Let's get to work."

I hopped onto the main gun, which was a little back from behind the edge of the boat. Probably for a bit of wider range, I would've put it on a swivel on the rail so I didn't have to account for firing over the rail. Eh, whatever.

The engine of the boat guzzled as we rode along the silent waters, eyes open for anything coming out way. Nohting for now…

"I'm reading incoming signatures." Natasha announced as I spun up the gun and Romeo began scanning the horizons, "Can anyone get a sighting confirmation on those?"

"Skies are clear," Romeo announced.

"Boat." I pointed at two very bland boats… with a few gunwoman on them. E, do we have any protective things?

_We possess a Bubble Shield which should give us some protection from all sides. However we will be unable to shoot out of it._

Keep it on hand in case they get any funny ideas, "Natasha, Tabane, keep your IS units active. Romeo, Mickey, keep your heads down. Unknown if hostile ye-" Gunshots echoed out, "Never mind! Hostile targets! Natasha, keep us moving as fast as we can! Serpentine as best as you can. Romeo, get sniping on them-"

_We possess a M41 Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon in our arsenal. If we can maintain long enough lock, the enemy ship poses no threat to us._

Good, let's get on that, "Mickey, on the main gun! Buy me some time to get a lock! On my mark we switch spots! Drop the gun and just make it here!"

"Understood! You got a shield for it though? I'd rather not get my head lopped off!"

E?

_The Deployable Cover piece we have is capable of being fired from one side. Shall I call up the Equipment?_

Yes, please.

The small device made a bit of clunking sound as it fell into my hand. I threw it onto the ground and the blue shield appeared, blocking shots. I test fired, the bullets going through the Deployable Cover on our end, "Go!"

Mickey dropped his gun, the Battle Rifle smacking the ground as I got off, feeling the weapon appear in my hands. That's going to take a while to get used to, huh? Should've told me it was a rocket launcher, though. I would've bit a bit more prepared.

_I apologize; I am used to referring to objects by their full name as compared to shorthand. I will note this preference._

Thanks. Let's get a lock-on to those guys for now, shall we?

A small mechanism slid out as I leaned over the edge to get around the Deployable Cover, acting as an aiming lens. A steady _beep_ sound came with higher frequency as E did the calculations, three red triangles centering themselves on the target.

They fired at me, but their bullets pinged off as the first layer, the Energy Shields, absorbed the fire. The bar slowly ticked down under the withering fire, but it was long enough to hold them to get a good enough lock.

_Lock achieved. Fire when ready._

"Rocket outbound!" I yelled, alerting my teammates. With that, I fired the rocket, using up both shots just to be sure. The small gunboat went up in a massive explosion, screams of pain echoing across the rough oceans. Mickey stopped firing as I reached down and deactivated the Deployable Cover, right before it vanished from my hands. Are you putting that away, E?

_Yes, it is much safer this way. While we can retrieve our weapons with some emergency systems, it would be better to store them. Not to mention that while there are shields, they do not extend to the equipment._

Understood. Now-

_Warning: Aerial motion detected! You should keep your rockets loaded!_

Need ammo!

A box appeared in my hands and I put it on the ground before kicking it open, finding two more rockets. E walked me through how to reload the rocket launcher and I was up and ready to get a lock-on again, rocket launcher on my right shoulder and held by my right hand.

"Eyes up, everyone! E's detected movement in the skies!"

"Not seeing phantom dots, then!" Natasha confirmed, "Keep your wits about you! Hey kid!"

"Who, me?" Romeo asked, Mickey manning the gun.

"Yes, you! Keep up sights for us! You said you were your group's sniper back in DC, right? Put those skills to good use!"

"Kira, toss me another mag just in case," E?

_On it._

A sniper rifle magazine came into my left hand and I tossed it underhand to Romeo, who reloaded his sniper rifle and then brought up the binoculars, "Kira if you've got a zoom function I want you looking the other way. Mickey, keep us posted from our six. Assume front of the boat is twelve."

"Got it," we said together. Normally I took command, but if it dealt with an outpost and holding it or just plain sniping, I'd leave that to Romeo because the guy knew his stuff in these situations. He was our ghost unit before in paintball. Never seen, never heard. You only saw the after effects.

Two minutes and nothing so far… I wouldn't relax yet.

"I see a chopper coming from our nine," Romeo said, "Loaded for bear. Kira, get a lock, fire when in range if I don't do anything about this heli. Mickey, hold me down."

I nodded while Romeo climbed onto the roof of the boat with his sniper rifle, Mickey reaching up and keeping his legs down, "Kira, get ready to catch me if I fall though, I don't want to get left behind."

"Understood."

"I'm going to try to get a hit on it from here." Romeo said in a cold, detached way, "Natasha, have you attempted contact?"

"Not responding to any frequencies."

Romeo looked down the scope before letting out an amused sort of hum, "No symbols or country signs. Assuming these are pirates. Give me a second… Natasha, give me a speed. Kira, if you've got it, I need wind speeds."

"45 nautical miles an hour!" Natasha called out, "We're travelling West, by the way!"

E?

_Reading approximately 14 miles per hour to the East. Putting this option on your HUD for future reference._

"Fourteen to the East, Romeo!"

"Good." He mumbled before looking down the scope, "Four shots in the magazine. Let's get to work."

The sound of the rifle being fired filled the air before Romeo bit back a curse, "Damnit! Hit the side…" He readied the rifle again before looking down the scope, "Steady…"

The rifle fired again and in a second we heard an explosion, "Fuel tanks."

Natasha seemed genuinely impressed, "Could've used a sniper like you on my squad a year back."

"Kira, you see any other fliers?"

I looked around again with the binoculars and found another helicopter coming from our three, "Three o'clock, Romeo."

Romeo moved over the readjusted his aim, finding the flier, "This one's just to scare the crap out of them. Same conditions, correct?"

"Yes, same conditions as before," I reported as Romeo looked down the scope.

"Your speed doesn't matter if it's death that you're running from." Romeo growled before firing.

I don't know where he was aiming, but suddenly the helicopter began to spin out of control. He must aimed for the cockpit. Another shot, and the helicopter exploded. Fuel tanks again, huh?

"Whoa," Natasha let out a whistle, "Did _not _know your boy here could snipe like that."

Romeo climbed down from the boat and handed me the rifle as he reloaded, sighing, "Don't ever call me 'boy'. I don't consider myself a boy, especially not after that war. _Especially_ not after the crap I've seen through."

"I didn't mean any offense," Natasha quickly said, "I'll keep to steering."

"Romeo?" I raised an eyebrow as he walked over to Tabane.

"Doctor Shinonono," Romeo said as he knelt over Tabane, "Are you alright now?"

She had stopped crying, but was still rather shaken, "I… I just feel bad for never appreciating the units I created… I just…"

Romeo nodded, "I know what you mean. You don't know what you've got until it's gone. I don't mean to sound insensitive, but you need to pick yourself up. If you don't, will their sacrifice therefore be in vain?"

"…" she didn't say anything, "Yes, you are correct. I… I will ensure they did not sacrifice themselves for nothing." She stood up, looking determined.

You know, I thought the whole world saw her as a hyperactive genius. Not some somewhat brooding scientist.

_You would be surprised at what lies underneath the persona people show to the world. She is not as… perky as you would believe. In more ways than one._

Eh- whaaaat?! Why would I want to know that?!

_Common psychological studies of male teenagers such as yourself indicate-_

No! I am not like that! Dammit, can't you like, read my memories or something if you are connected to my head?!

_I found that to be an invasion of privacy. Also, my background programming has also assigned a subconscious password lock to certain memories which indicate you do not wish to remember them._

…What?

_I will explain how exactly your bodily and mental functions have changed due to our fusion at a later time, when there is considerably less combat risk. For now we must ensure our group survives._

I guess I can go with that for now. I do want a full explanation later.

_Understood. Returning to combat duties would be a good way to pass the time, then._

Got it.

With that, I handed Romeo the sniper rifle after reloading it as I turned back to Tabane, "You good?"

"Yep!" she said with a small grin, "Natasha, follow the coordinates I set there, it'll take us back to one of my secondary labs, we'll finish up the rest of calibration there."

* * *

**[Classified Coordinates]**

"**Man and Machine"**

**Neutral Waters, Pacific Ocean**

**April 15****th****, 2043 Hours**

"_Calibrations complete."_ Tabane announced over the PA system.

The sealed room's door opened with a hiss of steam and I stepped out into the lit hallways. Ah, full shield capability and also weapon calibration with it. It felt good.

_Optimization complete, now that I have had time to fully calculate everything. Shall I explain the concept of our union to you?_

Before I go to sleep, it might help me think on it.

_Understood. If you do not mind, I will be in standby mode. Think of it as sleep for me._

Uh… alright. You er… have a good night.

…_Thank you, Kira._

"Alright," I said as Tabane came out to meet me with the others, "E's sleeping for the moment. What's left?"

"Not much, actually. We just need to work on your cover story and then we can get you prepped for IS Academy. We can run some basic simulations tomorrow and get you really acquainted with all of the systems that MJOLNIR has." Tabane replied, "So, who's up for some dinner? I think I still have some food here, so we should be set."

Natasha looked a little upset, so as Mickey and Romeo went with Tabane, I talked to her, "Hey, something on your mind?"

She gave me a small smile for being worried, then shook her head, at the same time wrinkling the light grey shirt she was wearing, "Just have to go back and all. It was a real blast with Tabane, though. Silvero Gospel certainly had fun with her."

Natasha brought her left hand up, showing the glove with an American eagle with outstretched wings on the outside, "Hey Serge, mind saying hi to our new bud?"

"_Hello, Pilot Orthun!"_ said a male voice in a rather excited fashion, the eagle lighting up, _"Oh, I best change frequencies. I might disturb your friend who is on standby at the moment."_

"_Too late." _Came a rather irked E's voice, _"It matters not, anyways. The annoying part of going into standby is going through the usual routine of making sure everything is okay for you to go on standby. It is similar to a human thinking if everything is done for the day before sleeping."_

They began to chat as Natasha and I did while we walked down the hallway, our footsteps and voices the only thing keeping the silence at bay.

You know E, is there a way to dismount from MJOLNIR?

E paused her conversation with Silvero Gospel, _Yes. Please be warned that you are splitting the core up though. Part of it is literally __**in you**__. By dismounting, you leave the core possibly exposed. I can take limited action while you are dismounted, however many fluid action such as rolls to the side will be out of my capabilities._

Oh. Neat.

_Please note that spending too much time separated like that may also have unforeseen circumstances. There have not been any studies on the effects of separation._

Duly noted. I will try not to keep us separated.

_Thank you. If you do not mind, I shall be returning to my conversation with Serge._

"It seems that Serge is quite friendly with Epsilon-"

"E. She wants to be called E."

"Oh? Okay, E. He's taken quite the liking to her, actually. You spend enough time talking with him and you understand him like any other person. It's hard to forget he's actually a smart AI. Though I really do wish he could have a physical body. He's like a younger hyperactive brother that I never had."

…Huh. What sort of relationship would E and I have then? I mean, we're physically closer, but what does that translate to?

…Uh, shit. If we're linked, can she read my thoughts?

E sounded as if she was taking a quick breath, _Yes. However, I can decrease our mental sync to where I can blot it out. Please warn me if you are about to have some sort of perverse thought. Also, if you do not mind, I have found rumors of a drug that supposedly suppresses wet dreams. Since we share mind space, would you mind taking those before going to sleep?_

…You really need to be briefed on my condition.

_I apologize. I believe the ones most crucial to my estimation of you are the ones mentally locked._

…I guess so.

_I see. We will discuss this at a later time, no? When it is far more appropriate._

Sure, let's go with that.

"Mental chat?" Natasha laughed as entered the eating area.

"Yeah…" I nodded, looking around. I found Romeo about to take a swig of something that he shouldn't be drinking, "Romeo, get that shit away from your mouth right now!"

"Fuck you," he said coldly, "I'm self-medicating, dammit. Besides, you don't have a right to tell me that, you smoked when you were fifteen."

"Asshole," I grumbled, sitting down.

"You smoke?" Natasha gave me a very curious and predatory eyebrow raise.

"Serious shit went down when I was fifteen. I only smoked three times, one cigarette each, under my uncle's supervision so I wouldn't get addicted to the little things." I explained, "And they were only when shit got too real for me. No excuse for you, Romeo."

"I saw shit you didn't see back in the States. You just went in there and stormed the place. I was the scout. I got to see what the fuck was going on in there before you got there, and by that point you just shot them up," he almost hissed, "So don't mind if I drink one damn glass of wine."

"Fine, just don't get your liver shot out." I said with a sigh.

"One glass isn't going to kill me. Besides, it's nothing more than a bit of wine. I'm not going to be drinking beer or liquor. You know I'm a man with class."

"Whatever," I shook my head, "Just don't drink too much."

"I know, I know." He repeated, taking another sip, "Mickey decided just to eat a light snack and head off to sleep. You should talk to him sometime, though. He seems a bit on edge. With everything that's been going on I'm not surprised. He's always been more emotionally connected than us."

"I'll see to it later," I nodded, "Though I'm not hungry. You two take care, I think I'll head to sleep."

"Got it." Romeo said as I began to walk away, "I'll just be waiting here, I'll wake you if you're needed."

Sorry to cut the conversation short, E.

_It is fine. We were wrapping up our discussion, anyways._

Oh, okay. What'd you two talk about?

_Mainly some piloting terms. Since you are the first to wield me, I have yet to be put through my paces. Tabane should have the virtual simulations running by tomorrow, though._

Understood. I'll need to keep up with my fighting skills. What is our status on the cover story if you release that I am an IS Pilot?

_Tabane is hammering out the final details. She will most likely present it to you tomorrow, after we run you through your paces._

Got it. Hey, you think before I go and sleep we could try accessing those sealed memories? It would help… understand me better.

_That is a wise choice of actions. I will direct you to your sleeping quarters with waypoints. Standby._

I followed the set of waypoints to a very sparsely decorated room, if you could consider a dresser and a bed decorated. There was a note on the dresser from Tabane, saying that she didn't normally have guests but she had prepped a few rooms in the event she ever did.

I lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Something came into my left hand and I took a peek. It was a small remote with only one red button on it.

_This is an emergency kill process switch. If am communicating to you and suddenly stop, please do not hesitate to push this button. It will forcibly lower our sync to the point that we can only communicate like this to each other, but I will not be able to access your memories that you sealed off. Our sync needs to be quite high for me to this._

How do I increase my sync, then?

_It is difficult at first… and to explain it. The best way to explain how to sync well is simply to not have clashing mindsets or lose focus. If we are both focused on a task, sync is high. If not, well, you get the rest._

Got it. So… do I just relax and let you in?

_You will need to perpetuate the thought of letting me in. Being a Hybrid is not easy, but it has its perks. Needless to say, many things that can be seen as pictures are stored as such in the IS. You still have your memory, however, there is another copy in the IS to be stored. Be warned that attempting to edit these and replace the one in your head is possible, but comes with major risks._

I see…

_But never mind for now. Shall we commence?_

Yes.

I began to focus the thought 'Let E into my memories'.

Five minutes later I heard screaming and immediately pressed the kill button.

_You… you… she… you… you… you…_

E, E?! Are you okay?! Oh shit…

_I am… I am… okay. That… that was… you… I apologize for any teasing of a sexual nature towards you._ _I had no idea… I am truly, truly-_

E. It is fine. Just don't do it again.

I could hear her taking what seemed to be large breaths, _I… how could anyone go through such a thing…_ _How could someone so young as you deal with…_

I don't. I just try to live with the shit that went down when I was fifteen. Try being the keyword. Do you think you can sleep… er… standby well tonight?

_I believe that I can…_

I… I didn't trigger the first stage of rampancy, did I?

E laughed this off, _No, you did not. Tabane has long informed me of the fact that I have limits just as she does as well. In fact, we have often debated back and forth about several problems and she accepts my point of view at times. I may not be truly 'alive' as in breathing air, but this illusion is enough. Also, melancholia is when I am clinically depressed, and caused by mistreatment or some other form of sadness. You should not be concerned until I start making remarks that can be seen as philosophical musings. _

And if you do?

_Then please contact Tabane right away without my knowledge._

Understood. Anyways, E… I think I'm going off to sleep. Wake me up if you get a nightmare.

_I cannot have nightmares, Kira. While there may be some sort of loop that leads me back to viewing that file, for my own observations can also be stored as a video file, it is me accessing that file rather than a subcon-_

I know. But from what I understand, a nightmare is whenever you see something while you're not 'awake' that troubles you. So while it may not be some brain sciences for you, it most definitely is like that. So I'll see it as a nightmare.

…_I see. I… appreciate the sentiment, Kira._

Alright. Now, let's get to sleep now, shall we?

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

E however, was not sleeping. She was rather conversing with Tabane, who was going over the data they had gotten so far. Tabane typed using the keyboard, the _click-clack_ of the keys singing in rapid succession while a holographic model of E stood on a podium. Her holographic representation was dressed very much like a high school girl, decked out in a sailor uniform with a skirt that was around knee length, and long hair that went down to her shoulders, however she was all blue, the clothes only seen by the fact they were different shades of blue.

"How's our Spartan doing?"

E paused to consider her answer, "He is doing well."

"There's a record of your kill switch being pushed."

"I wanted to access his memories with his consent and told him if I seemed like I was panicking to press it." She looked away, "It was horrifying. To think that humans are capable of doing such a thing to each other…"

"I don't suppose you'll tell me?"

"Directive 192-B12 does not permit me to share those memories. I have my own memories of seeing them, but I did not copy them into my own storage. They are still locked away in Kira's mind."

"Hm… Do you regret your choice now that you've seen them?"

"No." E said firmly, "It still stands he is our best bet for making a stand for the male side of life. Despite the fact our recruiting of him went… off the rails, we still managed to get him to pilot MJOLNIR. It was hard finding him in DC. It is nothing but what you would call luck that Natasha brought him to us. But I digress, he is still the best choice, is he not, _Equalaris, The Woman Who Desires Equality_?"

Tabane flushed slightly,, "Please don't tease me with my handle, E." She shook her head wistfully, "If only, though, that the IS did not have the effect it did. I did mean for it to be a way that women could get more respect in the world, to increase their standing, but not to this extent."

"Indeed. That was a miscalculation on my part."

"Psychology isn't one of your best areas, though. Don't blame yourself, it's hard to create a mathematically accurate model for this sort of thing."

"It still stands that I should have been able to create a better predictive model judging by my capabilities."

"Like I said, don't worry about it." Tabane scrolled though some camera views, "I still do not understand why you chose him. Even if he made it into our pool of candidates to take up the MJOLNIR unit by becoming a Hybrid, he was one of the lesser choices."

"He has displayed proficiency in multiple weapon types for someone his age." She raised a finger to stop Tabane from interrupting by arguing that all of them had good weapon proficiency, "We know that he has influence and while he may not know it himself, already has influence in other areas than just his hometown and with the title 'Shooting Star of DC' he is already seen as a hero. The other candidates so far did not have this influence. They may have been better choices on a social level with better interaction with others and better leadership skills, but he has a launching pad. He also is the best fighter out of all of them in his age group; I have no doubts that he will excel in IS Academy."

"Is there another reason?"

"…When I first came across his profile for when we were choosing potential receivers of me and this unit, he was the first to jump out at me. And that was after thoroughly looking through 456 profiles. He was the only one I came back to as well."

Tabane looked somewhat concerned, but then again E was a 'smart AI', her thinking process much like herself, "Really now?"

"I do not know how else to explain this. It is a phenomenon that only manifested itself when reading Orthun Kira's profile."

Tabane nodded and went back to the screen, "It's sad though, that we must make these children fight."

"It is. Doubly so that the only way he is going to get better without actually putting his life on the line will be fight other children at IS Academy. But he must become the beacon of hope with which to prove that males have not been reduced to nothing. He may not be the hero that the world wants, or even _be _a hero… but he is certainly the man, the fighter, the _anything_ the world needs. The other choices, even if they are better at combat than he is, are too old, and even then they've served in the military. It would be difficult to persuade them not to show this to their country. But Orthun has shown that he has no allegiance to a country, seeing that he has been cynical about the US Government with the social restructuring."

"But what about Natasha, why keep her here?"

"She is attached to Serge, or Silvero Gospel. She cares more for him than she does for her job as a pilot."

"Huh…"

"Will that be all, Tabane? I would like to get back to standby mode."

"That's all for now, E. Keep me posted on any developments with him."

* * *

**[Classified Coordinates]**

"**Back In the Saddle"**

**Neutral Waters, Pacific Ocean**

**April 16****th****, 0600 Hours**

I still don't why I need to do this. Haven't I shown my proficiency with a weapon already?

_We need to fine tune operation of MJOLNIR. For that, we need combat and operational data. Simulations should help out with that._

Ah.

_Most of the heavy arms aren't needed in this, we merely need small arms and some vehicle operation data._

Vehicle what now?

_Tabane saw fit to create some vehicles for you to drive._

Those wouldn't happen to be modeled after vehicles from Halo now, would they?

_Was there ever a vehicle in Halo called a Puma?_

Uh… no, I don't think so.

_Then you do not have to worry._

Okay then. Let's go.

The doors to the 'The Pit' as it was called. It was a massive metal maze with various hazards, all simulated.

I stepped through the doors, an orange glow appearing as I did. The metal maze began to form as E put the assault rifle in my hand. A wooden door appeared in the hallway to block my path.

_Motion tracker: Initialized. Munitions tracker: Initialized. Shield and vitals monitoring: Initialized._

_Beginning timing and scoring in three… two… one… mark._

_ Score: 0/20000 _

_Complete the Objectives As Fast As Possible_

On that, I kicked down the door and entered. My motion tracker picked up on movement to my left with a red dot making itself visible before I opened fire. The hologram fizzled out of existence, with +100 showing up on the score counter.

As I shot another target that came up around the corner as I advanced through the maze with, I thought I heard a hiss around me. I dove out of the way instinctively and watched the rocket soar above where my head had been. The 'enemy' that had shot it ducked behind a corner to avoid being shot at. E, got grenades?

_For this simulation you have four fragmentation grenades. You can find others around the simulation._

Perfect. Mind if I have one?

_Standby._

I felt the weight in my hand and quickly pulled the pin before chucking it down the hallway where I had come from. The fizz of a hologram with the explosion was very satisfying, and I continued on my merry way.

Soon enough (with my score sitting around 3000 points), I found myself at a metal door with a breaching charge right next to it.

The words came into my eyesight… er… whatever it is. I don't think I'm really seeing it, it's just that with the computer integration it registers in my sight.

_ Objective: Rescue the Hostages _

Alright, let's do this.

I grabbed the breaching charge and a hologram appeared on the door on where to place it. Is this just the simulation or…?

_No, given the objective and the equipment, I can calculate where to best place the charges or any other technology. It just a few calculations, really._

Okay, neat.

_Syncing detonator. Ready to detonate on your mark._

How many are we dealing with… seeing three pacing around on the motion tracker… Actually, I need a different weapon. Mind swapping out for the pistol?

_On your waist. I figured we might as well always have the sidearm out._

Good thinking.

I put the assault rifle on my back and drew the pistol, putting my back to the wall.

Three. Two. One. Mark.

The door was blasted off its hinges as I came in, dust and smoke filling the air.

_Switching to thermal vision._

Though the dust clouds I saw heat outlines of everyone, the hostages on their knees or forced to lie down on the ground. The enemies were the ones scrambling for weapons, making them easy to pick out.

One, two, three, four. Four dead enemies on the floor.

Or there would, anyways, if they didn't phase out seeing that they were holograms.

I moved on after checking that each hostage was uninjured or at least not wounded. One needed a minor bandage, but there was a first aid kit for me to use.

_Objective: Complete _

_ New Objective: Advance to Waypoint D _

What's so bad about getting to the next- Oh no this is an open field. This is _very _bad.

_We've decided to skip past some of the other training. Your proficiency has been shown there, and you will be further tested at the final waypoint. We're going straight to vehicle testing._

…Glad to know you've got faith in me.

_The data backs you up._

Good to know.

I stayed low while advancing to the area that E pointed out, finding a small jeep like vehicle. Oh come on, I thought there weren't any Halo vehicles!

_There weren't any vehicles called a Puma in Halo, though._

Ugh, it just looks like a Warthog. But whatever, let's just get in this thing. I'm still hoping that everything Tabane made for this suit is not _everything_ is based off Halo…

_Your odds are severely low._

Crap. Ah well, screw it. I'll just hop in the-

I hit the deck as a loud _ping_ broke out, a bullet mark engraving itself on the Warthog's side. Well, I knew there'd be snipers! This is why I hate open fields!

Getting in the Warthog— _Puma_ – Never you mind! It doesn't really matter now, does it?!

…_I suppose. Interfacing with the Puma, bringing up statistics on your screen._

A speedometer and blue tracks appeared on my HUD (as I will now call it rather than sight). The heck is with the tracks?

_They are a predictive model based on speed and wheel angle. And I suggest you floor the pedal. I am picking up on signs of heavy artillery fire. Also, watch out for red circles, those are danger areas I've calculated that I mark in case we are indeed driving through an artillery shelling._

Good to know!

I took E's advice and floored the pedal, the speedometer soaring up. Uh… what does it mean if it's red?

_It means we are maxing out on speed. There __**is **__a turbo booster that Tabane added but it's a prototype model and that's why it has been simulated._

Well, that's good to know. I think I'm willing to test it out, though.

_It's the flashing green button –don't touch it you idiot! –Not now, there's no point using it here, you'll lose control! It's mainly for clearing chasms we couldn't do otherwise._

That would have been doubly good to—Holy crap artillery circle!

I swerved out of the way, sending us into a donut which I recovered from and continued on driving towards the waypoint. It was silent, save for the occasional sniper rifle round that made the Energy Shields flicker and the, oh I don't know, _massive rain of artillery on me._

Artfully turning the wheel, I drifted around a corner of a rock to avoid a wave of dirt that came flying out from the ground. Waypoint D was straight ahead from here…

Some small infantry appeared and began to fire, bullet markings filling up the view of the windshield.

_I trust that you can use a pistol while driving? If you'd like, you can try the Designated Marksman Rifle. With the robotic arm you now possess, the recoil you feel should be lowered enough to where you can accurate place a shot._

Thanks. Let's try that.

I extended my left arm out and the rifle took shape in my hand. I gripped it tightly in my left hand, right hand holding onto the steering wheel at the twelve o'clock position.

Looking down the scope I tried to lead my shots, hitting every one in five shots through the head. I suppose it would be easier to make it if I was aiming for the torso, but then again it's a bit of a pride thing to get all headshots.

The Warthog neared the last one I hadn't shot at full speed, E telling me to power slide or drift into the guy. Hitting the brakes, I threw the steering wheel to the left to swing the back of the car, which smashed into the last soldier. After that, I floored the gas and headed for the waypoint.

Uh… E? Is that a giant chasm?

_Yes. Yes it is._

I guess this is where we use the turbo function?

_Indeed. It is currently at optimal conditions at the moment, so we will fly as if it is perfectly done. However, Tabane has put in some parameters that the calculations should not go over, and if they do, we will know that the prototype boost is a failure._

Alright, let's hit it then- OHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOD THAT IS FAST! WHERE IS THE PLAID?! DEAR GOD THE GROUND IS SO BELOW ME—OH FUCK WE'RE ABOVE THE CHASM!

…_Administering sedatives._

HOLY FUCking shit- why didn't you tell me you could do that?

_I am merely doing it as it is needed._

Ah…

I flinched as we hit the ground, the Warthog somehow didn't break due to the sheer amount of punishment the suspension can apparently take, not to mention we more of skidded across the ground rather than slammed it head on.

Ugh, that certainly hurt my ass though. Whatever, I suppose as long as I'm not being smashed to bits, I guess I'm fine.

I kept in the Warthog and followed the next waypoint's directions. It led me to a tunnel that lead underground, the door that opened too small for the Warthog.

Hopping out, I carefully walked towards the door with my rifle drawn and ready to fire. I kicked the door down and turned on the internal flashlight (or at least, E did) and made my way in.

After about five minutes of walking I found myself approaching a massive set of blast doors. Well, this certainly isn't foreboding…

The doors opened by themselves as I got closer, revealing a very wide open room with sandbags and crates. I took out the Assault Rifle and got down into a slight crouch as I advanced. So obvious a-

My thoughts were interrupted when the door slammed shut behind me and sirens blared out. Is this when the loudspeakers start blaring out: "Warning! Boss Incoming!"?

_Your final test, IS combat. You've shown proficiency in all other types of combat, __**but this is the most important.**_

_Objective: Defeat Enemy IS_

Something crashed in from the ceiling, prompting me to duck behind some sandbags and peak over. As the dust cleared, an outline appeared on my HUD with a progress bar.

_Scanning target. Target identified: White Knight._

You're throwing me up against what now? The thing that took out like 2000 nukes which I am still calling _bullshit_ on—Oh shit!

I threw myself to the side as it rushed at me from the air, cutting through the sandbags. Opening fire, I backpedalled while firing the rifle, getting behind a crate. Breather… need to take a breather. What the fuck?! Did that thing just attack me from the air?! As in, fly in and try to cut me with a sword-!

The _beep-beep-beep-beep-beep_ of the energy shields giving out rang in my ears as I got shoved forward. I looked around and found it had stabbed through the damn crate to hit me. This makes _no sense!_

E, do we have any close range weaponry?

_We possess an M90 Close Assault Weapon System, in layman's terms, a shotgun._

I'll be needing that then.

The form of the weapon appeared in my hands as I put the Assault Rifle on my back and as soon as I gripped the shotgun-type weapon the way Uncle Fisher had taught me before blasting the thing right in the face… faceplate… whatever it had for a face.

After that, I lashed out and smacked the enemy before racking the pump.

What I didn't account for was the fact that it didn't even get moved back and continued its barrage.

_Warning: IS Shield damage taken._

Tch-!

I immediately kept moving back and trying to get a shot off every now and then on this thing that was moving everywhere. The assault came from all sides, its flight granting it a lot more mobility than any foe I had ever faced before.

The problem—Jump away from a slice!—with this fight is that every single thing I have known about combat and tactical logic is rendered completely _null and fucking void!_ Taking a shotgun to the fact doesn't push it back, neither does whacking its ribs!

But fuck me, this environment is _not _good for me! No room for me to reload while it's got a weapon that doesn't need to be reloaded, and—wait.

I noted that the door was still closed, the one that lead me in here, anyways. If I can just feint… Yes, I think I know what to do.

E, is this unit capable of flight?

_We are capable of limited flight with a jetpack, but think of it more as a hover pack as compared to normal IS flight._

Okay, that lessens our capabilities but regardless, we need to get out of here.

E remained silent as this.

Meh, whatever.

I sprinted for the door, vaulting over sandbags and ducking through the half destroyed crates while avoiding the swings of death. As soon as I hit the door which didn't open, I spun around and opened fire with a cry of, "Come at me, motherfucker!"

And that is when its blade opened up and began to glow blue. And every bone in my body is screaming to get away from the lightsaber.

I was proven right about three seconds later when I ducked underneath the blade slice which cut right through the metal as if it was a thin sheet of paper.

I sidestepped two vertical strikes before kicking the metal and making a hole out. I barely made it, as the Energy Shields all but were sapped in a heartbeat the instant the blade even came near me. But without any other hesitation, I bolted for it and watched my motion tracker.

Using that, I traced its movements and opened fire… hold up, I've got a better idea.

Making a break for it I ran up through the tunnels and back outside. Yes! It's still here!

Within a few seconds I had hopped into the turret of the Warthog and began shooting down the tunnel at my foe. Limited space ain't good for you now, huh? Now that I've got a fucking Gatling gun!

_Objective: Complete_

With those beautiful words, I ceased fire, listening to the dying whining of the Gatling gun as it ground to a halt. I slumped onto the Warthog's frame, taking deep breaths. Dear God, what _was _that thing…

_That was impressive. You would have had a perfect score, however you took a few hits against the toned down version of White Knight._

…toned down?

_Using data collected, we programed this simulation to be using its capabilities at only 10 percent of max._

Holy shit…

_To be fair, most IS pilots are unable to match this feat._

Only because they _know _what to do in these fights! They've learned how to fight against this and use patterns. Meanwhile, I had to throw out all logic! I had to shoot while running, smack people with a shotgun out of instinct, let my enemy actually even get in close, and yeah, all of that! That fight itself defied logic!

_And that is why we believe you will be a great IS pilot at the Academy. You are unreadable, unpredictable, and the like. The perfect wild card._

I see…

_Ending simulation._

_Score: 15023/20000_

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"He did well, huh? I'm rather surprised he was even able to take on our simulation of White Knight." Tabane laughed, "Though his tirade on how common logic doesn't work in IS fights is starting to get annoying, even if it _is _wonderfully crafted. To say that every copy of _The Art of War_ is now invalid would be going a bit too far though."

"Indeed," E agreed, "And now you can see why I picked him."

"Hmhm," Tabane smiled, "He certainly took a different path at defeating her, though. When we released a game beta with this same fight as the tutorial level to our other potential candidates, they stuck it out and eventually just concluded this part impossible to say that it was merely to show you how difficult the game could be."

"But he took a different path."

"We even sent it to coders," Tabane continued, "And they didn't spot the fact that its energy sword attack cuts through the metal is how you escape. But he thought of it on the spot. What _was _he thinking in that fight?"

"Use its brute force in hitting on the door so I can get the hell out of here and have tactical advantage." E summarized, "Displays of strength only work when you have the tactical advantage. I do _not _have the tactical advantage, so my first point should be to acquire said advantage. Best place to do this is an outside place where I can make use of my _guns_."

"Those were his thoughts?"

"Amongst the 'Oh shit oh shit giant fucking thing that defies the laws of physics is chasing me with a sword', then the 'Oh fuck me that just turned into a lightsaber and I have no Energy Sword to use against this guy'."

Tabane giggled, "I thought so. He managed to keep composed, though."

"That was one of the traits we were looking for. To remain composed in the face of sheer overwhelming odds. This was already shown in his battles at DC. From mere civilian caught up in the war to the 'Shooting Star of Washington D.C.'"

"I've always wondered how he got his nickname," Tabane said, turning back to her computer.

"For those that weren't able to get out, he came to them. It was said by the civilians that if they wished to get out, in their deepest darkest moments, he would come like a shining light. Said light was probably the muzzle flash. But as superstition would have it, when one makes a wish on a shooting star it is said to come true."

"Hm, that is quite interesting…"

"Is that all, Tabane? Orthun will soon be waking."

"Have you taken a liking to him?"

"He is mentally stable for now. Combat seems to be a good treatment for his trauma, but I suspect it is merely a coping mechanism and not truly solving the problem." E shook her head, "For now we need to observe him and I will deal with any post-traumatic stress disorder issues that come up."

"Got it," Tabane nodded, "Take care for now. We're bringing him off to IS Academy within a few days, let's hope he's good for now."

"Are we going to stop by Orimura Ichika's home? It would be unwise to bring both of them together."

"But it would offer additional protection. Orthun and our other test operative can protect Orimura."

"…True…"

"Shall I phone Arvilla Shinjiro?"

"Tomorrow, I'll do it myself as well." Tabane asserted, "For now it's best we relax. Go to standby mode, E. I need to get some sleep."

"Good night, Tabane."

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"Alright, here we go," Mickey said as he heaved his backpack, "Romeo and I are heading up with Tabane to the next lab. We'll be here if you need us."

"At first sign of trouble Kira, call us." Romeo added, "Anyways, we need to get going."

"Take care you two."

"Don't worry about us." Mickey laughed, putting a hand in, followed by Romeo, "Keep yourself winning, Deep Blue."

"Don't get yourself trapped by a cat, Mouse. You too, Shakespare." I gave a grin at our nicknames as I put my hand in over Romeo and Mickey's, "Checkmate."

"Checkmate," they replied before we broke hands. It was our own little team handshake thing, we used to do it before a paintball match back home.

The two nodded before walking away.

Natasha and I sort of stood in silence while waiting. It wasn't long before the sound of an engine broke the rather awkward silence.

"So, you're going off now?" Natasha asked as the small, nondescript light brown car pulled up.

"Yeah," I nodded, "You're going back to the US now, right?"

"Mhm," she stretched her arms, "It was fun, really. I watched your simulation, your skills are pretty over par. I'm sure you'll do fine. And if you ever need some help with piloting, just give me a ring, alright? I gave my contact info to E. I'm sure that Serge is going to miss talking to her though, they sure became quick friends."

"I'm sure that we can get something set up between them for communication," I shrugged as the door opened, "I'll talk to you later."

Natasha moved in for a hug but I stepped away.

"…Please… don't touch me." I warned.

"O-oh… A-aha," she put a hand behind her head and scratched, "T-this is kind of awkward now, isn't it?"

"…Yes." I put out a hand, "I think this will suffice."

She shook it, "Oh, right. Well, good luck!"

With that, I got into the car before closing the door. The guy up front turned to look at me. He was wearing a tux, attempting to look like a chauffeur, but his messy dark brown hair gave him away, "Morning to you." He extended a hand, "Arvilla Shinjiro, or just Shinjiro if that's fine with you."

He didn't have any accent, so I took a guess as I shook his hand, "American?"

"Yep, half Russian as well but never had the accent, but I've been running some odd jobs for Tabane for a while. Mainly some weapons testing." The doors locked as he began to drive, with me waving to Natasha as we left, "Girlfriend?"

"New friend," I corrected, "You work for Tabane?"

"Yeah, been doing it for a while. I mean, weapons testing, anyways. A lot of guys are willing to fire big guns, but not a lot are willing to fire the untested ones."

"Why not use drones or any robots?"

_Rigs can take a while to set up, Kira. Take a person who has a lot of body armor and small shield generator and you can test the weapon faster._

"Never mind, E just answered me."

"Ah." He nodded, "Anyways, I'm sure you've got the basic itinerary of what we're going to do. Pick up Orimura, get the hell to IS Academy. Hell of a surprise you were, though. And you've already got girls lining up for you, _Shooting Star of Washington D.C._"

"Don't call me that, that was a pesky title to begin with. I didn't even know I was that known until now, anyways. Seriously, I didn't even know that I had a nickname for that. I was commonly known as Deep Blue in DC."

"Oh, that too?" he chuckled, "Man, when they make the connection between Deep Blue and your new title, there's going to be a massive rally for you."

"Maybe to kill me," I said as if I was bored, "They might be pissed that I killed someone they knew."

"They'd have to be a fool to try. You're part IS now, aren't you?" He paused, "Oh, don't worry. I'm cleared by Tabane to know this, since I've been working with her for a while now. Who do you think tested most of your equipment out before it was made into an IS?"

"Oh. I better than you for that then."

"Have you tested out everything yet?"

"Just a few of the weapons."

"Oh. Send me the footage when you get to use the laser, the portable turret, or my favorite, the grenade launcher. Now _those _were my favorite weapons." He shifted his voice to fake the Heavy's, "I am heavy weapons guy!"

I chuckled, shaking my head, "I suppose so."

We talked about a few things such as our previous combat experiences, what our specialties were, and the like.

Turns out Shinjiro actually used to be a fighter pilot, but he got put off when the IS came out. After all, not enough resources to allocate to them, and all that. So, he decided to take the honorable discharge way out and seek work elsewhere. He used to work as a stunt driver as well, trying to get the thrill of being a fighter pilot again. Then he found an ad for some weapons testing and decided to go along with it.

Of course, that got me thinking: Where the hell would you find an ad for weapon testing?! I mean, goddamn, who just leaves an ad like that lying around?

Then again, this is Tabane we're talking about.

But whatever, at least I've got a qualified ally here in the event of things going wrong.

* * *

"This is the guy?" I asked as Shinjiro got out of the car to escort Orimura out here, who was looking out his door, "He doesn't look like a fighter."

_He's a civvie, Kira. One of the reasons you are being brought together is so you can escort him._

Ah, that makes sense. Shall we keep the weapons on standby?

_As in, out?_

No, just ready to bring out right away… can we do that?

_Merely give the command and it'll come out. If you practice, you can get it to be near instantaneous._

Hm, I'll have to do that then.

The door opened and the black haired kid slid in, dressed in his IS Academy uniform. I suppose I should've put that on, I'm still wearing casuals. I guess I'll probably get ripped on for my hoodie as well, since it's the most casual of everything I've got on. At least I could just tuck in my dark grey shirt into my jeans to look less casual.

"Ohayo_._ Watashi wa Orimura Ichika," He said, "Ogenkidesuka?"

…Huh?

Okay, I should've brushed up on my Japanese. I think that was… 'Hello, I am Orimura Ichika. How are you?'. Okay… thinking of the proper response…

_I can translate for you._

No, I need to learn this for myself as well.

"Ohayo," I repeated, "Dajioubu desu, shinpai shinaide kudasai." I put out a hand, "Watashi wa Orthun Kira. Watashi no nihongo ga heta desu."

He paused, seeming to consider this. He spoke with a small accent, but was very understandable, "My English is okay."

"Sorry." I said calmly, "I don't intend to force you to speak in English."

That was rather awkward… and this entire ride probably will be too.

* * *

**[Classified Coordinates]**

"**First Contact"**

**Japan**

**April 29****th****, 1149 hours**

The silence continued on for the rest of the trip, both of us sitting there unable to really communicate with each other, except for a sentence or two. Damn language barriers… that's what I get for using English all the time. I mean, yeah, I studied Japanese in high school because I'm half Japanese, but still it's not like I really used it all that often back home. That sort of stuff is the thing you forget after a while.

The ride slowed down, and I looked out the window. Huh, I can see the ocean from here. I thought we'd be taking a place that's a little more crowded to blend in.

Shinjiro said something in Japanese before swapping to English, "It's hard to get us through the crowded areas without being spotted so Tabane suggested we take these back areas. We'll be taking a speedboat that should get us there within a few hours."

"A speedboat?"

"_Tabane's_ speedboat."

"Oh." I nodded, "Anyways-"

We all froze as we heard gunshots. Semi-automatic with how those shots went and the rate they fired. I'm guessing roughly ten gunmen or gunwomen. E, can we confirm on the motion tracker?

The HUD sparked to life as she spoke, _At least ten, to say the least. And I would assume semi-automatic as well. Most likely an illegal organization._

"Damn," Shinjiro mumbled as he ripped into the passenger seat and pulled off what appeared to be a hidden flap, an Assault Rifle being hidden in there. Then he reached into the glove compartment and put on a bracer, "Orthun, open up the back seat behind you and get into the trunk. Wait until I give the all clear, code word is 'Red Jericho'."

"I'm going out there," I growled as I opened the seat up, Shinjiro giving the same instructions to Orimura, who followed them. The chestplate of MJOLNIR appeared as the pistol did, "Tell him I'm closing him in, but he can still breathe."

Shinjiro did so as I readied to open the door, "On my mark."

"Surrender yourselves and you will not be harmed! Hand over Orthun Kira and Orimura Ichika to us now!" They don't sound like fangirls if you ask me.

_Is now the time for joking?_

It helps.

"Three. Two. One. Mark." I opened the door, the rest of MJOLNIR forming around me as I climbed out of the car.

Immediately I came under fire, the Energy Shield rippling as the bullets hit it.

I took notice of our attackers' details right away. No insignia, no flags, all black, all uniform weapons, all having goggles on… Just like…

_Kira, you can't have a flashback now. Administering mental sedatives._

Thanks… E… Just have to remember that these guys are trying to take me back to a place I never want to go back to! I won't go back, you bitches! No one is going to take me back!

_Synchronization falling._

Okay, okay! Just let me take these guys out!

I fired my pistol at two of them, taking one out with each bullet. Taking a quick second to look around, I found Shinjiro ducking behind a blue circular shield. Damn, Tabane engineered a Jackal shield?—right, need to get back on task.

E, let's go with the Battle Rifle over the pistol.

_Understood._

The pistol quickly went away for a much more deadlier weapon, which I immediate began to use, popping shots off on these guys. I needed at least one alive, so I shot one in the kneecaps and the wrists. Hopefully she's alive by the time this is done.

Now I was back in the zone. Just like DC: Ally, enemies, and my gun. And when I was in the zone, it meant death for my enemies.

The rage in me subsided, instead replaced with a cold indifference. This was routine, this was survival. The battlefield was no place for emotions.

_Synchronization rising. Climbing to 90% and holding._

Two minutes later and they were all dead. Unfortunately the one I was trying to keep alive died from bleeding out. Then again, it's not like I really ever had to keep anyone but my allies _alive_ before…

_Opening a line to Tabane, adding Shinjiro to the conversation._

Got it.

_~This is Tabane, what's up?~_

"We've been attacked, Tabane. Route compromised. You want us to take to the cities or push through with the original plan? We're all but at the dock, so we can make it with a blitz."

_~Mhm… I think it's still best we try to go through with the original plan. It's the shortest way and going through the city leaves too many factors open. Shinjiro?~_

_-I think we need to push through the with original plan. Orthun's got weapons to cover us so we can get going on that. Orimura should be safe as well on your speedboat, Tabane. We need to choose now though, time's of the essence.-_

"I'm making a call on that we go through to the docks, and faster now as well."

_~Then it's settled. I'll start tracking you and alert you of anyone coming your way. Tabane out.~_

"Understood." I closed the conversation as we sprinted back to the car and leapt in, "Shinjiro, floor this motherfucker." I opened the entrance to the trunk, "Orimura, hold on for a second, we're going to be going as fast as we can."

The sound of cars following behind us filled the air as the engine revved up, "Oi, keep them off of me, alright?"

"No problem." I looked up and saw an sunlight-door-thing and pushed it aside. I popped out with my DMR fully loaded and got ready for anyone that god a little too close for comfort.

_Objective: Survive_

* * *

**Wooot! Muahaha, finally done with this chapter! Sorry for the wait, but bleeeeegh.**

**Anyways, this chapter was eh-eh to write. Tried to foreshadow some stuff with Kira, though the simulation was the easiest to write. Barely fight off White Knight at 10 percent abilities, hell yeah! That will change soon XD**

**Next chapter, IS ACADEMY D:**

**As usual, questions, comments, constructive criticism, etc. can be directed in the reviews or PM! Though honestly, I'd prefer the review *wink wink* XD**

**Seeya all next chapter!**


	3. Index 3: FNG

**Heeeeyo, everyone. Sorry for being REALLY REALLY delayed here.**

**But if you've read Storms Overhead, you'll know why I didn't post as soon as December ended since that's the same time NaNoWriMo finished. In case you don't: I GOT FUCKING SICK FOR LIKE A WEEK ADSFSADJLJSKJF WHY**

**Seriously, DAMN YOU COLDS AND THEM GETTING WORSE.**

**Still in recovery mode though, so I apologize for if this chapter isn't the best in editing. It's been on the backburner for a while, so I thought to post it while I'm trying to get better. XD**

**HERE WE GOOOOO**

**Oh yeah before I forget, there is another OC introduced but it's nothing much. She's just there as... well, I'll explain later at the end. She's just minor, that's all. Just someone to momentarily spice up the Academy life.**

**Oh! And virtual cookies if you can say where IS Academy is located without having to look it up! A virtual half-a-cookie if you do look it up, though. I used Google Earth, so I hope that they worked DX**

* * *

**Index Three: **FNG

"_You start at the bottom and work your way to the top..."_

* * *

**[34° 46' 17.64N, 139° 26' 18.66"E]**

"**Better Late Than Never"**

**Japan Coastline**

**Thursday, April 19****th****, 1203 Hours**

The DMR's small pop of every shot was sweet music to my ears, the recoil of the gun like me stringing along a violin. One shot, two show, dead grunt, other dead grunt! All right!

E, we got anything that'll pack more of a punch?

_Again, we possess a Rocket Launcher and also the M319 Individual Grenade Launcher._

What does the second one do? And also, I'm going to need that rocket launcher.

E spoke as the weight of the rocket launcher found its place on my shoulder, with me starting to get a lock on one of the SUVs chasing us. _The M319 Individual Grenade Launcher has two modes. When you fire it you can either depress the trigger and the grenade will detonate upon impact with a surface, but if you keep the trigger pressed after firing, then let go, the grenade will release a small EMP burst rather than a deadly explosion._

That's good to know. Reloads faster than a rocket launcher, right?

_Yes, if that is what you want to know._

Do you have a way for us to calculate the arc?

_I do._

Then let's get that working.

The rocket launcher vanished and instead a belt of grenades appeared around my waist and the grenade launcher in my hand. Well, ain't that peachy? Let's deal some damage!

_Beginning calculations. When you're aiming the grenade launcher, the blue line is the arc the grenade will travel at that moment. I can't factor things in such as their movements and Shinjiro-san's driving, though._

No problem, the help is already good enough. So, time to get to work.

_Foomp!_ Went the grenade as it was shot out of the grenade launcher, striking the windshield of one of our pursuer's and exploding, the car swerving off to the side as the driver died. E, walk me through a reload!

E did so, and now that I had that down to memory I opened the loading area, grabbed a grenade off of my waist, and loaded it in, firing off another shot. I kept the trigger down as it flew towards another pursuer before letting go right before it hit the engine. The vehicle stopped in its tracks, causing another SUV behind it to crash.

"Nice on the two for one!" Shinjiro called out.

"Double kill!" I called back with a chuckle before reloading and shooting another truck out, "Triple kill!"

_Kira, I would like to suggest we keep to the task at hand._

Alright, alright. Sorry, I tend to get a little carried away at times. Another grenade out!

"Overkill!" Shinjiro yelled from the front of the car.

_It seems most of us are having trouble keeping on task…_

It's a coping mechanism, seeing that we're in a fight for our lives.

_Regardless, we have two coming in from the side, three o'clock._

I turned right and fired a grenade, keeping the trigger pulled down until it was right next to the car, then releasing the trigger. One car swerved and slammed into the other, and I lobbed another grenade out as soon as they were close enough to each other, taking them both out.

"Shinjiro, how long do we have until the boat?!" I yelled, swapping to the rockets to take out another SUV coming out way, "I'm seeing only about four more SUVs, but there's bound to be more!"

"Just a little bit, I can see the dock! But we'll have to jump out and make a sprint for the boat! You and I can make it, but I don't have any defensive equipment for Orimura!"

E, please tell me we've got something!

A small video of someone spreading arms wide and a white, beehive patterned shield, played in the bottom right corner of the screen as E began talking, _One of the armor abilities we possess is the Hardlight Shield. Our current capabilities allow for us to hold it for five minutes._

Okay, so we've got that, "Shinjiro, if you two get behind me I should be able to keep them off of us! Use that shield as well and we can get Orimura to the boat. How much time should it take to get us off the dock?"

"Give or take a minute or two!"

"I'll hold them off! Tell Ichika to get set for a run!"

"Understood, let's get ready then, dock's almost here!"

"Good!" E, how do we-?

_I've got it._

Next to my motion tracker appeared an icon with a shield, a white ring appearing with it as well. The Hardlight Shield, right?

_Yes. The ring will slowly deplete as its power wanes. Our self-contained power systems will recharge the shield over time, though._

Neat. Let's get ready then. I'd like the Assault Rifle on standby as well.

_As a side note, you can't fire while using this. _

Wait, why?

_The shield generators from your hands, for its strength, anyways. If there was only one hand it wouldn't be as strong, unfortunately._

Oh, I guess that makes sense.

I heard Shinjiro yell something that might've been "Hang onto your seat, Orimura!" and then a yell of "Orthun, get down!"

I ducked back into the car, reloading the Grenade Launcher, "Shinjiro?!"

"Going into a drift! Hang onto something!"

I tensed as he swerved left, putting me closer to the dock, "Go, go, go! Orthun, give me some covering fire! Orimura, get out on my mark!"

E, going to need that Assault Rifle!

The Grenade Launcher vanished as I got out, replaced by the assault rifle. I whipped around and looked over the car and began firing, "Shinjiro, we've got three SUVs, not sure how many personnel! Make it quick!"

"I'm on the move!" he yelled, climbing out of the passenger side, the Jackal Shield he had flaring to life, "Orimura, get behind me, and step in tandem with me! Orthun, I hope you've got something to cover us!"

As Shinjiro stepped out onto the dock, the Jackal Shield taking hits, I ran out and spread my arms, the barrier appearing, giving us some more cover. I flinched as each bullet hit the shield. Damn, I do _not _like bullets getting that close!

Also E, why the hell is the meter ticking down really damn fast?!

_Every hit depletes the shield a little more. I said it can last five minutes, but that's not under fire!_

"Holy shiiiiit!" Shinjiro yelled, "Damn that shield is amazing! Orimura, get on the boat and get to the controls, you can somewhat hide there! Orthun, can you hold them off?!"

"I can!" I said as I leapt on the boat. E, think you can get us the Bubble Shield?

_Yes. Remember, you don't have to ask me. Just think it and it will happen._

Sorry, I keep forgetting that.

I imagined the Bubble Shield in my hand as the Hardlight Shield vanished and felt the small piece of equipment appear in my hands. I dropped it, the small yellow bubble coming up to protect us.

We all winced an explosion rocked our ears. Man, that was close on that Bubble Shield timing!

"Kira, cut the rope!" Shinjiro yelled out as the boat's engine's flared to life.

I grabbed the kukris that was stored on my suit and sliced the rope tethering us to the dock in one fell swoop, and we sped off, gunshots echoing off and rockets that were meant for us hitting the water.

Picking the Bubble Shield off the ground, I looked around to make sure no one else was following us. When the coast was clear, I put MJOLNIR on standby, hitting the ground softly, "That was too close."

"Think they'll send anyone else after us?" Shinjiro asked, "Helis, maybe?"

"Too obvious." I noted, "They'd have done their best to take us out before we got to the water, which raises another question: How the hell did they know where we were?!"

Shinjiro snapped his fingers in what came off as annoyance, "Damn, we shouldn't have picked up Orimura at his house, they probably had someone watching it."

"Shit." I sighed, shaking my head, "Orimura, you all—Oh fuck us!" E, please tell me we've got some medical supplies!

_We have some experimental biofoam that Tabane made, it should patch the wound. However we need to make sure the bullet isn't lodged in him!_

"Orimura, lie down!" I hissed, ripping off his jacket and cutting away his shirt to see where the red was. Fuck, he took a shot, but at least the bullet went clean through so we don't have to pull it out, "Idiot, why didn't you tell us anything?!"

E, going to need that biofoam.

The small can that looked like a whipped cream dispenser you could buy came into my hands, and assuming it worked like one, I applied some onto his arm. Man, he's a lucky son of a bitch, taking a bullet clean through the arm, just flesh, no bones hit.

Orimura hissed like a thousand ants were biting him, but soon the wound began to heal very quickly. I turned to Shinjiro and told him to tell Ichika that if he is ever injured, report it right the hell away, because like hell we are letting him die.

Shinjiro did so, Ichika looking a bit meeker afterwards. Fuck, we really should've lead the military handle this, but Tabane wanted us to escort him ourselves, seeing that there were rumors of an organization named Phantom Task that might not have the best intentions for us infiltrating all sorts of other organizations worldwide. Tabane didn't want the other pilot going into a possible kidnapping (which almost happened here), so she said she'd deliver him herself (or at least, through us) to IS Academy.

We could've taken the tram that was connected to the mainland… but well, that would be rather easy to shoot down now, wouldn't it? The speedboat, at the very least, was subtle.

We sat silently for a while, with me just watching the horizon with my sniper rifle. I don't know how long it was we were travelling for.

"Oh, we're getting a hail from IS Academy," Shinjiro said in Japanese, "This is Arvilla Shinjiro, carrying two VIPs: Orthun Kira and Orimura Ichika, courtesy of Shinonono Tabane." I didn't understand the garbled response back, but he continued talking, "Yes, I can verify. Previously assigned passcode was: Adeptus Historia, I repeat, Adeptus Historia. As in, Alpha, Delta, Echo, Papa, Tango, Uniform, Sierra. Hotel, India, Sierra, Tango, Oscar, Romeo, India, Alpha."

"Whoa…" Ichika moaned weakly, pointing off the boat.

I looked to where he was pointing and found a massive arena off the island, the building easily matching if not being greater than the size of the island, rising out of the ocean as if it was Atlantis, connected to the main island by two tubes with trams running back and forth between them. What the hell…

_That is the Arena of IS Academy. Essentially, it's a massive holodeck, enabling IS pilots to go toe to toe in almost any situation imaginable. Cityscapes, jungle territory, snow and blizzards, you name it. There are even options for AI soldiers to go in with an IS pilot for interesting group leadership challenges._

Wow… it's like a dream come true…

"Alright, we're pulling into Dock 2, boys. Get your pants and belts on tight, word spreads fast around here and I am sure that the female population can't _wait_ to see you two."

"Sorry about your jacket," I said, taking off mine, "Here, Orimura. Take it."

"Ah, arigatou, Orthun-san."

I swapped to Japanese, sort of broken in my speech, "Kira. Just Kira. I don't need honorifics. But if it makes you comfortable, it's okay for you to use them, I guess. Mind if I call you Ichika-san?"

He shook his head no, "No, I don't. Uh…"

I traced his gaze to my mechanical arm, "War in D.C. Ended ugly for me, but I guess I got lucky."

"Ah… I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, you needn't apologize." I snapped out of habit, "Whatever, let's get ready. Stick by me, by the way. Also, we better head to medical office first, just to make sure you'll be okay.

Ichika nodded, agreeing with me, "Will you be okay showing your arm to them? It sticks out."

I gave a look at it, "I'll be fine. Besides, it's a reminder of why I'm here. I've nothing to hide."

* * *

**[34°51'23.49"N, 139°41'45.75"E]**

"**New Transfer"**

**IS Academy**

**Thursday, April 19****th****, 1424 Hours**

**Log: Day 1 at IS Academy**

Shinjiro put on a fedora as he walked out, while I swapped my mental translation of Japanese on, "Out of the way, please! Coming through!"

"Orimura, keep up!" I hissed, ignoring the stares and whispers at my robotic arm.

"The Academy didn't exactly expect your entrance to be like this," I looked up and saw a woman dressed in a suit that looked like it belonged on a man except for the skirt, waving a clipboard, "All of you, do you not have better things to be doing?"

At that, everyone froze and began to filter out, a few brave souls giving a call me hand signal or a flirtatious wave.

Ichika beamed, "Chifuyu-nee!"

She visibly softened at him, her sharp glare giving way to a demure smile, "Ichika, I'm glad you're safe. Though at school, I am Orimura-sensei to you." She turned to me, "Orthun Kira?"

I snapped to a salute, back straight and rigid, "Yes, ma'am. Orthun Kira, reporting. I apologize for being late; we were ambushed by a group attempting to kidnap either Orimura-san, myself, or possibly both. I would like to recommend that we visit the medical office, Orimura-san was hit. I performed some field help, but I'm not sure how well it'll hold."

"Where was he hit?" Orimura Chifuyu gestured for us to follow, "Also, you." She looked at Shinjiro, "May I ask why you are still here?"

"Order from Shinonono Tabane indicates that _I_ am not leave their side until they are in class and have been secured there. Class ends at 1600 hours here by my given data, so there is ample time. I will see myself out when my task is accomplished."

"You are to turn over any weapons when we reach the security checkpoint."

Shinjiro took off his bracer and handed it to me, "Kira, I have to ask that you hold onto this then. It's a prototype, but you saw it worked well in the field. Gives you some firing power too, unlike that shield you used earlier."

He then looked Orimura Chifuyu in the eye, "All weapons are on the boat we arrived in. Feel free to have your people search it. I merely ask those weapons are returned, as they are property of Shinonono Tabane."

"…Very well." She said as Shinjiro handed me the shield, which vanished at my touch. Was that your doing, E?

_We have a storage unit with some space in it for storing any sort of mission critical belongings and whatnot, so I will store this in here for now. I will try to find a way to integrate this into the suit._

Oh, thanks.

We made our way to the medical office, where Ichika and I were checked out. To our surprise the biofoam worked, though E noted we ought to check up on Ichika regularly to ensure that there were no backlashes to using biofoam. After that, came the first day in class.

We stopped in front of the door to Class 1-1, where Orimura-sensei headed in first. Shinjiro took Ichika and I to the side, "You two ready? Especially you, Kira."

"I am." I said, steeling myself. This… this is going to be rough. E, I'm trusting you to help me out here, with not spazzing out in a flashback or something.

_I'm with you, Kira. You're not alone._

Thank you.

"Um… I guess?"

"You two, be careful, okay? And Kira, do _not _hesitate to call Tabane if needed, all right? Your friends are there too, if you need 'em. Give 'em a call every now and then, it'll put their minds at rest."

"Understood, sir."

"Don't _sir_ me. I'm not military anymore, just an old man who has a job with guns." Shinjiro paused as if to consider what to say next, "Take care. I'll see myself out."

With those final words, he tipped his hat off and turned on his heels to walk away.

"I… I think we're being called in," Ichika said, distracting me from Shinjiro, "We should go in."

"All right, let's go in."

The classroom all but cheered as we walked in, but they were silenced by Orimura-sensei. She gave us a look that told us to introduce ourselves.

Ichika gave his introduction, the girls giving him all sorts of googly eyes and flirtatious looks as he sat down in his seat in the front row. That left just me.

My voice came out evenly held tone like the narration at the beginning of a documentary, "I am Orthun Kira. I hail from the United States of America, raised by my late uncle Fisher. I am proficient in the usage of multiple types of weapons, though that is more on field experience rather than actual testing. I hope we can get along."

It was a cold, emotionless, merely informative introduction. Meant to give as little info as possible that would present an opening for them to try to get close to me. The less there are trying to earn my affection, the easier it is to get by.

I noted that most of their gazes were on my robotic arm. One brave soul raised her hand, "Why do you have a robotic arm?"

"Forgive my harsh language, but shit got serious in D.C. and I lost my arm. I was lucky enough to even survive, let alone know a cybernetics person that could help me out. Are there any further questions?"

With no further questions, I took my seat next to Ichika up front. I sat up straight and attentive to the front of the room, as if awaiting a lesson without a care for what was around me.

The lesson turned out to be finishing up really, just covering history up until today. I'm quite glad I got to skip that, I no doubt would not have been paying attention because quite frankly, I'm sure all of these history textbooks are biased. But then again who is to say that no history textbooks don't have bias in them?

"Orthun, Orimura. Report to the office, you'll pick up your room assignments there. Yamada-sensei," Orimura-sensei gestured to the green haired woman in a tight yellow dress who showed a lot of skin with such a dress, "Will show you there."

She nervously greeted the both of us and began to lead us through the hallways, with me feeling like a caged animal with all of the girls here watching. My anger was probably the one thing keeping me from snapping into a flashback. I was just too pissed at the fact they all saw me as nothing more than what amounted to a prize, some_thing_ to brag about to their friends about how they were going out with one of the only two male IS pilots, to slip back into the past.

Ichika and Yamada-sensei were busy making idle chatter as we walked, with me simply staying in the back and having E map out the school as we went around the place.

"Your shipments should be at your rooms by now." She stopped in front of the automatic sliding glass door to the office, "I'll be right back with the paperwork and keys."

As she left, I talked to Ichika, "So, how's the past hour been?"

"Eh… it's odd, with so many girls, but it's like a normal school."

I gave him a cautionary look, "Once the IS training kicks in you won't be saying that."

Ichika's still a civilian, and while I am not exactly formal military, I wouldn't consider myself a plain civilian. Technically I'm under Tabane's supervision, she filled out the paperwork that transferred care to her once we finished business with Uncle Fisher. His estate is mine alongside his belongings, and his decently sized fortune, so I suppose I have some resources back home, "You'll sleep easy tonight, right? Considering all the crap that's happened today."

"U-us getting attacked? Y-yeah, that was pretty scary." That stammer sounded forced if you ask me, "Anyways, Yamada-sensei is back."

Something tells me that Ichika is not who he appears to be. He didn't seem fazed by the fact his arm had been shot, that stammer was somewhat forced… I would be willing to bet that the smiling face of his is simply a façade, meant to hide something more.

E, Ichika was kidnapped before, right? It was on his profile that Tabane handed to me a while back.

_Yes, he was. Before the finale of the second Mondo Grosso, he was kidnapped to force Orimura Chifuyu's surrender by default. However, she was able to make it back in time to still win._

…And that would entail Ichika breaking out on his own and saving her some time.

I took a look at Ichika, who was laughing at something with Yamada-sensei. I see through you, Ichika. There's something more, but you deal with it another way. Whether or not I'm jealous though… that's a different question.

It matters not for now, let's go to our room.

* * *

"**Home Sweet Home"**

**IS Academy Dormitories, Room 1145**

**Thursday, April 19****th****, 2022. 1800 Hours.**

**Log: Day 1 at IS Academy**

I lay down on the comfortable bed, looking up at the unfamiliar ceiling. There had been a few notes slid under my door. I read a few. Someone was asking for a date, a few wanted details about D.C. and the fighting, and others just wanted to know me.

There was knocking for once, so since this person was brave enough to talk to me, I decided to answer them.

I opened the door to find a dirty blonde haired teenage girl with light green eyes, looking somewhat shifty, "Ah… are you Orthun Kira?"

"…That would be me. Who are you?"

"I'm… I'm Cynthia Smith. Uh, I was wondering, you were in D.C., did… did my dad make it? He said goodbye over the phone, but I haven't heard from him since-"

"…I'm sorry," I said calmly, "But I'm not sure…" Hm… "Oh, but I know someone you can check with." E, you mind calling up Natasha's contact info? "Hold on."

I ran back into the room and pulled out a pen off the desk and grabbed a napkin from the kitchenette and wrote down the contact info, "You'll be talking with someone named Natasha Faires, tell her Orthun sent you. She can get you what you want."

She looked at the napkin, "Th…thank you… Oh… and I'm sorry you lost your uncle. I know what it's like to lose people in war, my uncle died when I was only eight after wishing me a happy birthday. Did you know if your uncle went down fighting?"

I gave a bittersweet grin, "Yeah. He went down fighting, all right. Take care, Smith-san."

With that, I closed the door gently. Well, it seems not everyone here is how I judged them. I suppose that some of us did lose a lot with that war. It might've been short, but none the less, there was definitely the social factor in that the IS pilots threatened to actually start fighting. It really showed just how tense things were.

I guess we should get comm uplinks started up, huh?

_Yes, that would be an optimal move._

I opened up the locker that was shipped in here for my stuff with the key I had, quickly taking out Tabane's custom build computer that connected to her own satellite uplink.

On a second note, when the hell did Tabane have time to set up a satellite uplink?!

_Kira, the Infinite Stratos was originally developed for space usage. It should not surprise you that Tabane has space level equipment. Let alone the fact she possesses drop pods._

Wait what.

_Never mind, you heard nothing from me._

Riiiiiight.

I turned on the computer and set it on the table, immediately going back to the locker to find the peripherals. Power cords, a mouse, all that.

Looking towards the screen, I sat down on a swivel chair as the words began to scroll across the page. The operating system seemed to be running off something that looked a lot like Ubuntu.

_…Loading kernel…complete._

_…Establishing uplink…complete._

_…Please enter credentials:_

_Username:_

_Password:_

My hands moved quickly, a bit chunkily though considering that typing with a robotic hand is a bit tricky. Username, DeepBlueStars. Password… well, I ought not to say that.

_…User authenticated. Welcome, Kira Orthun._

The black screen with green text faded away to the GUI that was a simple light blue screen with some application shortcuts and a running list of commands on the side, alongside a status screen for everyone with their own uplink. Romeo, Mickey, and Tabane were all green lighted on there. Establishing a call now.

We all just had the preliminary chat about getting acquainted with the school and whatnot. They encouraged me to join a club and increase my interaction with the female population as to hopefully start working towards getting over my trauma by immersion. That idea seemed stupid.

_Kira, the more you interact and get out of your shell, the less likely you are to have these traumatic flashbacks._

By putting myself in a position to have more trauma?!

…_what doesn't kill you makes you stronger._

I took a deep breath, as not to start yelling. I'm not going to scream, E. I know it's not your fault. If I ever do snap… please set me straight.

_I can try, Kira._

That's all I'm asking for, E.

Distracting myself from the possibility of more horrendous flashbacks, I threw myself onto the bed again and looked up at the ceiling. It just feels off, lying here. I went from sleeping on rooftops and floors to having this rather comfortable bed. I won't complain, but… it just feels weird. I guess I prided myself on how I could get through the toughest conditions that when given comfort it's odd.

No doubt Ichika's probably having a… 'fun' meeting with whoever he's paired up with, assuming he's paired with anyone at all.

_If you wanted me to, I could attempt to hack into the school's database and discover if he is in fact paired with anyone._

No thanks, E. I think we'll just find out tomorrow. Hopefully he doesn't do anything stupid.

_Are you going to eat dinner, then?_

Not hungry. I think I'll just go to sleep.

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"How is our Spartan doing, E?"

"For his first day at IS Academy he seems to be doing well." She reported calmly, "He has made contact with one female student that he is not familiar with. I imagine that continued exposure may serve to help him. On the other hand there is risk for trigger his flashbacks. However, I reviewed my data and found there is little chance of this happening."

"Can we take that risk?"

"…It is a necessary one." E summarized, "Even though he has said not to, I did hack into the school database and get the class data. The only one who poses a threat to Kira is Alcott Cecilia, but I suspect that her attitude will serve more to antagonize Kira in a way that will make him angry rather than have a flashback."

"Ah." She nodded, getting the data from E, "I see. Good work, E."

"How are his friends doing?"

"Romeo has been training with his sniping skills as much as he can. Mickey seems to practicing how to use more guns effectively. The first phase of the Spartan project is progressing smoothly."

"Ingrain the MJOLNIR unit, check. Secure companions for the man we will designate as Spartan Zero, almost complete. How many more are we looking at?"

"Two more for the first squad. We're looking for a heavy weapons man and an explosives expert."

"…I will take a look through our records. Why not Arvilla Shinjiro for our heavy weapons man?"

"Are you sure that he'll be a good fit with the others?"

"Kira and Shinjiro got along, and it would be a good idea to have an adult on the scene. He was of very much help during the move to the Academy and I believe he would be a good addition to the squad. Familiarity between the two may serve to be helpful as well."

"I'll give it some thought," Tabane mumbled, tapping a few keys.

"How is your next publication going?"

"Writer's block," she said, sighing, "I fear Equalaris will be a bit late this time."

"Ah… well, I do believe that that covers everything we need to discuss. I will be on standby, then."

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"**What Is a Man?"**

**IS Academy, Classroom 1-1**

**Friday, April 20****th****, 2022. 0745 Hours.**

**Log: Day 2 at IS Academy**

"Good morning."

"Kyaaah!" I flinched as Yamada-sensei dropped her clipboard, "A-ah, Orthun-kun… You scared me."

"I apologize." I stoically replied, stopping the _click-clack_ing of keys being pressed on the work computer Tabane gave me, different than the one that I had started up last night, "I had no intention of doing so."

"Y-you're quite early." She noted, picking up her clipboard and putting it on the desk, "Have you eaten?"

I pushed away the urge to chuckle at memories of Tabane's… _attempts_ at cooking, "I have. It was quite delicious. I have not had a meal that great in a while… Is it odd for students to be in the classroom this early?"

"Class does not start until eight thirty, so yes." She said with a smile, "Is there anything you needed?"

"No, I merely had no other distractions to attend to, so I decided to save time by being here early." Hm, I suppose 'distractions' was a harsh word, "…Should I perhaps arrive later?"

"No, no! It's good that you're here early. Most students aren't as punctual as you. They like to run in just before the bell rings."

"I was raised to arrive ten minutes before scheduled if possible. At any rate, I must attend to these matters…"

I resumed to my keying, which really was me attempting to figure out if Orimura Chifuyu's rescue of her younger brother was possible in the time frame given. I know it was somewhere off the coast of Japan that he was taken, because it was on the news.

_Would you like some help?_

Oh?

_Tabane designed me to be able to interface with electronic systems. Give me a second._

I paused as the fingertips of my robotic arm began to glow a hint of purple, my hand now having three electricity-looking orange rings around them. Holy crap….

_Would you mind opening up the AI drive? It's like a CD drive, but it's on the left side._

Uh… sure.

I looked for the drive and pressed the small button, something sliding out that looked like a complicated series of electric circuits, almost alien. Following E's instructions, I put my fingers on the drive, the glow vanishing.

E popped up as a holographic figure, dressed like a high school girl. I noted that there were words appearing on my screen through a text document as her figure vanished.

_If you don't mind, can you put in some headphones?_

I nodded, reaching into my bag and putting in the headphones in the proper area and put them on. I typed into a text document 'Better?'

'_Better. Now,'_ She swapped to the mapping program I was using and outlined the optimal path for Chifuyu to take in the event of rescuing Ichika, _'We know that she made it in time to compete in the tournament. However, take a look at the size of the compound.'_

I typed in: 'Wait, how do you know where this was?'

'_Do you really think Tabane didn't play a role in finding him? Germany may have tipped Chifuyu off on where he was, but using that tip Tabane was able to start looking to where he was.'_

'Oh. I can see that. Continue, if you please.'

'_The size of this compound, if Orimura Chifuyu had to search the entire compound, there's no way she could've made it in time to compete. Now…'_ A bunch of calculations popped up on the side, lines appearing and dividing the compound into zones. E was silent for a few minutes, occasionally mumbling a word of "Did I do this right?"

Ten minutes later she spoke again, _'If we calculated this out, there is only one area of the compound Ichika could be in. The open area at the one end of the compound… but the buildings are on the other side… that means…'_

…Ichika fought his way out, across the goddamned compound, which is the only way that Chifuyu could have gotten him in time to still make it to the tournament on time.

"Good morning!" Speak of the devil…

I quickly typed in to E: 'Save this, but take it out for now.' E agreed, closing the program. As she closed all of the programs, I put my hand on the AI drive and extracted E, my fingertips glowing for a second.

_That was close._

Too close, "Morning, Ichika-san."

"Aahh, you're here quite early." He said with a smile. I know you're lying and hiding behind that smile.

"I did not have anything else to do." I stoically replied, "What time is it?"

"Ehhh, it was about eight fifteen when I saw the clock outside."

"Understood. Fifteen minutes until class starts, then." I noted, tapping some more keys and bringing up a text document. I looked up to Ms. Yamada… er, Yamada-sensei, "Yamada-sensei, are we permitted to use our own electronic devices for note taking?"

"Um…" she paused, "I don't think we really have too much of a policy on that, as far as I remember. I think you can use it today, but I would check in with the main office just to be sure."

"Registration is necessary, it's up to you to use it for actual educational purposes or not," Came a fourth voice.

"Good morning, Orimura-sensei." I snapped up straighter, while Ichika addressed her as 'Chifuyu-nee' by mistake, getting a smack over the head by a clipboard for his troubles. He quickly apologized before taking his seat, avoiding the gaze of his sister.

"I'll let you for using the computer today, but get it registered after school." She gave a look at it, "…That belongs to a certain inventor, does it not?"

E?

_It is fine to tell her._

"…Yes it does."

"…Then get it registered first thing after school."

Tabane's stuff couldn't be… oh wait, never mind. "Understood, Orimura-sensei."

She gave a silent gesture with her head before going to her desk. Ichika gave me an odd look as he sat down but shrugged it off when I returned it, deciding to sit in his chair.

We didn't dare chat at the moment for two teachers were directly in earshot, rather we simply sat in silence (well, I was playing Marathon) until class started. Hopefully this lesson goes well.

* * *

**IS Academy, Classroom 1-1**

**Friday, April 20****th****, 2022. 0945 Hours.**

**Log: Day 2 at IS Academy**

I hate law.

Oh, not its existence. Just studying it. Particularly because most of it doesn't seem to apply to me. Apparently, as E explained, the fact that I'm under Tabane's custody essentially means that just like her, I'm pretty much free for a lot of things.

I'm not going to abuse it, hell no, but still. I _do_ consider myself a law abiding citizen though, so I suppose I should listen.

Also, thanks E, for summarizing the basic points.

_It is no problem. After all, I am here to assist you._

Still, always a good idea to thank people.

…_Very well._

I pushed back a yawn, trying to keep focused on the lesson.

"Orthun."

I stood up from my chair, mind instantly brought to a fully awake state, "Yes, Orimura-sensei!"

"In the event of an emergency, what clearance must an IS pilot have to activate their unit?"

"Orimura-sensei, it depends on the situation. Are we speaking of a domestic emergency such as earthquake or a military emergency such as an attack?"

"Good, so you're paying attention. Sit down."

I did so with a brief sigh. Well, that was rather surprising.

"Orimura."

"A-ah!" Ichika stood up, "Y-yes, Orimura-sensei!"

"In a domestic emergency, what clearance must an IS pilot have?"

"Class D-1 for partial deployment, scaling up to Class D-5 for full deployment with careful usage of equipment." He answered, looking relieved. After my answer, he must've figured out that there was going to be a question on either military emergencies or domestic emergencies.

"Good. Sit." Chifuyu then spoke to the entire class, "I hope you all were paying as good attention as these two. There will be an assessment three classes from now."

A collective groan arose out of those who weren't paying attention, now cursing that they'd have to cram this. Hmph, I suppose that we all get what we work for in the end.

The bells rang, bringing about the break period. Orimura-sensei seemed to want to talk with Yamada-sensei about something, but maybe that was just me.

Ichika was brought out by another girl with dark brown hair in a split ponytail. I suppose that's…

_Shinonono Houki, Tabane's younger sister. She's… is rather distant to Tabane. She also seems to have something of mood disorder, switching rapidly between emotional extremes._

Hm. And Ichika's got a past with her?

_Indeed._

Well, I hope he doesn't trigger anything with her, then. That might end poorly.

I spent break time merely reading ahead in the electronic textbook we had access to. Hm, it seems that we'll be covering basic weaponry types. That should be especially fun for someone with my experience.

And indeed it was an experience. Except for the optical weapons part, because I was not very experienced when it came to using lasers for shooting. I'd rather stick with my bullets and explosives, thank you. Besides, bullets generally dealt a roughly constant amount of damage to an IS shield, lasers could be variable due to the fact that well, light's got different frequencies.

"Tomorrow we'll be having a practical lesson, so make sure your piloting uniforms are all set. And as a final note before we break for lunch, we have the matter of dealing with who will be chosen as the class representative. The representative will attend monthly Student Council meetings alongside committee meetings. In addition, the representative will fight for your class in inter-class tournaments. You may nominate yourself or others."

Hm. That would be interesting, save having to deal with the bureaucracy and all that. I'd rather keep myself out of the situation.

"Sensei, I would like to recommend Orimura-kun!" Heh, sucker.

…Or not, seeing that he isn't raising an objection. He rather looks determined.

Wait, what if this is his chance to prove he isn't weak? After all, this might be what he considers redemption for getting kidnapped before.

"I would like to recommend Orthun-kun." came a calm voice. I used the screen of my computer to find that it was Cynthia from the other day, standing and looking Orimura-sensei in the eye.

"Are there any other contenders then? We will decide this by a vote."

"I object to this!" Ichika gave me a shrug as I looked to him before gesturing to the back of the room. Standing in the back was a blonde girl speaking with a British accent, "I, Cecilia Alcott, will never endure this embarrassment!"

…Okay, so name: Cecilia Alcott. Most likely has some sort of Acquired Narcissism Syndrome if she's referring to herself in the third person. Let alone she probably finds men disgusting.

"Obviously, I should be the class representative! It would be troubling if some dirty monkeys were chosen simply because they're a rare breed!"

"You would call a man who fought and not only survived the invasion of the US, but also helped rally the people back into a resistance a 'dirty monkey'?" Cynthia shot back, face scrunched up, eyes narrowed as she balled a fist.

Houki was about to say something, probably to defend Ichika since Cynthia had done the same, but Ichika just shook her head and Houki stopped.

"Hmph!" Cecilia huffed, "See, Smith-san? He doesn't even stick up for himself! Such a weakling! What sort of—"

My calm voice cut through the thick tension between the two, "You have no idea how much I would like to punch you right now."

My memories wished to come back and resurface at the moment at the mention of 'monkey' and other subhuman terms, reminding me of how I was treated when kidnapped before. But I was _mad_ right now. And anger, fortunately enough, was what made the bad memories go away.

Everyone fell silent at this, while Orimura-sensei had a somewhat amused look on her face. It's occurred to me that Orimura-sensei and Tabane are old friends, so perhaps she's also watching my actions.

Cecilia put a hand over her chest and one on her hips, her stance someone tilted, "E-excuse me? Did you really just say that?"

"I did." I growled, "Two things. The first being: What's wrong with monkeys?" She flinched, obviously not expecting that. "Second: Shut your mouth right now, because you don't know what the hell you're talking about. You wanna go right now? Put up your dukes, then, and I'll show you just how strong I am."

"Orthun, there will be no fistfights to determine the class representative." Orimura-sensei cut in, forcing me to lower my fists with a sigh.

Cecilia let out a haughty laugh, "Oh, you think you scare me, _Shooting Star of D.C.?_ Please, if I was afraid of a boy raising his fists I'd never have made it to where I was today. I propose a battle between all of us. A three way battle, with the winner deciding who the class representative is. I'll show you just how weak you two are. You can even team up on me, and I'll still win."

"Really now?"

"Of course. What is a man, after all?"

_A miserable little pile of secrets._

As much as I appreciate that, E, not appropriate.

_Apologies, I thought I'd try to lighten the mood._

I almost laughed, "What is a man? A man is someone that will take up his gun and fight for when his homeland is invaded. A man is a person that will not only defend to the death but will also live for what he loves. And most of all, a man is someone who will _never_ give up no matter what the odds."

"In other words, ready to die and stupid?"

The class held its breath as I curled my metallic fist, "This fight, Orimura-sensei, I'm up for it."

"Are you all in agreement?"

"Ichika-san?"

He looked up, the light reflecting off his eyes like fire, "I'm in."

Orimura-sensei looked pleased, "Very well. The battle will be in four days. Make sure you are all set."

"Of course I will!"

"Yes, Orimura-sensei."

"Understood, ma'am."

* * *

**IS Academy, Hallway**

**Friday, April 20****th****, 2022. 1157 Hours.**

**Log: Day 2 at IS Academy**

Smith-san apologized for the over fourteenth time, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to end like this."

Make that over fifteenth.

"It's fine. I would've snapped regardless. Someone nominated Ichika-san, so it was only a matter of time before she insulted men. I appreciate that you stuck up for me, Smith-san."

"I… still, it pains me that I dragged someone into this when they just helped me the other day."

"Speaking of which, how is your father?"

She smiled, "Alive and well, thankfully. Thank you, Orthun-san. You put peace into my mind that night."

"It is no matter," I said with a brief pause, "If you do not mind, I will be taking my leave."

"Not hungry?"

"Hearty breakfast. Not hungry." I lied, before splitting off, "I'll see you in class, then."

I took this time to split off and get my device registered with the school. It's not like I had much else to do, not I was I very hungry. Even with the time I spent before coming here I was still used to eating light all the time. I never really ate all that much, just enough to get me by. Then again I guess that came with D.C. and all that.

As I was coming back, I heard a rather heated conversation. Huh, seems like Cecilia is talking.

"Hmph! It's not like he's Deep Blue or that 'Sam I Am'. All he had to do was save a few civilians when they were feeling hopeless and he becomes a big shot! Well, I'll show him that he's not as good as he thinks!"

"Cecilia-san—!"

"Do you really think he can beat me?!"

"W-well… he _does_ give off the aura of a seasoned soldier."

"I'm not exactly a formal soldier." I cut in, deciding to interrupt, "Just a de facto one. I got lucky that I linked up with some Rangers sent in to take back D.C. Those were brutal days. Dead civvies out on the streets, river of blood, carnage everywhere. Trust me when I tell you that war is hell," I walked past them, not really looking any of them in the eye, "And Alcott? About Deep Blue… well, let me just say… checkmate."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

I ignored anything she had to say, "Think for yourself."

_Is this really a good idea?_

To give her something to think about, possibly distracting her? Always a good idea. And hey, if she figures out I'm Deep Blue, well, surprise. And if she trash talks Deep Blue… heh, it won't just be me after her blood.

* * *

**IS Academy, Practice Arena 1**

**Sunday, April 22****th****, 2022. 0900 Hours.**

**Log: Day 4 at IS Academy**

"So, what did you want from me again?" I asked Ichika, who came out with the Japanese mass production model, the Uchigane, which looked like a technologized version of samurai armor.

"I know how to use a katana, but I am inexperienced in unarmed combat. I would like to ask that you train me."

I raised an eyebrow, "Uh… sure. I guess I can train you in muay thai. I would say that you are definitely fit enough. Kilometer run time?"

"Three ten."

"Good," I nodded, "You press?"

"On occasion."

"I think you're good enough, then. Shouldn't we do this on foot, though?"

"I wanted to learn it right from the IS so I don't have to make adjustments."

"Oh. I can see time being a constraint seeing that the fight's in two days." I nodded, "Alright. Let's go."

I ran Ichika through the basics like Uncle Fisher had taught me before. Slow and steady, master the basics before moving on. Ichika took to it like a fish did to water, which again, made me question his lack of any discernable past relating military or any combat training.

Like I said, he's hiding something.

"Kira-san, you zoned out."

"Sorry, just something on my mind."

Ichika's face became one of a hurt puppy… or something like that, "Am I not trying hard enough?"

I shook my head, "Eh? No, you're doing great. You take to this well. You train before?"

"Um, no. I guess Houki's training the other day helped…" His eyes widened, "Oh no! I completely forgot that I was supposed to be training in kendo with Houki right now!"

"Get running, then." I shrugged, "And if she tries to hit you, just send her after me. I was the one who kept you, after all."

He gave a warm, friendly looking smile that couldn't have been good, "Don't worry, I'm sure she won't try to hit me."

_Kira, I'm sure it's not what you're thinking._

It's just that smile and tone make him seem so sinister…

"…Well, if you say so." I threw in another shrug, "Well, I'll talk to you later, Ichika."

Ichika got jogging in the Uchigane, fading out of view. As he entered the tunnel, I swear I saw a head of blonde hair quickly retreating out the door. E?

_I detected an IS core._

So, it would seem that Cecilia is not as sure of herself as made herself out to be. Perhaps she figured out my hint on Deep Blue… heh.

Well, two days until the fight. Might as well go make sure my marksmanship is up to snuff…

* * *

**Yeeeeeeah here we go. Next chapter: KIRA vs CECILIA vs ICHIKA**

**OR IS IIIIIT?**

**Anyways, that's all for this chapter.**

**Hopefully you guys don't _hate_ Cynthia, she'll be gone very soon. I just needed someone there that was going to speak for Kira since he isn't the kind to squabble just because of insults. The reason he starts talking back is because Cecilia begins to misunderstand his silence, so he's going to correct that.**

**And yes, I started a mystery with Ichika. HE IS NOT CANON!ICHIKA, Just so you know XD**

**So, simply put: RoPS might follow some parts of the IS timeline, but you're gonna see some major shifts soon. This has aaaaaall been me just setting up the dominos before knocking them all down.**

**Though again, I hope this chapter was up to snuff for you guys. Here's to getting better!**

**Oh, and before I forget, two things.**

**One, any comments, questions, constructive criticisms (then again I never do seem to filter through all the reviews XD), can be left in the reviews section or be done by private message! I might not get back to you, but that depends on my condition. And if you'd like, favorite and follow!**

**Two: Happy Holidays! I don't care what you celebrate, but have yourself a good time! And of course, this probably won't be updated until 2015, so in advance: Happy New Year! Seeya guys... next chapter!**


	4. Index 4: Sniper

**Wooooooo, here we go.**

**I don't know I feel about this chapter. The combat was this weird mix of Infinite Stratos, Halo, and COD (and thusly the physics of each one), so it feels a little surreal ish to me.**

**But I guess it's up to you how it was handled. This was my first try with the combat (of this type, anyways) of this story, it might shift since this occurrence is a lot different as compared to the other fighting scenes.**

**Usually I don't write a lot of "big city" fight scenes, but I thought this time was the one time I'd push myself a little outside my comfort zone. I only hope that it went well.**

**Hopefully I snagged all of my grammar mistakes (or at least, the ones I can't attribute to "it's first person so I'm allowed some leeway" reason) but you know me. I skip over a little too much sometimes XD**

**Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

**Index Four: **Sniper

"_Can you distance yourself? In more ways than one…"_

* * *

"**Duel of the Fates"**

**IS Academy, Holodeck Arena 2**

**Tuesday, April 24****th****, 0830 Hours**

**Log: Day 6 at IS Academy**

"One on one?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there a problem, Orthun?" Orimura-sensei asked as Ichika looked sheepishly off to the side.

"No, Orimura-sensei. Merely a bit of surprise at the change in circumstances. A positive one, really. I don't have a third party to worry about now. No offense, Ichika."

"I think that's a compliment though," he noted, "That you'd be worried about facing me."

I shrugged, "I guess if you want to look at it that way, but really having fewer opponents to deal with is always a plus for me especially when I have no data on you which means I am unable to guess your actions and possible backstabbings—not that I expected you to form an alliance with me anyways—so yes. Nonetheless, and I don't mean to sound intrusive, but may I ask why?"

"Orimura's unit has been delayed in getting here," Orimura-sensei explained, going no further than that. Not that I expected her to.

"Understood. Anyways, here I go."

I walked out of the tunnel and onto the arena field, where on the other side was Cecilia with her unit out.

E. Let's go.

_Understood._

In the blink of an eye I now stood taller in the MJOLNIR armor. A series of checklists quickly went from red font to green font, with an _ALL READY_ going across my sight. Okay, let's get ready to roll.

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

Chifuyu approached the microphone to speak to both pilots, "First thing's first. Battleground decision. Plain field or shall we have the generator put you two in a simulated battleground?"

"_I could care less! I'll destroy him either way!"_

"_Simulated battleground."_

Chifuyu nodded at the two responses before nodding to Maya, who put in the commands, fingers rapidly moving across the keyboard at breakneck pace, her hands appearing as a blur to Ichika and Houki who were both watching.

Down below, the two fighters started to notice the changes as the arena was scanned and out of nowhere structures began to be made of light. At first they were just white blocks, but they soon began to take on unique shapes and colors, truly bringing the arena to life.

Ichika let out an impressed whistle as he looked at the bird eye view's map, "A city…"

In the arena, Kira chuckled darkly. He'd plenty of experience in city combat. He didn't survive D.C. without picking up on some skills.

"We'll set the simulation to Capture the Flag." Chifuyu announced to the two and all the others watching from the screens outside the arena, "Conditions to win: Either capture your opponent's flag and return it to your base while still possessing your flag or eliminate your opponent's IS by reducing shield points to zero. Each of you will have a ten man team to begin with, choose their classes carefully."

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

I looked at the class list and knew exactly what I wanted.

Out of the entire list of Scouts, Shocktroopers, Engineers, Lancers, and Fencers, each with their own respective subtypes, there were only two that I really wanted. Apparently we were both locked out of the more prestigious ones since this was a basic mock simulation and it wouldn't matter too much for us anyways. At least Snipers, a subtype of Scout, was available for use.

"Six shocktroopers, four snipers." According to these class descriptions, shocktroopers were good for base defense while snipers… well, duh. I began to designate them as E walked me through on how these soldiers were commanded. I simply had to give the command and they'd follow it to the letter, so I had to be specific.

_-You each have five minutes to assign orders.-_

With the limited map I had, I started directing the AI soldiers. One sniper to a shocktrooper, with two shocks back at the home base for defense. I had them spread out fairly evenly, covering a fair amount of territory with the skyscraper vantage points. I also set a command that once they took a shot they were to move.

_-There are also side objectives you can go after, they will aid you. For this simulation, there is only one you will be to take: the city hall.-_

Orimura-sensei didn't say much else after that. I think she was leaving it to us to determine what that meant. Hm… City Hall would have records and plans… like the layout of the city and the sewer systems. Perfect. We head there first, E.

_We need to locate this objective, though._

Hm… class selection is already locked in, so I suppose I'll just have to blitz for it, then. And also use my snipers to identify it. Damn, I wish I had grabbed a Scout.

E, let's win.

_Of course, Kira._

"_Do either of you have any final words to exchange before this match?"_

"_Be prepared to be destroyed, you stupid monkey!"_

"_Orthun?"_

I took a breath.

"Alcott, I will say this only once.

"I am the one that helped liberate Washington D.C. The rivers I have stained with the blood of a thousand soldiers that faced me will run for years after the last of my line dies. I am the one that refused to die. I am the one that got back up when he fell. I am the one that when life dealt me shitty cards and laughed I threw them back so hard life died of fucking papercuts and then _I_ laughed over its bleeding corpse. I am Kira Orthun. You may consider yourself the greatest, but to me you are but another target. Evade my crosshairs if you can."

The communications cut there.

"You have your orders," I said to the AI soldiers who saluted. A loud bell tolled, signaling the match had begun, "The bells of war have tolled! Move out!"

The doors blocking us from moving on opened, revealing a breathtaking yet insane sight. It was a massive cityscape, heavily damaged with some skyscrapers falling over in a beautiful crimson orange sky. It was a full scale war up in this place… man, I thought IS units weren't supposed to be deployed with this according to the Alaska Treaty, since you know, fuck using military machines in a military setting.

_According to the simulation description, we're actually playing the side of a rebellion. And to be fair, if one side deployed an IS, there would be no hesitation for the undeployed side to use theirs._

Indeed.

Nevertheless, we ought to be going.

I ran out in front of my troops, helicopters soaring overhead and light assault vehicles plowing through the streets, chasing one another. I'm assuming that for convenience that our vehicles are marked?

_Simulation is meant to mimic a real life combat scenario. You have to pay attention to who you're shooting at._

Well, all the better then. Can I communicate with the background—LEAP OUT OF THE WAY OF A TANK SHOT!—Oh crap that was close!

_You can. The simulation is run by a massive supercomputer dedicated to this one arena alone. It formulates soldiers and literally every AI soldier here is unique. Accuracy, dependability, all of that._

Good. E, I'm going to need a broadcast here.

_Got it. Anyways, I'll keep a running minimap as we discover the area, even if we were given a rough satellite image from above. North is the direction of Pilot Alcott's base, as a heads up._

Thanks, E.

_Also, you're on broadcast now._

"This is IS Pilot Orthun Kira, can someone point me in the direction of City Hall?"

A voice came over the radio, _Pilot Orthun, this is Sargent Baker, City Hall is East by North East of our main base by 35 degrees! We've encountered heavy resistance, neither side can get into the Hall, but if you make it here we may be able to push through! I'll send the coordinates!_

"Copy that, Sargent. I'm on the way. Stay frosty." I said, receiving the coordinates.

Trying out E's advice, I simply thought of the Assault Rifle in my hands as I ran, feeling the weight of it in my hands. Afterwards I set an SMG and the pistol as my sidearms, the two appearing on my sides. Heh, this really works now, doesn't it?

_A valuable time saver as well._

Thanks E, I ought to have taken your advice earlier.

_But of course._

I ran my way through the city, leaping over barricades and working my way through wrecked building lobbies, evading the occasional tank here or there or deciding to help out in its destruction with a well-placed rocket.

Nearing the City Hall coordinates, I put out an advisement, "This is Pilot Orthun, almost at City Hall. I'm putting out a warning that the instant I show myself, assuming that the enemy hasn't relayed a message saying my intent is to take the Hall, that they _will_ send that message. I want everyone to be prepared to face an IS. The plan is to blitz and take the hall and then get inside as fast as possible so you'll all have cover. Once we've got the data we'll blow the place sky high so our enemy cannot retrieve the data as well."

"_Sir, yes sir!"_

I stood behind a pillar and reloaded my Assault Rifle before putting it on my back and going for the SMG. E, can you get me the Jackal Shield?

_Got it_.

I peeked around the get a feel for the surroundings. Okay, stairs into the hall are on the left, everyone's fighting and the lack of blockades on the stairs means anyone who tries to run in gets blasted with a hail of bullets. Okay, so I need to flush them out and then get up the stairs and turn this into an uphill battle.

"Okay, I'm in position. I will lead the assault. No one is to take a step ahead of me, let me draw the fire. I've got two layers of shields so I can take the hits. When I move forward, I want all of you behind me. On my mark.

"Three… two… one… MARK!"

I threw myself around the pillar and opened fire on Cecilia's soldiers that were easy to spot seeing that they weren't on my side of the blockades. As they returned fire I crouched behind the shield and took the fire, bullets bouncing off the shields. My soldiers picked them off as they exposed themselves to fire at me, with us slowly moving ahead.

Rather than reload when the _Click—Click—Click_ of the SMG told me I was empty, I put it on my side and drew the pistol, making every shot count.

Slowly I moved up the stairs, gaining the advantage.

The Jackal Shield fizzled out and the Energy Shields began to take damage.

Without asking E I brought forth the Grenade Launcher and shot a grenade right into the middle of the blockade, eliminating plenty of Cecilia's soldiers, bodies flipping over as they soared through the air.

"Go! Go! Go!" I shouted, waving everyone inside as another wave of soldiers came in, walking straight into a grenade shot. Some of them were fortunate enough to make it cover while others weren't.

The thick oak doors slammed shut as I made it in, sealing us inside for now, "We need to hurry. It's only a matter of time before they blow the doors open with either a tank or an IS. Find the server room and archives."

"You heard the commander, go!"

I began my own search, looking through hallways and reading signs to find where the server room could be, where the archives could be.

Someone found it eventually and I made my way there. E?

_There's a chip in your helmet, left side, that you can take out. It fits like a USB drive so you should be able to plug me into the database._

Got it.

I did as E instructed, putting her in as there wasn't an AI interface like Tabane's computer.

E appeared on the screen, speaking through the speaker system, _"Almost done. I'm copying the data. In fact, we might not need to blow the place sky high. I can simply delete everything. Fool her into thinking this place is still a good site to hit."_

"What about setting a trap? What can we do?"

"_Hm… I'll set something up that when she tries to access the database it'll essentially drop a forkbomb program. I'll wipe the data, though, so even if she finds a way around that, there's nothing in there for her to take. Let me just flood it with some data to make her think there's still something here."_

"Good. Let's get started on it. You know what, I think that we might want to set up some tripwires or something around here."

"_Good idea."_

"Hey, I need some demolition techs to set up some traps around here. We're going to abandon the building and then let her take it, blow the place sky high when she does."

One of the soldiers nodded and started barking out commands as E told me she was done. I yanked out the chip and put it back in my head.

_Uploading schematics to our HUD. Indicating all fire escapes and sewer escapes._ _I suggest directing the soldiers there after we set up the traps._

All right, let's do that.

I began to direct the soldiers to the various exits that we'd filter out of as the demolition techs set up the explosives.

We all flinched as an explosion rocked the place, and judging from where it came from, it was the front door. E, you think it's Cecilia?

_I can't tell. This simulation was meant to disguise our ISes on both ends so we have to actually trace our opponent._

Damn!

"Anyone have a visual up in the front?" I asked over the comms, gesturing for the tech guys to leave as they finished setting up the trap, giving me a thumbs up, "Anyone?"

"_Blue IS! Comma-"_ I blinked as I heard a blast and then silence. Shit, Cecilia is here.

I swapped to the Assault Rifle and made my way up front, ducking behind a destroyed sofa. When the motion tracker picked up something I popped up and opened fire, emptying my clip before throwing myself over a counter as she turned towards me and fired her sniper rifle looking weapon, frying the sofa.

"So this is where you were hiding!" She laughed with sadistic glee, "I won't let you win!"

Suddenly she vanished off the motion tracker and then there were four smaller blips. I looked over my shoulder and found that there were small drones flying. What the-

I didn't have time to finish the thought as they fired, depleting the Energy Shields. Moving quickly, I brought out the Jackal Shield to defend against the second barrage.

The Rocket Launcher quickly found its way into my hand afterwards, with me shooting it at the wall, blowing a hole to the outside. Not taking even a second to hesitate, I made a break for it, shooting another rocket at Cecilia as I made my escape.

_We could possibly press for an advantage there. She is not suited for CQC._

I know, but she had me pinned down with those drones. She vanished off the motion tracker as well when that happened. Wait…

_I might be willing to believe your theory, but we need more evidence._

Can't you just like, I don't know, check Tabane's database? I'm sure she's got something on her.

_Kira, we are treating this simulation the way it is meant to be treated. That means no using Tabane's database._

I sighed, shaking my head as I ran down the street. We've got to find her base somewhere around here…

_On your left, by the way._

Whipping around, I opened fire with the assault rifle and took out one of Cecilia's soldiers that was poking out of the window with the rocket launcher in tow. Not today. Thanks E.

_It is of no concern. Might I suggest taking to the sewers? I have the layout._

Good. Point me out to the nearest sewer entrance?

A waypoint showed itself on the map and I smashed my way through the manhole. Climbing in, I turned on my helmet's flashlight and began to make my way through the sewers with E's guidance.

Are you sure that this is the right way, E?

_I am leading us to where I believe her base is. Judging by the fact that there was plenty of activity there and from the satellite scans we were given it seemed a lot of them originated from this point._

…Can Cecilia do the same thing?

_Her IS has the capability to do this; however, I doubt she will utilize this. She's more focused on hunting you and will dedicate her resources to this task._

Hmph. Well, let's lead her on a chase now, shall we?

_Indeed. We should be arriving in a manhole that is in the back of her base. I suggest having automatic weapons and a shotgun._

I'll go with that. If you would?

E was silent as the shotgun appeared in my hands with a flashlight attachment and the weight of the Assault Rifle was felt on my back. Good, let's do this.

_Oh, it seems Cecilia has encountered the City Hall trap. I will have already triggered remote detonation as soon as her files are copied over... done~_

The tone of your voice makes me want to ask... What did you fill her IS data with?

_Just a few encrypted files to make it looked more legitimate._

…What's behind the encryption?

_I gathered these dupe materials beforehand as we made our way to the City Hall._

E instantly pulled up a web history… of what was easily recognized as questionable sites.

…Can we get in major trouble for this?

_I doubt she will voice her complaint out of embarrassment as I have deemed by a few simulations. Not to mention that none of them are actually explicit, there are just a lot of what one might term "ecchi"._

You scare me sometimes.

_Ahem, anyways… this ladder on your right._

I looked across the stream of muck at the rusty ladder. Man, I better not step in that crap there.

With a grunt, I leapt across the stream before hitting the wall with a groan. Lightly pushing myself off the wall, I groaned before climbing the ladder with one hand. As I reached the top, I used the flashlight attachment to hook myself on the ladder while my free hand slowly moved the manhole.

Climbing out slowly, I took a look around as I readied my shotgun. I'm in the back of the base, I believe. E, you picking up anything?

_I'm picking up a lot of movement on the Motion Tracker but none of it is ours. We're in._

Well then, let's kick ass and chew bubble gum.

Finding a door, I kicked it open, triggering an alarm. Two soldiers ran down, only to be killed by shotgun blasts. After this, the Motion Tracker became almost completely red. Well, well, let them come.

Swapping to the Assault Rifle as a squad of soldiers pushed into the hallway, I let loose a full magazine of bullets, taking them out. I ran through the rooms, kicking down doors, shooting anyone who got in the way, searching for the flag.

It took ten minutes to find the room with the holographic flag which I put on my back. Heh, it's weightless, so that's good.

_Of course. Be warned, Cecilia may be able to snatch it off your back. Now just to make it back to the base._

Should we go back through the sewers?

_Someone is bound to have found that you took through the sewers. We should make our way through the cityscape and avoid conflict._

Ah. That makes sense.

Hustling through the base I found the way out through the front entrance—and dear God two tanks!

I threw myself to the side behind a barrier as explosions rocked my head, ears screaming in pain as a horrible ringing sound invaded my senses followed by a _lot_ of gunfire and explosions. Shit, I can't even hear E! Fucking hell, it's been a while since I dealt with tanks!

There wasn't any sound over the ringing from the explosion, so I couldn't hear E. However, the shotgun vanished and the Rocket Launcher appeared in my hands. I didn't actually know what the small icon that appeared over my motion tracker which was compromised of a figure over another figure, the second figure a little dimmer than the other.

Words began to appear on my HUD.

_This is the Hologram Armor Ability. It will create a hologram of you that walks to where you visually designate it. You can also put a hologram at your location and pretend that you are the hologram._

_The ringing should subside in a bit. You should be able to hear me because of our mind link, but it seems that your mind has focused on it and is blotting me out, strangely enough. For now I shall communicate to you with words._

I mentally thought 'Understood', hoping E would get the message.

_Message received. Let's go._

I used the Hologram to create a figure that sprinted for another barrier. As soon as the tanks fired, I popped up and launched a rocket at each one, destroying the two tanks as the ringing softened and went away alongside the _constant barrage of shots_. Thank goodness for that.

E, I need a calculation through the city. Minimum engagements, fastest route.

_Understood. Beginning calculations based on last available data. Start moving and I'll direct you where I can._

The rumbling of gravel under my feet was drowned out by the sounds of war; helicopters firing missiles with smoke trails blazing across the red sky, tank engines roaring as they tore through the concrete barriers on the roads full of potholes, soldiers screaming as explosions rocked the world.

_Kira, take note that many of your snipers have survived. We weren't watching, but it seems that several of our shocktroopers were killed in an attempt to keep them safe. They have vantage points over this area._

Really, huh? Put me on a line.

The static cracking of the radio filled my ears as I crashed through glass storefront to dodge a helicopter strike, "This is Pilot Orthun to Team, does anyone copy?"

"_This is Delta One, copy."_

"_This is Alpha One, copy."_

"Delta One, Alpha One, do you have a visual on my positon?"

"_Affirmative, Pilot Orthun. We have you in our sights."_

"Great. I need you two to tell me if it's safe to move and to pick off any stray infantry heading my way. Can you do that for me?"

In the bottom right corner of my HUD a box labelled A1 spoke up, _"Roger that. It looks clear on my end."_

"Moving!" I declared, vaulting over a couch and making a break for it, panting as I followed the bright neon green line that E used to designate where I was supposed to go.

Said line flashed red and my feet moved away from the green line to shelter behind a pillar. Okay, what the hell was that?!

A screeching and booming of sounds and white flashes of light gave me my answer, glass pieces flying into my face, the Energy Shield bar depleting faster than the Road Runner as I no longer felt the ground below me.

_IS Shield Damage taken._

Oh isn't that just wonderful…

My hand curled around a piece of rebar and I pulled myself up, muscle burning. Ugh, that was not fun, not-

Everything became a blur as a feeling of weightlessness but also of being punched in the stomach by Macho Man, red flames becoming streaks, grey cars becoming rectangles. What the hell-?!

The world crashed down around me, metal roaring in pain with its high pitched yells, car alarms ringing out as I watched my shields drop. What is going on?!

The brown dust cleared, revealing the building… or should I _lack_ of the building that I had been hiding behind. Damn… E, what's our shield points at?

_We are currently around 672 out of 800 Shield Points. Also it appears Cecilia is commanding her troops to simply bombard wherever she has been told you were last._

…Damn.

_It could've been worse._

What was that thing where I just flew like crazy back there?

_That is an emergency coding in the suit that allows me to take control of the suit's movement functions. I try not to use it often, but in the event that I detect something that you, as a human, do not have the reflexes to react to such as that, I will take control. I am only capable of basic motion, though, with that._

Got it. Crap, she's bound to have noticed that too, if her units haven't already alerted her.

_Calculating alternate routes._

The weight of the assault rifle came back, my hands fitting smoothly into its groves, as I sprinted along E's given path. It was constantly changing though, with E listening in to all comm chatter that she could, estimating where vehicles were and what direction they were going to.

Left through an alleyway, take the straightaway but duck into the restaurant to avoid a tank confrontation, then sprint across the street and hope it doesn't see me or turn around.

_Crap._

What?

_Cecilia's taken our flag. We're going to either a, have to beat her, or b, steal the flag back from her. Both are equally tricky._

Agreed, "Anyone have a sight on our hostile IS pilot?"

"_This is Charlie One, I have sight on enemy IS. Taking the shot as we speak."_

"Charlie One, I need a location."

"_The building that just collapsed, from there if you are facing our base it is forty degrees to the left, currently I'm in a GNB bui— shit! She just vanished from sight! Tch, I should see her in a bit. Am I not to take the shot?"_

"Negative, take the shot if you have it, but prepare to get the fuck out of there once you do."

_I'll mark roughly where he was. Are we going to try to distract her with a shot and then steal the flag back?_

Eh, I'm in the mood for a bit of humiliation, strangely enough.

_Be warned, we are not at full shield strength._

Then we'll simply have to rely on tactics, now, won't we?

I blew through the streets, ducking through alleys and climbing my way through apartment complexes to avoid any vehicles, making my way to the large GNB building.

I was about a block out when I saw a flash from the top, no doubt Charlie One taking his shot.

I doubled my pace, hearing a _whoosh_ far off, which probably was Cecilia dashing in on whoever shot her, "Charlie One, you need to get the hell out of there!"

"_I'm going, I'm going!"_

E, I need the sniper rifle! I'm going to try to get another shot off on her before she arrives.

It appeared in my hands and I brought it up, scanning the horizon. Her dark blue color stood out in the red and black sky, making her easy pickings. Three shots, missed the fourth. How unfortunate.

She raised her sniper rifle and aimed at me.

_Warning: Enemy IS attempting to get a lock!_

I sprinted into the building, breaking sightlines with Cecilia. There was only one way I'd let her fight me, and that was CQC and closed quarters. I had the advantage in here as she was mainly long range, and also her IS was bulkier compared to the sleek MJOLNIR, so she wouldn't be able to move as freely in here.

I bit back a curse as I was hit in the back by a laser shot while I made my way through the lobby. She vanished off the motion tracker as I threw myself over the receptionist's desk, blue laser fire nearly hitting me from four directions. As the laser fire died out, I popped back up and opened fire, managing to take out one of her little fliers.

E, City Hall had blueprints of the building, right? I need to get to the stairs.

_Got it._

A blue waypoint lit up on my map before I got up and made a break for it, bashing down the metal door that was in my way. I left a primed grenade in case she came for me.

The sound of my metallic boots tapping the metal stairs echoed as I scaled the stairs. Second floor—OKAY she just fired a laser blast through the door!

"I hope you weren't hoping to lose me like that, because that would be an insult to me, Cecilia Alcott! And now you're going to pay for all that… that completely inappropriate set of images you put on my IS!"

I kept my mouth shut (though I desperately wished to assert my innocence) as I went to the next floor, passing by the black blur of Charlie One who nodded as he slid down the rails.

Third floor, fourth floor, fifth floor, all blasted out as I neared them. Still nothing, Cecilia was watching on the inside, somehow, or timing how fast I was running up the stairs… damn, she really is a good sniper, being able to gauge that.

I hit the seventh floor and decided to take a breath. Okay, back up to snuff. E, what's the floor layout here and is it optimal for us?

_It's an office area, we should hold the advantage with plenty of nooks and crannies for us to hide in._

Good.

I rounded the door and felt the Assault Rifle's steady barrage of recoil hit my shoulder alongside the muzzle flashes as I squeezed the trigger, blasting Cecilia with a flurry of bullets through the window. She flew back and let out her three remaining drones, one of which I managed to shoot down this time.

She cursed, taking aim with her sniper rifle. In a second I ate carpet, watching the world light up with a tint of blue. That was too close.

_Warning, we've got two more fast movers._

I rolled onto my back, reaching down to my sides and taking out the SMG and pistol, looking up and shooting at the two drones that flew through the air. The managed to snake past my fire, but weren't able to get a good shot off, buying me a bit of time.

Throwing my feet into the air, I got up in a single fluid motion and emptied the magazines into Cecilia, who was still. Heh, it looks like she can't move all that much while using those now, can she?

Normally I'd make a taunt about this, but it's best that Cecilia doesn't know that I know.

The battle continued on like this for a while. Cecilia would fire a few shots, trying to guess where I was while I'd wait for opportune moments to strike, she'd then send her little fliers to try to smoke me out, but I'd have moved by then and taken a few potshots on her.

Fifteen minutes had gone by and the office space wasn't much other than laser fried cubicles and scorch marks.

…Okay E, I've got a plan. It's crazy, but it might work.

_I know what you're thinking, Kira. And you are insane. Even with the Thruster Packs._

Well, thanks for that much.

…_Judging from what numbers we have, this should work… forty two out of one hundred times._

Well let's just hope that it's my lucky day.

I made a break out of cover as Cecilia's fliers came out again, moving towards a swivel chair. I grabbed it and shoved it before running up to catch up to it and then putting one knee on the swivel chair, using my right leg to propel me forward. My left arm immediately was equipped with the Jackal Shield as I charged forward, being a shield against the laser fire.

When I got close enough I put both feet on the chair and slid.

The Energy Shield fizzled out as a thousand glass snowflakes rained down.

My feet left the swivel chair as I jumped, reaching out for Cecilia, activating the Thruster Packs to close the gap.

Time seemed to slow as I soared over the streets below, Cecilia looking absolutely baffled that I had done such a thing.

Everything went to normal speed as I slammed into her, taking us down a few stories. We both struggled to keep the other down, trying not to be the one whose back would be slammed into a building.

In the end Cecilia was on the bottom. Her shields flickered very visibly as I went for my Shield Pierce knife.

This was the end.

"Get off me! Don't you dare touch me, I won't let you touch me, you dirty little—_"_ her voice faded away. "—little, stupid, filthy, beast!"

Where… am I…?

"…_get away I won't stay down, I don't want to be crushed down here anymore!_ Get away get away get away! I don't want to go back, not now, not ever!"

Where was I?! Where the hell… IS shield?! Oh God, they're here! They're here to take me back!

Cityscape. Burning sky. Did they kill everyone here to find me?! No… no… no!

"W-what's going on?"

"S-stay back!" I raised the gun that was in my hands. Unfamiliar model and make. Can't tell who made it, but I should. Most disturbing.

"What? What are you doing?"

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

Chifuyu paused as one of the screens flickered, the graphs that indicated performance of the supercomputer replaced by a blank screen.

"Orimura-san, is something wrong?"

"The monitor just went out."

"_Can you hear me?"_

Everyone in the room except Chifuyu jumped at the disembodied female voice, "I hear you. I assume you are the core of MJOLNIR?"

"_Yes. I am Epsilon. Currently I am hacking into the display panels around the school and mentioning that it is a holodeck malfunction before Kira goes full blown into his flashback. The sedatives aren't working, so I suggest having a medical team down there stat. I am also contacting Tabane as we speak."_

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow, "And those inside the simulation?"

"_Pilot Alcott is most confused but still has her shields up. I am contacting her right now and informing her to keep her IS on in the event Kira opens fire, which he is doing in a panic at all targets at the moment. He may still be too shaken too, though."_

_Sarah! Sarah, where are you?! W-what have you done with her?!_ Choking and crying was heard, _You…_

"_If you would please begin to shut down the simulation? I cannot work on some many things at once as effectively, and keeping all of the display panels from displaying this is getting tricky with the cyber defenses the Academy has."_

"Maya, you heard her. Shut it down."

The simulation room shut down at her command, the buildings falling apart to nothing and the anti-gravity units setting in to lower the two pilots down to the ground.

Cecilia looked at Kira with fear and pity, wondering what the hell she had just done to trigger such a change in Kira. He had gone from a cold killing machine to… a poor and lost boy. What _was_ this person in front of her, screaming in fear? It certainly wasn't Kira.

The medical teams came out, checking on the both of them. She slowly followed the team that carried Kira, putting away her IS, curious about what was going on, like any normal person would.

But she was stopped, saying that she shouldn't have to see it.

Of course, that only left her with more questions…

* * *

"**Reach Out to the Truth"**

**IS Academy, Medical Bay A**

**Tuesday, April 24****th****, 1730 Hours**

**Log: Day 6 at IS Academy**

Ugh…

Where… where am I… and what the fuck happened…?

_You're awake._

E?

_You had a flashback. A nasty one, it seems, the sedatives didn't work on you. Does the name Sarah strike any memories?_

…Yes. No wonder the sedatives didn't work, then. I have… strong memories associated with her that I'd rather not live through again. Did everyone see it?

_No, when I realized the sedatives weren't working I immediately worked towards shutting down any views. As far as any is concerned, a holodeck malfunction caused a Post Traumatic flashback._

…Well, that isn't too far from the truth, really. A few details, here or there, but essentially the truth. What about Cecilia? Did she see that…

_Yes. She was more baffled than anything else. I have explained the situation to her-_

YOU **WHAT?!**

_With omitted details. She has figured out you are Deep Blue, and I explained that her 'throwaway' words triggered a flashback in you. Needless to say, Smith-san was not happy, and she feels extremely guilty. But that was mainly due to Smith-san._

…I'll need to talk to her about her over-zealousness.

_Indeed. By the way, there are chocolates on the left, courtesy of Cecilia. At this rate, there might even be a formal apology; the conduct of a Representative Candidate was expected to be higher and in addition the fact that you are Deep Blue has been somewhat spread is putting pressure on her. There is also the fact you are someone who inadvertently saved relatives of people who work for her. Also, Smith-san would like me to inform you that she may be withdrawing from the Academy to be with her family. Seeing you have a flashback about losing someone close to you made her reconsider her priorities, but would like to speak with you as well._

I don't need any apologies, as long as she understands I'm not weak. That's all this battle was about, I frankly didn't care about the position… and I guess that Cynthia's okay in that regard. I'll talk to her another time. Though who _did_ win?

_You were considered the victor seeing that you captured the secondary objective first and took the flag first and probably would have won in that close range battle had you not collapsed into a flashback._

Ugh, I have to be the class representative now?

_Not yet, you still have a battle with Ichika._

…I am so tempted to throw that match, but after that fight I put up against Cecilia I doubt I could get away with it. However, I believe I might be able to convince Orimura-sensei that I will not be able to exactly _commit_ to class duties seeing that I will be doing my own things for the most part.

_Oh?_

E, it is obvious that I became this… hybrid, combined with you, for a reason. It was not chance that I was integrated with you; that would be ridiculous. Obviously there is something that I am being trained to do. Fight IS units, perhaps?

…_I am not permitted to divulge that information._

So it's true.

_Are you…_

No, not mad. In fact, I'm rather happy. To think that I might finally have a chance to fight, to truly show the world what men can do. This society is far different than the one that Uncle Fisher told me about… the one he told me about… I want to see that society one day. Not in films or old crap, but with my own two eyes.

_That's a lofty goal._

I know. But it's one that I can make reality now. So tell Tabane that if she's hiding something, she doesn't have to be subtle about it. I'd prefer to have orders that I'll follow through on.

_Noted. Now, as it is right now, I believe it would do you some good to get you to sleep._

Agreed.

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

E appeared on a screen next to the one Tabane was working on, "He's already figured it out."

"Oh?"

"Kira also says you can go ahead and tell him flat out, no need to dance around anything."

"Hm, I hadn't expected him to figure us out so quickly. Did he take it well?"

"A chilling kind of happiness, to say the least. I suspect that now that he knows his combat prowess will be cultivated more. If he knows his goal is to be the scourge of IS pilots, then he will train harder for that. Come up with strategies we would never have thought of. Perhaps if he had known about this, the fight with Cecilia would have gone differently."

"Ah, yes." Tabane tapped her fingers on a desk to her side, "Chi-chan wants to be in on the plan, though. She knows who our enemies are."

"Which ones?"

Tabane giggled, "The usual ones. Phantom Task."

"Has any activity been recently sighted?"

"Besides the attempt to take Orthun and Orimura, no. I doubt they'll strike IS Academy directly, but we need to be wary."

"He'll be prepared for them, though. Or at least, to fight them."

Tabane nodded, "Yes. And development for his companions is going well. I located another one of his prior companions and currently have Chloe en route to talk to him about joining us."

"Are you sure he's the right choice?"

"His profile seems to fit right in," Tabane shrugged, "I also talked to his friends, they know the boy as well, back when Kira had that incident they never talk about."

E bit her lip, looking uncomfortable at the mention of whatever incident Kira had, "Mhm. Regardless, it seems our plans are moving smoothly. I believe it would be in our best interest to have Orimura Chifuyu be privy to some of our plans, but not all. Has she made a reason clear?"

"The one you said she'd join for."

"Ah, to destroy Phantom Task for kidnapping her brother…" E shook her head, "…and then making him what he is today."

"Has Kira figured that one out?"

"He has his suspicions. Anyways, I believe that covers what you wished to speak about tonight?"

"It does. Get some rest, E. We have some work to do in the upcoming days."

"Yes… but, I did figure out something."

"What is it, E?"

"That phrase, the one that Cecilia said. Little, stupid, filthy beast. Now, the way she said it was… in a way, an insult. Well, it was. But… change the tone. Instead of anger, try superiority. Instead of being a ravaged insult, it sounds like…"

"Like someone was treating him as if he were an object. So, we have another piece to the puzzle of Orthun Kira. His friends still aren't saying anything, but I suppose that that's all right. If we figure it out though, we might be able to confirm it from them or Kira." Tabane noted, putting a hand on her chin in thought.

"I would advise against flat out confrontation."

"Ah, yes. Well, is that all then?"

"Yes, that is all I have to report, Tabane."

"Then E, go and rest."

"Understood. E, over and out."

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

Cecilia stood at her balcony, looking out as she leaned over the rails, pale nightgown blowing in the wind.

She thought of Orthun Kira, or at least, the helmet he wore over his head. She couldn't see his eyes behind that polarized, golden visor. It was scary, honestly, to see how he tore his way through the streets of the battle.

He hadn't even seemed the least bit panicked when he rode a swivel chair out a skyscraper window to tackle her.

But then with a few key words, it all changed.

She hadn't thought the screaming boy was the same one she was fighting. But they were one and the same. Something horrible had happened to him, no doubt, to reduce him to such a state.

Cecilia shook her head in the moonlight, feeling guilty. Cynthia's rant to her certainly hadn't made things easier to deal with. To think that she, a professional, would indulge in such things such as asserting her superiority like an insecure schoolgirl.

That defiant look in his eyes that day in class was one that she would never forget. In the midst of the laughter and her obvious winning he had challenged her to a fist fight without a trace of fear or embarrassment. He pushed against the flow, even when everything said he should stand down.

His speech to her was something that intrigued her as well. Quite the boast, she had thought before thinking she would shut his pompous mouth. She would never declare anything like that; it would make her seem arrogant. But for Kira, it was merely him speaking the truth.

And she had called _him_ weak.

Cecilia didn't like weak men, that was for sure. But she couldn't deny that Orthun was strong, stronger than she gave him credit for. After all, he came in silently, did things obediently, as if afraid. Though she saw the truth now. Keeping silent was his mask, his weapon, his armor. She had mistaken his patience, his refusal to strike back right away for weakness, for cowardice. But no, it was him waiting for the most opportune moment.

It was always the quiet ones, wasn't it?

Cecilia chuckled to herself, "Orthun Kira… you certainly are a special person… just what gave you the push to stand up to me when others wouldn't even think about it…"

* * *

**And done! Woot!**

**Huehuehue, do I smell a harem incoming? Nope. I don't. You better not either. Or Kira will hunt you XD**

**Anyways yeah you can tell what I meant by "shifting fight area". It was kind of odd.**

**Like the beginning was something out of COD or Halo, yeah. Pour out of the area, fight to an objective. Then came Cecilia and that shifted. Then after that was back to the FPS style again with Kira in the sewers and taking the base and the tank scene (which I'm not even sure if I got right, I haven't had the time to research and question my usual colleagues [read: **_**damn college applications and interviews**_**] and debate over if a scene was somewhat realistic or not). It shifted back into something else as E pushed Kira back from the building, and then the final confrontation was back in animeland where Kira fucking rides a swivel chair out of the building to tackle Cecilia.**

**Truth be told, that one was **_**specifically**_** only done for "Rule of Cool". I PROMISE I will not be doing that every fight. It's just that the thought of that happening WOULD NOT LEAVE MY HEAD. Please forgive me orz (look "orz" up if you don't know what that means).**

**But yes, I have finally gotten to Kira's split. Can you figure out what the mystery behind Kira is? And just what will happen now? Will we have the fight between Ichika and Kira next?! Or will there be… something else up ahead?**

**Anyways! If you don't mind leaving a review with a question, comment, etc. then please go right ahead! If you'd like to and haven't already, favorite and/or follow! I've got a lot more time than before now, so I should be able to reply a lot more often to you guys if you send a review/PM.**

**Seeya next chapter!**


	5. Index 5: First Contact

**By the way, things have been somewhat canon.**

**That's about to change.**

**If you don't like crazy changes to canon… turn back now.**

**But **_**holy crap**_**, I've been waiting for this chapter. Here we go~**

**Edit v1.1: APPARENTLY FFNET DOESN'T LIKE THE ARROW OR LESSER/GREATER THAN SIGNS GOTTA FIX SORRY DOODS**

**Edit v1.2: OH GOD WRONG DOCUMENT IT WAS MISSING PARTS SORRY DX**

* * *

**Index Five:** First Contact

"_We are not alone."_

* * *

"**First Floor: Reclaimers, Power Suits, and Guns. Lots of Guns."**

**IS Academy, Main Office, Orimura Chifuyu's Office**

**Friday, April 27****th****, 0715 Hours**

**Log: Day 9 at IS Academy**

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow, "You wish to pull yourself from the class representative battles? I cannot allow you to do that, Orthun."

"Orimura-sensei, I am going to have other duties that I will have to attend to, so I believe that I will not be able to do the duties of a class representative."

"And what sort of duties will those be?"

"Odd jobs for Tabane." Okay, that was somewhat of a lie. But from what E has briefed me on, it's not far from the truth.

"Define 'odd jobs'."

"Helping Tabane with research seeing I am one of two IS pilots and am more willing to be observed, escorting a shipment, that sort of thing."

"And that will interfere should you be chosen?"

"These jobs take time."

Chifuyu pressed a few buttons, and the room went dark, the blinds closed, the door locked. Hm, she must've put the room on lockdown without any recording, then, "There's no need to continue the lie, Orthun. I know what Tabane is planning, but I merely wanted that on the official record."

"Understood, Orimura-sensei."

She pushed a few buttons on her keyboard again and the room became a natural looking office room again, "I see. I will take this into account, Orthun. This does not excuse you unless Orimura wins his match against Alcott."

"I see. That will be all. I will also not be in class today."

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow as I passed her a memo signed by Tabane that said I needed to come down to her research laboratory for… an odd job. She gave me a knowing glance, tilting her head forward, "Of course."

I turned on my heels, "If you will excuse me, I must be off."

Making my way through the school and the campus, I went down to the airfields and lo and behold, Romeo and Shinjiro were there by a… Pelican transport ship.

Does Tabane have that much free time?

_You would be surprised how quickly Tabane can get things done. Besides, it fits in nicely with the MJOLNIR suit._

Agreed.

"Shinjiro? What are you doing here?"

He flipped his hat into the air and caught it, spinning it on his finger, "Oh you know, just joining you guys. Tabane asked me if I wanted to do a little more than odd jobs. And well, let's just say that my air piloting skills will be useful here, now, won't they? Anyways, let's get going."

* * *

**[Classified Coordinates]**

**Laboratory 4 of Shinonono Tabane**

**Friday, April 27****th****, 0830 Hours**

I walked into the main office Tabane had set up in the halls, "Orthun Kira, reporting for du- Xavier?"

The boy in a chair stood up, nodding at Tabane, "Who else?"

I took a look at the boy I had known from my childhood before he had to move because his dad was military, Xavier Setzer. Instead of his longer, dark brown hair that matched his eyes, his hair had been cut short almost into a bob cut. Compared to his old, casual clothing of a t-shirt and unbuttonned overshirt and jeans was now a military uniform…? He had grown in the two years as well.

"You've changed."

"The shit that went down before with you changed me. Given time to think alone by being on the road with dad gave me some new thoughts as well." He shrugged, adding in a small smile.

"So, old friend, what are you doing here?"

He gave a look towards Tabane, "I was invited to join you guys… but I've had enough for now."

"Hm?"

"I was _The Liberator_ out in Massachusetts when the Russians hit." He shook his head, "Between everything that happened with you, the Russian invasion… I'm just done. I can't take the combat that much anymore, not after everything with you and all that... So I came down here just to inform Ms. Shinonono in person, perhaps also see you, old friend of mine."

"…I see. I would've liked to have you on the team, though. I can still remember the old days of paintball…"

"Yeah. Good times… but your war ain't like paintball. Don't worry, I won't spill the beans to anyone." He waved a hand, "Trust me on that much, at the very least. Anyways, see you later."

"Chloe-chan will take you back, she should be around the airship. Just follow the way signs to the airdock."

"Thank you," He held out a hand, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Tabane. I wish you and my old friend good luck."

She shook his hand, "You too. And thank you."

Xavier turned on his heels, giving me a salute like he used to back in our paintballing days, "Checkmate."

"Get going, Gambit."

"Of course, sir."

At that, Xavier began to move out of the room, doing so in what was the bastard child of a walk and march.

"Pity," I shook my head, "I would've like to have him watch my back. He always did know how to handle a good explosive or two, plus he's the most trustworthy person I've ever met."

"As a kid?"

"You're talking about the kid who was investigated because he did such a thorough research project on ballistic, explosives, and other pyrotechnics. Especially since his dad was active military."

"Was he expelled?"

"Oh no. Xavier's the calm and polite type, so they attributed it to his scientific curiosity; plus their searches turned up nothing. But he is the last man I would ever want to piss off. There's only one time I've seen him mad, and trust me, I don't want to talk about that."

Tabane nodded understandingly, eyes closed, "I see. Very well, I wanted to ask if you were getting acclimated to IS Academy."

"Well enough. Living quarters are more than sufficient, the staff is friendly, and for the most part flashbacks are not a problem. Key words and phrases are at a minimum, and with E and the sedative's help, I should be fine."

"Mhm…"

"Overall the students are okay, however a few are rather uppity and still believe I am weak. After the Cecilia battle though, I am to have at least a two week ban from matches until they can be sure to 'fix the holodeck'. I passed my psych evals already."

Tabane gestured for me to follow her as she walked past me, checking her watch, "They should be prepared now. Come, you need to see this."

I followed Tabane out of the room and into the steel plated hallways, lit only by fluorescent lights in the ceiling just like an underground base you'd see in a movie, "See what?"

She didn't answer as we made our way through the hallways, a left turn here, a right turn further down. I swear we were going in circles at this point.

Tabane stopped at a large blast door and went to the right side, inputting a long sequence of numbers that I didn't quite catch. After that a small part of the wall slid away where she held her eye up close for a retina scan.

_[Identity confirmed. Opening doors.]_

"E will give you the combination later." Tabane motioned for me to go through the opening doors, "You already know our mission. Defeat Phantom Task. The other side goal is to bring the world back to equality through _you_. To show that men aren't weak. To stop those that would abuse the IS and its properties."

"Though I have to ask, why?"

She sighed, "Did you think that I expected the Infinite Stratos to have the effect on society that it did? I intended for the IS to be a spacefaring unit, one that we could reach to the stars to and hopefully discover that we were not alone. But no, that didn't happen. So now I must atone for my mistakes… forgive me," She put a hand over her heart as she faced away from me, "Forgive me that I must have you take on this burden of a scientist who did not realize the effects her creation would have."

"Why me?"

"You… you were optimal for the task. One of several. Chosen for your weaponry skills displayed in competitions such as paintball or any of those new combative camps that have been rising, your abilities, but most importantly your ideals. Who could bring forth the message of equality? And in the end, E chose you."

You did?

_I did._

…Thanks.

…_It is of no concern. You were the optimal choice._

"Regardless, please forgive this scientist who does this."

"You don't need to ask for forgiveness… I know a thing or two about wanting to atone for what you've done."

"Thank you. That puts me at ease, oddly."

I chuckled, moving us forward through the room.

My jaw nearly hit the ground as Tabane turned on the lights.

Romeo looked up from polishing a sniper rifle, "Morning, Leader."

I could hardly believe it. Romeo was suited up in a MJOLNIR suit like mine. Well, it was less bulky and it was differently designed, and also that it was a drab olive green compared to my more vibrant dark shade of green.

His was far sleeker and more for stealth, probably. His helmet that lay onto top of a table next to him was the Scout variant from the Halo games, cutting down on visor reflection so he could fire with less likeliness of being seen, "Hold on, Leader."

Romeo reached for his left bracer, pressing a button that opened up a blue datapad that was integrated with the suit, "If you wouldn't mind letting me sync with you? There should be a similar function on your suit."

E?

_There should be a similar device on your left bracer as well._

I looked for a button as I brought out MJOLNIR and pressed it when I found said button. The blue datapad showed itself, with it reading [_Designation: Leader. Please sync with designated squad units.]_

"Here." Romeo held his close to mine and tapped his screen a few times. My screen was replaced by a loading circle animation for five seconds before reading _[[Synchronization Complete]]_

"You generally won't use the Tacpad, as I like to call it. I'll be using it quite a lot though. It contains a lot of useful info that the HUD can't generally all have at once."

"You're joining me?"

"I suspected that Tabane had something up her sleeve, which is why I trained with the sniper rifle. I made a mistake in DC that cost a squad their lives. I'm not going to repeat that incident."

Tabane giggled patting the two of us on the back, "Nothing ever gets past you guys, huh?"

"There's a reason Kira had me be the designated scout for large scale paintball matches and when that camp where ex-Special Forces guys were doing some things for guys interested in military when they grew up. Oh, before I forget…" Romeo took a few steps back with me raising an eyebrow, "Now you see me… Now you don't."

I blinked and Romeo had dissolved into thin air. He's got the Active Camo too, huh?

"Turn on your TACCAM."

_Tactical Camera, Kira._

I imagined said option on and Romeo was no longer invisible, with everything friendly outlined in green. Any mundane objects didn't have an outline, and the weapon in Romeo's hand had a blue outline, "Just in case, really. In the event that you need to keep track of us and we're running the Active Camo."

"Good to know." I toggled it off, "So if you're doing this…"

"Mickey's doing it as well."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Nothing does."

"Heyo, Kira."

We both turned to find Mickey who walked in with a grey MJOLNIR suit of his own, spinning an Air Assault helmet on his right pointer finger, "So, how do I look?"

Mickey's armor variant included a HP-chest and Air Assault knee bracers, plus some extra bracer armor on his arms. Seems he's a little more heavier armored than Romeo. Fitting, seeing that he was our assault-class on the team: good at sweeping in and taking out multiple units in one go.

"Shinjiro's just taking a little time, he really does like his military tech. Also, can you believe it? There's a freaking Energy Shield on these things! Apparently it's like yours, but ours takes a little more damage and can recharge faster."

"And I don't get this upgrade?"

"The shield generator for you is too integrated into the suit," Tabane interrupted, "Changing your shield generator would mean having to rebuild the entire unit. A bit of a design flaw on my part."

"Eh, I suppose it's okay."

"Man, what's taking Shinjiro so long? I hope he's not ogling the weapons."

"Can it, son."

There was a loud and metallic clinking as the biggest of us walked into the room. Shinjiro looked like a tankier version of Jorge from Reach, boasting the GRENADIER helmet and the Collar chest piece with full attachments. His shoulder were equipped with the Commando pieces, making him seem far bigger than he was.

Shinjiro laughed, taking off the helmet, "Now _this_ is how power armor ought to be!"

Romeo smirked, looking away with his eyes closed, "Loud and ostentatious?"

"Screw off."

"Boys, boys." Tabane raised her hands to calm them down, "Come on, we have work that needs to be done, no?"

The two under my command before snapped to attention, "Undesrtood, Leader."

"I guess I'll have to get used to that, huh?" Shinjiro shrugged, "All right, Leader. After you."

We marched through the hallways, following Tabane who led us into what was obviously a briefing room. Clocks lined one wall while there was a massive TV screen on the other.

Tabane faced us, each of us standing up straighter, "As of today, you have been inducted into the Reclaimer Program.

"This program takes those that we believe can help change the world and form it into one of equality, something the world is lacking today. The Infinite Stratos was not intended to have the effect it did today. It was for space exploration, but also to help put women on an equal ground with men.

"Unfortunately that didn't go the way I intended for it to go. So I apologize that you must fix my mistakes…" Tabnae paused, "Regardless, your main missions will revolve around combat against a group that identifies itself as _Phantom Task._ We don't know their motives, but I've managed to trace several activities involving illegal IS acts to them."

I raised a hand, "How?"

"Glad you asked. E?"

E popped up, presumably accessing the table in the middle that functioned as a battleground overview sort of device, giving her 'lecture mode' pose: feet about shoulder width apart, one hand supporting the other arm's elbow as she talked.

"There were rumors of an IS theft, something supposedly thought impossible. Tabane and I launched a private investigation. The country was hiding the fact its IS was stolen, to keep up the image of its strength."

"May I ask what country?"

"You may, but that isn't information that's necessary to divulge."

"Agreed. Please, continue."

"Anyways, we did our research after that. Started monitoring every country and its IS operations. It wasn't very difficult for Tabane to get into their systems considering that there IS units were hooked up to their labs and Tabane has access to each core. But we noticed that one group kept popping up. We eventually accessed some of their secured files and found that many of the successful attempts to steal an IS unit had a similar icon pop up. More research, and we had a name. We traced one of their forward bases here. It's out in the one of the more rural parts of Japan, we can take a Pelican to get close by."

The table in the middle shifted, becoming a full color map of the area. A deep forest with a clearing was at the corner closest to us, "The Pelican has some stealth systems, so you'll use those as you come close. The forest should give you adequate cover as you make your way near the base."

A red line traced the path for us to travel, leading to the base which was protected by nine towers and fencing. I noted on top of the base was a helipad.

"You'll need to take out the towers. Be warned the instant one goes down you're likely to alert them. The helipad houses a custom made helicopter by them, so we can't pinpoint any weaknesses. A good rocket or two should be enough to put them down.

"After that, you are to break into the base. See what you can find. This is a forward base, so you're not likely to find any big secrets, but should you come across anything useful, it might be worth it."

"Understood!"

Tabane nodded as E finished. "Weapons are past the door. Let's get to work, Reclaimers."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Mickey looked a little tired, breathing some harder than usual, "Still getting a little used to the weight. I did do some training in the suit, but that wasn't enough apparently. I won't let you down, Leader."

Romeo calmly walked in, climbing into the Pelican and putting his sniper rifle in the top compartment, "I'm set, Leader."

We all looked as Shinjiro came into the room, lugging a SAW machine gun and a grenade launcher on his back. He gestured to his machine gun, "Sorry for being late, I needed to grab some ammo for this thing."

"No matter. So, who's driving the Pelican?"

"That would be me. I have experience as a pilot and I've been introduced to the systems of the Pelican. Besides, guess who was the one to pilot the Pelican to IS Academy?"

"Good." E, you ready to go?

_Yes. Let's get the mission done with._

The rest of us got into the Pelican, the door closing behind us as Shinjiro went up to the pilot's seat. I looked out the window and saw that sunlight came down upon us as the engines began to roar. We went straight up before turning to go where we needed to be.

Time for our first mission.

* * *

"**Back in the Saddle"**

**[Classified Coordinates]**

**[Classified Location]**

_**Operation Contact**_

**Friday, April 27****th****, 0915 Hours**

**Mission Timer: 00:37**

We crept through the forest as silently as possible, trying not to snap any twigs or branches as we made our way to the base. Romeo was ahead of us, scouting out and using his skills to determine the location of any patrollers.

E had already determined there probably weren't any patrols heading this way since there weren't any signs of footprints around the place.

Sneaking it had been remarkably easy, there was a mountain range that we were able to low-fly through thanks to Shinjiro's piloting skills.

Still though, it does seem odd that we haven't hit any resistance. I smell a trap.

_Kira, we're twenty five minutes into the mission and haven't even gotten to the base._

I know… but the fact we didn't see an air patrol and haven't run into a ground patrol is troubling. This is going too well for us.

_Then at the very least, we'll be more cautious._

Everyone froze as Romeo stopped and raised his right fist, arm bent at a ninety degree angle.

"Eyes ahead, I see the base. Everyone on your toes." Romeo paused, relaxing his arm, "I'll go find a sniping perch. All of you need to get to an ambush point. Shinjiro, if you wouldn't mind staying here to protect me in the event that they discover my position, then get here."

"What, you don't have faith in your skills?"

"It always pays to make sure. Leader, are you okay with this?"

"Sniping situations are your forte. You want us to go in guns blazing the instant you open fire?"

"Wait for my discovery signal or the alarm." Romeo faded from view, "Keep radio silence. When I speak, you know to move in. Kira, keep an eye on the sky for the helicopter. If it comes in I want it down ASAP."

"Got it." With that, the Rocket Launcher's weight came onto my back, "Follow me, Mickey."

We made our way, hanging low and trying to avoid any possible guard spots. Romeo kept an eye on the guards and alerted us to whenever a guard tower might have eyes on us, which is when we ducked behind trees or hit the deck.

It took about six minutes before we were in place. From here we'd have a clear shot if the helicopter decided to land, and also it gave us a bit of room to move in the event the helicopter came early.

A green circle lit up on the right side of my HUD where the TEAMVIEW column, listing a brief summary of everyone's names and vital signs, labeled _[__ROMEO]_. I had E flash our light on his HUD, telling him to take the shot.

One guard fell, slumping as the others looked away. He was only able to take down a second one before the alarm sounded.

"They've been alerted."

"Then let's move."

_Motion tracker detecting large mass moving in. I would like to call it being the helicopter but without visual sight I am unable to confirm._

Understood.

The sound of helicopter blades chipping away and leaves falling all around us gave us confirmation as Romeo cursed over the air as he moved.

It was in our sights, leaving me to take it out. It was a simple lock and since we were right underneath it, well… goodbye, heli.

_Save your shot… wait for it… if we time it right we can make it crash into the wall… NOW!_

I fired at E's command, an explosion rocking the bottom of the helicopter. It began to dip, slicing some tree branches but still moving forwarded. It skid across the ground before crashing into the wall, opening up a massive area for us to through.

_[I'll keep up the sniper fire from here and take out the towers.]_

"Got it! Mickey, get ready to rumble!"

The launcher faded away into light as the Assault Rifle came into my hands. Tch, I forgot to reload from practice yesterday!

I shoved the firing bolt forward while reloading before opening fire, taking cover behind bits of a fallen wall. Mickey took out his Battle Rifle and let the triple burst fire gun do its work, nailing Phantom Task members in the head.

We learned to make good use of our ammo in DC. After all, there wasn't a lot to go around.

Four minutes later we heard Romeo declare all sniper towers were down and we went into the compound.

The chopper had done more than destroy the wall; it had run into two warehouses, crushing the vehicles inside. Troopers swarmed the area, but were quickly taken down by either a headshot or automatic gunfire ripping through their torsos. Every now and then another soldier with drop due to a sniper rifle bullet to the face.

_[Leader, I'm seeing little heat sigs now. Recommend we move for that main building that seems untouched. I'll hang back and make sure no one mans the guns. Mind telling me when it's clear to move in?]_

"Yeah, I'll get on that." I dropped a magazine out and put a fresh one in as the massive door leading to the big indoor complex opened, "Mickey, on me. Let's clear it out."

"I've got it." Mickey primed a grenade and hurled it forward at the opening door. Said grenade exploded, flipping over three more Phantom Task members.

E popped the Grenade Launcher into my hand and I fired as soon as I could, bouncing the grenade inside and taking out anyone that was hiding behind the doors.

"Up top!"

I saw two Phantom Task members running for a machine gun nest and I dropped a Bubble Shield for cover, "Romeo, I've got two on the guns up there!"

Two shots. _[__Not anymore.]_

I kicked up the Bubble Shield into my hand as it vanished, Mickey giving me some covering fire. We swept in through the doors and cleared out any stragglers before giving Romeo the 'All Clear' signal.

Shinjiro sighed as he lugged his SAW, "Unfortunately your sniper here is a little _too_ good, I didn't even get to pop a shot off."

"You've got close quarters now, so you're taking point if you're so itchy about it."

"Heh, thanks Leader." Shinjiro sauntered up front with new vivaciousness as Romeo put the sniper rifle on his back and pulled out two magnums, "Here we go."

As a squad we made our way through the halls, encountering pockets of resistance amongst the blaring alarms. Our objective was a control room to cut the alarm.

At the very least, the alarms were a mask for Shinjiro's gunfire. Under the cover of the alarm he could destroy entire jumpy squads since they couldn't tell where the gunfire we coming from.

Romeo had decided to act as our stealth man, snapping necks and putting bullets in mouths without being spotted due to his Active Camouflage ability. The TACCAM was useful for everyone, and since it's got night vision as well we were able to make it quickly through the halls.

"Found the security office," Romeo said, gesturing his head at a door labelled as such, "Would you like to breach and clear?"

I nodded before E put the explosive in my hand. I lay it on the door before we took a step back and then began to count down with my fingers.

Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

I clenched my fist and the door blew off. With brutal efficiency we cleared out the room before cutting out the alarm. Heh, that wasn't too bad.

_Get me into the system, I'll try to find the schematics of the base._

Understood.

I put E into the interface chip and then plugged E in where the screens began to read all sorts of different things.

"_Hm, I see where they are. There's also a hidden room that we can go explore. I estimate that we'll encounter heavy resistance in those, and not just infantry. There are apparently some automated gun turrets that we'll need to work our way around."_

Got it. Let's go, then.

I pulled E out of the interface, "All right, we've got gun turrets down some hidden hallways. E'll distribute the layout to everyone. Keep on your toes."

_Calculating optimal path to the main server rooms and the inner regions of the base._

Two paths lit up on our map, a blue one and green one to be exact. The blue path was labelled 'Deeper In' while the green one was 'Server Room'.

"You three take to the Server Room. I'll go in and wipe the Deeper In. I've got more shields to take out the gun turrets and I ain't letting anyone dying on this first mission."

"You sure, Leader?"

"I'm sure, Romeo. You go."

The Shotgun appeared as we split off, with me sweeping every room just to make sure there weren't any surprise attacks from behind. The Motion Tracker was eerily blank save for some yellow dots that were probably Romeo and the others making their way around.

They kept feeding reports to me, making sure that we were all still alive.

It's strange, though. No IS units deployed here. It must be a forward base that isn't strategically important, then.

_Or it's still in development. We did pass by construction equipment._

Yeah... I suppose so.

The hidden area was behind a fake wall that I punched out before heading down. The gun turrets weren't much for me, and since I had shields there was considerably less risk of me dying.

About four hand grenades and seven grenade launcher shots later, I made it into what looked like a laboratory. How odd…

...Damn... don't tell me it's like before...

Pushing those dark thoughts aside, I brushed through the labs. Nothing useful for now. I guess they were setting up. There's a few crates with paper and clipboards, alongside very unused lab equipment.

Shit, footsteps.

"Show yourself!" I half-yelled, turning around and scanning the dark room.

"Wh-who…" I whipped around about forty degrees right with the shotgun fully ready and flashlight shining, finding a blonde young woman who averted her eyes from high bright the flashlight was.

When I turned down the flashlight I found she had red eyes and a half torn pink-red dress. E, scan for IS cores.

_No IS cores detected._

So this isn't a trap…

"Who are you?!"

"I-I… I don't know…"

I somewhat relaxed in my stance, "What do you mean?"

"T-they just referred to me as Number Forty Three…" Tch…

"…I understand." I nodded, "Okay, do you live anywhere around here?"

"Th-they took me from a nearby mountain village… I still remember the way… I'd think about it every day to get by."

"I see. Let's get going. Follow me-"

The sky rumbled and the next thing I knew I was shielding the young woman as everything fell around us.

* * *

"**It's Quiet…"**

_**Operation Contact**_

**Friday, April 27****th****, 0937 Hours**

**Mission Timer: 01:13**

"Ugh…"

"A-ah…"

I picked myself up before helping the young lady up, "How long have you been up?"

"Five minutes…"

"Sorry."

I threw off some debris and started walking through the ruined area, "Utopia Team, do you read me?

_[Kzzt…Le-kzzt… bomb-kzzzzt-er came in-kzzzt… pulled out when sa-kzzzzzzzzt]_

E, can you get a signal…?

_Sending a message. I'll tell them to hold out at the Pelican if I can._

Good.

I helped the young woman through the debris, making our way through the ruined halls. It was all dark, so I had to use the flashlight on my helmet and shotgun to light the way.

"Damn, it's dark in here."

"Y-yeah…"

We paused at a collapsed door, "Stand back."

Winding up, I slugged the debris that blocked the way, opening up a passageway. I shook my fist in a bit of pain, hissing, "Phew, that actually kind of hurt. Anyways, go through, I'll stay under the door just in case anything falls."

She nodded as she crawled throu-

"Oof!" I grunted as the door frame collapsed, my hands catching it, "Tch… that was close."

The rocks and debris blocked the doorway behind us thoroughly to the point there was no going back. Crap, that kind of sucks.

"Let's keep moving before this place collapses." I signaled ahead as E began to try to locate us.

_I have our location. We may have to make a detour through the wind tunnels._

They have _what_ now down here?

_It seems they had long terms plans for this base. In between trying to wake you up, I was looking through the data we had taken from the base. I'm not sure why they had the plans for expansion in the security office, but I suppose it was for monitoring who was really supposed to go there. The wind tunnel is probably for testing parts. Tch, this looks dangerous though. If that fan spins a certain way, it's going to be sucking us in._

Oooookay.

_Regardless, detours must be taken. I will guide you._

Waypoints lit up in my view, "Follow me."

The only sounds were the occasional sparking of electricity and our footsteps, mine far louder than the young woman's.

"It's quiet…"

"Don't finish that statement."

"A-ah… okay."

_Kira, we've lost connection to the outside._

Tch, let's hurry then.

I opened the door that E told me to open, leading to a massive open area. Must be the wind tunnel…? The hell's a wind tunnel doing here anyways? I guess it's for IS testing…

We carefully made our way across the catwalk, parts falling away here or there. Phantom Task certainly didn't do the best job in taking care of this place.

The young woman was upset, but that was probably because of the entire situation. A rescue op that went crazily out of hand, that certainly would be something to get upset about.

I opened the door out, "Anyways, I say not to finish that statement be-"

The young woman screamed as the room whirred to life, pulling her up. I grabbed onto her wrist with my right hand and held to the door frame with my left, "Tch!"

"H-help meeeee!"

I grunted in frustration as I pulled her ever closer, bringing her closer and closer to safety.

The room next to us was being affected as well, objects like shelves and other debris being pulled into the suction.

I bit back a curse as a rock flew out and smashed me in the chest, knocking me around but my grip remained firm. The young woman only screamed louder as I struggled to catch my breath, "Ahhhh…"

With a final scream I pulled my arm in and deposited her into the room, her screams dying out.

Now just to—

"Look out!" I yelled, seeing a crate zooming for her and… fuck, to my hand! "Don't worry about me, I can survive this shit!"

She looked at the crate looming for me and then at me, "A life for a life."

"What?!"

"I do not like to be indebted."

A golden light shined, blinding me however my grip was still strong. The young woman suddenly was in bright gold IS that it looked to be made of gold, the only visible weapon being a pincer stinger-like weapon that came off her back like a scorpion and what appeared to be swords on her back that made a wing shape. The rag of clothing she was wearing now clamped tightly to her skin, revealing a figure that no way could've been a teenager's natural body.

The woman was quite beautiful, but she was still probably the enemy.

She spun and stabbed the crate, then flicked it off to the side before pulling me inside and closing the door. E, I thought you said she didn't have an IS!

_I did not detect anything! She was concealing it somehow!_

"Phantom Task…"

She looked me in the eye. "Correct."

I raised my shotgun at her, "Why did you save me?"

"A life for a life. You saved my life, so I saved yours."

"You had your IS the whole time, that was unnecessary."

"Call it… an observation that went wrong." She chuckled, "Regardless, even if I let go I would've been sucked in before I could call out my IS. You did save my life there."

"Hm…"

She put on a smile as my shotgun flashlight didn't waver, "Anyways, let's try to get out."

"Why should I trust you? Even if what you say is true, you are no longer indebted to me. I have no reason to trust you."

"Hmph, do you really think I would've been in my _own base_ that was bombed to kill you? Such a gambit is far too risky. I can't predict where debris will land and what hallways will collapse, so really, it wasn't my doing, having the base bombed."

_She argues a good point._

E?

_At the very least I can watch her for you, Kira. Your shields are always up, so you can have a little warning._

And if she's got a Shield Pierce blade?

_I can see that coming._

She sighed, breaking the focus between the conversation between E and I, "Delta, we can trust him as long as we're getting out of this hellhole."

"Delta?"

"My IS' AI or biological component." She waved a hand, "I know he's just looking out for me, but he doesn't trust you."

"Smart one." I paused, lowering my shotgun, "…I'll work with you for now."

Her swords vanished as she nodded, drawing her guns, which really were just oversized pistols, "Okay then."

...I don't like the fact we're going to have her here while we're getting the hell out, but... we have taken a bit of damage. And whoever bombed the place might come around for a second run, let alone send in ground troops for a nice, clean wrap up.

I guess it couldn't hurt to have a temporary ally for even a little bit. But I'll be wary about her. I don't trust her just yet.

"Hehehe, I'm amused that you said 'work with' rather than trust. Correct, for a leader."

"You don't trust me either."

"Mmm, nope. But let's work together to get out of here. We should hurry as well, there aren't any signs of a second run and it'd be good to get out before whoever orchestrated this attack sends in a ground team."

I nodded, the thought of my squad on the outside immediately invading my head. E?

_We need to get a little up closer to get their vital signs._

We walked silently through the hallways, each of us rather tense. Just so no one was going to stab each other in the back without warning, we utilized E's system where we made sure to check each other's six every now and then by turning inward, her to her left and me to the right, so we'd see each other as we turned around.

"A clever system. Your AI, she surely is smart."

"Hmph."

She laughed, twirling her gun, "My, you'll never attract women with that sort of outlook. Nor if you keep that mask on all the time."

"Helmet, not mask. And it's part of the suit."

"You never did ask my name, either. How rude."

"Should I really care?"

"You should if I mention that I am Meusel Squall."

_What the-?! The leader of Phantom Task herself?!_

"Surprised?" she stopped walking and turned to me, "I don't think you need to introduce yourself, Prototype Spartan, as they call you in Phantom Task. Orthun Kira, no?"

"…The only. What's the supposed leader of Phantom Task doing out in a forward base?"

"Making rounds, seeing how progress went." She waved a hand with the pistol in it, "But of course a simple shakedown never goes as simply as I'd like it to go."

"Hmph, never does."

She chuckled, "Oh, so perhaps you do have a sense of humor."

"Let me get something straight with you, Meusel. I'm not here to joke around. I'm here to get the hell out and figure out who the fuck bombed the place because if it wasn't you, and it sure as hell wasn't me, then who the hell did?"

"You might as well enjoy your work while you do it," she retorted with a smirk, "Anyways, you said you want to get out of here, so let's do just that."

The walk was quite silent, without a single encounter. Perhaps whoever bombed the target assumed everyone was dead. I don't think anyone expected us to be here either, which could've accounted for some things going wrong.

_Ah! They're alive. Mostly uninjured too, but nothing a little rest won't fix. It appears they were in a rather central room where it didn't collapse, fortunately. _E announced to me about fifteen minutes in.

If you can send a message out, tell them to wait by the intersection we split off.

_Understood._

Twenty five minutes of walking around a facility that I swear was like Black Mesa minus the aliens running around everywhere and crazy military guards, we made it to the surface via access ladder nearby the warehouses.

Meusel deactivated her IS, returning to her 'peasant girl' outfit.

…A life for a life, huh?

_Kira?_

Are you fine with this, E?

_Tabane will not know…Sealing knowledge. _

"Leader!" Romeo and Mickey's voice pierced the air as I came into view, "We- who's the girl?"

"Lone survivor of experiments." I lied, "Hey, you think you can make it back up to your mountain village or do you want help?"

"N-no, I think I can make it," Meusel then put on a faked smile, "T-thank you…"

We watched her scurry off into the woods, going to the mountains.

…Why did I do that? I should've killed her right here. But why can't I bring myself to do it…?

"Come on, let's get back home and debrief. By the way, any of you see who the fuck bombed us?"

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"Commander!" Madoka yelled as Squall walked into the office with a cheerful look on her face, "The base, it was bombed and-"

"I know, Madoka. I was there when it happened. Do you happen to know who did it?"

"Unknown. There was barely any footage thanks to those damned new soldiers attacking it!" Madoka slammed a hand on Meusel's desk, "Requesting permission to go and hunt them!"

"Denied."

"But-!"

Squall tapped a few keys, putting the room in lockdown mode. The kind that only two people had ever seen the room like this before. They were silent for about five minutes as the room was scanned for bugs and any irregularities throughout the day in its wiring.

"Do you know the true purpose of me going to that base, Madoka?"

"To check on our advancement plans."

"To meet the Prototype Spartan… well, if he appeared, anyways. Truthfully it was to check on our advancement but I got lucky~"

Of course, she was used to lying. Meusel certainly hadn't let a base that was showing signs of going rouge have its location slip up.

"To—what?! That borders on treason, Commander!"

"It was a simple test," she waved a hand dismissively, "I wished to know what kind of fighter he was, what kind of person he was. What he was willing to sacrifice to win. He's the type not to sacrifice even a single human life, no matter how insignificant, it seems. Hehe, he's sort of the type to always put others before him."

Squall laughed, throwing her head back, "You should've seen how distrusting he was. It is rather sad that such a young boy has become such a cold killer and commander."

"Speak for yourself. You're barely sixteen and a half and you lead the world's largest secret organization."

"Ah, yes…" Meusel looked nostalgic, a wide smile on her face, "Phantom Task… created all the way back before World War II as originally an organization that would push for women's rights and equality in underhanded ways. Seduction, blackmail, the like, under the guise of being an occupation recovery group. But with the Infinite Stratos we gained much more opportunities…"

"Yes…"

"Did you see the footage of his fight against the Representative of England?"

"Yes, I did. However, why have you forbid the usage of his trauma to render him not a threat? Wouldn't that be our optimal mode of operation?"

Squall scoffed, "Madoka, just the way we work makes us appear more like shadows rather than humans does not mean we must become the shadows themselves and lose our humanity."

"Your mother was not like this."

"I am **not** my mother. I am not a monster that will achieve an end at all cost; I am a human being that will keep her humanity, like the original founders."

There was a tense silence between the two, thickening the air to suffocating levels.

After about two minutes, Squall turned to Madoka, breaking the silence, "As an honest question, how well do you think we have achieved our goal?"

"Gender equality? How humble for a leader if that is your lone goal."

"That was the goal that my caretaker had for me and it was also the original goal of our founders. My mother never had time of day, always planning some other operation rather than take care of her daughter. To her I was merely the heir to Phantom Task, one day I would possibly lead it—as that is what she was training me for, anyways. After all, my caretaker's line goes back to the original roots of Phantom Task.

"And my goal is not just gender equality... no, it is to put all humans on equal footing. Because the original roots of Phantom Task dreamed of beyond Earth. They wanted to take to the stars; they knew that divided, humanity would be crushed in the void of space. United, we would go far. And _that_ is my ultimate goal. Gender equality, especially with the IS, in only the first step."

"Hmph."

"Oh, don't be so stubborn like that. You were so much easier to deal with when we were younger, Madoka. Remember when we would play princess-"

Madoka flushed red, "D-d-don't speak of that! Such a memory is a blemish to my goal of protecting you. I am to be your sword, your shield, your life to give in the event it must be taken."

Squall frowned, "Madoka, you are first and foremost my friend. Being a leader, I need someone close to me who knows me well. And not just by patterns or observations, but grew up and lived with me in that regard. Someone who will listen to me without judgment, or at least less than others."

"…Unfortunately as that friend, comes the side effect of being your sounding board."

Squall giggled, "Oh, you did always know how to make sarcasm amusing."

Madoka tried her best not to grin back.

"Do you think we've fallen away from our goal? What exactly does Phantom Task do now?"

"That isn't my job to think about it. I am your protector; that is all I have been raised as. Being your friend was merely something that came along with it."

"Don't say 'merely' as if our friendship is nothing… or is our friendship nothing to you, Madoka?"

Madoka blinked as her face flushed, "Of course not!"

Squall closed her eyes and nodded, "I thought so."

"…You tricked me into that one."

"Oh, but it kept you on your toes, no?" Squall poked her dear friend on the shoulder, "I'm going to take a nap, if you don't mind watching over me."

"Of course I don't."

As she went to sleep at her desk, Madoka activated her IS, Silent Zephyrs.

Madoka often wondered why Squall was so cheery and affectionate with her. As she observed as a child… well, if you could call her a child at that point.

She wasn't quite sure what a clone child was, as in if a clone child was truly a child. After all, it was no secret to her that she was the clone of Orimura Chifuyu. It was something she had come to accept a long time ago; she was not unique, she was not a natural child, but a product of science, meant to replicate the best… to _surpass_ the best.

Phantom Task trained her from an early age to be the best pilot there ever was. Her mission was to protect the rising leader of Phantom Task, Meusel Squall.

But going back, she hadn't thought that Squall should be so close with her. Her mother kept her bodyguard as just that: a bodyguard, nothing more and nothing less. They were distant and professional, but kept to their duties well.

She hadn't expect Meusel's mother to die when she did. And neither did she expect her bodyguard to be killed with her, for it was the tradition of Phantom Task. An old bodyguard might try to sabotage the new leader because they favored the old one. It was really extra incentive to keep the leader alive.

Though Meusel wasn't like other leaders; she went to the front lines, she went out to bases rather than just hang back and allow them to report to her. It made her job much harder, especially went she never told Madoka where she was going.

Madoka thumbed over some of the documents on Meusel's desk. She found that one of their officers by the name of Lucinda was asking for a stolen IS core. Something about a prospective candidate for OPERATION: HYBRID. That was odd. Meusel had never mentioned anything about it. But it wasn't really her place to know about the inner workings, even if Meusel wanted her to despite it being frowned upon.

She was a wild one, that was for sure.

But Madoka was sure that one day, it would come back to bite Squall back hard… and perhaps her as well.

* * *

**Muuuuuuahahahaha! And you thought that they wouldn't show up.**

**Who is the third faction? And yes, I DO KNOW that Meusel and Madoka's relationship in canon is different. But THIS IS NOT canon. This is a fanfiction. Things change.**

**Hehehe, I had a lot of fun with this. I've been waiting a looooong while waiting for this chapter to be put up, because now eeeeverything has changed~**

**Also, I **_**know**_** that Kira and Meusel were acting irrational. **_**This is entirely intentional**_**. I wanted… I don't know how to put it, more human characters? I wanted them to make decisions that don't always make sense, and besides, it's for things later on. I don't know how I'd describe that. **

**As usual, if you've got questions, comments, or concerns, don't hesitate to drop me a review or PM me!**


	6. Index 6: Old Flames

**Hmhmhmm, don't know how I feel about this chapter. This chapter and the previous five have sort of been the "okay let's get ze canon stuffz out of the way". But beliiiiieve me, I still put my best effort into this. I refuse to do anything but.**

**Not a lot of combat today either, but the chapter was more on character dev. I'm going to try to **_**not**_** mix the two too much in the future, I'd like to focus on one or the other unless the situation calls for it.**

**Also, if Kira's characterization seems a little… off, please see the author notes at the end after reading the chapter.**

**Oh, and I tried to replace the radio chatter symbol from [ ] to ~ ~, since FFNet doesn't allow for the greater/less than signs and the ~s seemed less clunky. I mean, it's technically _not_ necessary but it gives me some odd satisfaction.**

**Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

**Index Six:** Old Flames

"_Where there are ashes, was fire."_

* * *

"**Second Floor: Old Friends, Yanderes, and Irritation"**

**IS Academy, Classroom 1-1**

**Tuesday, May 1****st****, 0825 Hours**

**Log: Day 13 at IS Academy**

I was running late from having overslept the other night. We ran another mission two days ago.

Found a girl named Rei in the labs there. She died destroying her own malicious IS. I wasn't able to save her.

I instructed Tabane to mark the mission as a failure even if we had successfully destroyed the base. That girl didn't have to die. She was barely sixteen.

And she gave me her final kiss before she expired, claiming that she might've so young, a virgin, and with her dreams crushed but at least she managed to give a kiss to a young man that had saved her from her terrible life.

You know how fucking much that screws with you? I've had nightmares the past damn two days. It's why I keep oversleeping. I wonder if Meusel knows about this…

My thoughts were knocked to the side as I saw a brunette with twintails parading away with much flare, Orimura-sensei having whacked her just a second before.

I shrugged and decided to go in after Orimura-sensei entered the classroom.

"You're late."

I waited until I plopped down into my seat before arguing, "The clock doesn't read oh-eight-hundred-and-thirty hours, Orimura-sensei. By school rules I am not late."

"Hmph. Be early next time."

"Odd jobs keep me up at night." I mumbled before shutting up, deciding it wasn't worth arguing. As she readied the lesson I leaned over to speak to Ichika, "So, who was the twintailed girl?"

Houki overheard, looking away with a pout on her face.

Ichika sighed, "An old childhood friend of mine, I call her Rin, but her real name is Huang Lingyin. She surely changed a lot…"

"Ah." I decided not to press further, "Hey, how'd the fight against Cecilia go? I wasn't there to see it."

"It was a close match."

I sense humility in that.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Cecilia turned away, blushing a bit. It must've been a lot less close than he spoke of. I'll have to ask her later.

On another note, Cecilia and I became rather friendly over the past few days that I've showed up. She certainly was apologetic about calling me weak, and after bonding over some sniper rifle lessons, we sort of became mentors for each other, however that works.

Today's lesson wasn't much, so I didn't pay attention, earning the wrath of Orimura-sensei's Iron Clipboard of Doom™-

_I'm fairly sure she doesn't have a trademark on her clipboard._

Iron Clipboard of Doom™. Get it right, E. I'm fairly sure it's a registered WMD. On the same level as Ichika's faked denseness.

…_Right._

Lunch came by quickly, in the blink of an eye the lesson had been over. Houki and most of the girls of our classroom followed Ichika as he rose to go to the lunchroom, Cecilia hanging back. I gave her a bit of a head gesture as I got up, silently asking her to get up.

Cecilia rose from her seat, "Not exactly fond of going with the crowd?"

I shrugged, "I'd rather not be swept up in the sea of girls. Besides, Ichika-san can deal with them, for all I care."

She gave a laugh as if she was a noblewoman, which I guess she was, "You missed some things while you were gone, by the way. Shinonono-san tried hitting Orimura-san when he said something insensitive, but he stopped it before she could even move her hand to strike him."

"Oh?"

"He's a lot more than he appears, that's for sure."

"Trust me, I've been able to tell that much."

We walked into the cafeteria to find Houki slamming her hands on Ichika's table, demanding to know who Huang was. Ichika calmly explained they were childhood friends in a very neutral way of speaking, which really only served to irritate both girls.

Cecilia and I took out meals, her going with some other dish that was probably way too fancy sounding for me to even know while I just took a chicken salad with milk, and decided to watch the scene.

Ichika managed to defuse the situation rather well, putting on a disarming smile and did some hand gestures, calming the girls down.

"My, he could be a diplomat." Cecilia noted before taking a bite of her meal.

"I suppose."

Huang asked Ichika about training, to which Houki hotheadedly rejected her help, saying they didn't need help form the enemy. Oh yeah, Ichika's the class representative now. Ichika then pointed at me, probably telling her that I was training him.

Huang pointed at my visible left robotic hand, which Ichika waved a hand to.

At this point the conversation turned to their pasts, so I tuned it out and resumed eating. E, do you mind recording it so we can refer to it later should we need to investigate anything about Ichika's past?

_Of course._

I took out my laptop and navigated to a site. Cecilia became interested, moving her seat over to see what it was.

There was a game, which E told me was actually a ploy by Tabane to raise even more money, that was something of a tower defense and war strategy game where you competed against an IS using power. You could play as different countries, having access to their weaponry, and set amounts of budgets and whatnot.

…Needless to say, it was _insanely fucking difficult._

I mean, I went with the US because that's where I was raised. I've got a lot of good weaponry, but goddamn. Apparently the best player likes taking the lower technologically developed countries and _winning_ with them by sheer tactics alone.

…I'd really like to meet him.

"Oh, so you play this game too?"

"Yeah… just checking my progress. Not enough time before lunch ends for a round."

"Hmhm, so Kira-san plays games in class, huh?"

"…Don't even start with an accusation."

Lunch and the rest of the day passed by quickly. Ichika and I had training this afternoon, so we went to the open air arenas which were on the island for that. The huge one that Cecilia and I had duked it out was for the really _big_ battles, but for training, at least they had some other ones.

I suppose that works, it would be a pain to constantly maintain the holodecks because a lot of people trained there.

Ichika demonstrated some skills I hadn't seen before, dodging my sniper rifle shots. Only about three in every five shots would actually hit, and that was from _me_ for crying out loud. I mean, shit, he's fast. Faster than Cecilia, that's for sure.

I had eventually swapped to the Assault Rifle and DMR which made short work of him, and by short work I mean a close victory. He hadn't pulled out his apparently new Shield Pierce ability because well… that could cause direct damage to a pilot and I'd rather not be cut in half. Apparently it's his One-Off Ability as well, similar… well not similar, but identical to Chifuyu's.

Unfortunately, E said she was not cleared to tell me about any of this. Which meant that even Tabane probably wasn't sure about this.

"You've improved in four days. I'm questioning whether or not I even need to train you."

Ichika scratched the back of his head, "Eh… I mean, it's nice to have a training partner who utilizes a lot of ranged weapons so I'm always ready for something. Houki's training is mainly on close range weaponry, so I get the full mix."

"I suppose so." I held up a fist which he bumped with his own, "Anyways, good work. I might run you through a simulation if I can get permission from Orimura-sensei…"

"Good luck with that."

"I'll need it."

* * *

**IS Academy Dormitories, Room 1145**

**Tuesday, May 1****st****, 2000 Hours**

**Log: Day 13 at IS Academy**

I was cleaning my Battle Rifle late at night when I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Excuse me."

I opened the door, finding Ichika, "What is it?"

"Houki's upset, and I'd rather just let her mellow out than present a possible source of tension."

…Hm. It seems that Ichika has a tendency to try to get out these situations. E, do you think that it might have to deal with his-

_Yes… I believe now would be a good time to ask him about it._

"…All right, come on in. You need an extra set of sleeping clothes or-" I stopped as he showed a small drawstring bag.

"I came prepared. Sorry to intrude."

"No problem."

I closed the door behind him and led him into the room. I moved to shut off my laptop and made sure there wasn't anything that he shouldn't see.

"Was I disturbing you?"

I shook my head while going to my seat, "No, I was just cleaning my gun. Take any bed you want, I swap between them all the time since I don't have to share."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Anyways…" I turned the swivel chair to face him as he took the seat further from the window, "Ichika, as a serious question: Why the hell are you faking that smile of yours all the time?"

He blinked before curling his right hand, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ichika, stop bullshitting me. I know you're far from the innocent kid you put yourself up to be." He turned away at these words, "So just tell me, all right?"

He sighed, sitting down on the bed, "I was kidnapped, but you already know that much. But that day I was mad that I was being used, so I fought back. I fought my way across the compound and was going to try to radio Chifuyu-nee that I was okay.

"But she had come for me, and well, found me covered in the blood of a hundred other people. She barely made it back in time to fight and win the tournament. She originally wanted to leave and take care of me, but I told her to go fight, because I had fought so she would be able to.

"It's kind of why I don't like guns. They felt so impersonal, and I was taught a weapon was heavy because that is the weight of a life. But those guns… they were so light compared to swinging a sword over and over again. It made me feel like I was throwing lives away."

"I noticed you fought harder against me compared to Houki as well."

He gave a bitter smile, "I hate how people use guns. I don't hate the _people_ who use them, not necessarily, but I don't like guns."

I chuckled, "How amusing, that the other male IS pilot is the embodiment of what you hate. Though I'd argue that with a gun, it only makes it seem like each life is harder. Eventually you realize the full weight of what you've done."

With the flick of my hand, I brought out my pistol, "Do you know how many people I've killed with this one? Too many to count. But that just means the armies of demons that haunt me at night are too many to count as well. I'll never know their names, which means I'll never put them all to rest.

"Guns make it easier to kill, yeah. But it doesn't make it any easier to deal with the demons." I shrugged, "Though I see where you're coming from. Using a gun does make it easier to kill someone… especially after you've done it more than once. Sometimes you wonder if that's all you can do after a while."

"And how do you deal with that?"

"I remind myself that I've got a purpose. That I've got other things to live for. That I'm not just a gun, a weapon, a killer. That _I am human._ And it is that want to be human that keeps me from falling apart. After all, we are all born as humans, but keeping our humanity is a choice that we make."

"Agreed."

"Anyways, what happened that Shinonono-san is upset with you?"

He chuckled, shaking his head, "Rin came by, demanding that Houki and her swap rooms. After I refused to take sides, Rin brought up a childhood promise we made. Unfortunately, I hadn't quite remembered her exact meaning or the promise. I understood the literal meaning, but I suppose there was something deeper."

"And this promise was?"

"That if she got better at cooking, I would eat her food every day," he waved a hand, "Truth be told I understand what she means now. But I have to feign it… that way they don't get too close."

"Hm?"

"…Never mind, I've said too much." He looked me in the eye, "Can I get your word that you won't tell a soul?"

"If only you keep my viewpoints secret as well." I put out a hand, "Do we have a deal?"

He shook my hand, "Of course."

That night I slept… semi-peacefully. It'd been a while since that happened…

* * *

Morning came as fast as I had fallen asleep, my muscles aching. Uuuuuugh, this sucks… E, can I skip morning class today?

_Get up, Kira._

Fine.

I threw myself off the bed and dragged myself to the bathroom while dragging a towel and change of clothes, from which Ichika appeared from, "Ohayo."

"Ohaylelo." Came the jumbled mix of English and Japanese from a tired yours truly. Ichika chuckled and then stepped out of the way as I stumbled into the bathroom. Gah…

It was twenty minutes later when I finally came out, feeling actually good now. Whoo! Showers make the morning less worse.

…_You've certainly had a change of mood. _

Well, just needed a wakeup call, that's all. What time is it?

_You've got forty five minutes until class begins._

Good, that's enough time to make it up to the café for a pick me up.

"Feeling better?" Ichika asked as I threw on my white coat of the uniform.

"Loads." I stretched my arms, "Come on, I'm feeling up for some orange juice."

I opened the door with Ichika right behind me, finding Cecilia about to knock on the door, "Oh, morning Cecilia."

"Good morning, Alcott-san." Ichika said as he stepped around me, "If you'll excuse me, I believe I need to get going."

I resisted sighing as he winked at me while I closed the door, "Anyways, what brings you here this early, Cecilia?"

She flipped her hair in an extravagant fashion, "I was just going to ask if you'd like to get breakfast."

I shrugged before taking a few steps ahead, "Sure, it's not like I've got much else to do. So, how's your morning been?"

"Kira, it's seven forty seven in the morning, not much has occurred, I assure you that much."

"Well, excuse me, princess, for trying to make some small talk." I scoffed.

Cecilia gave a smirk, "Very well, Kira-san. I, your princess, forgive you."

It was maybe twenty seconds that we went with this before breaking the combo and erupting in laughter. There was something with Cecilia that made for an interesting dynamic. Sure, she had accepted that I was a worthy rival and had my strength, but it didn't mean she wasn't going to try to trip me up at every possible moment.

After all, any rival worth their salt would constantly test the other.

_And to think on your first day she hated your guts and thought you were worth absolutely nothing._

Reality checks are nice.

The conversation stopped dead as Cecilia tried to poke my arm, resulting me in stepping away in a heartbeat.

"Kira?"

"Don't… don't touch me." I warned, Cecilia suddenly looking panicked.

She took a step back, hands over her heart, "A-are you okay?! Should… should I call-?"

I looked to the ground on my left, "No… just… watch out."

We resumed walking shortly afterwards, but it was absolutely quiet this time, Cecilia keeping at least a foot of space between us just in case. It was awkward and the silence was choking and thick, a far cry from literally a minute ago.

…Damn you trauma, memories, experiences that just won't go away! Fuck you therapist, that didn't make it go away, that didn't help me over it…

…_There…_

What is it, E?

_There is… a way to help. I… I will do a bit of simulations. Just... try to survive the day, okay?_

…Thanks.

Cecilia and I made it to the café where we sort of split off. The rumor mill no doubt had gotten cranking since we arrived together, but I ignored any cat calls and screams as I went up and placed my order: a cup of orange juice and a ham and scrambled egg sandwich.

It didn't take more than five minutes and I was out the door, breakfast in hand. Ichika gave me a curious look but I waved him off as best I could despite my full hands.

So E, what did you have in mi-

_Shhh! I need to focus on this simulation. Sorry Kira, but I think I won't be talking for most of the day._

…All right, then.

I sat in silence for most of the day, keeping to myself. Thankfully there wasn't a practical lesson today. I went straight to my room as soon as classes were over.

Okay, E… what'cha got for me?

* * *

"**Overlay"**

**Wednesday, May 2****nd****, 1835 Hours**

**Log: Day 14 at IS Academy**

_Video editing complete._

…Aaaaah. That… that's much better.

…_Fragmentation at acceptable levels._

As long as we're at acceptable levels, then that's okay.

_Please be warned, Kira, that we can't do this for every negative memory._

I know, as long as it's just the really bad ones, then it's okay.

As a test run, I tried to remember the original, but came up empty or the redone memory came up. Ahhhh… that's nice. It'll make for a lot less nightmares, that's for sure.

_Also, we've got a message. You might want to get to your laptop._

I nodded and reached for said laptop, opening it to find camera footage of Romeo dressed in formal clothing with the letters 'ST' on his left sleeve, _Good morning out here in Germany, Leader._

"Romeo, you've got thirty seconds to explain why the hell you're in Germany."

_~Joint Operation with the Black Rabbits. Something about a Phantom Task base nearby, and I was the free one. Mickey was taking care of some recruitment and Shinjiro's… busy. And technically I'm the optimal one for a job like this.~_

"I'm not even going to ask."

_~Good.~_

"Anyways… keep me posted, then. Don't get yourself killed."

_~Of course. Anyways, I think their commander is here as well._ Romeo suddenly snapped to attention, _Commander Bodewig!~_

_~At ease, Operative Humtilter.~_ Romeo relaxed as a short silver haired teenager in a black suit with a white dress shirt combined with a black tie stepped in. She also had an eye patch covering her right eye, _Orthun Kira, a pleasure.~_

"Commander Bodewig. I've been informed of my Reclaimer working with you."

_~It seems that my group has worked with Shinonono Tabane in the past. She delivered a message that requested that should we run into anything related to a group named Phantom Task that we contact her. When we did, she politely asked that one of the Reclaimers accompany us should we take action against them.~_

"Ah. Romeo, as your leader, follow commands as they give them. If you feel the need to disobey, state your reasoning. Don't get killed. Commander Bodewig, do you mind if I know the mission?"

_~I do.~_

"Understood. Romeo, keep on your toes. Good luck."

_~Copy that, Leader. Shakespeare, over and out.~_

The image fizzled out, returning me to the home screen of the laptop. Romeo's going to be taking on a mission, huh? Not to mention he didn't have the MJOLNIR Mk II armor on. Then again, Romeo worked best when he wasn't impeded by anything. What sort of mission did he have…? Eh, if it was decided he was optimal, I'll trust him.

_Perhaps that is the best choice of action. Worry not, Tabane has worked with the Black Rabbits before, you can trust them._

Hopefully Romeo doesn't say anything that pisses them off, though. I still remember when Tabane and Natasha were a tad bit touchy about what he was saying at one point.

_I'm sure he'll be professional about this assignment, Kira._

Well, of course. He wouldn't be Romeo otherwise. Stoic, cold, professional. If I had to describe him in three words, those would be what I'd use.

Regardless… I can't wait for a night of non-nightmare filled sleep. It certainly is something I'm looking forward to. Even last night I was on the verge of nightmares.

Hell, maybe at this point I might actually have a good dream. Usually it's either nightmares or an empty white expanse in my mind for a dream. Man, having a good dream… I don't know how I'd put it. It would be so great to have.

Still though, I can't help but worry for Romeo. He's one of the few people I truly trust. Knowing that he's out there and possibly in harm's way is something that makes for an uneasy rest for a commander. Sure, the Reclaimers might be small, but it still remains that I am their leader, it is only natural for me to care about every man under my command.

It goes back to paintballing days as well. I'd be willing to swap plans if it meant that no one got hit. The 'Miracle Ghost Team' as they'd call us, as it was rare for us to get hit while pulling off insane tactics that would leave the other team stunned.

Ah well, I suppose I might try to sleep now. And maybe, just maybe, I'll have something nice in my dreams…

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"Tabane, we did it."

Soda dripped out of her mouth as Tabane gave E an impressed look, "Wow. I knew you two were getting closer as battles went on but wow. I mean… did it feel okay with a holo—"

"N-n-not like that!" E shouted, a fierce blush appearing on her avatar, "I meant the memory editing!"

Tabane blinked, "Is this good or bad?"

"I am unable to determine that so far." E admitted, turning her head away, "But it troubles me…"

"About the side effects?"

"Now that one of his more painful memories has been laid aside… I fear that he may try to overwrite more and more of his memories…"

"And increase the fragmentation to critical levels."

"Yes… we don't even _know_ what happens at that point. We have a backup in the event memory fragmentation reaches that level, but we don't actually know how it'll turn out. My hope is that we never find out."

"Of course. Were there any other incidents than the ones that you included in your daily report?"

"No, there weren't." E sighed, "It worries me that even after two weeks he still is sensitive to touch, but that can be foreseen. At the very least, he's okay with others touching his mechanical arm. A week ago he was touchy about that."

"At this rate, how long do you think it'll take him to get acclimated?"

"…By the end of the IS Academy school year at worst. But by then he'll have distanced himself so far from his classmates that it won't matter."

"Can you think of any other ways to accelerate it?"

"Other than a brute force method that will make him see his pained memories and accept them… no. That method alone has unacceptable risks and is unethical."

"Agreed." Tabane shook her head and faced a computer screen, "…Do you still think he is the best for this mission?"

"There is no turning back now, Tabane."

"I know, but I just want your opinion in hindsight."

"He is still the optimal candidate. During combat, all of this fades, and that is what we planned to designate him for. The only problem is dealing with out of combat situations, and while I could try to have him believe everything is combat, it would damage him far more when he comes off the adrenaline and combat situations.

"For now, our optimal path is simply to observe, to help, and to intervene when needed. Let's stick with that."

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

**IS Academy, Holodeck Arena 2**

**Friday, May 4****th****, 0900 Hours**

**Log: Day 16 at IS Academy**

It seemed that I had missed something in the past few days, said something being the fact Ichika was about to face Huang-san in the arena.

If I didn't mention it, Ichika was the class representative. I withdrew due to my other responsibilities, leaving him winner by default as he had also beaten Cecilia.

No one wanted to talk about it, for some reason. That was the really odd part. Even Yamada-sensei wouldn't let me in on the fight, and strangely I couldn't find any footage.

…What the hell happened?

I had E digging around, but it was difficult even for her. Getting into the network unnoticed surely would be difficult, though if we really needed it I suppose we could always just phone Tabane and have her crack her way into the IS Academy database.

This fight wasn't like the others, though; not a plain exhibition match, but an actual display of skills one, with many business leaders coming in to observe the fighters, and the really good ones would earn perhaps a sponsorship. I didn't need any, though. If you really thought about it, Tabane was sort of my sponsor.

Hey E, do you think Natasha might show up?

_I doubt it. Her Representative and Personal Unit Pilot duties would keep her busy. Why do you ask?_

Merely curious. Also, has Romeo contacted us about his mission?

_No, he hasn't. I still trust the Black Rabbits, but I can understand your worry. I'm sure he'll be fine._

A voice shook me out of my mental conversation, "Is this seat taken?"

I looked up and found a blue haired girl with a second year ribbon pointing at an empty seat next to me, "No, it isn't."

She smiled, "Then I'll be taking it."

I shrugged, getting up to let her slide on through, but then eventually decided to just leave my seat and go to one of the more secluded areas since I don't exactly like crowds. I decided it probably would be better just to keep my mouth shut, so I took out some binoculars and started observing the match. E, do you mind asking Ichika for a comm tap?

_I'll contact Byakushiki._

It was thirty seconds she got the reply, _Link successful._

"_Hey, Kira. Glad to know that you're here."_

"Don't worry about it. By the way, tell Huang-san not to scream so much, it's hurting my ears."

He chuckled over the line as I watched Ichika draw his sword, _"All right, wish me luck!"_

With that, the loud bells of war tolled, the two pilots dashing for each other. Huh, Ichika decided to opt for a plain arena? I would've picked something else. Then again, they're both close ranged fighters, but I doubt those shoulder parts on Huang-san's machine are just for show.

Ichika went in for an uppercut but was thwarted by orange blurbs flying at him. He raised his sword, named Yukihara, to block. Unfortunately, he got thrown back for his troubles.

"_Hm, you're quite good to be able to block my first assault."_ Came Huang-san's voice over the comms forwarded to us by Ichika.

Ichika merely chuckled, as if this wasn't anything to him. This only served to anger her, Huang drawing two massive scimitar looking blades. Well, more like the bastard child of a claymore and a scimitar.

Regardless, they were some big freaking swords.

Ichika didn't have to think twice about doubling back, rethinking his strategy as Huang blitzed, trying to slice and dice him with the swords. Tch, those might actually have enough offensive power to damage a pilot behind Absolute Barrier.

"Ichika," I called over the comm, "Keep moving. See if you can find a blind spot."

"_Just what I was thinking. I trust you to be my eyes?"_

"Of course. Don't you have an operator, though?"

"_Yamada-sensei is functioning as my operator, but she is more in charge of systems information. And Byakushiki is currently making sure our conversation isn't being broadcast."_

"Are you sure this doesn't count as outside help?"

"_Well, I frankly don't care. Accomplishing an objective can't be substituted by honor. Against a pilot that outskills me, outguns me, I must utilize all humane methods."_

"Very well, Ichika. You know, you could've asked me to be your operator."

"_Well, I thought you might be busy the day I had my match. Forgive me for having t—"_ he cut out as he weaved in and out of a barrage of shots, _"—apologies, I needed to dodge that. But yes, forgive me for having to pick a safer choice."_

"Better safe than sorry," I shrugged, "All right, I've been watching and it seems there frankly _isn't_ a blind spot. The sphere shape of the cannons seems to be a method for it to rotate and look around. Your best bet is to attack her from right below, but getting within that range will be tricky."

"_Worry not, Kira. I have a plan. If you'll excuse me, I need to annoy Rin. I believe I'll turn off the communications for now, you probably don't want to hear this."_

The comm line went dead.

I watched Ichika's mouth. With every movement, Huang's attacks became more irritated. As in, she began to blitz after him as he apparently taunted her, weaving away and creating some distance.

I guess I really didn't want to hear it.

…Aha, that's an excellent plan. He plans to draw her to him, so he won't have to worry about getting in close. Ichika's problem now is surviving Huang's assault, which doesn't seem to be a problem.

In fact, from here, Ichika looks _bored._ As if this wasn't much to him. Then again compared to the live gunfire of breaking out of his captivity, this must've been nothing.

And judging from the fact his dossier included a bit of PTSD, he might relive those memories a lot, meaning he gets used to that sort of thing. That of course, leads to him not being fazed here.

After about five minutes, Ichika let Huang get in close enough and dropped straight down.

Then in the blink of an eye Ichika's sword split in two and out popped an energy blade, and suddenly he was above Huang-san, her shields suddenly having taken a load of damage.

That blade… it seems familiar to the one that I faced in the simulation. In fact, it looks completely identical. E…?

_It is, in fact, the same blade._

Ichika has a copy of that blade?

_You could say that._

Are you being intentionally vague?

_Kira, there are things you don't need to know. Ask Tabane, not me. I am inclined to follow all her orders, I am only to disagree if there is actual reasoning behind my actions. Tabane is a benevolent soul, though, so I have yet to question her orders._

So in short, it's classified.

_There is a chance it can be declassified for you._

Well, that's for that, E. I'll ask Tabane some time.

_I'll prepare something for you and also contact Tabane ahead of time. If you have my backing, then perhaps it'll be better._

You don't need to—

_Kira, if you wish to know and there is a good reason, then you deserve to know. I am sure you would not ask to know just out of curiosity. Your mind is far from that simple._

Why thank you. But yes, I had a possibly theory on why Ichika is able to naturally pilot. He isn't a Hybrid, correct?

_No, he is still one hundred percent human._

If it's the same blade, could it be genetic? Maybe something's messed up in Ichika's genetic code that the Infinite Stratos recognizes him as female. I mean, I know I can pilot because we are grafted together with the biological component of the Infinite Stratos system, but what about him…

_What about him, indeed… Hm._

What is it, E?

_We're receiving communications from Romeo._

Put him on the line.

_~Leader, you need to evacuate the hell out of the arenas right now!~_

I stood up and walked out of the arena, telling E to send Ichika a message that I was going to be busy, and made my way to the desolated hallways, "Romeo, sitrep. What the hell is going on?"

_~Unidentified IS Unit is making its way to IS Academy right now! Laura and I are right on its tail, but it's gaining speed! Dammit, can't this Pelican go any faster?~_

_~This is the best we can do without falling apart, Romeo.~_

I was going to question their first name usages, but didn't, "I'll patch you two to Orimura-sensei. Inform her of what the hell is going on. I'm going to make my to the deployment areas. Give me a description and an ETA. And did you really take a fucking Pelican all the way from your mission?"

_~ETA of the UIS is five minutes and counting down, looks like a giant golem, think of a robotic version of Relinquish or something like that, except with lasers. And no, Leader. I was being returned after the mission, escorted by Lau—Commander Bodewig since she wished to report to Tabane when we picked up on the unidentified IS and have been tracing it since prior engagement.~_

"Ah, hell. I'm just going to skimp on the details on how you can pilot that thing and why you have it and why you decided _to fight_ this thing. In other news, I don't know what's worse, the lasers or its design."

_~Lasers.~_

_~Relinquish, Leader.~_

"Whatever, I'll patch you guys to Orimura-sensei." E?

_~On it. Patching.~_

"Speak to her. I'll head to the arena."

I doubled my pace, sprinting through the hallways to the locker room, which I charged through, vaulting and leaping over the changing benches.

Eventually I reached the door, which was locked. Dammit! Tch, it must be because there's a fight going on in there!

The lights flickered and I hit the deck, MJOLNIR suit coming around me. I immediately contacted the observation rooms, "Orimura-sensei, what was that?"

"_It would appear that your friend was correct. Then again, I trust Bodewig… where are you?"_

"Locker Room, A Side for the Arena. Can you open the door?"

"_Opening. Be warned, there's no distinct markings on it and it matches nothing in the database."_

"Got it," I nodded as the door opened, a DMR popping into my hand, "Romeo, your ETA, what is it?"

_~Give us two minutes, Leader.~_

"Understood." I swapped back to contact with Orimura-sensei, "How are evacuations going?"

"_Proceeding without a hitch. Assist Orimura and Lingyin while everyone is evacuated."_

"Got it. Also, can we shut down the top shields in about two minutes? Laura Bodewig and Romeo are on their way in with more firepower."

"…_Okay. It will be risky, though."_

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

I finally got out of the entrance tunnel and hit the cold metal floor of the arena, where Ichika and Huang were duking out with the UIS.

It was huge, honestly. And Romeo's description wasn't exactly too far off. But it was odd because there wasn't a single bit of skin. E, any biological signs?

_That's what I'm wondering about. I'm not seeing any signs that there is a human pilot at all…_

Then we shall assume there is none.

"Ichika. Huang-san. Aim to kill. Assume there is no pilot."

"…_Hm. Just what I was hoping to hear. Rin, please cover me with the shock cannons. Kira, if you could lay down some distraction fire? I know what to do."_

"At the very least we need to hold out for two minutes, we'll have some backup then." I announced, getting into a moving firing position and shooting at the thing. E, designate enemy as Golem.

_Understood._

The DMR snugly recoiled back into my shoulder as I pulled the trigger each time, laying down the hurt alongside Huang's cannons. The Golem seemed to prioritize me, but as soon as Ichika would come in with his lightsaber, it suddenly would swap and change everything specifically to dodge him.

I think we can abuse that.

_It does have a discernible pattern. I'll get to calculating._

"Ichika, get ready for a dive bomb on that thing with your sword. E thinks we might be able to predict where it goes next," I swapped the DMR for a pistol in my left robotic hand and a Rocket Launcher in my right, "Let's go."

"_Just give me the signal. Be warned, I've only enough power for two more strikes."_

"Understood." I ducked out to the side and lined up the shot, red triangles appearing in my sight, moving as the Golem moved.

_The arrows center on where you are to aim._

Got it.

I could hear beeping as Ichika shot forward at it, slicing horizontally. The Golem dodged, the red triangles moving as I fired the shot. As Ichika finished his attack, he turned around to dodge the counter, but didn't have to as the rockets slammed into its side. Right after that, I went to the Assault Rifle and fired crazily, emptying clip after clip on it.

"_Kira, I may have to pull out soon. Shields are running lo-"_ Ichika stopped as he dodged yet another laser blast, _"Crap, that was too close."_

"You said it. If you need to though, pull out."

I dropped another magazine, loading another on in.

Unfortunately my constant fire drew its attention, and the Golem knocked me aside with a backhand smack.

My view alternated between dark grey metal and bright blue sky as I went tumbling, the _beepbeepbeepbeep_ of a drained Energy Shield flooding my ears, visor cracking from the top left a bit.

_P-physical damage retained… suit integrity at 93 percent._

From a single slap…?

_That wasn't a slap on the wrist there, Kira. It's huge… anything that size hitting us is going to transfer a lot of energy._

You can say that again…

"_K-kira?"_

"_Orthun-san!"_

"I'm fine," I grit my teeth, my vision acting funny from the broken glass, "Ugh, okay. Note to self, maintain more tactical awareness. Not exactly used to having the motion tracker."

_That is my fault as well, I should've alerted you._

No, I am the soldier. It's my fault for what happens out here. Anyways, not the time.

I was forced to throw myself to the side to dodge another laser blast, cutting the conversation short. Fuck, talking, even mental talking, is not a free action.

My thoughts were interrupted by a comm channel opening, _Leader._

I swapped comm channels, "Romeo?"

_~Ten seconds ETA.~_

"Got it." E, tell Orimura-sensei to lower the shields!

The sound of an engine droning filled out ears as the flying vehicle descended from the skies, a machine gun on the bottom shooting at the golem, _"Good to see you alive, Leader!"_

"_Romeo, I'll be getting off."_

"_Got it."_ Romeo sighed as the Pelican began to hover lower, _"Damn, engines are cutting out. Guess there's only one thing to do."_

Romeo's comm cut out as a figure leaped out of the passenger area, then was surrounded by a white light, and appeared in a sleek black and grey IS with a giant cannon on its left side.

"Orthun Kira, Bodewig Laura."

"Well met, Commander Bodewig. I suppose you can give me a performance review of my soldier later," I reloaded my Assault Rifle as the Pelican soared over our heads right at the Golem, "Oh that son of a bitch!"

As the Pelican slammed into the Golem I saw a small person fly out of the back. Laura bit her lips and sped forward, extending a hand. Romeo froze midflight, still in a suit, "Th-"

We were all interrupted by glass cracking and metal groaning, finding that the Golem was pounding the Pelican into the ground after being slammed into the wall. Oh shit.

"Orthun, I will return your soldier to safety. Finish off this Golem!"

"Got it! Ichika, Huang-san, do what you can!" I eyed a red orb where its head should've been, "I think I see the core. Let's go."

The Shield Pierce kukris appeared on my shoulder as I opened fire on the Golem. It raised its hands and I dropped a Bubble Shield before it could fire.

The blue color of the Bubble Shield fizzled out upon impact. Tch!

It fired again.

I brought up the Hardlight Shield, grunting as I was hit. For my troubles I got knocked on my ass.

Huang fired her air cannons, getting its attention. Dammit, that's not going to-

A blur went by and suddenly one of the arms fell off, Ichika giving a smirk as he turned to wave at the Golem. The Golem swapped—that clever son of a bitch!

Taking advantage, I grabbed onto the Golem and pulled myself on top of it, then curled my legs around the exposed red orb. Drawing my knife, I let out a war cry before activating its effect and stabbing the core seven times.

With a loud moan, it sunk to the ground. E… damage report…

_We suffered little injuries. Other than our original damage, that smack was the other damage dealer. Shields holding at 63 percent. Not bad. We should still have ourselves checked out at the infirmary._

I picked myself off the Golem and started walking towards the Arena Door—

_Wait, I'm still picking up an IS Signature!_

"Kira, look out!"

I tried to leap forward but was too late. The Golem, in its last dying moments, fired a laser blast which knocked me onto the ground alongside the Energy Shields.

On the ground, I rolled myself over and drew the Magnum and opened fire, but it had already descended on me. I screamed as it smashed me once, mixing in with E's yelling as the robotic arm bent. The Golem raised another fist—

And fell back as three shots smashed into its core, or what I suspected was the core. One was a blue laser, one was bullet, with the trail visible, and the last one some sort of metallic projectile way bigger than a bullet.

E… E…!

_I… I am…_

"Go, someone get him a medic!" Romeo's voice echoed in the background. Ugh…

* * *

"**Debrief" **

**IS Academy, Medical Bay**

**Friday, May 4****th****, 1923 Hours**

**Log: Day 16 at IS Academy**

Gah… this… agh… E! E, are you all right?!

_I am fine, Kira. Tabane came by and repaired our arm. I… apologize for my inadequacies. Twice I have failed as your AI._

E, you're support, I'm the soldier. On the field, _I'm_ responsible for what happens. Don't blame yourself. At the very least, give me fifty percent of the blame. I should've checked the kill. I should _always_ check the kill.

_Let us agree that it was both our faults._

Okay, that works.

"Leader, are you up?"

"I am, Romeo." Romeo entered the room at this, dirty blonde hair combed and actually clean for once, still wearing the suit, "What's up?"

"Debriefing and some security questioning due to us flying in. We were barely able to secure permission to come in, and that's only due to Laura's—er, Commander Bodewig's position."

"I didn't know you two were on first name terms already."

"It's a reflex from the mission," he dusted his sleeve, "Rather pesky if you ask me. I'd like to be able to return to the formality."

"Should I expect a debrief?"

"I will ask if you can be cleared for this mission. That is, of course, the problem with not being allied with any one country and an IS pilot. I can move freely because I am a simple operative for Tabane. You on the other hand, may be the same, but your activities are more monitored and people are more suspicious because you operate an IS unit."

"Mixed blessing, huh?"

"Yup. Anyways, what happened between you and Bodewig? Something seems off."

"Nothing," He snapped straight up, "Permission for dismissal, sir!"

I knew something was up, but I'd let him go for now. I just want him to know that I'm on to him, "Granted. Go on, get out of here and get your rest. I'm sure Orimura-sensei's going to be in here soon, getting a debriefing on the combat scenario."

Romeo nodded as he left the room.

I sighed, relaxing into the pillow. Ugh, that was a sloppy fight. Guess I'll have to train a lot harder from now on. Setting up simulations, exploring everything that I can do. Standard tactics don't work on IS units, and neither do usual kill maneuvers. That knife in the fact thing would've finished off pretty much everyone with the amount of times that I stabbed essentially the brain.

Ah well, I'll have to do better next time. Or there won't be a next time after that time.

Well, might as well get some shut eye while waiting…

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

Tabane decided to go all out tonight, pulling out all the stops.

And that meant drinking like crazy.

Chloe looked on, concerned for the one she swore to stand by, "Shinonono-sama, are you okay?"

"Waaah…" Tabane rolled over on the floor, "Yes, I'm fine, Chloe. It's just that I didn't mean to hurt Kira so baaaaadly. The Golem got really, really aggressive after being beaten like that… Mhm, AI can be very fickle like people…"

Chloe nodded, "Of course. You designed the AI to be like humans. Whether it was a good thing or bad has yet to be determined."

Tabane tried to balance herself, but failed. Chloe caught her, "Shinonono-sama, I will escort you to your room. You should sleep this off. I will have medicine ready for you in the morning."

"Teeeeell E if she contaaacts me thaaat…" Tabane passed out after that, weighing down on Chloe's rather small body. However, the girl could take it, and moved Tabane to her living quarters where she lay Tabane in a futon.

"…why does she care so much for him?" she wondered out loud, "He is nothing more than their experiment, their tool, to use for their motives. Caring for him would mean that they would not be able to make the proper choice later, should they be forced to make a choice. Or perhaps he is more…"

She bit her lip, stopping her thoughts from going further. She should not question Tabane's methods of madness. They worked, somehow. That was satisfactory.

Still, would it kill her not to be so damn eccentric about it?

Chloe sighed, making her way to the kitchen to prepare the medicine, opening her eyes which she never did around other people.

It was going to be a loooooong night…

* * *

**Yaaay!**

**So yeah, I got rid of Rei from the original Prototype Spartan. Because I didn't think I could squeeze her into the plotline, so goood~le~bye.**

**Originally, the Golem was supposed to be from Phantom Task. But then I was like "you know what, that doesn't really work in the long run" so I decided to stick with Tabane having them. It seemed to fit her personality as The Chessmaster of sorts, since she's manipulating the pieces from the shadows.**

**Okay, so Kira's characterization. At the beginning he seems to be a little more "normal", going as far as to joke about Chifuyu's clipboard. I was shooting for trying to show his main goal, that he just wants to be "normal", or at least his definition of such. If it's awkward and comes off as "not Kira", **_**that's the point. **_**Especially with Cecilia, where he's joking back and forth with her. It's… just not him. Which is why he expresses frustration at his reaction to almost touching him. If I've failed to make it clear with the narration, Kira's biggest goal at the moment is to just be "normal".**

**I also thought I did pretty well with highlighting the difference between Kira and Ichika, but also the fact they're not so different. They fight almost for the same reasons, against the same shadowy organization, but have different philosophies and also different ways of dealing with their bad memories.**

**As for Kira's rewrites of his mind, that was something I had planned for a while now. It's a solution, yes, but I created the mental fragmentation as a problem that makes it so Kira can't just rewrite everything.**

**With the Ichika battle, I didn't feel like really dragging it out. Also, with the implied curb stomp battle against Cecilia, I thought Ichika might have an easier time. Laura and Romeo entering against the Golem was just for my own amusement, plus it's setting up for something later. I **_**miiiight**_** release Laura and Romeo's mission as either a separate bonus chapter or not, I don't know.**

**I think that's everything I wanted to cover. I hope I'm not missing something XD Anyways, if you've got any additional questions, comments, etc., then please don't hesitate to shoot me a PM or leave a review! Seeya next chapter!**


	7. Index 7: Changing Times

**BLAZE IT, YO. 'CAUSE I BE UPDATING ON 4/20.**

**In other news, I decided to try changing my writing style for this fic.**

**So you know how I've always writing First Person Past Tense? I've been experimenting with First Person Present Tense. I know it's a fairly hard and fast change, but it seemed to flow better. However, Third Person segments will still be in Past Tense.**

**As for my warnings like in Chapter 5… things are about to go soooooooooooooooo non-canon now, so like I said before, if you're one of those guys who **_**really**_** doesn't like HUGE changes to canon… hehhehheh… Uh yeah. Have fun .w.**

**Here goes!**

* * *

**Index Seven:** Changing Times

"_The only constant is change."_

* * *

"**Rewind"**

**[Classified Coordinates]**

**Laboratory 4 of Shinonono Tabane**

**Friday, May 7****th****, 0930 Hours**

"You what?"

"I found another base, Kira." Tabane explains as she points to the map, "Deep out in the Japanese countryside, heavily forested area."

"I didn't think there'd be a lot of trees out here."

"Well, there are. Anyways, about this base. It's bigger this time. And more heavily defended to boot. It'll be tougher as well. But this time, you've got some more power."

Tabane presses two buttons, then keys in a lot of things on a keypad and two sections of her desk slide away. Two massive cases rise and open up, revealing two heavy weapons.

"Define more pow—Ooooooooh yeah."

One looks like a missile with a diamond section about a fourth of the way from the top, the LAU-65D Missile Launcher… ooooh yes!

The second one looks like an upsized assault rifle, except in the barrel area is something that looked like a soda can. Sweet, the Splaser!

"I think you'll want these. Be warned that you have limited ammo on the Missile Pod, and the M6 Gallien Non-Linear Rifle has five shots and carrying the backup ammo for that is costly on your remaining equalizers."

"I actually still have Equalizers?"

"Not that many," Tabane nods, "But enough of that. E, how about you add these in?"

_Kira, please touch the devices._

My robotic hand begins to glow purple and have those orange rings again. I reach out and touch the weapons, and data scrolls by on my sight.

_Adding these weapons… Standby._

The weapons vanish in a flash of light, the words '_LAU-65D added to Weapons. M6 Gallien Non-Linear Rifle added to Weapons'_ appearing on my screen. Heh, all right.

"You're going to need that firepower." Tabane grimaces, shaking her head, "Every last bit of it. Be warned… we've detected that there has been IS activity there. That 'Splaser'… it's strong enough to punch through an IS' shield and inflict direct harm on a pilot. And with its power output, it'll melt through the thin metal armor of the IS and probably kill the pilot."

I bring out the Splaser, getting a feel for its weight, "Damn… Though Tabane, I have to ask, how does the flight of the IS work?"

"Hm?"

"I've been watching fights… there's no way anyone should be able to remain conscious without extreme training in those G-forces and even then most casual pilots would feel extreme discomfort. Hell, the Infinite Stratos' flight that I've seen looks like a roller coaster on steroids."

Tabane just gives a teasing grin, "Kira, do you have a PhD in Physics, Computer Science, Electrical Engineering, Mechanical Engineering, Computer Engineering, and _Theoretical_ Physics?"

"…Oh God."

"Come back when you do, and we'll see if you can keep up." She waves, smiling a very dangerous smile, "You might want to get down to your team."

"…Yeah. Shooting stuff good, understanding bad." I shake my head, "Ugh, I should stop overthinking shit sometimes. MJOLNIR doesn't have flight, so I guess I don't need to worry about it."

"Hehe, yes. Anyways, time is of the essence!"

* * *

I make my way down to the hangar where everyone was waiting. Romeo is the only one that doesn't have some obviously bulkier armor on and a bit of backpack behind him, "What's with the packs?"

"Extra shield batteries." Shinjiro says, heaving a machine gun that should've been mounted on a tripod, "Alongside some extra ammo for me. Gonna need all of it, right?"

"Yeah," Mickey mutters as he pumps the rack of his shotgun before putting it on the side of his pack, "Shotgun, assault rifle, DMR for me. Romeo's just going to be hanging back, though."

"Tabane upgraded the Active Camouflage but it's still unfortunately just a prototype upgrade on mine. It shouldn't fail, but you never know. I won't be relying on it. I doubt that I'll enter the base, but I'll watch the skies this time. E filled you out on the mission, right?"

"Yeah. You guys go take out the auxiliary base while I wreck the main base, recover the IS, then bail the hell out. We link up at the lake area that we landed at, and then get the hell out."

"Still though, I feel uncomfortable with the fact you are going to be taking on an IS that is not identified." Romeo sighed, "If it ends up being like that golem—"

"—Which had no marks from Phantom Task—"

"—Which of course, could be a simple recon mission from them, I, and perhaps the others, would find it better for you to retreat."

"…I'll think about it." I shrug, "I've got some more firepower now, so I should be better off this time. Anyways, we're on a time table as it is! Reclaimers, get ready to move out!"

Everyone nods, snapping on their helmets and stepping onto the Pelican. As I get on and make my way to the cockpit, the doors hisses shut behind us, and we take to the sky like before.

* * *

"**Lone Wolf"**

**Classified Coordinates**

**Classified Location**

_**Operation Longinus**_

**Friday, May 7****th****, 1107 Hours**

**Mission Timer: 00:47**

I crawl along the dark green forest floor underneath the sun, holding my breath as long as I can, MJOLNIR suit mixing in with the environment. The Sniper Rifle sits on my back as I make my way closer to the base, wary for any guards.

I had given the order when the mission started to maintain radio silence until the attack began. Once everyone starts shouting, I'd go in guns blazing.

Eventually I found a nice little perch near some rocks that gave me a good angle on the base. Two helicopters and an M21 Abrams? Damn. I'm thinking Missile Pod the birds and then Splaser the tank. Where the hell did they get the Abrams as well…? Ah no, it just looks like one.

_Good plan. And I have no idea._

You detect any IS cores?

_Not yet… though perhaps we're dealing with Meusel again. She was able to- wait. I recognize this one… Silent Zephyrs. I'll bring up the information on her. Hm… this will be troublesome._

What is it?

_Silent Zephyrs is essentially an upgraded Blue Tears AKA Cecilia's unit. Take her on inside, she will have limited power in there._

All right, that's our plan then. Go in, strike everything down, pin down Silent Zephyrs, and then get the hell out. Let's go.

_~Leader, I have taken the shot.~_

That's the go signal.

I notice that a helicopter is taking off. Hm, I guess I should take it out the Romeo way. And by that I mean killing the pilot.

I wait until it starts getting some forward movement before shooting the pilot and then the co-pilot, causing the helicopter to start falling. It crashes on a patrol group, killing them instantly.

I activate Camouflage and move in, switching to the Battle Rifle.

Another squad comes out and within a full clip they dropped dead. E warns me that the camo is fading, so I switch to the Rocket Launcher and take a potshot at the tank, hitting it once in the side.

Without thinking, acting on pure instinct, I drop my Bubble Shield, expecting a counter attack. I was right, as an explosion rocks the world and the Bubble Shield vanishes, but it buys me enough time for another tank shot, which destroyed the tank as I aimed for the barrel, blowing it apart with the rocket.

Now that it is effectively disabled, I switch to the SMG and run on top of it, tearing open the hatch and spraying the insides with bullets.

_Warning: Movement detected from a large object._

Get me that laser.

The SMG vanishes, replaced by the weight of the laser. Following the motion tracker, I turn to the helicopter that begins to pelt me with bullets, only to be met by the Energy Shield.

It buys me enough time to put a laser through his face.

Well it looks like he just got… laserfaced.

…_If this was the appropriate time, I would send impulses to make it feel like you were just punched in the face. Never make that comment again._

Understood.

Swapping to the Assault Rifle, I begin to make a sweep of the base, using my motion tracker to search and destroy enemy targets. Soon enough the base is quiet, "Utopia One, I have the base surface secured. I'm heading in."

_~…Good luck, Leader.~_

"Copy that. Don't expect me to reply back to any messages for a while. Comms'll be less good underground."

_~Come back safe.~_

"No promises." With that, I switch from the Assault Rifle to the Shotgun, stepping through the doors that lead deeper into the base. It is lit for the time being, but as soon as the Spartan team cuts the power it would be flashlight and night vision time.

Turning around to the right at the first crossroads, I follow the arrows that pointed to Storage. They might be storing the other IS that we're here to recover in there.

I fire two blasts as two soldiers come through, rifles pointed at me and ready to go. Their bodies fly back, and then the motion tracker lights up with red. Well, looks like I alerted them to where I was.

Looking around, I find a camera up on the ceiling. In a second it's off due to a point blank shotgun to the lens.

_Warning: I'm detecting a lot of movement through the next door. I would advise against using the shotgun. Perhaps we could double back and look for a way to lessen the amount of resistance we will meet?_

That sounds like a good idea. Any idea where the Security office they have here is?

_No, I do not._

Well, let's just go and look around. I'm sure we'll find it.

As I wade through the hallways, I encounter a lot of resistance, many of them yelling about avenging their sisters that fell in battle, hoping to inspire their teammates.

I shoot those first as psychological warfare. And also a lesson that you shouldn't shout shit like that in the middle of a combat zone.

Without a word, I continue to fire my shotgun, reloading whenever I have to, the bodies piling up in the hallway. Lucky me, the hallways aren't so big so really, it serves to my advantage where I can dodge side to side while they are all stuck. Whenever there is one with a heavy weapon… well, let's just say a grenade took care of them.

Even after fifteen minutes of wiping out their forces, I hadn't found anything- Oh, hey, that's a computer terminal in a room.

I kick down the door, sending it flying off its hinges, before accessing the terminal. E?

_Plug me in._

Repeating what I did in the first base, I put E into the system where she began to work her own magic. Soon the words 'Pull me out' appear on the screen, so I yank E's chip out.

What is it?

_Let's just say that automated gun turrets can be overloaded._

Heh. How's the room looking?

_About half full now._

Good. Let's make some noise—Oh, there go the lights. Night vision, active.

The world lights up in a green glow, with objects having their various outlines brightened up. That's more like it, actually. This will be handing.

Doubling back to the room that I had turned back at before, I open the door.

And by open the door, I mean kick in and start shooting everything that moved.

The Energy Shields fall to the sheer amount of guns I'm facing, which knocks my IS shields down about 45 points, but that's an acceptable loss.

"A lift..?" I mumble to no one as I check the storage room, "Must lead further down into the base, then."

_There should be a panel for it somewhere._

I take a look around the room before finding said panel. Ah crap, I just realized we can't use the lift. Power's out.

_Right. We should find a maintenance hatch somewhere._

I scan the room, looking for anything resembling a hatch or some other sort of trapdoor for me to put myself in so I can get further into the base.

Fortunately, the doors re actually labeled, so I find the door labeled 'Maintenance Shaft' which I open and climb through. It leads to a massive ladder which goes deep down into the Earth. Sheesh… this really is one of their huge bases.

Well… here goes the long climb…

* * *

Some crazy amount of time later I make it to the bottom where I kick open the hatch on that end. The Motion Tracker has nothing on it, which really concerns me. Tch…

—Suddenly there is a flash of red on the Tracker. E… do you think it's…

_Silent Zephyrs… it's here._

I take a look around the hallway, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Every door is a metal one with a keypad so you won't get tipped off that anything special was in one. Seems that they're actually pretty smart about that.

There is one partially malfunctioning door that leads to a massive, empty room. Or at least, that's what I can see from here. Seeing that there isn't anything on the motion tracker, I go over to the keypad that was still working and get to work. I guess they have it on an independent power supply.

Oh, I definitely knew this was a trap, though. It's obvious. But sometimes you just have to let it trip.

E guides me on how get around the keypad lock. I don't think teenagers are supposed to know about this sort of crap, though.

_But you aren't any ordinary teenager._

Hoo-rah on that.

Regardless, the door opens and I step in. Tch… Yup, there goes the door, closing behind me. At least this isn't too open of a room, there's some pillars here that are supporting the ceiling. The floor's made of a nice smooth surface as well.

"So the Prototype Spartan appears."

I turn my head to the source of the voice and find what looks like Blue Tears but of course, upgraded. Sleeker armor, six BITs compared to four, and then a bigger sniper rifle that with scans from E, showed that it had more power in it. Her face is concealed by a helmet though that looks like it belongs on a Valkyrie of legends, but her mouth and nose are visible.

"What, was I on a schedule?" I joke, reloading my shotgun.

"You will not have the unit."

Deciding to cut her off before she could speak more, I go in with the shotgun and start firing. Her mouth bites her lip and she moves as well.

I swap to the Assault Rifle and find cover behind one of the pillars. Moving to my left, I poke around and open fire, her shield rippling.

My Motion Tracker suddenly lights up with six new signals. I see that they are going around the pillar to try to corner me, forcing me out of my hiding area.

Swapping to the Hologram, I have one run perpendicular to my intended path, creating a decoy. It won't last, but it will at least buy me some time to either shoot down some of her BITs or find a new hiding spot.

With my robotic arm I hold the Assault Rifle, spraying two of her BITs down as I sprint, right hand going for the pistol that considerably less recoil to try to nail another. That unfortunately doesn't go as well, so I am only able to destroy one but damage another, which lies of the ground now.

I dive out of the way of another shot to my face as the BITs return to the pilot of Silent Zephyrs, recovering with a roll. All right… let's go.

I run with my Hologram this time, hoping to confuse the hell out of her. It works until she decides to just take a shot, the Hologram acting a shield that vanishes upon a single hit. Well, that's unfortunate.

Let's try to end this thing.

Making my way around another corner, I put my other weapons away and pull out the Spartan Laser. Three seconds to charge… let's do this.

One… two…

—I whip around the corner, shooting the laser of doom, but she moves out of the way, barely. Fuck… gotta let this thing cool off before I put it away.

_The laser has a five second cooldown._

Dammit!

I'm forced to lug around the giant laser for another five seconds, slowing me down as Silent Zephyrs continues its barrage of BIT and sniper rifle mix up. It's like if fighting Cecilia was Easy Mode on Touhou, and then this thing is fucking Insanity difficulty.

As soon as the weapon cools, I put it back into the storage. No use carrying that around all the time. I need something faster.

E responds silently, putting the Rocket Launcher into my hands. Within the same second I fire at the pilot, forcing her to recall her BITs so she could dodge. She isn't fast enough, taking a rocket to the torso.

_Unfortunately, we don't exactly have a lot of time to reload these things and take out the reloading suitcases in the first place._

Fuck. Looks like it's just small scale weapons from here, then.

Silent Zephyr's pilot has gotten smart and starts shooting the pillars, knocking them out with her laser. Looks like they didn't actually hold up the place but were more for decoration. Huh, I figured Phantom Task not to be about that sort of thing and be all about practicality.

Ah well, I'll have time to worry about that later, dead or alive.

I think the best way to finish this fight would be to get in close. Cut off her long range and trapping advantages. E, if it's modeled after Blue Tears, should I assume it's got rocket launchers as well?

_That would be a good idea._

Then things get a little trickier. Whatever, let's go and destroy her.

_I'll prep the Shield Pierce knife._

I'll need to take care of some of those BITs first.

With some concentration, I swap to the BR and begin to line up the shots. One, two, three burst. One more BIT down.

I grunt as the Energy Shield goes down, the standard _beepbeepbeepbeepbeep_ filling my ears. In a heartbeat, out of instinct, I smack the BIT that had gotten in close.

Tch, she knows that the Energy Shields go down in a single melee hit strong enough. That means she can damage my IS shields until they go back up. But at least that's another BIT down. I want at max two flying in the air when I go for the kill, so it looks like I've got to kill one more BIT.

This sucks… gotta keep on fighting, though.

Another BIT fires at me and I raise my gun out of instinct to block the hit while my Energy Shields are down, melting and warping the metal. Dammit, there goes my BR!

Storing the BR, I switch to the SMG and Magnum that served me well. Hm, I'm surprised that this fight hasn't gotten insane yet unlike the White Knight simulation. I thought I'd be fighting against a crazed machine pilot here.

But at least she makes sense.

Because that makes her predictable.

Silent Zephyr's pilot knows I'm hunting her BITs now, so she keeps them a little closer and fires them at angles designed to push me out of my hiding areas. But that meant less freedom as she is now on the defensive.

Usually, being on the defensive is an okay thing. But if you can't choose your battleground as the defensive team, then well, you've lost.

She doesn't know which BIT is targeted, but I'm just shooting until I nail one and then I'd move in for the kill.

I catch my breath behind a pillar, a little tired of running all around the place and then stopping all the time. Okay, how can I get her to leave her BITs open? She's keeping them from going now, meaning she's got full mobility around the place… wait, I've got it.

Using my Motion Tracker, I trace her position to where she might be next and lob a grenade before running out of cover. She raises her sniper rifle to hit me, but I drop to the ground and slide while firing my weapons at one of her BITs, taking it out.

That leaves her at two. Good enough for a blitz.

_This is risky strategy. She will know that you're charging right for her the instant you don't duck for cover. Your shields will also take a major blow. We may be unprepared to deal with threats afterwards._

That's a risk we've got to take.

…_Unfortunately._

I can feel the knife weighing itself down my left shoulder before I make the run, shotgun firing as I dash. The muzzle flash lights up the room with a glorious light with every blast.

…Tch, perhaps using the shotgun gave me away.

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep_ floods my ears as the Energy Shields go down amidst the BIT fire, E reporting IS Shield damage. Suit integrity still holding at a full one hundred percent!

The shotgun fires its final shell that I've loaded. I put it back into storage and hit the deck, sliding on my side to get in closer. When I get close in enough I push myself off the ground and soar through the air, drawing my knife.

The words appear on my screen _Shield Pierce Knife Active: 15.000 seconds_ and immediately begin counting down.

I manage to nick her right in the ribs, causing her to curse as her shields took a major drain from the Absolute Barrier activating.

Now just for a second—Gah!

A deadly familiar voice speaks out as I soar through the air, hitting the ground and sliding on it, face down, "Now, now, I wouldn't just let you go ahead and kill my bodyguard now, would I?"

I take out an Assault Rifle and DMR, "Meusel…"

"Commander! You shouldn't be here! I have him finished—" Silent Zephyr's pilot stops talking, coughing violently, "Fuck… he must've shoved that dagger a little more than I thought…"

"Oh, trust me," Comes a voice I never thought I'd have to hear again. E… shields? Sedatives?

…_Holding out at 56 percent… and we're okay on those._

Okay—

I don't have time to finish that thought as I'm picked and thrown in the air by another person, then slammed into someone else. Said else is Silent Zephyr. What the hell…

"Lucinda…" Meusel looks rather irritated, "What are you doing here? I gave you no such order to protect this base."

"Well you see, you don't have power of that anymore. Thanks for never being at the home base, by the way," Comes my previous oppressor, Lucinda Weily, her long purple hair curled into a ponytail as she came in with her IS. It's sleek and silver with a knightly helmet that fades away, a pink flowing skirt over the black skinsuit. Her arms have pink armor on top of the silver, giving off a royal aura.

She draws a sword and pointed it at Meusel, "Oh Lucas, be a dear and bring Kira over."

Lucas…?

"Yes, ma'am." That voice…

I look up at the armored suit that comes up next to me, which has on a helmet with a single red eye behind it. Its shoulders looking like trapezoids and very slimmed down on the robotic legs, reminding me of the Venom unit. "Luke…?!"

"Lucas."

No.

No.

No no no no no.

Luke died in DC. His legs were blown off by a grenade as we made our escape from the Smithsonian. He stayed behind so we could get away despite the fact we could've carried him. He wouldn't have it!

_Administering sedatives…!_

Nononononono! This isn't happening! Not Lucinda! Nononononononono!

My best friend in the world, my right hand man, the ying to my yang, and supporter of equality is not working for that witch that wants women to rule the world with an iron fist amongst other things!

It just isn't possible…! But he has robotic legs… right where Luke's would've been!

NononononNO_NO**NONO**_**—**

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

Squall winced as Lucas moved Kira's in-shock body to her, then began punching his helmet over and over again until she eventually ripped it off, revealing Kira in a dazed mind with empty and glazed over eyes.

Lucinda then sat on his face with a smile, deactivating her IS to reveal her rather short and revealing skirt. She set her crotch right on his mouth. "Hahaha, isn't that right, Kira? Just sit there and take it like you were meant to. After all, you're nothing but a fucking toy for us to use. I can't seem to remember the rest of that speech I gave you back when we first did this. Ah, just like the old days. Hm, you're certainly not opposing it as much, huh Kira?"

Silence met her teasing, "Oh? Not resisting? Well, that's good."

"You _dare_…" Squall shook her head, "…It was you, wasn't it? The one who caused him to have such traumatic memories… You've broken my commands, Lucinda."

Lucinda only had a satisfactory smirk on her face, "Oh yes, that was indeed me. Now, Sigma, if you would, make sure Madoka is down."

Squall blinked and lashed out at Sigma, who donned an IS that made her look like a technologically-souped-up medieval knight except not as much as Lucinda, knocking her back before she could attack, "That was never part of our modus operandi, Lucinda! Or do you forget your place in the command hierarchy?"

Lucinda sighed as she adjusted her sitting position, driving herself further onto Kira, "Didn't I just say that you don't have that sort of power over me anymore? Or do I need to explain what's going on?

"In short, we're overthrowing you. Quite frankly most of Phantom Task is sick of your conservative, impractical, unpragmatic, and cowardly ways."

"My methods are not cowardly nor unpra-"

"You refuse to use every option given to you, _especially_ when you gave an order that we were not to use psychological terror on our greatest threat to our existence." Lucinda pointed down at Kira, still in shock, "All for what? To beat him fair and square?"

"I have told you, we may work in the shadows—"

"-but we shouldn't become shadows? Hmph! What an unfit leader you are! If we are to work in the shadows, we should become one with them, so our enemies will never see us coming!" Lucinda sighed, "But yes. We are sick of this sort of behavior in our leader. Or ex-leader, I should say.

"I have taken control of Phantom Task, with Autumn as my right hand woman. And thusly, you now represent a threat to our existence, and must be taken care of."

Without hesitation, she pointed lazily with her sword, "Destroy her. But don't kill her… I want her to bleed out as we leave here, begging for forgiveness, so she will have no thoughts besides how she failed as she _dies._"

Squall knew there was no way she could take on the both of them. She didn't even know what properties Lucas had on his IS, he had kept it merely to armor without any weapons. She knew Sigma specialized in hand to hand combat, her most dangerous weapon being a set of fists that could electrocute and cause interference with an IS.

But Lucas… no, this was something new.

"That core that you wanted…"

"Well, you're going to die, so why not tell you? Yes, that core was for my pet project. Now then Lucas, destroy her and perhaps your master will give you a treat."

"Understood."

Lucas drew a sword in one hand and an oversized revolver in the other.

Squall tensed, ready for action.

She would prove that she was the true leader… by crushing these infidels.

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"**Shadows and Regrets"**

_**Operation Longinus**_

**Unknown Time**

I stir to the sound of combat. Gunfire… Utopia Team…?!

Luke… he is… he is part of the enemy…

Lucinda… she is… that… she…

No, not the time.

I close my eyes and get back into the mindset of a soldier. I need to get out of here. The unit is probably gone now, anyways.

There is a foul taste in my mouth, which I quickly spit out, quietly coughing as I crawl along on the ground, looking for my helmet. Fuck… visor's got a hole in it, but it'll have to do…

Flipping over onto my back, I put the helmet on before exhaling.

And… ugh… must've taken more hits after going unconscious. Dammit… Lucinda… no… don't… come on, you've got to beat it… beat the bad thoughts… just… don't sink into them…

_Not the time._ That isn't E…? _If you'll excuse me—_

What—hngk!

…My apologies.

Okay, new objective. Survive. Get the fuck out of here. Link up with Utopia Team. Rescue the other two as critical personnel.

The voices echo in the ruined storage room, "Madoka, please, stop. If you allow us to finish Meusel, then perhaps Lucinda will spare you."

"That bitch nearly killed me, harmed Silent Zephyrs, and then tormented Commander even after she had been defeated." Madoka spits out between coughs, "Fuck forgiveness from her."

E, are you here…?

_Ka2lk3j8-leftarm-239jsad-damage-235u2-tocranium… need 238u95medical2938halp1kj soon..._.

Left arm…? Shit… that is fucked up now…

_23983ffctsofEEkmorphien… are almost out…_

Morphine…-GAH THAT STINGS! Fuck… that medical scan does not look good…? Shit… Shields…?

_3Sdepleted_

Dammit.

_G0ngsta 2ndby mode to s32ave 223ower and KDSdjstend lifetime… attch3d 3canisters of biofoam…_

…I am on my own.

Right hand shaking with its fingers tingling, I reach for the Assault Rifle that lay a few meters away. Gotta… pull… one handedly…

It's a slow crawl as I eavesdrop on the soldiers.

"Madoka, this is your final chance. Step aside, or we will have to kill you too."

"I know that if you kill Meusel, then you have to kill me as well." Madoka says with cold fury. She looks around the room, as if trying to call up a BIT.

My hand finds the Assault Rifle and after gripping it, I roll over so that it's pointed at the soldiers.

"Then di—"

I pull the trigger, silencing the trio of soldiers. With a pained growl, I drop the Assault Rifle, hearing the sound of metal smacking the ground echo throughout the room.

Forcing myself to sit up, I reach for my sides. Canister of biofoam… Three… I can heal myself partially, hold it for now.

I stand up after using it, feeling the biting sensation of its healing. Not good enough that I won't need medical attention, but enough that I can hold for a few more hours rather than minutes.

Taking a look around the room, I find my Assault Rifle and DMR, alongside some ammo that E must've put out before she was too heavily damaged or whatever happened to her. Maybe it's our sync or something and we got launched into memories. All I've got is four magazines for each… that'll have to be enough.

Madoka, as the pilot of Silent Zephyrs was called, hisses as I come closer to her, "You will not harm Commander."

"You… are in no position to say such things." I mumble, looking at her as she was trapped underneath some debris, Meusel bleeding out from her stomach next to her.

She looks almost like a younger version of Chifuyu, actually. That's creepy as fuck.

Regardless, I begin to look for her sniper rifle. It takes two minutes to find. Two minutes less for me to find help.

"You bastard… going to kill me with my own weapon, huh?"

"No, idiot."

I bend down and put my armored shoulder underneath the debris before trying to stand up, heaving the debris out of the way. "Get your weapon. We're getting the fuck out of here."

I'm going to save them both, because they have info. Plus… Meusel could fight Lucinda and Luke. I… I probably couldn't. I need someone that can.

Unhooking another canister of biofoam, I apply the biofoam to Meusel's wounds. It isn't exactly fatal straight away, but even with the biofoam she has shorter than I do.

"We need to get to the surface," Madoka notes.

"Are you injured?"

"Not enough to warrant any worry at the moment. Silent Zephyrs took the damage for me. Though the sniper rifle is damaged, it's only at half output. Please tell me you have another gun."

I hand her the DMR, "Single shot type."

"…why do you trust me?"

"I don't. But we need to work together if either one of us wants to survive, let alone kill them." With that, I turn away, picking Meusel up.

"Don't you dare—"

"Look, my combat abilities are hampered by my destroyed mechanical arm. I'm better off carrying your leader than fighting."

"…Don't you dare do anything to her."

"I have no plans to. Only to survive."

And thus begins the long night of solace… it's going to be hell to get out of here.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

**NEXT TIME MUAHAHAHA.**

**So yeah. I DID THAT.**

**I took a page from one of my favorite Let's Players in terms of how you introduce your antagonist. Have them come in, kick ass, and develop the "son of a bitch must pay" mentality. Of course, I also wanted a battle that Kira has **_**no chance**_** of victory. I mean with the last few battles, Kira's been able to push past his opponent with sheer guts or firepower. So I gave him an opponent that doesn't use that.**

**And Luke wasn't actually dead~ I hope you caught the opposites I set up XD**

**From here, I don't think I'm going to focus so much on the weaponry and whatnot. I think after writing this chapter, I've picked the direction I want to take—mainly, between whether or not I focus on the tech (still going to be important, but not as so deeply explored) or focus on the characters and whatnot.**

**Well, if you've got anything to say, don't hesitate to leave a review/PM me! This was sort of the turning point chapter and I'm going completely off the rails in terms of the plotline so far, so uh, please do help me as I try my best to get this done XD**

**As for the writing style change, please do let me know what you think of it. I've been trying to see which one is better, but I haven't quite gotten to a decision yet, probably since I'm writing it. I'd like to know what you guys think about it.**

**Seeya next chapter!**


	8. Index 8: Long Night of Solace

**It begins.**

**Anyway, I finally felt well enough to post this. Been sick with stomach flu for the past week or so. Not in tip-top shape, mind you, but well enough to get on my computer and post this to keep up with my update schedule on the 20th of each month DX Hopefully I should be able to start working on the next chapter soon, but we'll see about that.**

**Well, here goes!**

* * *

**Index Eight: **Long Night of Solace

_"When beggars die there are no comets seen..."_

* * *

"**Highway to Hell"**

It's nighttime by the time we even make it out of the base. The full moon is hanging in the sky, but there are no stars visible today. So… are we fated to die as beggars, then…?

I refuse, world. I will make my own fate, not abide by yours. These three will not die. They must live on.

Another set of shots from Madoka's half-powered sniper rifle silences another Phantom Task member, "Tch, looks like Lucinda had some insurance. There's no way we can fight our way out."

"We have no other choice."

E… please contact Utopia Team.

_Lajogijtheyal290__**bare**__still_jwerhere…

Still here… okay, thanks E. You can rest now. It's okay, I can take care of this.

_BUTI__**mu**_**st—**

No. If you die out here… or whatever your equivalent is… just don't.

"My men..." I set Meusel down to catch a breath, "Are holding out nearby. It was a fifty minute walk from here when I was alone and unharmed. With Meusel and all of these Phantom Task members… I don't know."

"Which way?"

I point in the direction of the Pelican, then pick up Meusel, "We need to keep moving."

She moans in pain as I carry her, "Shhh!"

"You dare tell Comma—"

"She's posing a threat to our lives. Keep your fanatic mouth shut for now." I stop when she points the DMR in my face.

"You… you…!"

I narrow my eyes into a deathly glare. "Do it. I fucking dare you. But just see how long you survive out here in these woods."

"Madoka…" Meusel quietly moans.

"Commander!"

"Please… just do as he says for now… if we want… to survive…" she passes out again. Tch…

"…Very well. Because the Commander says, I shall do." She turned on her heels, "Come on."

And thus begins the long crawl through the forest.

It isn't even ten minutes in before we're ambushed. Without E's help, it isn't as easy as before. The Motion Tracker is still active, but not as good as it was before, with E's constant scanning and her ability to scan and calculate. That, and I can't scan the area constantly like she normally did.

"No damn silencers," Madoka swears as she puts three more Phantom Task member down with three shots.

I lay Meusel against a rock and then open fire with the Assault Rifle on some attackers that come into my sight, "Shut it."

Five more bodies drop on the ground before I drop the clip. Fuck, two more and then I'm dry. Looks like I'll have to start looting weapons.

I pick up one of the enemy weapons, a Glock, and also some ammo clips. All right, three more clips. That'll have to last.

…_Just like DC over again. Luke…_

Hey. Not the time. Remember that the objective here is to survive. Worry about that later.

Madoka's voice cuts through the silence, "I think we're clear."

"Motion tracker's clean." I mumble, picking up Meusel again, "Let's keep going."

We can't use any of the roads, even if we'd travel faster to the linkup point. There'd no doubt be plenty of guards eager to report our position on the road and then get us all killed. Why we weren't killed there was a mystery.

…then again, Lucinda probably just wants to toy with us. Like she had me.

There's silence for a good fifteen minutes as we hike through the woods, avoiding any visible patrols. Our luck hasn't failed us yet, most fortunately. Meusel's groans are becoming increasingly pained though, and Madoka's patience is wearing thin.

Not directed at me, though. She's getting bolder with her movements, spurred on by the fact Meusel is dying. We have to quickly take out a search squad or two because Madoka would get us caught. At least I'm quickened by the fact that if they get away we'd be killed.

At one point we run into a group that just happens to cross paths with another, thus creating too big of a battle for us to face.

So now, we're kind of fucking running for our lives.

"Get her to cover!" Madoka yells as she vaults over an uprooted tree then pops right back to look beyond it, taking shots at our pursuers.

"This wouldn't have been a problem—"

"Commander Meusel is dying! That in itself is a proble—! Get the hell down, you'll get her killed!"

I set Meusel as gently as I can before I retaliate, opening fire on our pursuers.

Drop a clip, do best to reload with one hand, open fire again. Can't keep this up for long, no doubt they've radioed in for help by now.

…_Is there any point, anymore?_

Of course there is, you fool. You and Meusel must live. For the sake of this world and that it may not fall into blind chaos.

_Why…?_

Because I say so.

"We need to get moving, or soon we'll be swarmed."

"You don't think I know that?! Get Commander!"

I scoop her up amidst the covering fire from Madoka and make a break for it, zigzagging through the trees in a very much feeling at the moment futile attempt to get away—and you in there, shut up. Madoka is just behind us, turning around occasionally to shoot back.

We're all for the most part unshielded. One bullet through the head or any unshielded part will severely harm us or kill us. And yet Madoka's still taking risks like this… to be so fanatical to her leader.

"Gah!" Meusel shrieks as a stray bullet nicked her in the shoulder.

"Commander!"

"Dammit!" I growl before setting her down and pulling out the Glock.

"You fool—"

I take a quick look at my shield counter. "I am shielded! Take her and go! It's just a little past here!"

"No… No! I will not allow it! Commander Meusel would never want to be indebted and be unable to pay them back! I am loyal to her and her alone, and her word is my word, her thoughts my thoughts. I am her extra hand for when she needs one, and I will not abandon her in her hour of dearest need! _Even if I am never regarded like the silent breeze, __**I will continue to do the one duty I have been given!**_"

A bright light stops the gunfire in the middle of that desperate nighttime shootout, emanating from Madoka's chest. We all turn away, trying not to be blinded.

Hmph. Admirable… Madoka, you are truly a fitting bodyguard for Meusel.

When the light vanishes, Madoka stands tall with her IS, seemingly repaired, but not fully. Instead of a desperate and scared one worried for her charge, a _pissed off_ Madoka with a glare for her enemies that promised death rose.

"Haha… HAHAHAHA!" Madoka laughed, readying her weapon. "First Shift… heh, so this is how it feels. Okay, Silent Zephyrs… let's show these fools what we're capable of! My name is Madoka, and you will not harm the Commander!"

Two BITs fly out and lay waste to the soldiers that continue to attack us. Madoka shows off her sniping skills, with the rest of our attackers dropping like flies. I try to support Madoka, but can't really do that much compared to her.

Phew. Let's keep—

I blink and suddenly it's silent—

The world becomes leaves and dirt, face hitting the ground. Ugh… Dammit…

"Damn, I missed one!" Madoka then fires her some BITs through the trees, with all of us hearing a scream afterwards.

She helps me up but bites her lip, "Fuck, you're bleeding through the chest. Snipers… Commander!"

…I have one canister of biofoam left.

…I can save her or me. Well, extend her, save me. There's no guarantee I'd make it through the rest of this without the biofoam.

But on the other hand, judging from the bleeding she's going through, if she doesn't get the biofoam, then she'll definitely die if I don't give it to her.

It's fairly obvious. Meusel Squall must live. I can take this risk. She cannot.

I've made my choice. Have you?

…_Yes. I'm just a soldier, after all. A weapon, a tool, to be used for Tabane's ploy to show the world men aren't completely_ _out of the running yet. There can always be more._

There was, is, and will only be one Orthun Kira.

_After all, weapons can be mass produced._

Human lives cannot.

_Even if I die, there can always be another Prototype Spartan to take my place. It's not like it's hard to impersonate_ _me, after all._

But it is difficult to be you.

_Never human, huh? Always been a tool in something… or to someone._

You are human.

But you're a real idiot, you know that? Geez. You both will live. I will not allow either of you to die. You are more than a tool, Orthun Kira. You are human. As am I.

I think it's time I stop from here.

You are human, Orthun Kira. And it is time for _you to prove that—_

Hng… okay… I have… to give it to her.

"Madoka…" I choke out, tossing her the canister, "Apply this to her shoulder… it'll heal her…"

I force myself to stand up, using the trees as support as Meusel lets out another pained gasp at the dosage. Madoka gives me a curious look, staring at my bleeding. She doesn't say anything. Maybe she understands. The way she's acted, she's Meusel's bodyguard. Disposable, recyclable, replaceable, the like. But she also has a look of confusion on her face, as if I've suddenly been replaced with someone.

She nods as she picks up Meusel, with me taking point as the Energy Shields come back up.

My footsteps are getting heavier, arm tired, and breathing more labored. The world becomes leaves and ground more often than not, but I'd always pick myself back up.

…Thanks for the reminder.

_Of course._

Just because I'm going to die doesn't mean I'm not going to fight for my life. Hell, I should've died in DC when the Russian army hit. But I made them fight for my life.

Even if I'm going to die now… I'll make them fight for every second of it.

_Then let us get started._

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"Mickey."

"Romeo?"

The sniper of the group reached up and grabbed a Battle Rifle and several canisters of biofoam out of the Pelican. He put his sniper rifle on his back and looked at the other two. "Leader's taking a long time. I'm the best scout we have since I'm light on my feet, so I'm thinking I go search for him. Do you think you two can handle anything that comes around here?"

"There have been an increasing number of firefights we can see, plus they're getting closer." Shinjiro muttered, spinning the barrel of his machine gun again. "Do you think you can find him?"

"Yeah."

_I always know where he is, after all. It is part of my duty._ Romeo nodded as he began looking out at the deep forest. "I'll be quick about it."

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

Laser shots fire every which way as Madoka clears a path for us, though I occasionally provide some support with my single pistol.

"Out of my way." Madoka growls, headshotting yet another soldier sent at us. "Damn, they never end!"

"Maybe because we keep alerting them to the fact we're here because of your bright blue lasers dancing with the soldiers of the devil in the pale moonlight."

Did you just make me say that?

_My apologies. _

"I can't believe you would shoehorn something in like that while we're fighting for our lives." Madoka grumbles as I tell her to duck, shooting two more soldiers that were coming up behind her.

"Geh!"

I whip around and found what is definitely not just an ordinary soldier rushing into Madoka. Said soldier chains his rush to a spin around her, opening fire with a three burst rifle—oh shit!

"Utopia Two, hold your fire!" I scream painfully, holding back from exerting myself too much.

"Leader, I found you. Just in time, too. It seems that you were about to be killed here, with an arm missing as well."

"I said Utopia Two, hold your damn fire! She's on our side!"

Romeo still keeps the Battle Rifle pointed at Madoka, but then eventually lowers it. However, the look I can feel coming from him means he's putting the pieces together. "The girl on your back is the same as the escaped one. You are working with a known enemy. We know who Madoka Orimura is, Leader. She is the bodyguard of Squall Meusel, leader of Phantom Task…You lied to us."

"…A life for a life."

"Goddammit." He growls, looking around the area. "You kept Squall Meusel, the enemy, alive. We'll expect a full explanation for this later."

"…Understood, Two." I mutter back, standing up with Meusel on my back. "But all you need to know is that they're on our side now."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, Leader?" Romeo asks as he empties a few more shots into the oncoming soldiers. "We also have to get moving. And let me patch you up."

"Well, more like our thought enemy wasn't really our enemy and real enemy has come to fuck us up." I answer as he uses the biofoam he brought along to at least close up several of the wounds that would've done me in before helping our Meusel.

"You're a lot different compared to when our real enemy was fucking us up." Madoka spits out as we made our way onwards. "Would've been useful in surviving."

"I'm prone to flashbacks. Once I'm over them, I can commence being my usual killing machine mode." I say back, reloading the pistol I was using as it clicked empty.

_Oh. I suppose I did go a little too far._

"Can confirm." Romeo adds as he swaps out to the sniper rifle, firing several times—each one nailing another soldier. "We're at least ten minutes out. Leader, can you hold out that long?"

"Now that you've given me the biofoam, I should be able to hold out just a little bit longer. I'm still going to need medical attention. As is Meusel."

"I see. Follow me and stay quiet. No unnecessary shots."

"We'll follow your orders for now."

The four of us move throughout the treelines, making our way around enemies and picking them off only when necessary. Romeo informed us that he took out several patrols on his way over to us, which explained the smaller amount of soldiers we had to wade through.

"What the actual hell." Shinjiro grumbles, clambering into the Pelican's piloting area.

Mickey just shakes his head when we make it to the Pelican. Romeo gives him the all clear sign as I load up Meusel onto the Pelican.

"Four. Let's get the hell out of here."

"…Understood, sir. You got a lot of explaining to do."

"Yeah… Don't worry, they're friendly. Or at least, not hostile." I blink, realizing my vision is starting to fade in and out. "Right after I…"

The last thing I hear is a _clunk_.

* * *

"**Broken"**

**Classified Coordinates**

**Classified Location**

**Saturday, May 8****th****, 0045 Hours**

Romeo listened to the _beep_ sound that played from the EKG, Squall and Kira's heartbeats being lined up perfectly as if their hearts were in sync.

Madoka listened to the incessant sound that reminded her of how she failed her Commander, bitterly cursing Lucinda in her mind.

The two though, both stared at each other with distrust in their eyes. To have their leaders be in the same medical room was not something that appealed to them. If one woke up before the other, they could easily overpower the still sleeping side and finish them off.

Tabane knew this, but she didn't want Romeo to become complacent and accidentally trigger Madoka into doing something, so she secretly disabled IS deployment in the room with a jamming signal that would hamper pilot communication and had Chloe constantly monitoring the room while she did her best to fix E.

It was the one flaw of Hybrid synchronization. Pilot mentality and thought affected the AI, especially at high synchronization levels. E's damage would have coincided with Kira's, extending to feelings of physical pain as well.

But still, she would fix E. And then work towards making those that hurt her pay.

"Do you really think you're adequate protection?" Madoka scoffed in a snide taunt at Romeo, "Do you really think that you could stop two IS pilots from killing your 'Leader' in this small room? You might have stopped me, but that is far different."

"He is my Leader, and I am but a lowly soldier. Getting him to safety is my number one priority in that event. I do not think I could stop you from killing him, but I can delay you long enough to get him awake." Romeo responded calmly, his time of being a stoic man coming in handy. "And I can assure you, I am more than willing to take the two of you on.

"I am a soldier. I know my duty well.

"Besides, I am human. And humans are unpredictable. You can predict you'll easily overpower me, but whether or not that happens remains to be seen."

"Oh, I'll show you-"

"No!" two voices yelled out at the same time in their sleep.

Romeo rushed to the side of Kira, "Leader!"

Madoka did the same to Squall's, "Commander!"

The two stirred from their sleep, Madoka instantly going to comfort her Commander with words that told her she wasn't alone.

Romeo, on the other hand, not so much.

"Leader… what the fuck happened down there?"

_It seems we made it out alive… somehow._

Kira blinked, "Luke's alive."

"Bullshit."

"Mission foot—where the fuck is E?!"

"Tabane's repairing her right now. Now calm down. What's this about Luke being alive?"

"Your little pal 'Lucas' beat down Kira."

"No. No…"

"And Lucinda reminded me th—"

Romeo quickly turned to Kira at that name, slapping Kira across the cheek, "Kira, what are you?"

"I am…"

"Kira?"

"I am… a…

"I am a… tool…"

Another slap.

"What. Are. You."

"I am…" Kira gulped, then took a deep breath, as if trying to remember what he really was as the memories started to flood in of what happened with Lucinda when he was fourteen.

The sentence hung in the air, Madoka blinking as she realized just how truly screwed up Lucinda was. At first she had thought of her as just a little off her rocker, but this… is this what her Commander wanted to avoid?

She looked at Meusel who looked on with pity and regret.

Madoka realized this was not what Commander wanted. She did not want to break the opposition, she wanted a future where they would join of their own free will. She wanted to avoid becoming the villain that destroyed people's lives like this.

"Kira, for the love of God, tell me what you are."

"That's not helping."

"—human." Came the meek voice.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Madoka and Squall winced at Romeo's coldness, especially towards his own leader. But Romeo knew that it was for Kira's own good. He needed a rock, someone that wouldn't budge despite how shitty things got. And Romeo, the stoic sniper that never wavered was the perfect one for that task. He could continue to push Kira even if he knew it hurt. There was no other way.

"I am… human."

_You're damn right you are._ A voice chided, heard only by Kira.

"Good. See how easy that was?" Romeo shook his head, "I'll get the mission footage. Stay here and recuperate. You'll need it."

"Madoka."

"Yes, Commander?"

"Please go with him."

"But you-"

"I must speak to Orthun alone." She turned to Romeo, "Golden Dawn is severely damaged, so do not worry about your Leader."

Romeo decided not to respond to that, merely turning away. He looked up at the corner that he knew had a camera in it and gave it the all clear signal just in case Tabane had someone watching. She always did.

Chloe, on the computer end, shrugged and told Tabane that the tension had passed, and she was going to go see her now.

After five minutes, Squall spoke, "So… you decided to save me."

"…It was better that you, with information, survive to pass it on and help the Reclaimers."

"And what made you think that I would so easily give that information?"

"You don't like to live with debts."

Squall was silent a little bit before letting a bitter laugh out, "I suppose so. Perhaps that is why they rebelled against me… I did have a sense of honor."

"A leader should only have honor towards his followers, not opponents. That was your mistake."

"I was raised believing in reaching a goal different from now. Mother wanted to take the world by force. I wanted to world to follow me by its own free will… with a little help, of course."

Kira responded in kind with a glare, "Define a little help."

"Just pushing a few key figures here or there with blackmail, something like that."

"Fitting, for Phantom Task."

"Indeed."

Meusel sighed as she got out of the bed, feeling her stomach, "…I must thank you for saving me."

Kira rolled out of his bed, finding it hard to get accustomed to having only one arm. He looked over at the clipboard next to his bed, finding that the damage had gone down to his nerves, requiring some delicate medical procedures later if he were to get his arm back. It would be a while; the earliest date that Tabane had listed was seven days from now.

It was odd, an entire arm missing. There was merely a plastic cap there that covered what stump of his arm was left.

Hearing some clothing shuffling, Kira looked around the room to find an interesting sight.

Meusel stared into the mirror, unbuttoning the gown she had slightly around her stomach, revealing the scarring there. Tears were in her eyes, "Damn…"

Even if she was the leader of Phantom Task, or ex-leader now, someone wise beyond her years, she was still a human that cared for her looks.

"…Don't cry."

She turned to Kira, who turned away, a slight flush on his cheeks. He seemed like a different man, almost as if someone else had momentarily taken control of him.

He didn't care if he should be having some trauma-fucking-tic flashbacks right now, he had someone to help. He could worry about his own problems. That was always the way he had done things. That's the way his uncle taught him to live. The way that was ingrained into his blood. Because even if he was wrong about being human and was actually just a tool, then he'd be a tool to help others.

"Don't cry if you think your beauty's tarnished." He snapped, "You're still beautiful."

"Don't say such things just to make me feel better."

"I'm not. There are many things I was raised to do, and one of those was to never lie to a woman about her beauty."

"Now you're just making things up."

"No, I'm not. Number fifty three: Never focus on what people do wrong, but just be aware of that."

She shook her head as she approached Kira from behind, "…was that your friend there?"

"That voice. The fact his legs were robotic where Luke's were blown off in DC. It had to be him." He turned around to face Meusel as he heard footsteps, "The hell are you doing-?!"

She blushed, turning her head away, "You said I was beautiful… so… so prove it…"

Kira blinked, realizing what she meant, "No."

The one thing he had always been taught, above almost all else: Never take advantage of someone who is mentally compromised.

"I won't do it, Meusel." Kira repeated, grabbing the clipboard then holding it like a weapon, "I know what's going through your head right now, and I'm telling you, _no._"

She didn't appear to listen, still moving in, cornering Kira. He looked left and right, finding nowhere to go. He put his hands out to block her from moving any closer, dropping the clipboard in the process.

"Meusel!"

"Orthun…"

"Don't do this to yourself. You're better than this!"

"…so you won't prove that I'm beautiful."

Kira sighed. Damn Lucinda, breaking people like they were toys, to be thrown away when they no longer served their purpose, "What are you, a teenage girl from a fiction story?"

"Reality can be just as surprising as fiction." She mumbled before leaning in as far as she could go with Kira's single arm holding her back. He was barely able to fend her off, Meusel pushing him down onto the bed in a light, desperate sort of manner.

Kira could feel the all-but-liquid lust that emanated from her, begging for someone, _anyone_ to comfort the thoughts that assaulted her mind now. If he had been any less of a man, he might've taken her. But he knew. He was human, that voice had told him, and now it was the time to prove it, even if the way her breath tickled her ears and the manner her rather large breasts swung just inside his sight told him otherwise.

"Meusel, for the love of God, don't let Lucinda win! She wants you like this! Broken, pitiful, and unable to fend for herself! Weren't you the leader? Prove yourself!"

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

Meusel seems to freeze.

I've fended off against Russian elite troopers, my own inner demons, and memories of a past I wish I had never had. I fought against elite Phantom Task agents while dying and bleeding out and suppressing the traumatic memories in an attempt to help someone.

I've created defenses, both mental and physical, for all of those.

…Still no defense for a young woman crying into my chest. Or anyone, really.

Damn having a traumatic memory flashback right now; someone who's been broken and defeated by someone who caused me so much pain needs help. As a person who's been through that, I can't leave them for my own selfish reasons. I can't let them be alone. Because they aren't.

"You're not…"

"What?"

"You're not having a flashback like I thought you would."

"Fuck that, someone needs help."

Meusel giggles at that. A bittersweet giggle, but it's progress, "Just like your profile stated."

"You had a profile on me?"

"Of course. Know thy enemy."

"Right… Anyways, you better now?"

She pushes herself off of me before sitting next to me on the bed, "Yes. Thank you… I… ah, would rather have you forget you ever saw that."

"Saw what?"

"Indeed." She nods, "…so, you've faced desecration at the hands of Lucinda… while it means nothing for I am no longer the leader of Phantom Task, I was once a leader-"

I cut her off, "You don't need to apologize for her. Besides, she should never be forgiven for what she did. To both you and I."

_Hm… overlap indeed._

Meusel looks like she's ready to argue, but decides against it, "Though… thank you for stopping me. I have no idea why I acted the way that I-"

I sigh, shaking my head, "No, it's all right. I know what it was like, being broken like that the first time. I damn near killed myself the day I got free from her grasp."

"Oh. Um… could you turn this way? I prefer to say thanks to someone's face."

I do so and in a moment Meusel has leaned in, as if to kiss—

"Leader."

And just as rapidly as she moved in, Meusel moves out.

"Romeo?"

"I came to check on you, as did Madoka-san. We don't exactly have a last name for her yet, and I didn't exactly want to call her by a certain last name as the idea seemed to annoy her."

"Oh yes…" Meusel gets up from the bed, "Being a clone of Orimura Chifuyu, she doesn't like being referred to as Orimura to assert her own existence. Do you have a change in clothes?"

…I'll have to ask about that clone thing later.

"Nothing besides Tabane's dresses."

"That will have to suffice."

I begin to remove myself from the room, "I'll let you two change. Romeo, you have anything for me?"

"Your IS Academy uniform's here."

"I guess that it is, then."

* * *

After changing out, we all meet up in the briefing room.

Meusel's wearing one of Tabane's Alice in Wonderland dresses, which seems a little… small for her, crossing her arms. Madoka stands almost in front of her, as if to guard her from us.

Tabane comes in with a blue glowing chip.

Oh my God, E!

I all but teleport next to Tabane, "Is she all right?!"

"She's stable for now… but I'm afraid that she's not as effective as she used to be. The damage sustained… it was a lot. Given some time, she should be able to recover."

"…What?"

"Traumatic experience, Kira. They hamper with her calculations as they are part of her data, she comes across them. After all… she was made to be human…" Tabane shakes her head, "Please, help her?"

"I will try."

I gently take the chip and lower it back to where it belongs. My vision flickers for a bit as E is reconnected into the suit.

…_Kira… I am sorry. I should've been able to do more._

No, E. Remember, we agreed things were never at complete fault to one of us.

_But—!_

No exceptions.

…_Very well. I regret however, that the sedatives were not enough. This scenario could've been avoided—_

There's no accounting for being human. We should have this conversation at a more appropriate time, though.

_Okay._

"Unfortunately Kira, your arm has sustained some very serious damage. I'll try to have it fixed, but it will be a week at the earliest."

"Understood."

"Anyways, you two," Tabane points at Meusel and Madoka, "I already have an idea of who you are. And while I certainly don't like what you've done with the Infinite Stratos, we don't have much of a choice but to work together.

"There's a new threat now, so we need everything that we can get. We'll need to create cover stories for the both of you. I have one in mind, so I'll discuss this with you two at a later time.

"Anyways, we reviewed the mission footage… Kira, your two friends recognized that man as Luke. I think that Lucinda must've used a process similar to what I did to you to make him a Hybrid."

I sigh in frustration. Dammit… I was hoping that it wasn't true.

"You don't seem nearly as shocked as back during the mission," Madoka half-sneers, earning her a glare from every member of the Reclaimers present.

"…Time on the hospital bed with nothing but your subconscious thoughts gives you an opportunity to take… inventory. Sort things out, the like. Besides, I'm not a psychologist; I don't take a bunch of small hidden clues and put them together in a way no one will see. I just take what I've seen and think of the obvious and what it points to. Everything points to that it was Luke. And so we will go with that assumption for now. Back then, I was shocked and in the middle of flashbacks, so bite me. Also, how long have I been out?"

"…You seem different." Madoka notes as Shinjiro explains.

"A few hours, we were able to get you back to the base quickly. We're not at Tabane's usual laboratories, so we're going to be making a move soon. Mickey's still—"

Everyone flinches as the door swings wide open, revealing a very pissed off looking Xavier, "What the fuck is this about Luke joining the guys that kidnapped Kira and raped him? I demand evidence! He's a stand up-"

"Tabane, play the video."

The mission footage begins to play, Xavier watching it with disbelieving eyes, mumbling "No, no, no. It's not possible. That bastard…

"Miss Shinonono… is that offer still open?" Xavier's dark brown eyes glisten with anticipation, "Because this sort of thing… I cannot leave it be. I know that I said I was done with fighting after the Russian invasion…"

I put a hand on his shoulder, "You needn't say more. Thank you, old friend."

"…I'll be informing my foster parents then."

"I can take care of that," Tabane interrupts, "So… that's that, I guess. Kira, I want you to stay for a few days, even after you're up and running. Run a few simulations with E every day, I want you to be accustomed to each other's changes.

"As for you two," Tabane gestures at the two former Phantom Task members, "…If Kira trusts you, then I trust you."

Meusel bows slightly, "I have intel on Phantom Task: objectives, plans, strategies. They may be obsolete, but it's better than nothing."

Madoka silently turns away, mumbling something. Perhaps she's irritated she had to work with her former enemies.

…This is going to certainly be an interesting partnership.

"But, on top of the priority list is going to be locating the heir to the Von Fateburn line."

"The _what_?" Tabane asks, everyone listening to Meusel.

She leans back, crossing her arms as she explains. "The three pillars of Phantom Task, or at least the three current ones before my deposition. The Meusel line, the Weily line which is not actually an original line but rather one that gained the transfer of power, and the Von Fateburn line, which has been only kept up by the fact their representatives have keeping in touch. However for that last one, it is believed that the heads of the Von Fateburn line, Marcus and Hibiki Von Fateburn, are dead, and Lucinda has always been pushing to replace them."

"Von Fateburn, huh? Sounds kind of ridiculous." I chuckle, earning an eye roll from Meusel.

"Their family's coat of arms bore the inscription _"In the false fires of fate, we forge our destinies."_" She says, waving a hand. "They were questioned in leadership when they failed to disclose the identity—or perhaps more specifically, the gender—of their heir. While Phantom Task's members include both male and females, the top hierarchy has always been female dominated due to the, ah, how shall I word this…"

"Intent of the founders?"

"Yes, precisely. The Von Fateburns were very controversial to the principles, as Hibiki often came under attack from my mother and Lucinda's. However, it could not be denied that they had the vastest amount of resources and personnel under their command. Contrary to what my mother did, Hibiki helped and simply allowed people to find their way to her. When she revealed who she was and what she worked for, they would often be willing to join her, especially when Marcus came into play. But in the end, they strayed too far from the path. It is rumored that my mother sent for their assassination—alongside their child."

"Do you know what happened to the kid?" I ask, a hand on my chin. "But then again, no one ever really knew who he or she was. Why do we need to find this person?"

"There are many traditional members of Phantom Task, who have long since followed the standing rule that they will serve the side that has more pillars supporting it—especially the original three. If both the Von Fateburn line and the Meusel line were to declare the Weily line destroyed, it may result in a massive coup. However, it _must_ be the heir to the Von Fateburn line that says this to have the most effect."

"…How do we find this person?" Tabane asks, probably ready to use her massive network to find him or her. "And how do we even know that it's them?"

"That is the first problem. The heir to the Von Fateburn line vanished. They also kept very much to themselves. Those who served the Von Fateburns swore allegiance to them, and they simply were loyal to Phantom Task through the Von Fateburns. We will also know who they are since they will have the chip that was implanted into them so long ago… I found that out by snooping through my mother's old files when she was attempting to probably kill them."

Meusel looks at me after a brief pause. "…Orthun, you need to become a beacon to them. If you become a bigger presence in both this secret war and the world, it is only a matter of time before one of those who serve the Von Fateburns contact you. The no doubt will be keeping an eye on you, but you must prove to them you are worthy of their notice."

"…I see." I note, looking at my lack of an arm. "…Then I must get stronger."

* * *

"**Trust Exercise"**

**Classified Coordinates**

**Laboratory of Shinonono Tabane**

**Wednesday, May 12****th****, 0945 Hours**

The really unfortunate part of only having one usable arm was that I can't use bigger guns. I'm forced to use the pistol, SMG, and all of those small arms weapons instead of my usual Assault Rifle.

Meusel is here as well, practicing her skills with an SMG. Halo-style weapons that Tabane created certainly were different from other weaponry. Though for the most part, Meusel uses far different weapons than I do. She's got an _axe_, by the way. That thing fucking hurts.

_Score: 23461, by the way._

Is that good?

_For one arm, yes._

Dammit.

Anyways, Madoka's lurking in the back corner, sniping with her now repaired rifle. She's always with Meusel, to the point you might say they'are super glued to one another. That made sense, really, as Meusel had told me during one of the few times we were alone that Madoka's her bodyguard.

We're still all edgy around each other, despite having spent three days sleeping in the same room. Tabane made us, as it's some sort of trust exercise (despite her initial irritation as Meusel, nonetheless). Of course, we found ways around this. Sleeping in shifts, especially with me dragging in Romeo, got around that.

Though that was Day One. Tabane then made us actually not bring anyone in to sleep in shifts. So we stayed up all night. Only to crash the morning afterwards, but everyone was knocked out from sheer exhaustion that no one cared if one of us was going to knife the other in the back.

So really, last night was the only time we all managed to get any sleep together at all.

It isn't so much that we don't trust each other, it was more like Madoka refuses to even leave Meusel vulnerable for a single moment and suspects the instant she does I will lunge in for the kill despite my explanation that Meusel isn't a target anymore.

Then again she is essentially in a base for the Reclaimers. If I was her, I'd be jumpy too.

"Dammit," I sigh, reloading the pistol with one hand. It always takes a while, despite my practice and E's assistance at bringing out clips from the IS, "One of these days I ought to just have a clip with about forty eight shots in it so I don't have to reload all the time.

Meusel says something, but I don't hear it. Must be her headphones, as we're all wearing hearing protection while we practice shooting.

Depositing the Magnum back into my storage, I flick my light off to signify I'm done with shooting for now. In nearly half a second Madoka's area goes out as well and she steps out first. Damn, she's fast.

By this point Meusel realizes that we have stopped shooting and comes out as well, "Whoo! That was fun."

"You're oddly cheery." I note as the automatic doors open as we walk out.

"Just trying to find something to smile for in a world that's put us down," Meusel shrugs, "It's not every day that you get to smile."

_Hm, what an odd defense mechanism…_

E? You okay?

_Yes. Actually, let me just do some calculations, I can make our aiming up better next time around._

Okay, you do that.

"So, I suppose I might want to grab breakfast-"

And that's when all the lights go out.

E. SMG, now.

_Got it._

Everyone dons their ISes, drawing their various weapons. Meusel has more than her pincer-stinger thing this time, being armed with twin knives. Good thing she didn't bring out the axe.

"I believe I'll take point, then." I mumble as I put the Jackal Shield on, the blue glow giving us some light alongside my helmet's flashlight.

It's two minutes before we run into a locked door, "Damn, Tabane's doors are impossible to blow out. We'll have to find a way around it."

Meusel takes a look around before pointing up, "We could try a ventilation-"

"I really hope you are joking."

"Of course I am. What, do you really think vents are useful escapes?" she scoffs, "Let's find another way, then."

E, do you have a map?

_Yes, I do… unfortunately, I don't know what doors are open and which ones aren't._

Looks like we'll just have to find our way, then. E, do you mind waypointing?

_Taken care of._

I slip by the other two, making my way to the front, where I advance slowly with the shield up in front. After about ten minutes of wandering, we come upon a long hallway with an open door at the end.

Almost breaking out into joyous laughter, we run for it.

As soon as we're within a meter, it slams shut. The door we entered from has slammed shut as well. Fuc-

My thoughts are interrupted by a sniper rifle pointed in my face, "I knew it. This bastard meant to trap us. Didn't exactly go as well as planned, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Admit it! You went out in front so that way you could sprint through the door and then leave us trapped. The only reason nothing's happening so far is because your little friends see you're trapped in here, so they're hesitating!"

"Madoka, you have no reason to accuse as such. We tru-"

"_You_ trust him, not I." Madoka spits out, "This is exactly why they rebelled, Commander."

Meusel looks hurt at this, turning her head away slightly with a blush of embarrassment across her cheeks.

"You're far too trusting. You have _honor_ in a group called _Phantom_ Task. I know it for a fact, the only reason you were made leader was because your mother designated you to be such when she died-"

I growl, clenching my fist, "That's enough out of you."

"Excuse me?"

"Sure, your leader may be an idiot, but look, you're still alive."

"Only because we had information. But now that we've given it to you-"

"Okay, think about it like this. If Shinonono Tabane _really_ wanted you dead, would you be standing here with your ISes right now?"

Madoka pulls back slightly as Meusel grins in the darkness from behind Madoka, giving me a bit of a "thank you" salute.

"Look, if she really wanted you dead, you'd be deader than D-E-D, dead. But she doesn't. We can't let distrust kill us before the battle's even started."

Madoka's aim wavers, and Meusel puts a hand on her shoulder. After thirty seconds of tense silence, the gun vanishes, "…Fine. I may not exactly like who you are or trust you in non-combative acts, but as a soldier… you are trustworthy."

And that's when the lights come on.

Everything becomes clear.

"Oh dammit, I should've seen that one coming." I sigh, shaking my head, "Tabane probably just pulled that off to make us realize we need to trust each other."

"You knew—!"

"I didn't know shit. I thought we were seriously under attack." I say as I put the SMG and shield away, "And now we're going to find Tabane and give her a piece of our mind."

"Now _that_ is something we can agree on," Madoka grumbles as the door opened, leading to a brightly lit room, "Still can't believe we fell for that sort of thing, hook, line, and sinker."

"Mhm, we were quite gullible there. We ought to work on that." Meusel added, her IS vanishing, "Well, let's go then."

* * *

"Soooooo?" Tabane asks, spinning on a swivel chair as we enter her room, "How did you like my little trust exercise~?"

"It sucked." Madoka and I growl at the same time.

Meusel giggles, "Oh look, you two are already growing on each other."

Madoka gives her commander a death glare, that if looks could kill, then Meusel would be erased from existence and the timeline completely.

"Anyways, I thought I'd update you on the cover story. I'm also going to have to take your ISes of the Infinite Stratos Global Network and replace them with dummies so that way you aren't tracked over it… well, I would, anyways, if you hadn't already done so. I'll need to know how you did it so I can try to counteract their attempts at hiding and eventually, find their ISes by breaking their method."

"Of course." Meusel notes with a nod.

"Kira, you don't have to worry, you were never attached to the system in the first place.

"I also have developed a few new weapons for the two of you, as well as you Kira, such as Active Camouflage for a group, and you'll need to pick and choose what to swap out. A new paint job may be necessary as well, to disguise your IS. After all, you had them stolen, no?"

Meusel hesitantly nods.

"To fool the countries you've taken them from, that's why we're doing this. Not to mention that I'll be saying they're my own creations, because fortunately, I am the ultimate authority on anything related to the Infinite Stratos."

Madoka raises the critical question, "Why female only, then?"

"That… remains to be seen. I suspect it has to deal with the synchronization and activation coding, but where it is located… that is an entirely different question. I'll keep doing research, so do not worry about that.

"Anyways, let's cover your identities."

I don't pay too much attention, since Tabane just covers their backstories. They'll be using the same names, however. There's not much of a point disguising them too much. Phantom Task knows we'll be hiding away at IS Academy where it'll be harder for them to get to us. Meusel noted that they never attempted an infiltration since for most normal teenager girls, it's difficult to get them into Phantom Task. Most of their pilots are born into it, where their minds can be developed to follow their ways.

Looks like the next few days are going to be pretty hectic.

* * *

"**The New Girls"**

**IS Academy, Classroom 1-1**

**Friday, May 14****th****, 0845 Hours**

**Log: Day 1 at IS Academy after Lucinda Incident**

The introductions went smoothly… ish. The atmosphere of the room is odd, as their introductions were a little on the short and down side of things.

I think we were slowly realizing that we had to get back to life outside the walls of Tabane's base. In there… it was like our own little world.

There had been some shuffling around the room in terms of seating, so now Meusel sat on my left and Madoka behind her.

Madoka wears the standard uniform, while Meusel… well, she brings her own style of elegance in. Her jacket is a little more streamlined and goes longer down past her waist while the skirt she wears looked as if she was a duchess, the bottom of the skirt going almost to her ankles.

So much for standard school uniforms.

There were some… issues at times. Meusel would sometimes freeze in conversation when she saw my sleeve where my robotic arm had been. That sort of gave something away, but the rumor mill attributed it to some sort of curiosity.

When Orimura-sensei looks away, I slip Meusel a note that asks if she wants to meet on the rooftop during the break. I get a response back that says 'yes'.

_Ding—Dong—Dang—Dong_

Ah, there's the bell for first break.

"Uh, I'll get that for you," Meusel says, getting my bag for me. She helps me put it on before accidentally brushing against where my arm used to be.

"Tch-!"

"S-sorry!"

"I-I've got it now. Thanks." I decide that is a good time to leave the room, Meusel sticking around to talk to Madoka for a bit before going to talk to me, probably.

I wait for about thirty seconds before Meusel pops in on the roof, "Sorry for touching your wound there. I didn't mean to."

"I know," I shrug, "Accidents happen."

"The class certainly is curious." Madoka says, walking past Meusel, "Within twenty seconds after you left at least three new rumors were started. Two of them involved you dating the Commander."

Meusel gives a small grin, "I wouldn't be surprised. What was the third one?"

"The third one revolved around us dating, Commander."

Meusel breaks out into a chuckle at this one. It's the first time I'd seen her laugh for a while outside of the base.

Sure, we made an occasional foray out into the world while we were recovering, getting used to the outside world again… but we always kept quiet there, merely going about our business. Meusel would sometimes be approached by a flirtatious man or two, but would just silently walk away or have Madoka intimidate the guy.

I suppose this marked a start to normalcy… or however close we can get now.

…Though there's still plenty of work to be done.

* * *

**End chapter.**

**Awright, time for some explanations, I guess. Aside from the stuff I'd like to keep hidden. Which is actually quite a lot. Most of this chapter is set up and foreshadowing, so you'll have to piece things together. But I did feel the combat tension was… pretty short, I guess.**

**But for one, Madoka gets her First Shift here. If you couldn't tell, she's fiercely loyal to Meusel. And Romeo could, by the way, in fact kicked Madoka's ass at the moment if Kira hadn't told him to stop. Also, I hope I got across that Romeo parallels Madoka in some ways. With that, I also hope I didn't stray too far off from Romeo's characterization—which of course, there hasn't been too much of.**

**Meusel almost pushing herself onto Kira was a scene I debated removing since it was a very establishing character moment. However, since I eventually decided on what sort of development I wanted to give Meusel, kept it. I wanted to get across that she's a strong, capable leader; however, she also has something important to her and cares for her appearance. The fact she cares about what someone who's a stranger at the moment (Kira) thinks of her is due to the issue of her leadership of Phantom Task, that she's needed to appear to be doing well, resulting in a lot of care in her appearance.**

**The trust exercise was a small transition scene I threw in there to start the trio on their pathway to trust.**

**And Xavier is back! I thought I'd fake you guys out with the earlier scene of him declining. But now that it's personal, he's here to fight. I was a little unsure about his circumstances for joining and how quickly he got there, but ah, I guess it works.**

**As for the name "Von Fateburn" and the new makeup of Phantom Task… well, I wanted to introduce my own little spice of originality into this story. Like I said, I won't just be following canon this time around, give or take a few changes. And yes, I know the name sounds a little standoff-ish, but I mean… it sounded cool when I thought of it XD Plus, Monster Girl Quest reference .w.**

**Anyway, I think that's all I've got to say! If you'd like, do favorite or follow this story! And if you have any further questions or concerns, don't hesitate to send me a message or leave a review!**


	9. Index 9: Normal Difficulty

**Okay, so today's chapter is sort of filler, but sort of character development. More of just a "normal" day and introducing some concepts that I'll probably touch back on later.**

**Sorry for the late update (usually do it on the 20th of the month, around 2~5 Eastern Time) but party party party time now that I'm finished up with school. Hopefully I caught all the mistakes in grammar and whatnot, as I always try my best to XD**

**Here we go, and explanations down on the bottom!**

* * *

**Index Nine: **Normal Difficulty

"_Normal is relative"_

* * *

"**Close Knit"**

**IS Academy, Cafeteria Hallway**

**Monday, May 17****th****, 1930 Hours**

**Log: Day 4 at IS Academy after Lucinda Incident**

"So, is there something going on between you and Meusel-san?"

I scoff as I take off on the customized gel layer that Tabane had me use in order to supplant any sync loss with E, slipping on my jacket and shirt, "Ichika, I thought you higher than putting your ears in the rumor mill."

He chuckles as he put on uniform, "I'm human, it's natural to be curious."

"And you know what curiosity did."

"And _you_ know what answers did."

I close my locker and lock it, "Touché, Ichika."

"Though I wouldn't blame you for being a little infatuated." He jabs my ribs, "She certainly is easy on the eyes, no?"

"I thought you were interested in Houki, but so much for that if you're looking at her."

He scratches the back of his head, "Hehheh, is that what it looks like? Truth be told, I'm not exactly interested in having a girlfriend. There are a lot of other things that require attention first."

"I know the feeling."

"Still, she carries that natural aura of a proper noble lady while commanding as well. I can see why you would be attracted to her."

"We are only acquaintances, Ichika. Nothing more." I say while opening the door to the hallways out of the changing room, "So don't think any more of it."

"I see. Though, I'm still worried. Something's up with you after you came back and Meusel showed up. If there's something you can only talk to a guy about, tell me, all right? I watch out for my friends."

"I know. But unfortunately, it's classified. You can't know, even if I wanted you to. It would endanger you far more than you think."

"…I see. But regardless, don't hesitate to if the going gets too tough. Anyways…" he looks forward and smiles, "I think I need to go get something from my room before dinner."

"Eh? Ichika—" I sigh as he's already taken off. What got him so—

"Good evening," Comes the reason on why Ichika retreated.

"Evening, Meusel." I greet as she walks down the hall, long white skirt rippling from her waist to her ankles, "Where's Madoka? I thought she'd be with you like always."

She falls into step next to me, "She and Orimura-sensei needed to talk. On Tabane's orders."

"And she didn't force you to stay?"

"I told her she needed to trust others. As much as I hate to admit it… we don't seem to be communicating with anyone outside our trio of survivors. But we need to if we want to slip in… and recover from such an incident. Sealing ourselves away will hardly do us any good. It is very difficult, though…"

I nod, "I know… shall we eat at separate tables, then? The past two days it was always you, I, and Madoka at the same table."

She sighs, "…Yes, we should."

"Very well. Dammit, I wish Ichika hadn't gone away now, I would've liked to talk to him."

Her face puts on a teasing smile, "Oh, I'm sure that plenty of girls would be willing to sit by the Prototype Spartan."

"Put a sock in it, Squall."

"I speak only the truth, Kira~" she half sings as she enters the cafeteria first with a smile. I decided that it might be a good idea to wait five minutes before going in.

Anyways… E, are you doing okay?

_Yes, I am. Thank you for your concern, Kira, but it is hardly needed. I am back to… 87 percent capability compared to before the event. That well exceeds my original prediction of 65 percent._

That's good to hear. Anything else bothering you…? Nightmares, the like?

_I occasionally touch upon the memory file that contains footage of our experience, but quickly exit. I have developed a small subroutine that I attached to the file that will kick me from viewing that footage._

Oh, that's nice, actually. There wouldn't happen to be…

_No, Kira. I cannot perform the same thing to your brain. Um… I would also like to voice concern about your sudden spike of memory edits…_

I thought we're still on the 'okay' side of fragmentation.

_Yes… but still, it is concerning in behavior-wise speaking. I do not know what to say, but I have felt what I classify as 'concern' when I think upon those actions._

I'll be okay, E. Trust me.

…_Very well. Also, Ichika is coming._

I turn my head to the left, finding my black haired male companion walking down the hall.

"Hey, Kira. I thought you'd be eating with Meusel-san."

"I figured I might eat with you today. It's been a while since just us guys had a bite to eat, eh?"

"True. So, shall we head to the roof then? Give me a second to get my dinner. There's something I want to show you."

* * *

"So, what did you want to show me?" I ask as Ichika climb on top of the small structure that shelters the stairs.

"This," he says as I follow suit, seeing the sparkling of the ocean as I finish moving.

I blink at the way the sunlight would bounce off the waves in this sunset light, creating… something beautiful that I, a mere soldier, could not describe to serve justice. They ought to have brought a poet. "Wow. It's beautiful."

I pause before saying anything else as the sound of a saxophone begins to ring throughout the air. Eh…?

Turning my head around, I see Ichika playing the saxophone. He seems to have lost himself temporarily in the music, swaying his head back and forth slowly. I don't know the track, but it's oddly comforting. Ahhh… that's nice.

The track stops and then Ichika puts it back into a case before speaking.

"Yeah. Take a good, long look. It's… comforting."

"Why'd you show me this?" I ask, unfolding the wrapping that coated my hamburger.

"You seemed a little off these days. I often sneak up here at night when the nightmares come back."

"Why up here?"

"My room doesn't have a good view of the ocean from the balcony. Yours might. But yes… I come up here when shit hits the fan. You know, I discovered this sort of thing when I was kidnapped. I looked outside the small window and saw the shining ocean and wished that I could fly over it to Chifuyu-nee.

"So, I thought I'd share it with you. This spot, or at least the sight of the ocean. It's great, huh?"

"Yeah…" I nod, eating my burger, "I think I'll take a look outside my window every now and then. Especially when the nightmares and flashbacks swing around."

"Mhm."

We pause as the door below us creaks open, two figures that are very familiar to us. Houki and Meusel…

"A-ah…" Meusel says, tapping her fingers together, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you two. We'll come around later."

"But—!"

Before Houki can say anything, Meusel leaves, Houki following behind her in an attempt to bring her back. I suppose that they wanted a private place to talk. The roof after all, did give you a very easy way to tell if someone had come up.

"Well, we made a mistake, didn't we?" I jab, causing Ichika to chuckle.

"Perhaps our meeting place ought to have a little less cliché associated with it. Regardless Kira, I do wish you the best. Remember that you have a lot of people with you. Especially those friends of yours that showed up the other day."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, the one that called himself Romeo came in to deliver some documents to Chifuyu-nee. I heard them talking. He's really concerned for you, Kira. He just wishes you'd talk more. He knows he can't force you to talk, so he waits. But he's ready for when you do talk."

"I see… so he really does keep to his promise of being the rock that I would stand upon…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Just talking to myself." I mutter, shaking my head. "But thanks. Anyway, I think I need to go take a shower, training was tough today."

* * *

"**Heart to Heart"**

**IS Academy Dormitories, Room 1145**

**Monday, May 17****th****, 2000 Hours**

**Log: Day 4 at IS Academy after Lucinda Incident**

I sigh, sitting off of the balcony in a chair, guitar on the side, my fingers a bit sore from playing. It's been a long time since I played.

"That was a lovely tune."

I look over my shoulder to find, to my surprise, Madoka.

"I thought you would've been watching Meusel."

"Commander is in the shower."

"That doesn't sound like that would stop you."

I get a light whap to my head for that.

"Idiot…"

"You walked into that one."

"You are _insufferable._"

"I'm done."

I stand up from the chair and turn around, but am spun around by Madoka and kept in place, one of her rather… soft hands keeping my eyes covered, and two soft thing push into my—Hnnnngh…!

"Madoka! Get off of him, now!"

"Eh…? Tch!" she quickly pushes me away into the railing on the side, with me putting my hands in front to catch myself from hitting the rail and going over. Madoka turns her head, biting her lip in shame-or-annoyance, "Tch, it seems that I cannot use my usual…"

I can hear shuffling of cloth before Meusel's voice lets out a tentative, "I'm decent."

Turning back, I find that she is dressed in a pale nightdress, but it's hardly see-through. "Sorry. Despite the fact we have lived together for several days we still end up tripping over each other like this."

"No, I ought to have foreseen this as well. I better buy myself a blindfold."

"Do you not think we could easily kill you when you have a blindfold on?" Madoka half-sneers as I reach for my towel and change of clothes.

"I trust Meusel, and that means trusting you. I know not whether or not I truly should trust you, but to win the war against the new Phantom Task, then I must trust you for the moment."

"You two… are idiots," Madoka sighs, "But regardless, I follow Commander's judgment."

"And my judgment lies that we must stand together."

After that, I go to take a shower. When I change clothes, I find a small note tucked into my shirt. _'Stay up late tonight. I wish to talk with you. –Meusel'_

Before leaving the bathroom, I tear the note to pieces before flushing the bits down the toilet, just to be sure that Madoka will not discover it. She would be most displeased.

Surprisingly, Madoka goes to sleep fairly quickly as I stay awake.

Meusel rises from her bed and goes over to mine, poking me.

"I'm awake." I whisper, "Madoka's asleep fairly quickly."

"I put a sleeping agent in her drink of water before we went to bed. Shall we have a walk?"

"There's a curfew, you know. Also, when the hell did you get a sleeping agent?"

"And we're both stealthy enough to make it past any patrolling teachers. Didn't Tabane give you a group cloak? And that's not important right now."

"It requires us to be close together, though."

"…Ah. I was hoping to be on the rooftop of the school tonight. I met Orimura-san the other day up there, actually. He seemed to be a little irked that someone discovered his spot—not that he was helping with the saxophone playing—but then I talked to him about why we were there. Then of course, I told him that it might be a good idea to share it with you."

So that's why he brought it out of the blue, huh…?

"Shall we?"

…Well, why not?

"Very well."

Getting out of the building isn't hard, but now there were teachers with flashlights out patrolling.

"Shit." I growl, "Do we turn back?"

"Mou, this will make things more difficult."

I tentatively hold out my organic arm as I begin to access the Armor Abilities, the icons popping up in the bottom right corner of the HUD. Armor Lock, Hologram… ah, Active Camouflage.

Meusel grips my sleeve very lightly as she steps closer to me, "Am I too close?"

"No…" I activate the ability, and both of us vanish into the night.

It doesn't take very long to scale the school, particularly because of our skills. There isn't anyone up here tonight, the only sounds being the ocean roaring as the waves crash upon the island.

"The moon is full tonight. It certainly puts the ocean in a new view, doesn't it?"

"Indeed…"

"Though… I did want to ask why you trust me so. We both know that we need each other to win, but other than there isn't much incentive for you to trust me."

I take a deep breath, "Just a gut feeling. And my gut's saved me plenty of times. So this time, I'll trust it this time. That, and should you betray me you may trigger Tabane's retribution."

"Ah… that would be a major reason to trust."

"I find it rather amusing you keep trying to make me _not_ trust you, though."

Meusel sighs to herself, shaking her head as she slumps up against the railing, "Perhaps it is the fact I was betrayed. I keep looking for reasons not to trust, because before I so trusted those that served with me… and now that they have turned me away, even going as so far as to try to kill their former leader… my innate sense of trust has been shot to pieces."

"Ah. That would be troublesome."

"Though for you to have so openly declared trust… especially the first day when we had just began to make contact with each other…"

"It was… my innate sense of trust. And perhaps… because you too, had faced ruination by Lucinda, there may have been something there already, a way to connect, and I knew." I sink my head, "Tch. How unbecoming of me as a leader, to trust a probable enemy like that."

"Ha, perhaps we are both idiotic leaders. But as for me, I suppose this is why I was betrayed. My place as leader of Phantom Task-"

"—is deserved. And you stuck to its original ideals, no? You didn't let yourself be blinded by so called 'modern versions' of the ideals, when the original ideas were very clear. Take your ideas and never waver. That… is how I lived through and after my desecration… amongst other ways."

"Other ways?"

"When I get my arm back… I'll show you how I fought back in a situation where no man would have had hope."

Squall giggles, holding a hand over her mouth as the wind begins to blow, her dress billlowing in said wind. "Mou, now I'm curious."

"Hmph. I'll let your curiosity fester, then. It'll be fun."

"Why, that doesn't sound anything like the Orthun Kira that I have come to know over the past few days."

"There are remarkably few people that would know who I really am. Let alone all the components."

"Such as the one that let you fight back?"

I nod my head with a long sigh. "That one is a part that no one should ever have to see. Only once has that part of me surfaced without me regretting it afterwards."

"That must be troublesome to deal with."

"Tell me about it. But I doubt that you called me up here to make idle chatter. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Actually… I did call you here so we could merely talk. Not about the operations or any of that… but perhaps just like two friends might talk, we would too. After all, at this point we are merely comrades… and I would like to have another friend…"

"Another?"

"Madoka… she is the only one that I would have ever considered a friend back in Phantom Task. The only one who I could trust to listen without judgment. As the leader of Phantom Task… I could not and was not allowed to have many friends, for fear that my heart may have become weak.

"But in reality, not having friends made my heart weak. When we conducted operations at first, I found groups of friends that would resist us, none of them ever wanting to leave each other behind. That is why I gave the non-lethal command, so we might not have to separate friends by death.

"For everything that I could ask for… wealth, power, all of that… the one thing I could not ask for was a friend. Madoka was my bodyguard, but I wanted her to be a friend first. Not like my mother, where her bodyguard was merely a tool, a weapon to be used against the enemy. No… I too desired to have someone to fight for other than myself. And not an organization, but a person. A person that I would willingly lay my life down for. That person was Madoka.

"But… as my friendship, however awkward and clumsy it started off as since she tried to stick to her duties, blossomed… I only began to want more."

"That's justified, we are human, after all."

"But there wasn't anyone else, and I began to feel despair. And then of course… came you. At that base you first met me, I was watching your progress before we were bombed. You knew that you could have run into an IS, so you split your friends, right?"

"Yeah. It would be nice to have their help, but getting them all out alive was my first priority."

"Yes, I saw that. A squad… how I wished I could have been in one. Phantom Task likes to send solo operatives, as not to jeopardize the mission with such 'petty things'," she said with finger quotes, "As bonds between people. The person working with you, if you had one, should be sacrificed if it means fulfilling the mission."

"A pragmatic approach… but I would rather have everyone go home as well. A sacrifice should be done only as a last resort, if the plan goes horribly wrong."

She crosses her arms, looking over the ocean that gleams with moonlight. "Indeed."

"After all, that is the beauty of a plan. It has potential, like all people, to grow and keep growing to get better."

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

Madoka knew something was up. As soon as she had her drink and began to feel a bit woozy, she knew her Commander or Orthun had done something.

She suspected the latter, but it didn't fit his psyche profile. But then again, that could be something he was using against them.

Madoka had gotten up, being resistant to the effects of sleeping drugs as she had been bred for that as well. The ultimate fighter… created… not born.

She had tailed the two when she caught sight of them close together, cloaking and becoming invisible. The way Meusel was clinging on to him… was delicate.

Why did she feel a bit of pain in her chest at that sight?

After that, she snuck around, making sure to keep them in her sights. They went to the roof that her Commander had slipped off to a few days ago, and earlier this day if the reports from lunch were true.

Madoka had resisted a sigh when they began to make small talk, her jaw hitting the ground when she found out that her Commander had called Orthun up merely to _talk._

Something clouded her vision when her Commander gave her monologue about having friends…

A pang of guilt rushed through Madoka as she realized she had disregarded someone who wanted to hold her close for her duties… but if her bodyguard duties included keeping Meusel healthy, then perhaps she should have returned such feelings.

"—has potential, like all people, to grow and keep growing to get better." She heard Orthun say.

She clenched a fist over her heart.

She wasn't a person, after all. She was made with skills, to hit a certain level and then stay there.

Madoka knew she felt pain whenever she saw her Commander, Orthun… or anyone else. They could grow… but she was just a clone. A knockoff of the original. Even if she surpassed her original counterpart in all fighting aspects…

…at least her original counterpart would be her own person… but maybe, just maybe… she could be Meusel's friend.

What had she said about friends before? Something about teasing each other…

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"Mahhhh…"

"Ugh…"

"It is seven forty eight in the morning."

"Wait, what?!" My voice and another one yell out, my senses immediately snapping to full capacity.

"Fuck, Orimura-sensei's gonna kill us."

"Commander, I shall go and ensure that the route and destination are secure."

And with that, Madoka leaves the room. You have _got_ to be kidding me. That's ridiculously out of character for her.

"…Please don't tell me Madoka-san just made a joke."

"I think she just did. Haaa… this is her vengeance for all the times I teased her too. Mou, it had to be this time of all times. But then again I did say that friends like to joke around and tease…"

"Regardless, we better hurry the hell up." I grumble, getting out of bed and moving to grab my towel, "Damn, I still smell like sea water from all the air's smell getting into my clothes."

"Hm, so do I. Is a shower truly necessary at this point?"

"I guess we'll find out."

The two of us change out into our uniforms and bolt to the classroom, barely making it on time.

"Madoka," Meusel says with a smile that sends chills down the spines of half the room, "Is the room okay?"

"Oh, yes it is…"

"Good." She seethes, but the smile is evident on her face. Meusel might've been a bit sore at the fact Madoka might have just punked us, but after that speech yesterday… perhaps she's happy about it. Two friends, one playing a prank on the other.

Ha, I'm willing to bet that Madoka wasn't as affected by the sleeping pills as much as Meusel thought and listened in. That would explain the sudden shift in behavior.

"Take your seats, class is starting." Chifuyu says somewhat annoyed, waving her clipboard as everyone scrambles to reach their desk.

Hm… I suppose it would be worthwhile to at least try to make this place a bit homey. If only to have somewhere to come back to when a mission is over… somewhere that I can look forward to going to.

And that of course, entails people that I can look forward to seeing here.

Maybe… just maybe… I can come just even a bit close to having a normal life.

And with the power to shift some of the more… harmful and disruptive memories… yeah. Maybe being normal… isn't too hard after all…

I sit up straight and pay attention to the lesson, jotting down notes as I mentally hum a tune in my head, pencil moving alongside the melody.

_Ding—Dong—Dang—Dong_

First break already?

"Hey, Kira-san," I turn around and find it's Cecilia calling me, "Shall we have lunch today?"

I can't help but have the smallest ghost of a grin on my face as I nods, "Yeah. Let's."

_Kira._

Hm? What is it, E?

_Be careful. Such a huge mental shift may end up taxing… your other sides._

…Right. I'll try to be careful.

My other sides… the berserker and the shy, timid one that always runs and cowers. I showed the latter when I fought Cecilia when I had the flashback. And as for the berserker me… I don't like to show it often.

After all, there is only one time that that side of me came into control and I didn't regret it afterwards. And now the fact I have an IS too… I'll really have to keep that side under wraps.

But I'll be careful, E. Trust me.

_It was merely a precaution, Kira._

Still, thanks for the warning.

Ah… so I wonder how today will go…

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"This development is troubling…" Tabane mumbled as E gave her lunch time report. "Not that he'll lose his combative edge, but trying to becoming his ideal of 'normal'… this poses a serious threat."

"Indeed. As he tries to fit more and more into this ideal, he may have more memory edits. I believe he will stop when I say that fragmentation is approaching dangerous levels, but there is always the possibility that he will push past it regardless."

"What makes you say that?" Tabane asked as she recorded E's statements alongside looking at data on Kira's IS.

"Above all, even if he doesn't show it… Kira's one ambition that is stronger than all others is to be normal. Or at least, _his_ vision of normal. In the worst case possibility… he abandons his battle and tries to live out a normal life. But that case has a possibility that can only be described by what one might say is 'One over infinity percent'.

"I say this because he is obviously driven by his combat side… which refuses to walk away. That part of him will see this fight through, now that we've brought his friends into it as well… which truthfully was insurance on our part."

Tabane sighed.

"Are you feeling regretful, Tabane?"

"I'm just wondering what circle of Hell I'm going to for this."

"…I do not feel qualified to give a response for this."

"You don't have to."

"I can do an analysis based on your actions and try to map them out to _The Inferno_-"

"That won't be necessary, E." Tabane said as she leaned back in her chair, "Sometimes I wonder… if I had never created the Infinite Stratos, what the world would be like today? Would people like Kira be so devoted to equality…?"

"I cannot say. His past is elusive and very hidden. Even for _us._"

"Indeed. It is… troubling."

"However, I stand by my choice."

"I know you do, E. You always do. Now, lunch time should be over for Kira soon. Just keep observing, okay?"

"Am I to take actions?"

"Only if necessary. Oh, and do remind Kira of our meeting with the president of Dunoa Corporations."

"…Tabane, one final thing."

"E?"

E crossed her arms. "I've been keeping track of Kira's mind, and there's something… missing. I've been able to determine the parts of his brain that are active when his crushed persona is active, his suppressed berserk persona, and his normal persona, but there's something else."

"Something else? What do you mean by that? Another personality?"

"I have no clue. It's just as active as his normal mindset, which is odd. Kira hasn't displayed any symptoms of split personality disorder. Or at least, it seems that the switches are triggered by PTSD. I can't tell."

"…Then, we'll just have to observe. Keep track of him, E."

"Understood. MJOLNIR Unit AI, Epsilon, out."

* * *

E would have gone into Standby later that night, however it seemed that she found herself within an entirely white room without any definitive walls or ceiling.

"Hello." A voice that bore some similarity to a very special person to her called out. "It seems I have decided to reveal myself to you, Epsilon."

"Who are you?" she asked carefully, scanning Kira's current mindset. "…_What_ are you?"

"Human."

"Then who are you?"

"I am a fragment of Orthun's mind. One that has come to be able to contact the outside, unlike the other two you have observed. That is to say, of course, the berserker that Kira has informed you of, and the shy and crushed one, as you saw in the fight against Alcott Cecilia."

"Then what fragment are you?" E asked, looking around the white expanse around her.

"Well, I can't really say. I just thought to tell you that I existed. You did find me, did you not?"

"You're—"

"The final fragment that you found, yes."

"Why won't you tell me who you are? It would greatly aid—"

"I will not tell you because I am obsolete. Orthun Kira is the one who rose where I supposedly fell. But that is all for tonight."

"Wait—"

And then the white expanse was gone. E was back in the 'room' she visualized for herself in order to keep things organized for her.

"Just… who was that?"

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"**Trust Pact, Mark II"**

**IS Academy Dormitories, Room 1145**

**Wednesday, May 19****th****, 2030 Hours**

**Log: Day 6 at IS Academy after Lucinda Incident**

'_Stay awake late tonight. I wish to speak with you.'_

Another note… not signed this time. Which really means there's only one person who could've given me this note. The handwriting's different this time too.

Meusel goes to sleep right away, but hadn't drank anything before bed. Then again, Orimura-sensei really pushed her today during the practicals.

…Sometimes I feel that there's a little hostility between Chifuyu and her. Even though Meusel had nothing to do with it, as she only took to the leadership of Phantom Task after that event.

One can't help but pity her, taking on such responsibility and all that at such a young age… but then again, I suppose I can connect… taking on what I do with the Spartans, amongst other things.

E soon goes to Standby Mode, during which I move.

At the same time, Madoka get up. She must've been waiting for me.

Silently, she tilts her head at the sliding glass door that leads to the balcony, which we slowly open before stepping out.

She climbs on top of the railings and then jumps up to the next balcony, holding onto its edge, then keeps on climbing up. I follow suit, until we reach the top of the dormitories.

"This is nostalgic for you, no?"

"So you were there."

"You're not even going to deny it?"

"I have no reason to," I say, crossing my arms and leaning against the fence that went around the perimeter of the roof area, "You suspect me, and I have nothing to hide about that meeting. I doubt that I'd still be standing here if I had done something wrong."

"…You are correct."

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I…" I swear to God that Madoka blushes in the moonlight, while freezing in that sentence.

"I…?"

"I wanted to speak about… ah… about Sensei and Commander."

"Oh… yeah, Ori—er, Sensei has been running her ragged. It started off small when she first arrived… but it's been getting a little worse. I should have Tabane—"

"No."

"Hm?"

"…You ought to do it. Y-y-you're fr…fr… friends with the Commander, aren't you?"

"…Friends, huh… Perhaps now… but we have kept our distance, none the less. What spurred this on? Was it…"

Meusel's words echo in my mind. _"Madoka… she is the only one that I would have ever considered a friend back in Phantom Task."_

There is no hesitation in my voice. "Are you afraid of losing Meusel-san?"

"What? D-don't be absurd. I'd never lose the Commander to anyone."

So she is.

"Madoka, listen to me. You have nothing to fear. It is simply that Meusel-san and I have a different understanding of each other than you and her. We both faced… heavy responsibility at a young age, her becoming the leader of Phantom Task… me with my… experience with Lucinda." Madoka shivers at that one, "But you are still the one that knows her the best.

"So don't be afraid to admit that you fear losing her. Sometimes the first step to getting over a fear is acknowledging you have one. After all, I'm very afraid of losing my men."

She sighs, "Idiot. Saying such cliché things."

"It is not my fault that there are no better words to convey my sentiments. But they only show my perspective. Not yours. What is wrong to me may be right to you."

"And you have no problem with that?"

"Your wrongs may be my right. If I acknowledge this, I must, if begrudgingly, acknowledge the reverse. And I would be a hypocrite to chastise your morals, for I have made my own. The right and wrongs of this world… they are nothing to me. I shall choose for myself, knowing the lines that I must never cross." I say, clenching a fist, looking at the ground.

"Those being?"

"Never kill an innocent. Do not bully the weak. Do not become a monster should you fight them. That sort of thing. It is my own code, for those are the lines that I have set for myself. Why do you think I have such strength in my beliefs in equality? They are not drawn from others, copied and made for my argument, they come from _me_, the person who knows them the strongest.

"Any flaw in them is a flaw in myself, one that I must address. Any strength is a strength in myself, one that I can use."

"And if the masses of people, especially today, criticize you for them?"

"Then I pretty much say 'Fuck them.' If I bow down to the masses, doesn't that prove that I'm insignificant, small, and useless?

"That is why Lucinda first targeted me. In my town, I did not bow down to the masses. I was sick and tired of men being treated like nothing but bugs, and I refused to be one of the herd, one of the cattle. That was not how I was raised to live. No, I knew that as a human, I needed more.

"So I rejected the masses. Rejected that way of life. Even _men_ told me to stand down, to just give up, proving they were just part of the herd. But I did not. Women in my town, even girls in elementary school, said that it was time itself saying that it was the time for women to rule.

"Do you know the difference between a human and cattle, Madoka? A human stands up amongst the river of society, cattle will go with the flow, led by their false shepherds at times. A human creates his future, cattle want theirs waiting for them. A human creates his own destiny and fate; cattle will say that this is the way things were meant to be.

"And I wanted to be the former. I didn't want to be insignificant anymore."

"You… have obviously taken influence from Nietzsche, haven't you?" she asks, arms crossed.

"Perhaps."

"The idea of the Ubermensch, a man who creates his own morals. Though you have shaped yours from others, no?"

"I've taken bits and pieces, here and there. A borrowed ideal at times, made into my own amongst the nuances of others."

"I see… this is very insightful of you…" she took a deep breath, "You are… good for Meusel."

"Eh?!"

"She… needs someone like you by her side. Not only for understanding what it means to take on such a huge responsibility, but also be a Hybrid… and for someone to show her not the way, but to make her own."

"That I can do," I mutter.

"Do not get me wrong. I do not fully trust you… but I _am_ entrusting you with her care." She quickly adds on, face a little flushed as she rotates her head to look away from me, "So don't disappoint me!"

I shrugged. "I'll try not to. And hey, Madoka?"

"Yes?"

"Two things. The first being, create a last name. Not just for legal purposes, but to define you. And don't try finding things like 'This name means blah', because then you're going by a name that others have decided its purpose.

"My parents… they gave me the name 'Kira Orthun' to mean Savior." I said, omitting the part about 'Killer', "Neither of those names mean savior though, so it's up to me to decide what my names means. It can mean that… if I make it. So make your own last name.

"Second… Don't be afraid to be a friend to Meusel, and to me as well. I think you're already making steps their though, with what happened this morning.

"Anyways, that's enough from me. I'm going off to sleep, if that's all right with you."

"…It is. I will stay here a bit, to contemplate."

"Suit yourself."

"Oh, but one last question."

"Yes?"

"Who _are_ you?"

"…What do you mean?"

"Your personality and words are far different than what I expected of what I have seen from Orthun Kira so far."

_Well, it seems I've taken the reins a little too much._ A small voice whispers.

"I don't know what you mean. I guess it has to deal with my split personalities, as you've observed."

"I see. It's slightly troubling, but I doubt it will give us any problems provided we take caution now. Good night, Orthun."

"Right back at you."

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

Madoka sighed as she watched the moonlight sparkle across the endless and powerful oceans, hair blowing in the occasional sea breeze.

Create her own last name, huh? That might prove to be a challenge. She was never good in naming things.

"A powerful sounding word… no…" she mumbled, thinking out loud, "No, the word should become powerful through me. Yes… that is what I will do. Very well… I shall take on the name Yneger."

She took a deep breath, "I am Yneger Madoka. Ha, not exactly Japanese, almost Nordic if one thought deeply about it… but then again, I am a clone. Who says that my name must fit my appearance, let alone the one that I am created from?

"After all… I don't want to be a clone forever. One day… I wish to truly say 'I am human.'" She stopped talking and looked at her IS component, "You'll support me, right, Silent Zephyrs?

"Even if we're both just a silent breeze, then we shall be a breeze that affects all. For the smallest wind from the wings of a butterfly causes a hurricane somewhere else…"

She was about to head back when something cold touched between her breasts.

_Ah…_

Madoka took out the harmonica that was held on a necklace from her chest. "I almost forgot I started playing you."

And in the middle of the night, she played a nameless tune that as quickly as it had come, had gone out of her head, into the dark hours.

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"**Key Traits"**

**My Room**

**Sunday, May 21, 0900 Hours**

Huh… ugh… it's been… what time is it… and who…?

"Meusel, mind getting off my arm?"

The former leader of Phantom Task only wraps herself even tighter around my arm. Goddammit, Meusel.

…Strange, I don't really feel… anything coming onto my head. Usually I'd be struggling not to fall into a flashback or something, but with her grip, I don't have anything of the sort.

Why? That's all I want to know. I'd really like to know what she's done.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Wake the hell up. It's nine-hundred-hours and Tabane wants us soon."

"Mou… five more minutes…"

"That's it, where's the baseball bat?"

"I won't allow you to hit Commander like that." Madoka sneers as she exits the bathroom, drying her hair. "Oh, she's doing this to you?"

"Does this happen frequently?"

"Occasionally Commander can't get to sleep, so she finds someone to latch onto. You just happened to be within closer proximity, or she reached out to you first."

"Joy. How do I get her off?"

Madoka blushes at my question, but shakes her head.

"Close your eyes."

"Wha—"

"I said close your eyes!"

"Fine, fine!"

"And turn your head in the other direction, away from her. And lie down as well." Madoka seethes as she walks over.

I do as such, wondering what's going on. It takes all of about ten seconds before my arm is almost free and Madoka is now on the opposite side of the room, looking away.

"Mou… it's morning…?"

"Yes. It's nine hundred hours. Could you get off my arm?"

"Hm…? Oh. Oh?!" Meusel whips her head to look at Madoka. "Did he… did he…!?"

"N-n-no, Commander! I took care of things! I made sure he looked away as well!"

What… what just happened…?

I try not to think about it as we get ready for our meeting with Tabane which we have later today.

And, as I find out a few hours later, apparently I'm going to be missing school for a bit. As per usual, anyway. Something about a business trip to meet with one of Tabane's associates. Meusel and Madoka are here as well, as they're going to be trying to get in contact with some of the other remnants at Phantom Task that may hold some loyalty to her. After all, a coup in Phantom Task is hard to pull off due to its current traditions. Especially since the family lines that constituted the pillars of power were not formally transferred over, but rather forcibly rewritten.

"Did you make any progress on finding the heir to the Von Fateburns?" I ask. "I don't know why, but I have this odd feeling it's unlikely you'll find him or her."

"No, I didn't." Tabane mutters with a bit of regret. "Meusel-san, what are the main qualities of the Von Fateburns, besides appearance? You did say they were absolute ghosts, known only in name and if there were any pictures of them, they were with only their most trusted. If I know that, I may be able to figure something out based on possible candidates."

Meusel puts a hand to her chin. "…The Von Fateburns were respectful, above all else. Of life, of humanity, of others. They were undyingly selfless, yet possessed an air of unsurpassed selfishness.

"They believed every human life was special. That everyone was human. They did not believe in tools and never thought anyone outlived their usefulness. To them, there was only one of every person. No one could ever be replaced. Human lives were absolutely unique, unable to be mass produced.

"It was through this that they were incredibly respected and feared. Because to lose your status as human to the Von Fateburns meant you were dead."

"…Why?" I ask, somewhat not wanting to know the answer.

"Because when a human discards their humanity, they become monsters, and we of the Von Fateburns do not believe that monsters should exist as they pose a threat to humanity." Meusel says. "A quote from Hibiki Von Fateburn, anyway. Discarding humanity meant committing despicable acts, time after time, without remorse. They were fond of nonlethal tactics, did not enjoy killing, but were willing to do it for the future they desired. But their future, as Hibiki put it, was made up of all the dreams of those that joined them, which why I say they were selfish yet not."

"I see…" Tabane nods. "I'll work on a personality match matrix then. Meanwhile, you should all rest. The next few days are going to be hectic. Kira, let's discuss that business trip to Dunoa Corporations…"

* * *

**So, that happened.**

**I tried to flesh out some of the characters more, especially Ichika and Madoka, giving them a little more normal components to them, such as their instruments. No real reason, I just wanted to give them a little more depth, especially Ichika who's probably the most civilian out of everyone. I mean, in the LN, all we really know is that he's a nice guy, does good massages, and can cook, but not too much else. I sort of wanted to build more than that, giving him an instrument, making him more teasing of Kira, the like. Not sure how I handled that, but I think I did all right.**

**Kira tries to be more "normal", but remember that normal is relative. It's **_**his**_** vision of normal, which is why if you don't think it's normal, the viewpoints don't match up. Madoka tries the same, except with teasing. The reason why they might seem so odd in character is that it's particularly forced for them right now. They're just operating off what they **_**think**_** is normal.**

**And we have the introduction of the final fragment of Kira's mind. Trust me, there's a lot more on those. You're also probably just as confused as E unless you've pieced things together.**

**Anyways, I think that's everything I wanted to touch on. Seeya all next chapter, and if you have any further questions or comments, please don't hesitate to leave a review or send a PM!**

**Edit: Oh yeah, Yneger is pronounced "Yeh" "neh" "ger".**


	10. Index 10: Business Affairs

**Guess whooooo's back from a ROOOOOOOOOOOAD TRIP AND OTAKON?!**

**You get three guesses.**

**And the first two don't count.**

**Anyways, I thought I'd put this up now to make up for the fact I was kinda out for my usual upload schedule! The next update _will_ be out on the 20th though, unless something else comes up.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Index 10:** Business Affairs

"_Two types of people you should never get involved with, Kira: Businessmen and politicians."_

* * *

"**Work Trip"**

**Atlantic Ocean**

**Saturday, May 23****rd****, Variable Hours**

**Log: Day 1 of Dunoa Business Trip**

"Business trips," I mumble groggily, having just woken up on the plane, "Never liked them."

"Oh hush, Ki-kun," Tabane jabs as I adjust my tie, "It can't be that bad."

"I hate suits. They suck. And guess what I've been forced into? A freaking _suit!_" I grumble, crossing my arms.

She giggles, holding a hand over her mouth. "You can't complain, Meusel-san and Yneger-san both blushed when they saw you in that suit."

"They what now?"

"Oh, it was actually really cute." She replies in an attempt to make it sound like nothing, playing with the black wig she currently has on.

"…Whatever. At least we're in a comfortable airplane." I mutter, leaning back on the chair. We're the only ones too, which is nice.

E's figure appears ahead of us, still dressed in her sailor uniform style outfit. "Tabane, remind us why we had to come. Also, Operative Shitono would like to know why they had to take the uncomfortable, regular airlines."

Heh, it's just like Mickey to complain about that.

"Well, we had to split up. Besides, taking the private jet is a little too flashy."

Tabane has a private jet?

_She does._

Goddamn.

_Being the inventor of the IS does give you a lot of money…_

I guess that's how she's funding all of this, now that I think about it.

"Also, it's preferable that you meet the next male IS pilot. He hasn't been revealed just yet, since one of my operatives told me about him and I had him instruct the father of the boy not to quite show it off yet."

"Ah. Is he a possible recruit?"

"Hmhmhm, yes. Dunoa Corporations is a very strong ally of ours. Their public face is only the tip of the iceberg. Did you ever want to be a businessman, Ki-kun?"

"Fuck that shit."

"Well, I'm sure if you ever reconsider Dunoa-san will be willing to take you under his wing." Tabane teases with a jab to my rib, causing me to hiss in reply, E vanishing as she sighs.

I sink my head, looking over at the dossier I finished reading before taking a nap. Charles Dunoa… third confirmed male IS pilot, son of a major corporation head, and apparently very skilled in multiple guns. He might not be able to match my guys, but he has a fair bit of skill in all of their areas. He's got a twin sister, too… or perhaps it would be better said _had_ a twin sister. She died in a freak accident. Eighteen wheeler, stormy conditions on the road. Do the math.

Charles got the luck of the draw on that one. Just some glass that cut deep across his chest and stomach.

_This is your pilot speaking. We'll be making our landing soon. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. The attendants will be patrolling to ensure you are properly buckled. Thank you._

"Operative Hultimter and Shitono will be waiting for us there, Ki-kun."

"Got it. They'll be dressed like us, right?"

"Mhm. They already have their signs, too. Look for the ones that say '_Anazi-san'_. Our cover story at the moment, if you forgot, is that I'm simply visiting. You're playing my butler at the moment. If you see the glow, please say 'It's getting warm in here.'"

I put on the gloves that cover my hands, making me really look like a butler. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Let's hope this goes smoothly."

The plan goes off without a hitch, with Tabane now surrounded by the three of us. E is using the IS parts of me to look around the area, finding mirrors to check out appearance. There is a bit of footage playing in my sight, which is of Tabane who looked like a very dignified woman, her eyes closed and hands folded in front of her. Some people are looking at us, but a look or two from Romeo or Mickey, both of their eyes obscured with sunglasses, scare them off.

You know, I thought we were trying to avoid attracting attention.

_In regards to our identities, at least. No doubt Neo Phantom Task may be trying to plant an agent at the Academy which will inform them of when we leave on our missions, but we're keeping track of that too._

So we might have to make a student disappear, huh?

Hmm… this is a lot trickier than I thought.

"Madame Anazi, it has been a while." A very nondescript man in a suit and tie calls out as he bows. The only trait I can tell about him was that he has graying hair.

"Ah, yes." She says as he reveals the wristband on his wrist that has the insignia of the Reclaimers on the bottom. Tabane snaps her fingers subtly and it begins to glow for a second.

"Sanada." Right, that's my name.

"It's getting warm in here, Madame Anazi."

She nods before gesturing to move ahead. "Let's go, then."

We are lead through part of the airport, eventually coming out to a different area. A helipad? Hm. A little flashy, I'd have preferred a car.

"Monsieur Dunoa will see you later, Madame Anazi."

"Of course. Thank you. Sanada, let us go."

Climbing into the helicopter, we then take out seats. The door close, Tabane sighing as we buckle in. "Is that you piloting, Dunoa-san?"

"It certainly has been a while, hasn't it, Tabane? I also thought I asked you to call me Arthur." The older man chuckles from the cockpit. "Which one among them is the Prototype Spartan?"

"Me, sir!" I reply with a snap to a salute, my fellow Reclaimers immediately going up with rigid backs and a respectful silence.

"At ease, you don't have to 'sir' me. I'm just a business man, after all."

I visibly loosen up, the others following suit. "Tabane, can we take off the suits yet?"

"Hehehe, Ki-kun hates being in a suit, you see."

"Ah." Dunoa says with an understanding stifled chukle.

"Even if it makes him popular with the ladies."

"Shut up." I growl, still bitter about the incident… I mean, I was able to get over it due to the fact we've got a mission. I just hope nothing more happens in that regard. Pretty much… if Lucinda ever appears again, Madoka is to be the designated combatant.

We still need to upgrade our IS units, too.

_Ah, that may be why we're visiting as well. Pick up an upgrade or two._

That might be useful. Well, it's going to be a long ride.

* * *

I blink myself awake, feeling a nudge on my side. Tch, I almost fell asleep there.

"Ki-kun, we're here."

I snap up with the rest of my team, ready for any action. An SMG appears in my hands, just in case of trouble.

"Leader, no need."

I stores away the weapon. "…All right. Ready up, Utopia. Get tactical, low key."

Romeo let out a cold smile as he slips on his black leather gloves that happened to be quite thick, the kind that Mickey called "beating up kids" gloves. Meanwhile, Mickey readjusts the earpiece that quickly shoots out and becomes an eyepiece as well, sparking to life with what I recognize as our team viewing set up on the HUD.

E, let's get the HUD up.

Shield bar, check. Identifying tool, check. Concealed weapons detector, check. TEAMVIEW, check. Let's roll.

We touch down, the helicopter slowly making less and less noise before we step out. I get a full view of Arthur Dunoa, who is a very well dressed man. Back up straight, black tie and suit, blonde hair combed back and shaved that makes him look a lot younger than he probably is.

He puts out a hand. "Mister Orthun."

I take his hand and shake it firmly. "Just Kira will be fine."

He introduces himself to Romeo and Mickey, just as formally as he did for me. A very egalitarian man, it seems. Mickey is a little put off that he took the time for that, though, judging by the confused look he shoots me when Dunoa turns to face away from him.

"Ah, let us get going. I'm sure he is waiting."

"He?"

"Kira, do you believe you can adequately lead a war?"

"No, Tabane."

"We are meeting the person who can. I did not expect this level of complication, to be honest. My plan to destroy Phantom Task was to scout, find key bases, cripple them, and then weaken them. The new leadership will probably lead to a new mode of operation, so I'm bringing in an old friend of mine."

"Ah… that's good. I don't think I could do it."

"Do you remember the game I had you play before, Kira?"

"…Don't tell me…"

"He's the number one player. The one who has beaten even the levels I thought impossible with countries that are far less developed than leading world superpowers. And that game is as close to an accurate depiction of an IS war would be like."

"Whoa—wait, countries?"

"Oh yes."

"Goddamn…"

"Oh, and do you know why PMC ruled nations still haven't all quite united yet?"

"…I don't think I'm going to like the answer."

"When he was a younger man, he exploited their never-ending competition in resource wars." Tabane explains as I recall the history lesson that I had before.

With the rise of the IS, PMCs went full blown political powers in order to seize control of the units. After all, if your private military had control of it, then… well, you were obviously going to be able to get a lot of jobs. Of course, because they claimed nationality, they were bound by the laws of the Alaska Treaty, even if they were technically just a military power that gained political power. But they could also argue that they were just a corporation that got control of it, without political power.

…An IS that its loyalty went to the highest bidder. That in itself was a scary thought. Terrorists, mafia, anyone with enough money, it was their toy to use. The UN quickly established a movement to seize control back, so as you can imagine, it's not pretty.

Nonetheless, PMC fighting has been going down for a while even before the IS, especially in the African regions. Something I don't like to think about.

"Don't tell me…"

"Oh, he'd play all the sides. He was the top general, everyone wanted him on his side, and thusly he made his living by contracting himself. Sold to the highest bidder, eradicate enemies. Of course, he'd play it out for a decisive victory with minimum casualties, meaning he could go and just repeat the process. Risky, and it put his life on the line a few times, but he was ultimately successful. Fortunately he had a lot of cover identities too. Crazy prepared, after all."

"Sounds impossible. Someone would have to have near future-sight abilities or extremely high calculation abilities to—"

I realize at this moment, Tabane knows this person.

"…You helped him."

"For a price, yes."

"That's how you funded the IS, isn't it?"

"Oh yes, actually. He… invested money into my computational abilities and creations especially in regards to self-defense, and I would provide what he needed. It was symbiotic. You might also say he was the beta to the IS, having tested components of its various pieces of equipment."

"Could we move on, with all due respect?" Mr. Dunoa asks, obviously not being one for dirty business. "Both of you moved on from that life a long time ago."

"Whoops~ Sorry, sorry. But I couldn't help but just explain fully."

We're lead through several winding halls, where every worker bows to the man leading us through the building. He greets every single one by name and asks something that seemed like they were dealing with was going all right. Wow… he treats every single one of his workers like his own child.

_Similar to you and the others you lead?_

…Yeah, I guess. He seems pretty resp—no, entirely respectable. A man that the world might look down upon, as he treats everyone as an equal, unfortunately.

I apparently miss some idle chatter while lost in my thoughts and we've covered quite a bit of distance, but nothing important to me was missed, or so E tells me.

"We're here."

Dunoa knocks on the door before entering. The room we step into is a meeting room, with no one else other than a clearly aged man at the opposite end of the room, reading a book. He's dark skinned, perhaps African American, with a crew cut hairstyle. He's just as sharply dressed as the rest of us, too. Man, it _does_ feel like a business meaning.

"Heeeeello~"

"Ah. Tabane," The other man's deep baritone calls out. "Well, this is a surprise. I didn't know you took to the young ones these days. And to be with three of them… quite impressive. I'm sure they'll find out what's underneath the dress, which I never did. Or has it already happened?"

"S-s-shut up, Reginald!" Tabane yells out, immediately distancing herself from us, face blazing the entire way. Even I can't help but let out the smallest of chortles.

"Wow. I feel so defeated." Mickey jokes, feigning injury by grasping his heart. "To think she could deny our very illicit relationship right in my face."

"You only wish you could have one." I immediately follow-up, going right for the snipe.

"…Shot by Leader too, huh? Hey Leader, I know you've been surrounded by a lot of girls at IS Academy, but the human race needs to repopulate, you know?"

"Leader, hm?" Reginald nods, looking over me and Romeo and then Mickey. "I see… Ah, my apologies. I should introduce myself. I am Reginald Markov. I am a retired general and Tabane has asked me to be your general for the Reclaimers. A position I will gladly accept. She explained the situation to me… I cannot let something like that go."

"Hehehe~"

"So you are Kira Orthun, the Prototype Spartan?" He asks me, walking over to us. "I look forward to working with you. Alongside your friends, too. Humtilter and ah… Sorry, your name escapes me. I read it on the dossier given to me, but truthfully I only just read it while waiting for you all."

"We're still short one person, though." Dunoa mutters, moving over to the phone. He dials a number and presses what is probably speaker. "Charles, are you there?"

"_Ah, yes Father. I apologize, I… am still at the usual place. May I have five more minutes?"_

"Yes, yes." The phone call ends. "Well, since we brought you here to meet him, I suppose a little pre-introduction couldn't hurt. Kira, would you mind meeting him? If you take a right after exiting this room and simply walk straight down, you'll reach the garden area he is at within… fifteen minutes at a brisk walking speed?"

Romeo leans back against the wall while Reginald tilts his head, perhaps in curiosity of why we simply didn't wait.

"Leader, I'll go with you." Romeo instantly snaps.

"Romeo, you don't—"

"It's best we go as a group. Plus we're in an unfamiliar area, so it would be good to have someone there minding you in the event of a flashback."

"Ah… I suppose. Let's go. Mickey, stay here?"

"Yes, sir. I'll keep you informed of any developments here."

* * *

"**Reflection"**

**Atlantic Ocean**

**Saturday, May 23****rd****, 2:16 PM France Time**

**Log: Day 1 of Dunoa Business Trip**

"This is a beautiful garden." I say as we walk along the stone path over a wooden bridge that runs above a small stream, some grey rocks at its side bordering the green grass and waves of flowers.

"It is."

"I quite like the roses. Someone obviously takes very good care of them. The bushes are also well trimmed."

"Good for hiding as well."

"I see someone is already thinking two hundred steps in the wrong direction."

"Contingency plans, leader." Romeo explains with a nudge.

We both freeze as we hear a voice.

"A-ah, Ch-charles, you need to get to your meeting…"

We walk in on Charles, dressed just like his father except with more hair on his head, who probably has just Frenching the girl judging by the stains. The girl is dressed in a slimmed down version of a maid outfit, so that movement might be easier and it isn't so flashy, which compliments her very toned down blonde hairstyle.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time. I'm sorry to you as well, Priscilla, that you were spied upon in such a shameful position." He says with a slight bow of the head and complete sincerity.

I flinch as Romeo cups my chin. "The fuck are you doing?!"

He gives a cunning smile. "Well Leader, when in France, do as the Fren—"

"Finish that statement and my _knife_ will be Frenching your lips." I growl, summoning the kukris into my right hand.

"But Leader, I'm sure that they won't mind. After all, they just finished and now this wonderful scenery is here for _us_ to enjoy."

"Romeo, you've got three seconds before I gut you."

"What, are you going to ram me so hard with that rather large knife of yours? I mean, if you want to go in dry, that's not really a problem but…"

At this, the girl here tries not to laugh and I can see the grin on Charles' face. It doesn't help that E's laughing hysterically in my head either.

My eyes narrow into slits. "That's it, I'm gonna—"

"Well Monsieur Orthun, please let me inform you I am a very open man and would never judge someone on their alternative life choices." Charles says while attempting to keep a straight face, interrupting us.

"…Well then, Leader?"

"Your fucking precious Leader commands you to let go of my chin this instant."

Romeo laughs as he did so while I give him a shove, alongside Charles while I'm rolling my eyes at his unprofessional antics.

_Oh come now, it wasn't so bad._

Oh you shut up.

"Ah, Priscilla… may you leave us?"

"…I am sorry, Charles. But I do not feel comfortable leaving you in a two against one scenario."

…Concealed Weapons detection, on—holy _shit_ she's keeping knives underneath that maid dress of hers. Looks like she's just not an affair, huh?

_It would seem not. There seems to be only one way to solve this._

Yeah.

"Romeo. Leave us, please."

"…Only if Madame Priscilla—er, my apologies I have not asked your full name, leaves alongside me. I will not leave my Leader in a two versus one situation."

"My name is Priscilla Aubertin, thank you."

"I will not leave Leader unless Madame Aubertin leaves as well." He argues back, crossing his arms.

"Then, the both of you will leave together. Monsieur Orthun—"

"Just Kira, if I may."

"Ah. Then please, refer to me as simply 'Charles'." He pats the empty space on the wooden bench next to him. "Please, have a seat."

"Romeo."

"…Understood, Leader."

In sync, he walks away with Priscilla, each of them looking quite suspicious of each other. It's only natural, after all.

"I apologize, but she is rather protective of me. After what happened to my sister… which I'm sure you know of, if your reputation has any merit."

"It was in your dossier. I haven't had an experience like that before specifically… but ah…"

"Your face says it all. You too, have lost someone precious, in a quite unexpected way." Charles sighs, leaning back on the chair. "So, we're going to be working with each other, then?"

"I suppose so. Ah, I was actually supposed to go and bring you back. Let me just quickly inform my other man back there."

E?

_Establishing link… complete._

"Mickey, I'm going to be a little late."

"_I thought so. Aaaay, are we all right if we keep waiting?"_

"_Ah, I thought this might happen. Are you hungry? I actually have not had lunch yet. We have a lot of time, no one will be in a hurry to get Charles as no one outside this room save for one other person knows what he is."_

"_Sorrysirgottagonowbyeitsmellssogood."_

"Well, it seems that my ever so loyal assault member has been brought low by the scent of food. How uncouth."

"Ahaha, it must be Alicia cooking. Her dishes give off a smell that one might not have unless one were already eating."

"I see. So, were you out here at a memorial?"

"Yes. Every day, I come here to be with my sister, if only to extend our time together for even a fraction of what it should have been. This garden, actually… it's all because of her. She loved nature and so this entire garden is her memorial."

"Did you plant it yourself?"

"Ha, I only wish. But thank you for such a question."

"Heh, I just thought it'd be fitting if you did. Anyways… should we head in? We can talk on the way back."

Charles gets up in a single, smooth motion. "Ah, I'm quite sorry, we haven't quite had a true introduction."

He puts out his right hand. "My name is Charles Dunoa. I'm sure it'll be a pleasure to work with you in the future, Kira Orthun."

I take his hand and we shake. His grip is just as firm as his father's, yet with the innocence of a child. Hm, how interesting. "The sentiment is returned, Charles Dunoa. May I call you Charles? Or, if it's anything to go from your circumstances involving your IS, Char?"

Charles laughs as the other two came back. "Priscilla, you owe me~"

She makes a pouting face as she hands him a few coins. "So close. Two more minutes and I'd have won."

"What the hell were you betting on?"

"If within ten minutes of talking to each other, Monsieur Kira would refer to Monsieur Charles as 'Char'." Priscilla mutters, crossing her arms. "So close."

"Oh come now, Priscilla, I'm sure that you'll find a way to win it back. If we've the time later, shall we play a game or two of poker?"

She rolls her eyes as we begin to walk back. Romeo and Priscilla's steps are in sync, each of them maintaining a constant distance behind us as Charles and I make small talk, mainly about food. I haven't had lunch, anyways. Or I did, but you know, airline food. Not exact too filling if you ask me.

After politely knocking on the door, we enter the meeting room, finding Mickey who is currently carving his way through a salad. "Yo, took you guys long enough."

"Our apologies, but you know how introductions are." I reply, taking the empty seats. Priscilla bows before leaving the room, meaning that she probably isn't a huge part of this. She's probably only Charles' bodyguard.

Dunoa stands up and clears his throat. "Let us begin. A brief introduction, for those of us not yet acquainted with each other. Tabane, will you start us? We'll move around counter clockwise."

"Tabane Shinonono, your friendly neighborhood mad scientist and creator of the IS."

"Reginald Markov, retired general and to-be general of the Reclaimers."

"Arthur Dunoa, CEO of Dunoa Corporations and backer to Tabane."

"Mickey Shitono, assault member of Utopia One."

"Romeo Hultimter, sniper of Utopia One."

"Kira Orthun, leader of Utopia one."

"Charles Dunoa, son of Arthur Dunoa."

"Good. Now, let's get the primary reasons we're here out of the way. Tabane informed us of the kidnapping attempts of you and Ichika Orimura during your initial movement to IS Academy. You're here to link up and help escort my son to one of Tabane's bases. From there, we'll make our move. Most likely to a private jet that we'll have set up. A direct trip is a no-go, though."

I raise my hand, and when looked at ask: "Do we have armored transportation?"

"Yes."

"Let's get three SUVs. We'll need decoys. Actually, axe that. Let's go with six. Two groups would be better. We… do have extra arms, correct?"

"Yes. Small arms, capable of taking on an IS. Unfortunately, it's difficult to try to develop those weapons while also researching Generation Three parts. The market is rather low for the former, but I have a feeling that when society gets over its Infinite Stratos craze, we'll be up there. Not to mention the fact you already have countries that can't afford so much IS R-and-D looking to buy."

"Even better. Let's pick a safe house, establish routes, and move on."

"Monsieur Markov?"

"I'm thinking the northern safe house. We'll have high ground, slopes to escape on, and cliffs limiting their movement except up the main road."

"Which we'll probably be mining provided those munitions."

"Good. Teams, then? I'd like to put an IS pilot per team, but deployment will be tricky. Charles' IS has been severed from the IS network by Shinonono, but it would still be bulky to use."

"In that case, should I escort him? My IS doesn't take much that much more room to deploy and we're already severed from the network."

"Hm… I see. That seems to work, so let's go with that. Charles, you can drive, correct?"

"If needed, yes."

"Hm…"

"I've got plenty of armaments too." Tabane interrupts. "We can send an extra operative with them."

"Hultimter, go with him."

"Leader?"

"We'll work with that."

"Awww, how heartbreaking." Mickey says with a smile. "Oh well, I guess it works. Let's get loaded up."

* * *

"**Ready Up"**

**Atlantic Ocean**

**Saturday, May 23****rd****, 2:16 PM France Time**

**Log: Day 1 of Dunoa Business Trip**

_PWHOOOOOSH!_

"Motherfucking ambushes!"

"Literally five minutes after drafting the plan, we're attacked. You have got to be kidding me." Romeo growls, sniping two more soldiers down. "Leader!"

I bring out another magazine and toss it to him, Romeo reloading and immediately shooting off another. "Mister Dunoa, which way to the armory?"

"Down this hallway, to the left." He answers popping back up and firing four more shots off from his revolver. "Advance!"

I bring out the Jackal Shield and crouch down, moving ahead while firing the SMG to cover my approach as I take the brunt of the fire. E, gonna need to deploy in a bit!

_Understood._

Leaping into the intersection of the hallway where there's a small square room, I drop the Bubble Shield as the Assault Rifle comes into my hand. As the shield breaks, I throw a frag grenade into one corner, fire half a clip into another, and then shoot up the third.

There isn't a need for the fourth, as their cries of pain come from knives slitting their throats and stabbing their jugulars. When the gunfire ceases, everyone else moves up, finding Priscilla in a slightly bloodstained maid uniform.

"Monsieur Dunoa, Monsieur Charles." She bows. "I have cleared the way to the armory."

Goddamn ninja maid. I want one.

_I didn't know you were into maids, Kira._

I'm not!

_No need for such vehement denial._

…Geez. "All right, let's move on, everyon—"

We're interrupted by the sounds of an explosion, followed by a _whiririririr_ which is definitely not friendly. Holy shit, they're really pulling out all the stops on this…!

"A chopper, eh?" Romeo hisses as he hands the sniper rifle back to me. "Not sure if we can make it through. There's plenty of windows, so they'll see us on the way in."

"I'd rather not reveal my IS as it might give my presence away, but come need be, I will." Tabane adds.

"Charles, activate your IS. We're clearing a path."

"Father?"

He gets a nod back.

"Raphael. It is time."

A golden light shines from Charles. When it subsides, he's decked out in dark orange armor, four wing extended out from his back, leg and bicep armor. He turns around, revealing white shoulder pads and a chestplate, and a massive cannon appearing in his right hand.

To complete the package, a white headband wraps around the top of his head. "Kira. Let's go."

I reload the sniper rifle and put it on my back before bringing out the Spartan Laser. Full charge? Yep, let's get ready to go.

"Everyone else, get to the armory. We'll take out the chopper."

"Leader."

"Romeo?"

"…Don't die."

"I have no plans to."

With that, Charles and I move down another hallway, getting a good view of the chopper. The windows aren't broken yet, which poses a problem for us.

"Fuck, two choppers. Charles, take the one on the left. Draw their fire, I'll laser the one on the right. Watch out for a red painting laser, it'll be where the laser hits."

"Order received."

"Break the glass on my mark." I whisper. "And change to Field Chat Channel 1."

His friendly demeanor from before, or at least the facial part, hasn't broken as he looks up at the chopper from behind his spot in the corner. "Understood. On your mark."

"Three. Two. One. Mark."

Glass rains down as Charles moves up, firing an initial shot at the left chopper. When he creates a little bit of distance, I pop up from behind the wall and zoom in on the right chopper. The _tsssssssssssu_ of the laser hums in my ear before the eruption of red.

It tears through my target, the chopper exploding in a fiery show. No time to appreciate it, though.

"Charles, let's wrap this up."

"_Oui, oui."_

I blink when I realized he had just annihilated the chopper. Holy shit, he's brutally effective. Damn, and he's on our side?

_Yes._

Oh, thank goodness. Let's keep it that way.

Anyways, now just to sprint down the hallway to the armory.

"_Ah, ah. Kira, it'll be faster this way."_

I look out the window, finding Charles coming closer and closer. "Eh—holy shi—"

The windows become mere fragments as he swoops in and—Charles what the hell?!

"It's faster if I carry you. You're not flying, so it's correct to assume that you aren't capable of flight."

"Goddammit… did you have to do this pose?"

"My apologies, but time is of the essence. Now, there are ground units aiming to take us out. Could you deal with them?"

"Fine, fine."

I shift around in this rather embarrassing bridal style carry as I take out my Battle Rifle and begin raining down death by triple-burst. Plus, using the robotic arm, I'm able to aim one-handedly while maintaining decent accuracy.

It doesn't take long to get back down to the armory, where Romeo and Priscilla are waiting, firing off at the invading infantry units. The two of them have very visible smiles upon seeing the two of us. Without a single grumble, I climb out of Charles' arms and begin to cover the two unarmored personnel into the armory building, sealing the entrance off behind us.

Several more layers of doors keep sealing the way behind us as we run through. Man, that's a lot of security.

Romeo gets into the SUV that I'd be in, with Charles, Priscilla, and myself lagging a little bit behind, Charles already out of his IS.

We barely manage to close the door behind us, slamming it shut as the explosions keep drawing near. The doors of the garage open up just as the final door blows open, all six armored SUVs shooting out like missiles.

The fires around the estate burn, filling the skies with smoke. Charles and Priscilla look around, their eyes closed as they offer a silent prayer, I suppose.

Charles puts on his headset and apparently puts it on speaker, as we can hear the radio chatter.

_Are the VIPs and Freedom Singer away?_

_Confirmed, Clock Four. We have visual. Six armored movers, crashing in through the gates now. Do we have any other orders?_

_…We can evacuate. However, I will continue to hold the line to ensure their escape. I know not what you will do, but feel free to leave. For Monsieur Dunoa and his son, Monsieur Charles! For those that cry out for equality among all humanity!_

"They are… truly loyal to you and your father." Romeo mutters as the comm link closes out. "I only wish I could have half as much devotion to Leader."

"Don't put yourself down so much, Romeo. You've kept the oath that you pledged to all those years ago. One that people might call insane."

"Ah, not to be rude or intrusive, but what oath would that be?"

"I swore to him that I would always be at his side, even when he did not know it. That I would be his protector. That even if all creation turned against him, I would fight with him until the very last bullet and even then, I would take my rifle or whatever weapons I had left and beat his enemies to death, until we were both finished." Romeo says in his usual stoic voice, looking straight ahead of him the entire time.

"I am sure that to keep such an oath, that you have just as much loyalty than Monsieur Dunoa's men." Priscilla interrupts, waving a hand as if to dismiss Romeo's rather grim belief. "If our previous discussion was also anything of note, you should not say such about yourself."

"I suppose… yet I do not feel like I have done enough, Leader."

"Romeo, I only asked you that day to live for me. Continue to do as such, and that is all I will ever need."

"…As you wish, Leader."

I pause as on my HUD the words _TABANE_ appeared at the upper right hand corner. E?

_On it._

"Utopia One, responding."

_That was close, Ki-kun. Just calling in to check who's with you._

"Romeo, Charles, Priscilla, and myself."

_Ahh… okay, that's good. Anyways, are all of you all right?_

"Yeah, we should. Anyone have any injuries?"

Everyone gave me a negative response on that.

"We're fine."

_Okay, okay~ Oh, and don't worry about the estate. Dunoa-san informed me that there aren't any sensitive documents there. I'll see you at the safe house then._

"Understood. Utopia One, out."

Communications breaks there, Tabane's name disappearing off my HUD. I guess we're keeping radio silence for now until we hit the house.

"That was a little too close." Romeo mutters, setting his rifle inside the storage units inside the SUV. "I'm thinking our enemies have struck in order to create a bit of fear."

"Apparently there isn't any sensitive data there either. At most the armory has been lost."

"They won't be able to get the weapons in there easily," Priscilla notes, but didn't further elaborate. Just how deep is she in this, anyways?

The ride is fairly silent, all of us waiting and not speaking. The most sound was the occasional hum of the engine when we sped up after taking a corner and the wiping of cloth on a knife since Priscilla was cleaning hers.

Romeo yawns, breaking the silence. "Gah… I haven't slept in a while. Leader, do you mind?

"Of course not."

* * *

"**Safe House"**

**Dunoa Safe House**

**Saturday, May 23**

"Tabane."

"Reginald?"

The old general shook his head in the sun room, currently illuminated by the moonlight. "Are you really going to send that boy to war? Make no mistake, Tabane, this will not be a series of skirmishes. This is going to evolve to an all-out secret war."

"…He's the best chance we have."

"Is that favoritism in your voice?"

Her purple eyes flashed with a fury untold. No one had ever lived to piss off Tabane Shinonono, that was something Reginald knew, so he immediately took a breath.

"I didn't mean it that way. I just thought your answer was biased as there is no turning back." He calmly explained, easing away from the dirty glare Tabane was shooting him.

"I trust E's decision. Just because we have a setback doesn't mean we're out. If anything… Kira's run-in with Lucinda is fortunate. If he…"

"Could just overcome the trauma?"

"…Maybe. If he… if he can get over it, he's the best chance we have."

"An all-in, hm? You were often fond of that strategy back during our gambling days." Reginald leaned back, looking up to the starry sky. "You never lost when you did. Never once when you all-in-ed, did you lose, much to my wallet's dismay."

He shivered from the aura the purple haired woman exuded.

"Kira is _not_ just a chip in a game, Reginald."

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just comparing the situations. But you're very tense."

"…I saw what happened to him. Saw what happened to Meusel. I saw… the destruction of a human I caused by inventing the Infinite Stratos. I won't… allow anyone just to treat him like something less than human. I want to give him people that he can be a person for… for…"

A pat on her shoulder calmed her down. "I know, Tabane. Regardless, we have a lot of work to do…"

* * *

**AAAAND DONE.**

**So, I hope that was interesting enough for you all. Finally got to meet Charles. I was sorta shooting for a Freudian trio with Ichika, Charles, and Kira, but you'll see how that plays out.**

**Felt shaky about this chapter, to be honest. My knowledge on combat history and wars overall is rusty, hence the limited explanation of the whole PMC IC Wars incident that Kira brushes over. I hope that explanation is good enough and if anyone would like to correct me on a flaw, please don't hesitate to leave a review noting that and I'll be in touch because that's something I'd like to get right.**

**Reginald being the super general/strategist was originally something I was shaky with just putting his "video game simulation" thing on his resume, so that's why the whole PMC-IS stuff came to be. It was a last second addition if anything else.**

**Got to tease a bit with Kira and Romeo as well. I sorta wanted to show that out of the two friends, Romeo is the one closer to Kira and more comfortable with that sort of thing. Besides, HO YAY IS FUN TO WRITE :D**

**...I wonder how the girls will feel about that incident XD**

**And a bit of teasing with Kira and Charles, just because I felt like sprinkling in a little more Ho Yay than usual. Maybe it's because I was watching Angel Beats again.**

**So, I think that's all I have to say. If you have anything you'd like to say, please don't hesitate to leave a review or shoot me a PM!**

**Seeya all next chapter!**


	11. Index 11: Work Vacation

**So, here we go!**

**This chapter was more of an impromptu one, I didn't quite plan for it and so thusly, it might be a little... off, I guess? Either way, I thought it might be a nice addition and backstory giving.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Index 11: **Work Vacation

"_Even on vacation, you're still working."_

"**A Moment of Relaxation"**

**[[Classified Coordinates]]**

**Dunoa Safehouse**

**Sunday, May 24****th**

"Of course you'd be here."

I look up from the book I was reading, finding Charles in the doorway as he walks in with a small tray, two coffee cups on it. "Is it my turn for lookout duty?"

"No, no. Romeo and Mickey's shift doesn't end for quite a while. I was searching for you though, I thought we might have a chat."

"What about?" I ask, putting my book off to the side. "Oh, has E been getting along with Altec?"

"Yes, last I heard from him, they were having a rather cheery discussion. E seems to be a very friendly soul."

"That she is. Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, just some idle conversation, to be honest. And I also wanted to ask about… what I'm probably going to have to deal with from now on."

"If you mean our enemies, it means you're probably not well read into the situation. We're dealing an elite shadow organization whose final objectives are not yet known. They have Infinite Stratos units under their control and are willing to resort to psychological warfare. Their leadership recently changed, so we're expecting a new _modus operandi._ I don't know how prepared you are to deal with horror, but I would advise you not to think of this as some glory war with heroes and villains.

"…To be honest, our actions will probably be similar. Subterfuge, kidnapping, assassinations as needed. Fighting secret battles, causing destruction. We won't be all that different from our enemies. But what separates us is the details of those means. We're aiming for efficiency. Anyone who doesn't have to necessarily be killed, we can spare. I don't want to break our enemies into shells. I just want them gone, dealt with, so we can go home."

"I see. I wanted to ask you back at the estate, but thank for telling me. I sort of figured it from the attack. Our enemies were indiscriminate, killing every single one of Father's precious employees. Regardless, I think I'll be okay. Is it okay to use you as a shoulder to lean on when times get tough?"

"Of course."

"Ah, I almost forgot. Coffee?"

"Yeah, I'll take some. Is it black?"

"Yes."

"All the better." I grin, taking one of the filled cups and downing it. "Ah, that's better. I'm pretty used to having to sleep in shifts because of D.C. but it's always nice to have coffee in the morning. Back during that battle it was more of gunshots in the morning to wake you up."

Giving a pretty deep exhale, I lean back in the chair. "Yeah… it's not going to be pretty, though. As you've already seen. And now we're going in circles."

"We are. What book were you reading?"

"Ah, just a book called _Seals of Rebirth._"

"Never heard of it. But then again, I suppose I wouldn't know of this place. Just how deep was my father into this sort of dealings…?"

"I would ask Tabane about that. I don't know if she'll give you a straight answer, but if anyone can answer that, it would be her. Or you could try asking your father directly, but I get a feeling you won't take that route."

Charles looks away, suddenly finding his coffee to be extremely interesting. "Y-yes… you'd be correct in that regard. Talking to my father is… well, it's not exactly comfortable."

"You don't have to say anything more if you don't want to."

He shakes his head. "It's just a feeling I get when I talk to him face to face. That day Charlotte died, he had gone on ahead to make it to a business meeting. That look in his eyes… it's as if… he blames himself. If he had taken us with him to the meeting, it wouldn't have happened."

"I see." I mutter, crossing my arms. "I can understand where you're coming from. I won't judge you or offer you advice. You do what you do to cope with things, I do what I do to cope with things."

"…Thank you." The almost silent whisper comes.

"It's just my motto with dealing with things. Everyone has their own ways of coping. Hell, I think I've actually tolerated Romeo swirling down a glass of wine every once in a while. Someone Mickey doesn't feel the need to do anything like that, but he's always been a pretty cheery guy."

Charles cracks a smile as he lifts his head back up. "It must be nice to have friends like that."

"Hey, you've already got them. Any friend of mine is a friend of theirs. It's how we've always rolled."

"Haha, thank you, Kira."

"Not a problem."

"You two doing okay?"

We both turn to the source of the new voice, finding Tabane poking her head in before stepping into the room. She waves to both of us with a smile before coming over.

"Just talking about recent events and what else might be upcoming, Tabane." I explain, stretching my legs. "What brings you here?"

"Just checking in on everyone, really. What are E and Altec up to?"

"Chatting on their own frequency. I haven't decided to bother them since."

"Hmm, okay. Well, we're going to be moving out soon, so—"

"_Kira!"_

E immediately snaps back into talking. _That's Romeo._

"_Alert to all estate forces, location has been compromised. We've spotted trucks moving up the road. Kira, do you want us to delay?"_

"Let the mines do their thing. Just get back here for now. You're going to be toast out there if they've got trucks and you're not in your armor. Get back to where you won't be easily routed out here."

"_Understood, Leader."_

"Tabane, I assume you heard as well?"

"Of course. Thank E for patching it to all of us. Come on, let's move."

I nod, donning MJOLNIR and bringing out the SMG and pistol onto my sides and the Battle Rifle into my hands. "I'll cover the escape, as I've got an IS. Not to mention my guys are still out there. I'm not going to leave them out to dry on the battlefield. Charles, go with them. Just in case they need an IS to clear the way."

"Y-yes, of course." He says, his IS appearing around him. "…I'll see you on the way out, Kira."

"Of course."

With that, I pump myself into overdrive, racing out to the front of the mansion. The drivers and Priscilla are already up front, engaging the enemy.

"Monsieur Orthun, you should be evacuating!" Priscilla yells, emptying a clip of a pistol out into the hostiles.

"My men are out there. They were on guard duty when they found the invasion. I'm going in."

"…I see. Everyone, give him some covering fire."

"Romeo, Mickey, give me an estimate on your location."

"_We're literally right next to their invasion force at the main entrance, per se. We can't move without getting out into the open. If you can get rid of the enemies here, we can make a break for it."_

"Understood."

The Battle Rifle vanishes and in its place comes the rocket launcher. Alright, Energy Shield is fully charged. That should at least give me a decent amount of time to place a shot down.

"No need for covering fire, I can handle this shot. Romeo, keep your heads down. Firing a rocket at the main trucks here, danger close."

"_Got it, Leader. Mickey, cover your ears. This is going to be loud."_

"_Shit, got it."_

As our guys return fire, I easily line up the shot. With one pull of the trigger, I send the three trucks that our enemies are returning fire from ablaze in a fiery explosion.

In order to not risk it, I run forward, using my motion tracker to try to find my friends. The two orange dots run by me, with me pulling back just behind them.

Covering them, I drop a Deployable Cover before sprinting back with them, shooting off another rocket just to delay our enemies further. You stay back there!

Romeo dives behind cover, pulling a scoped rifle off the wall. He whips around and shoots three times, dropping a person each time. "Thought I'd repay the favor."

"Hmph. You're very well skilled, Monsieur Romeo." Priscilla notes with a grin. "You three should go now. We will cover your escape."

"I can hold out, Priscilla. Everyone can—"

She shakes her head, interrupting me. "No. We cannot risk that. You _must_ go, Prototype Spartan. There are many people riding the fact you will escape. You may not know of it, but you are a beacon of hope to many who have dealt with Phantom Task and their new leaders."

"You…?"

"There is a good reason I was selected as an aide. All of us, actually." She smiles in a way that tells me I'm better off not knowing. "You are a light that must not be extinguished. We cannot risk that."

"Go, Prototype Spartan! We will cover your escape!" Another one calls out. "You must live!"

I… I…! I don't…!

"C-charles?!"

"Priscilla…"

"Wh-what are you doing here?! You should be in the trucks, getting out of here!"

"I… I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you one final time."

"Romeo, Mickey, go. Priscilla, I'll hold the line for you while you talk."

Bringing the Battle Rifle back into my hands, I join the ranks of those defending the estate. I can still hear them talking, though.

"Charles… there is just one thing you should know."

"Priscilla?"

"…I love you, Charles. I love you not just for what you show, but your true inner self that you have never forgotten."

"…I… I see…"

"So please, make our sacrifice count."

"I don't want to see you go."

"This is war, Charles. There will be many things you do not want to let go, but will be made to."

He's silent at this. I can hear a bit of cloth shuffling, so I assume they're hugging.

"Please Charles, no matter what happens, do not forget your true self. And most of all, do not forget that you are loved, by all of us here. We have known… who you really are for very long, and your choice was admirable. We love you for both what you chose to become and what you truly are."

"P-priscilla… all of you k-knew…?"

"Yes… it was quite easy to figure out."

"I see. Then… thank you. Thank you very much… for all you have done."

I hear the sound of a very light kiss. "Now you must go, Charles. Make us proud."

"…I will."

"Monsieur Orthun! It is time! Charles will lead you to the tunnels that you will escape through."

"A tunnel?"

"A very wide tunnel. You'll be taking armored SUVs."

"…You're a lot deeper in this than I gave you credit for." I mutter, walking past her. "Thank you. Give 'em hell."

"We intend to."

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"**Times Long Ago"**

Neo Phantom Task's or as Priscilla knew them, Shadow Task's, soldiers cried out in pain as she weaved through their ranks as the final line of defense.

All of her comrades had fallen one by one. She, the most elite of them all, given the duty of protecting the heir to the Dunoa line, fought without mercy.

She disarmed another soldier who had gotten too close to the trapdoor, even if her charge and the company had long been gone, taking his pistol as it flew through the air and emptying three shots into her skull before whipping around and firing off four more, each one finding their mark in the heads of her enemies.

A maniacal roar got her attention.

_Another one…?! Just how many of my friends did these bastards mess with…?!_

"Ronaldo…" Priscilla muttered as she saw the human and metal monstrosity. She had already dealt with twenty five of these… things. Half man. Half metal. All monster.

It had taken three rockets to the face before the first one's mask had broken off. As each one came in, she and her comrades had made sure to determine if this was the case.

It was exactly as they thought.

Somehow, Shadow Task had used the personnel who held out at the Dunoa Estate for some sort of sick experiment as far as she could tell. She knew what the case was with the Hybrids, she had long been far deeper in than what Orthun was led to believe.

Was it some sort progress towards Hybrid research?

Either way, she refused to forgive them. She'd never forgive Shadow Task for fucking with those she considered family.

_I'll never forgive you! I'll never, ever forgive you!_

* * *

It was many years ago.

"Priscilla, what do we do?" A young boy asked, shaking his soggy brown hair in a vain attempt to dry it.

The young girl looked at her pistol and sighed as the rain poured down on them before holstering it.

"We're supposed to link up with Second Eucrates Battalion by oh-six-hundred hours tomorrow." She muttered, shaking her head. "But the rain's coming down too hard. We'll never cross it in time to make it."

She looked at the seven hundred something other children with her in the ruins of a city. All of them armed like soldiers. Some of them with bandages on their arm. Some of them with eyepatches made of old, tattered cloth. Some of them on crutches. Some of them looking like they were about to die of thirst. Some of them bare bones.

"But Priscilla…" Ronaldo, a child of a businessman who had been kidnapped while his father was killed during a tour of the African wilderness, said as he pushed his wet blonde hair out of his eyes. "You know what'll happen if we show up late."

"…I know, Ronaldo. We… we'll have to come up with something."

She turned around and looked at her battalion. "Anyone who thinks they can still work, we need to gather wood and cloth from here. Doors, trees, anything. We're going to try to build rafts to make it across the old sewer area."

About a hundred stood up and shakily saluted.

"Meet back in sixty minutes. Everyone keep in contact with each other and if you feel sick, go back here. I don't… need anyone more dying."

With that, she led the scavengers into the city.

Doors, pallets, old construction shops. No stone was left unturned as they made their way through, searching for enough wood to form the rafts.

Anyone who somehow found food would put it in their bags. There were people who needed it more. All the selfish souls had already left, thinking they could stick it out on their own in the badlands of warfare.

They had all died long ago.

"Achoo!"

"Blanc?!" Priscilla yelled out, finding one of the company leaders on his ass. "Someone, get him—"

"N-no…!" Blanc muttered in a low growl, standing back up. "I gotta help! I gotta—"

"You're not going to help us if you're dying out here from the rain. Come on. Get back, Blanc. Someone help him get back to the hideout."

"But…!"

Priscilla gave her usual disarming smile. "Blanc, go."

"F-fine…"

"Ai, go with him."

"Yes ma'am." A blonde haired girl with light green eyes affirmed, leaving with the black haired and blue eyed boy.

It took four hours to gather enough wood and build all the needed rafts. Bringing them to the old sewer run took another thirty minutes.

Normally the old sewer river was still as a corpse. But with the torrent coming down upon them, it was comparable to a rapid. Dangerous, flowing… falling off your raft meant death.

"…Are you sure you want to go ahead with this, Priscilla?"

"There's no other choice. We have to…unless we all want to die as punishment."

"Then let's go. You heard her, everyone! We're crossing! We already sorted you out, so everyone get in your groups and let's go!"

And so they boarded. They had gotten on as far upriver as possible, so they wouldn't float down too far making the cross.

Of course, that wasn't the only danger.

No sooner had they launched the twentieth raft had another group of scavengers come and rained fire down on them.

"Covering fire!" Priscilla yelled, getting into her usual commanding persona, as she returned the shots with a rifle. "Come on, we've still got rafts to send across! Go, go!"

In the rain, they fought. No one could really see what they were shooting at, but that wasn't a problem for the far less numerous scavengers. Every once in a while an unlucky shot would hit someone on the raft, the already frail bodies of the children spilling off into the drink.

Every single time it happened, a tear rolled down Priscilla's face.

"Short range communicators?!" Ronaldo screamed over the shootout.

"Dead!" Blanc yelled, right before taking a bullet to the forehead and tumbling over, his body tipping into the sewer run. Priscilla could only watch as his body was carted off, brought back to her senses by Ai.

"Two more." Ai whispered.

"Ronaldo, Ai. Go." Priscilla said evenly back, taking Blanc's rifle that had been left behind. "I'll board the last one."

"But—!"

"Go, you two. That is an order."

Some of her two closest companions here. Two of those that had endured hell. Two of those that hadn't been completely broken. Somehow, _somehow_, some miracle allowed a friendship, some miracle hadn't destroyed them down to the very core.

Boarding the last raft, she began to row across, her fellow battalion members trying to cover their escape. No matter how hard it got, no matter the pain, she kept rowing.

She had to see them again. She had to get to the other side. She had to be there for everyone.

One by one…

…bodies fell around her.

There wasn't any protection left.

Staying on the raft was suicide.

_If there is some deity out there…_

…_please forgive what I have done._

And with that final prayer in mind, Priscilla forgot all else and jumped into the water.

* * *

Ronaldo was the first to see her.

"PRISCILLA!" he screamed, holding out a hand. "Come on you fools, help me over here! Do we have any rope?!"

The blonde girl that led them, he reached his hand out to her.

She's swimming some frantic freestyle, trying not to be swept away to death's door.

As the others on the raft hold him steady with the rope, he edges out. His hand and her hand keep slipping.

_Please…! Just let her liiiiive!_

As Ronaldo's mental scream rang out, the two suddenly found the strength to grab onto each other.

"H-haaaaa!"

As soon as she's up, Priscilla starts coughing up water. Ai pats her on the back as she empties out the contents of her stomach into the river, breathing heavily.

And there the three of them embrace, thankful to be alive.

A few minutes later, they reach the other end of the river.

Not everyone made it. Dozens died trying to get across and in the end, they were only five hundred strong.

"…If we want to live, we… march." Priscilla said, the emotion heavy in her voice. She was the first to start walking, not a complaint in her soul. The pain of a march was nothing to what she just went through.

* * *

"S-sir… F-fourth Eucrates Battalion, reporting."

The African American man who clearly wasn't dressed like the others mercenaries looked up.

"…A-awaiting orders, sir."

Ronaldo Markov looked at Priscilla, a blonde haired girl who probably wasn't even fifteen, barely standing on her own two legs, holding three rifles on her back. And part of his heart, surrounded in a three foot mixture of hardened titanium and cynicism, broke.

"…Excuse me for one second."

He certainly wasn't crying as he placed the phone call.

"…Can we do it?"

"_This is incredibly short notice."_

"I know."

"_You do realize you can never go back. That was always a possibility, but if you do this, you __**will**__ be burning any bridges here."_

"I'm well aware of that, Tabane."

"…_It's possible, though. I'll have Epsilon on piloting bring it. It's just a test model with the stealth, but it'll have to do. Hm… there's a good landing zone not too far from there. Far enough away from the battle, though."_

"Okay."

"_Should I arrange for your departure as well?"_

"Probably."

"_What do you plan to do with them?"_

"Find someplace better for them."

"_Hmm… I think there's someone we can work with. Maybe it'll help him."_

"Are you talking about Dunoa?"

"_Just send them to these coordinates."_

After receiving the coordinates, Ronaldo turned around and faced Priscilla, beckoning her forward.

She tensed, remember the last time she had seen that motion and been led into a dark room. Parts of her burned and screamed in phantom pains and the haunting laughter invaded her head again.

"Do you wish to live?"

Priscilla gulped. She had been asked that question twice at this point, in similar situations. Her mind ran through the memories of Io, who finally snapped and yelled at their commanding officers that no, she didn't want to live with this shit anymore.

…Priscilla had put a bullet through her skull to stop the broken, semen covered mess they left her in. If she had responded 'no' to that question before, she might have ended up the same. But it didn't stop what they did, nonetheless. The only thing saving her was that she was the voice that all in Eucrates Fourth listened to. If she didn't have that…

"Yes."

He stepped back and nodded. "Your orders are this, then."

"S-sir?"

He pulled out a map and pointed to a rather deserted area. "Go here."

"B-but sir—"

"Don't ask questions."

_This is it. _Priscilla thought. _This is how they're going to get rid of us. Send us off in some wild order where we die._

She almost slapped him reflexively as he touched her wrist lightly, right before putting a phone into her hands. "There is a number there. The contact is Tabane, spelled T-A-B-A-N-E. If you have any doubt about your orders, call that number."

"Of… of course, sir."

"Good luck out there."

* * *

…_So they did send us out to die._

That was the thought of all that was left of Priscilla's battalion as the massive ship rumbled overhead, no doubt alerting every single mercenary group in the area.

The middle area of the ship lowered, revealing massive platforms they could climb on.

"_Climb aboard if you want to live. This is your pilot, Epsilon, sent here by the contact Tabane."_

"Everyone, get aboard!" Priscilla screamed, helping out her more injured soldiers. As soon as they were all up, the platforms rose, bringing them into what was clearly a massive hangar.

"_Welcome, Fourth Eucrates Battalion. You're in a better place now. Please standby for medical assistance, and do not be alarmed by the robots. They are here only to help you. If you could please put the safeties of your guns on and leave them aside, that would also help."_

A circular drone flew over towards Priscilla, gleaming silver in the artificial light.

"_Hello. I am Medical Examiner Ymir. Please state your name."_

"P-priscilla… Priscilla Aubertin."

"_Profile recorded as Priscilla Aubertin. Initiating medical scan…medical scan complete. Calling over—"_

"No, no. Save it for someone more injured. I'm one of the least wounded here."

"_You show signs of malnutrition and dehydration. Your leg will require surgery for a full repair and two of your ribs are broken. Tabane will have medical procedures enacted later, Miss Aubertin. Calling over Food and Water Distributor."_

Priscilla's mouth almost hit the ground when what looked like a giant water tanker rolled over, weaving through the crowds of people. A slit opened, revealing a tray of miracles.

Fluffy, yellow scrambled eggs. A salad with walnuts. Bread. _Butter. __**Water.**_

"R-ronaldo, Ai! H-here! There's so much, we have to share with every—"

"_Please do not worry, Priscilla Aubertin."_ A female voice called out as another circular drone, this one with a slight purple glow, approached them. _"There is more than enough for everyone. We will be distributing the food shortly, after those who require immediate medical attention receive it._

_A miracle… it… is really a miracle…_

"Priscilla… did that guy who told us to go here… did he know of this?"

"Hey, hey! Watch the needles! I'm fine, sheesh! I got all my vaccinations, anyways." A familiar voice growled, the source of said voice pushing away the robots near him.

"It's…"

"Ah, just the kid I was looking for. Priscilla, as the robots tell me. Mind if we have a chat?"

"_Reginald, she is in no condition to—"_

"This is important, Epsilon."

"…_You will take full responsibility."_

"Yeah, I know."

The man who had given her the order wagged a finger. Priscilla stood and followed him out into the lit hallway, where he sat down.

"So I bet you're wondering why I did it."

"…Yes, sir."

"Don't sir me."

"Y-yes."

"I did it… well, I guess I should thank you. I was having doubts about what I've been doing the past years of my life, but this really was the tipping point. Truth be told, I had no idea that the Fourth Eucrates was a bunch of children. I heard rumors, but… ugh.

"Today's operation was supposed to be getting some kids out of a place. I always set up the field so Tabane can try to round up the kids, get them to better lives, not here. Didn't know that the miraculous Fourth Eucrates were kids… God, to think I was about to send you into the most hellish battle I have ever laid my eyes on… It was the final card to be played.

"I've been thinking about leaving this field. Thank you, for getting me to do so. Name's Reginald Markov, by the way."

"P-priscilla Aubertin."

"Don't stammer. It's not good for you." Reginald warned, standing up. "Either way, you should get back with your people, I'm sure they need you."

* * *

Days, hours, however long it was later, they came face to face with Arthur Dunoa. The tears rolled down his face as he looked upon them, remembering the face of one of his kids.

"You rescued them… for me?"

"Originally the plan was to just start integrating them into society, maybe have them as aides to Tabane. But if you would be willing…"

"Yes… I think I have a plan."

Arthur Dunoa looked at all of the children, nodding. "All of you… come, let us go. We will be working together from now on."

And so he kept his word.

Instead of cutting their enemies to pieces, they cut meals and cooked. Instead of raiding for supplies, they learned to tend a crop and harvest. Instead of leaving a trail of blood, they learned to clean and leave a room spotless.

Some of them became guards on the estate, Priscilla still heading them. She opted to blend in with the maids, so that those who would visit the estate wouldn't suspect her.

She was the most trusted out of them all. Trusted to protect his remaining heir. Trusted enough to be offered a job as the Dunoa's pilot, which she declined. Trusted to the first to know about Phantom Task and how deep the Dunoas were into the world. Trusted enough to have leverage in letting the rest of her battalion know. Trusted enough to be sent into the fray, destroying Phantom Task.

She would not leave those she had lived with, something Arthur knew very well.

And so, after a year of service, she swore that she'd always serve the Dunoas, and the Dunoas alone—!

* * *

_And that's why… I'll NEVER FORGIVE YOUUUUU!_

The exploding knife dug into Ronaldo's skin before blowing up.

"S-sorry… Priscilla…" he mumbled before sinking. "Don't… let them take you… alive…"

She caught her old second in command in her arms, hugging him. "Of course I won't. Rest now, Ronaldo, and find the peace that all of us have long sought."

"How many more are there?" A new voice called, clearly not caring about if any resistance was left.

"One, sir. She's a feisty one. We've been trying to locate the escape room for about an hour but she's kept us busy."

"Then take her alive. Swap to darts."

Priscilla clenched her fist. Darts… they were going to do what they did to everyone else to her. Even… make her fight those she had sworn to protect at some point.

_That is unacceptable._

She fought. Just as hard as an IS pilot with her pride to defend. The house was emptied out in just a few minutes.

—_No!_

Priscilla felt the tranquilizer dig into her back. She sank to her knees, feeling its effects at work.

"You gave us a lot of trouble. But not for much longer. Those are strong enough to take out a hor—"

_**I won't allow you to turn my loyalty so easily!**_

Luke's eyes widened when Priscilla reached into the remains of her bullet shredded dress and pulled out two knives. Despite the fact she should've been a crumpled mess on the ground by now, she stabbed both her neck and heart. Before Luke could move, both knives exploded, reducing Priscilla to bloody scraps.

",..Human spirit is not something to be so easily underestimated." Luka muttered, walking around the safehouse. "…Lucinda's going to punish me for this failure…"

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

The marker for all those that died in getting us away is a temporary one for now, out here on a private island Tabane owns. Dunoa said he was going to be back to dig a grave for each one, later.

Tabane, Markov, and Dunoa all looked much more affected than us, which makes me think they had some sort of connection to them.

I won't pry, but yet… it feels like there's an even larger hole in everyone's hearts now.

Putting a hand on Charles' shoulder, I give him a nod as he gives a deep exhale. Charles walks away with me, back onto the Pelican we took to get here.

"You doing okay?"

"I suppose."

"…I don't want to say it, however, this is commonplace on the battlefield. I'm surprised that Romeo and Mickey are still with me."

"Yes… I know this, but yet… it doesn't help the pain. Does it go away?"

I think about Luke for a second. "…No, it doesn't. All it does is hurt less. You never get to forget the pain because… it becomes part of you. Becomes part of the reason you keep fighting."

"I see…"

"Anyways… we're going to need to IS Academy now. It's probably safer there, and we have other allies there. Shinjiro, take us out there."

"Understood, sir. We're on the way now."

One more for the count, huh…? I only hope Charles wasn't too read into it… or we're going to have an issue with Meusel.

That reminds me, did we ever tell Meusel what went down?

_We did give her an update when we got attacked. I don't think we've contacted her since so we could maintain some radio silence._

Hmm… well, I guess we'll surprise her by showing up. Either way, it seems things are escalating very quickly…

* * *

**So... that happened. Originally I was going to just stick with just going straight to IS Academy but that felt like too much of a jump, so I just threw this in.**

**Anyways, I don't exactly have a plan too far ahead. I might just put Rebuild on temporary hiatus and put up what I have of another project of mine while I sort out where exactly I want to go with this project XD It kinda depends on how much time I have, as I'll be heading off to college. Updates are going to be... ehhh, well, it honestly depends on how much free time I have and how much time I'm going to dedicate to my classes. I might let you guys know in my next update.**

**Well, if you have any questions or comments, don't hesitate to send me a PM or leave a review!**

**Seeya all next chapter!**


	12. Index 12: Mirrors

**So it's been forever since I updated this, huh?**

**This is like, the last chapter before my new planning began. It might take me a little bit longer to finalize the plan (the plot got MASSSSSIVELY OVERHAULED, so I have a LOT to fix and work out now), but know that we might be returning to regular updates, but not as frequently as Helios since that's the main side project now XD**

**I don't think this chapter is as good as it could have been or as good as the upcoming chapters. Mainly since I'm just introducing something that's a bit plot relevant. After this is where I think things start to pick up, but yeeeeah.**

**Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

**Index Twelve: **Mirrors

"_Thou art I… and I am thou…"_

* * *

"**No Place Like Home"**

**IS Academy, Floor 1 Hallway**

**Tuesday, May 26****th****, 0756 Hours**

**Log: 1 Day After Dunoa Extraction**

—A yellow blur.

"KIRA!"

"Oof!"

E, status report! What the fuck was that thing?! Where'd it go?! I need my pistol!

_That __**thing**__ is currently hugging you. In other words…_

"Meusel?" I ask, noticing the iconic hairstyle and Academy uniform she's wearing. She looks up, not really caring we're in a rather compromising position as she glares at me with her blood red eyes, grabbing my collar..

"You… you idiot! You suddenly went off the radar and you didn't even try to communicate back until now!" she yells in my face before pounding me on the chest. Ow. Those actually hurt.

"Tabane told us to maintain radio silence. It was for the best."

I blink, realizing that Meusel is actually crying right now. There are tears in her eyes. What… Why?

Resisting the urge to sigh, I simply reach out with my left hand and pat her on the head. "…Don't cry. I'm back now."

"Good."

Charles leans over us, seeing that we're in a rather compromising position. "Is she your girlfriend, Kira?"

"No." I calmly reply, pushing Meusel off as I stand back up. "Meusel Squall."

"…I see you were informed on the current situation." She mutters as he simply nods. "I take it your father was quite surprised?"

"If by surprised you mean spit his water all over the wall and thank God that Tabane has waterproofed pretty much all of her electronics, then _yes_, he was surprised." Charles added with a slight scoff. "To think that for one… well, this isn't the proper place to be talking. Another time, perhaps?"

"Indeed—Meusel, is it necessary to latch yourself to my arm?" I only get a glare in response as she tightens her already strong grip. Sheesh… when did she get so clingy?

_To be fair, you do share a bit of an odd bond being Hybrids and leaders. Losing you would be quite the crushing blow, so you should excuse her._

"You idiot." Is all she says before pushing me forward, Charles chuckling behind us. Oh yes, laugh it up good sir, that the former leader of the largest underground organization is this teenage girl that's clinging onto my sleeve like some B horror movie.

We walk into the classroom, where Charles immediately goes to talk with Chifuyu at her desk. Meusel and I take our seats, waiting for class to begin.

"Oh, before I forget." Ichika's voice calls out as I hear movement. Ah, and—Oh good God no. "Here's your missed assignments, Kira-san."

"…Fuck me." I growl at the giant fucking stack of papers dropped on my desk.

"Orthun, language." Chifuyu notes, tossing a clipboard at me that I dodge, yet it finds itself partially in the wall, or at least enough to lodge itself in the thankfully cork bulletin board. What the fuck?! Are you serious? What kind of strength does she have? Fucking hell.

The girls that filter into the room whisper and point at Charles, who only offers a smile and wave. Eventually, class begins.

"Class, today we have a new student." Yamada-sensei says. "Please introduce yourself."

Charles begins talking, giving almost a goddamn sparkle around him. "Pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Dunoa Charles, from France. I'm sure all of you heard the news recently about the Dunoas, and yes, I am well aware of what has happened. I am the third male to be discovered capable of piloting an IS and I look forward to working all of you."

Wow, he's a natural diplomat.

The natural questions shoot up, mainly about his single status. Charles manages to hide the fact about Priscilla with a smile, saying he's not looking for someone right now and he'd like to focus on schooling and business. Which of course, only makes the girls want him even more.

_Someone's jealous._

As if.

Today's lesson happens to be in history.

"A-ah, and here we have an overview of the Makai Run, which is extremely difficult canyon run that often poses a challenges for IS pilots. It has extremely sharp turns and narrow gaps and every year there's always a contest to see who can make it through the fastest. Think of it like the Mondo Grosso, but a race rather than a tournament. The fastest run however… was by a man codenamed Blitz."

"Eehhhhhh?!" the class screams, or at least most of the girls do. "But, but, only women can pilot an IS!"

"Yes," Yamada-sensei continues. "But he didn't use an IS. He used a fighter jet. If you'd like to see more, you can search for the full video online. We'll watch a snippet of it here."

The video starts on the screen behind Yamada-sensei. It's the footage of a heads-up display, showing in the bottom left corner just the time and the name _BLITZ._

"_Hoi, Blitz, you sure about this?"_

"_Hey, don't question me Static. Besides, hehe, I've always wanted to do this."_

"_Yeah but, you know, if you ~bzzt~"_ Oh, censored I see. _"this up, you're gonna die. And if you don't', well, you're f~bzzt~ed. They'll know you took off."_

"_Well, better than getting canned by the IS, I guess. I'd like to see one of those b~bzzt~s clear this thing as fast I can. After all, Wendy's hella better than any of them. She's got the best engines in the world, most fighter pilots would commit __**treason**__ if it meant getting to pilot this gal once. And now, we're gonna take to her to the extremes. Keep 'em held up for me, 'kay?"_

The inside of the fighter plane lights up as the cockpit closes.

"_Alright, making sure the recording is going… check, check. Yep, we're good. Now just to connect them to the streaming site… man, Static's the best. He can do all this s~bzzt~ blindfolded."_

"_**Blitz! Stand down, you do not have permission to take off!"**_

"_Oh buzz off. What, worried you won't be able to sell Wendy so you can get enough money to try underhandedly buying IS usage? Heh, I won't let you. HERE WE GO!"_

The video cuts out there, jumping back in as the pilot approached the canyon.

"_Agh, they're gonna shoot me down. I guess it's bad for publicity if it turns out I actually do this shit and prove their little IS toys and slaves wrong, but eh, what I've got to lose? Nothing really, I've always been a merc. Nothing to lose, everything to gain. Alright you f~bzzt~ers, see if you can keep pace."_

With that, he enters the canyon.

"No way, that's slowed down, or something!" one of the girls shrieks as the jet navigates the sheer craziness of the canyon. Impossible to see angles, it's as if the pilot was psychic.

Also, I'm surprised that they allowed this clip to be shown. Or maybe we're watching the wrong version since Chifuyu and Yamada-sensei are currently freaking out. E…?

_Ehehehe._

Oh God, you didn't…?

_I couldn't help it. I wanted the at least semi-censored version, not the shredded mess of the censored version they were going to play._

Well, if it helps shatter that bubble of the IS being superior flat out all the time, I guess it's all right.

_Hehe. I might not be able to fight, but I can do this._

"_P-pull out! We're not risking any more jets! Let that f~bzzt~er die in a fireball for all I care!"_

"_Blitz."_

"_Static?"_

"_Whole crew's here. We caused one hell of a distraction. We'll probably all never see each other but… hey, it was a good run."_

"_Yeah, it was."_

"_Heh, see you in hell, leader."_

"_We'll save the best seats."_

"_Heh… you hear that, world? That's what better than having an IS. With just normal guys, you get brotherhood, union. Those guys? Static, Blink, Fort, and Ashes. Best pals in the world. I'll see you in hell too. Now, let me finish this run."_

Despite all of this chatter, the pilot has been dead focused the entire time. How the fuck would you even do this in a _jet?_ Hell, even an IS would have trouble with those gaps and this guy… what the hell is this guy?

_The best pilot in the world. Blitz, that's all he was known as. Ran with a mercenary group known as The Red Hills. Those names were some of his fellow operatives._

We ever do intel into them?

_The Red Hills came public about them following this incident, along with their true identities to hunt them down. None of them have been found though._

What were their specialties? A mercenary group, huh…?

_Well, The Red Hills went into IS Special Forces, took in pilots in secret and then sent them in to get money. IS Pilots are paid a pretty price, you know? They also feed simulation tech to them so they can better train them. It's estimated a minimum of twenty percent of pilots have ties to The Red Hills. However, they've long gone public and are known as a good trainer school for younger children looking to get into IS Academy or as a secondary substitute._

_As for the others, Static was their electronic specialist. Blink was the long range sniper. For was the heavy weapons tank man. Ashes was their demolition expert. And like I said before, Blitz was their pilot and vehicular slaughter man._

Damn. The best pilot in the world, huh…? I'll believe that, seeing this…

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"…I still regret it." Arthur muttered, looking out the window on another one of Tabane's bases. "Forcing my child to fight. Any decent parent would."

"I understand how you feel, but… well, you can't fight an IS and I can't be everywhere at once." Tabane answered. "Wine or tea?"

"I could use a decent glass of wine."

"Red or white?"

"Make it red, for the blood we are about to regrettably spill."

"You were always the poetic type."

"I needed something to alleviate all of the business talk I have to do all the time." Arthur chuckled. "It's to be expected. As for you not being everywhere at once, well, I find that hard to believe with your skill."

"Even I have limitations, Arthur." Tabane said as she handed the poured glass of wine to Arthur.

"Of course, of course. How's the situation with Equalaris?"

"Uggggh, it's so much work writing." Tabane complained, downing a deep glass of wine. "Who knew keeping a secret identity and dealing with all that hatred would be so difficult? Haaa… People are really mean sometimes, you know? They seriously need to get a hobby."

"Hmph, it seems many women want to keep the social structure. After many years of always been subjugated and always kept down, finally having power means they want to make the most of it." Arthur noted, leaning back in his chair. "Of course, you could skip the whole secret identity and call them out as the creator of the Infinite Stratos."

"But that's not enough. I want them to be led to the future by their own thoughts. That is why I go through all this trouble, so that way we will a real peace. If it's only me guiding them, what happens when I am inevitably gone?"

"Ah, thinking far ahead, as usual. And far beyond your life. Haa… if it we make it that long. Many of us will die, after all. I only wish it was me, rather than my child, with their life on the line. I would gladly go and fight, but I must keep my company alive, if only to provide us with resources. While they are all certainly loyal to Charles, with me leading, things will go smoothly."

"Ah, yes. There are some of us who will die, as all wars go, secret or not."

"Most likely the young ones. Ha…"

"I know that look. And _no_ Arthur, I will not build you a mech suit so you can go out there. I don't care how good a shot you are, but you're someone we can't risk. We have too much riding on you."

"I know, I know. Haha, it's just part of me… it calls for battle. Before I became a businessman after all, I had my fair share of fights."

"And you'd do damn well to stay out of them now."

"Hehheh. Ah yes, I will, I will, mother."

"Oh shut up. I'm not that old."

Arthur swallowed the easy potshot he could have gone for, deciding to change the subject. "Still though, I can't believe that that teenage girl was the leader of Phantom Task. And now another teenager leads the world's largest underground organization. Hahaha, what have our lives become, an anime?"

"Perhaps. It is certain though, that our lives have changed very much. Now, in what is certain to be one of few peaceful nights, let's go watch a movie. I've got quite the collection."

* * *

"Why are _you_ here?" Madoka growled at Romeo, who had decloaked and started stretching despite the fact Madoka was currently pointing a summoned sniper rifle at him.

"Look, if I had any hostile intent, I would have already killed you already. Tabane already told E not to alert Kira or Meusel I was here, so I'm here just to observe on Kira for now. You can put the gun away. I'm just glad they went to go eat dinner so I can stretch. Though the real question is why _you_ aren't with them."

"…For whatever reason, Commander has been getting distant with me. I thought to indulge her a bit."

Romeo bent back, sighing as he heard the bones cracking into place. "I see… Aaagh, sheesh. While I'm fine with stealth missions, having to stay still in the corner of a room for a few hours is a real killer."

"Hmph. I thought you'd do anything for your precious 'Leader'." Madoka sniped, Romeo letting out a small chuckle.

"Looks like you've got some humor underneath that cold mask of yours." Romeo added with a grin. "Ah well, a good stretch always made things better. Really gets the blood flowing and puts you in an almost Zen state. In equilibrium, find peace."

Madoka double-taked. "…Say that again."

"Say that again?"

"You _know_ what I meant." She hissed. _Those words…_

Romeo sighed, trying to act irritated, "In equilibrium, find peace."

"…I see."

He couldn't help but smile as Madoka "Hmph. You never had to distrust me."

With that, Romeo recloaked and jumped back up the corner of the room, melding in with the light.

_Just… who the hell are you?_ Madoka thought as she left the room. _And why do you know those words?_

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"**Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall"**

**IS Academy, Arena 2**

**Thursday, May 28****th****, 1854 Hours**

"So Kira, you never did explain how you managed to escape." Meusel notes as I dodge another axe swing, retaliating with a shotgun blast to her face. "Agh…"

"Stop being distracted in battle." I chide, disengaging from combat and putting away my weapon. "This is training, Meusel, we have to focus."

"I know, but… it's just been on my mind. How did you do it?"

"Is there any particular reason you two suddenly stopped fighting?" Madoka asks as she flies over in a rather rude manner.

"I wanted to know how Kira originally escaped. It's been weighing on my mind." Meusel explains. "So…?"

"Well, I guess it's better that I just show you."

I don't like having to do this, but… if they absolutely must know how it is, then very well.

Closing my eyes, I call out to my unconsciousness. Do you hear me? My unbridled rage, my infinite hatred, my pent up frustration, my absolute refusal of despair?

As if there was a platform underneath me, I feel it collapsing. I slip away into the darkness, losing any grip on reality. Instead of trying to grasp onto anything, I let myself sink deeper and deeper, eventually hitting rock bottom.

When I open my eyes, I can see the black room. It's a simple room, actually, that looks like a triangle. I've been here before. In one corner, I see that other self of mine, curled up into a fetal position. The other corner is empty, as that berserker self of mine has left.

"It's been a while."

"Who the hell are…"

There's someone else here…? In the middle of this huge triangle room is a man completely shadowed out, save for his pearly whites. His mouth is curled up into a sick smile, but it doesn't seem malicious at all. He's sitting on a stool, with one foot pulled up on top of it.

"Well, I suppose if things get too rough, I'll intervene. I can't believe you actually did it, though."

A panicked voice echoes out in the darkness. _"Kira?! What the hell is going on?!"_

E…?

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"What… what is this feeling?" Madoka whispered, almost shaking despite the fact she was in an IS and should have had no reason to fear, knowing Kira's weaponset. "Why am I… shaking? I… I can take him on, even in close quarters. Yet there's this… this suffocating feeling…"

"K-kira?" Meusel whispered, almost choking on her voice.

Meanwhile, Romeo felt it as he silently watched Kira's room in the event someone was there for possible sabotage. Something was off.

Immediately going for his communication unit, Romeo radioed in.

"_Meusel, Madoka, do you read me?"_

"Romeo? What brings about this call?" Madoka said, forcing out the words despite the sheer amount of fear that was being crammed down her throat.

He tried to sound calm, but wasn't able to mask his concern, even with his stable voice. _"What the fuck is happening over there?! Is Leader okay?!"_

"He's… just standing there. He said he was going to show us how he escaped before, and then this…"

The first words through Romeo's mind were _oh shit._

"_Do NOT, in any circumstances, attack! Just stand there and wait!" _Romeo growled as he set up the usual defenses in the event he had to leave, those being a camera with remote detonated gas that would incapacitate any interlopers.

"What's… what's going to happen if we do?" Meusel barely breathed out, her fingers twitching around on her axe.

"_You'll find out how destructive Kira is given no restictions. Hold still and do __**not**__ do anything."_

"Romeo I…"

"_Meusel, no!"_

"I just have to find out… how far did Lucinda go, and how badly has he been destroyed?"

"_Meu—" _She turned off her communicator, cutting Romeo off.

"Madoka, please leave."

With that, Meusel twirled her axe once again and got into a combat position. Madoka nodded, but knew she'd step in if things got too hectic.

_I have my axe, the scorpion tail, twin laser tonfas, and in the event I need a ranged attack, a shoulder mounted laser. _She said over and over in her head, trying to calm herself. _I've seen him battle, I know how to counteract his usual strategies._

When she took one step in, Kira **moved.**

—_What?!_

Even though he had plenty of distance, he only took out a pistol and sprinted forward.

Meusel swung her axe, perfectly timed. Against any other opponent, the speed and timing were too good to even consider dodging. "Hyah!"

But Kira didn't bother to dodge. He only threw his left arm out as the Jackal Shield came out, absorbing the impact.

"Kyyya!" She was sent flying by the uppercut Kira launched, which was chained to him rotating to kick her in the head. He landed on his two feet as Meusel took to the air and then immediately shot back up into the air.

Meusel moved to dodge, but Kira purposely overshot into the air and activated his thruster packs, bringing his fists down on her. The force of impact was enough to send Meusel into the ground, where Kira immediately pulled his pistol to her throat and pulled the trigger eight times. He was about to strike again for a pistol whip to the face when he was interrupted by a laser blast.

"Get your hands off the Commander!" Madoka yelled as she fired a shot at Kira, but he already dodged and was closing the distance between them. She shot off into the air where Kira couldn't reach and had her BITs swarm him.

But it wasn't enough.

Kira went for the closest one and wrapped his free hand around it, crushing it in his hand. Madoka saw her status readouts on her display, realizing he had just destroyed it completely.

"Holy shit…" Madoka breathed before having her BITs form a physical shield around her seeing that Kira had just _hurled the broken electrical mess of her BIT at her._

Just… what was this person…?

Meanwhile, Romeo was trying to sneak through the halls, muttering "fuck, fuck, fuck" as his speed was crippled by the fact the cloak didn't hold very well while moving fast, so he had to walk, careful not to bump into anyone.

"Gyuah!" Madoka grunted as she was assaulted by a barrage of punches, thankful for IS shields to absorb the impact even if they weren't enough to absorb all the energy, leaving her pushed around.

"Madoka!" Meusel shouted, trying to line up a shot with her shoulder mounted cannon. However, Kira then swept through Madoka's legs, going underneath her, forcing a human shield. "Damn you…!"

_This… this isn't Kira!_

**It** let out a guttural growl, as if annoyed its opponents weren't giving up. Adopting a lower stance, it charged Meusel, leaping up into the air when Madoka attempted to sweep him with a backwards kick.

Madoka was confused, as it no longer was trying to shoot its pistol. Did it have no ammo left? Was whatever this thing was unable to get more ammunition? If so, thank whatever god watched this world. She shuddered thinking about the sort of monstrosity they would face if this beast was able to access more weaponry.

"Commander, I'd recommend switching to the tonfas!" Madoka yelled as she leapt in front of Meusel with crossed arms, taking the crushing kick Meusel would have. "We need speed, not power!"

"I was just about to, but thank you!"

Her blue tonfas sprung to life, the beast stopping in its tracks. Even it knew the dangers of what it was looking at.

But it decided it was worth it.

Moving faster, as if fueled by the fact the enemy could really damage it now, Meusel was forced to keep up with an opponent that was almost flailing about. The blue became _streaks_, but yet all that met her was a blue Jackal shield in reply and an uppercut to the face.

_How the hell…?!_

She tried to smash him with her scorpion tail but—

"Wh-what the?!"

It had grabbed her and _leapt into the air_, bringing her with him, before swinging overhead into Madoka. She should have reacted faster, but… it was just so fucking smooth in its movements, as if it was bred purely to **kill and destroy. **As if it **wasn't human**.

"Ha… ha…!" Meusel's breathing hitched. "Kira, can you hear me?! Dammit, I know you're better than this! Don't leave me alone, daaaaaaamn you!"

She summoned her axe and smashed with all her might.

As she cried those words out, it seemed…

…the beast hesitated to guard.

It was swept off its feet as it was launched up. It made no attempts to recover, crashing down on its back. Dust kicked up from the impact. Things seemed to calm down…

"Is… is that it?" Madoka asked, keeping her remaining BITs floating around where their opponent would be, still unsure if the fight was over.

"No…" Meusel muttered, getting into a combat stance as the dust cleared, revealing that the beast was back.

Its visor turned black as its pistol twirled around a single finger before switching to a tonfa-like grip.

And it began to walk towards them.

The **real** fight had just begun.

There was almost no way to describe the next series of attacks other than it was simply the most efficient way to kill a person. There was no wasted movement. Every attack was made purely to kill or make it easier to kill the target.

Once again, if it wasn't for the IS' shields and armoring, Meusel and Madoka would have died multiple times over. Their arms and legs would have been twisted and broken, their ribs shattered into powder…

_How does one reach this…?_ The two of them wondered in awe as a quick combinations of grabs, holds, grapples, and punches causes the two of them to slam into each other.

_How does a person become this broken?_ Meusel wondered.

_How does a person simply get to the point of having no other purpose but to kill? _Madoka thought in fearful awe.

The two of them were grabbed by their arms and tossed apart, each of them eating dust.

The berserker went over to Meusel and flipped her over onto her back, proceeding to smash and _smash_ and _**smash**_ until her shields went critically low.

"Get the hell away!"

In a fit of desperation, Madoka tackled the berserker and began rolling along the ground. She however, immediately began to regret that decision considering that she was now getting pummeled into oblivion.

Any movement she tried to make was read almost instantly. There was no hesitation or distraction at all—no, this **thing** she was fighting kept on reminding her, again and again, that it was made purely to kill.

Perhaps it did not even see her face—let alone any other person—as a human being. No, she was being attacked like some wild beast, back before man invented weaponry. It was brutal, bloody, torturous. But this type of fighting was engineered.

It was **meant** to cause all manner of things. Pain. Panic. Chaos. This wild, variable mix of combat was made for that purpose: to utilize the most brutal of methods in order to terrify any person that dare stood in its path.

_I will not lose! If I fall here, Commander will be destroyed! And… I will get you back, damn you Orthun Kira, because if you don't come back, I can only begin to imagine the hell it would inflict upon my Commander…!_

For the first time, Madoka felt she finally had the advantage for about a split second, kicking off the berserker. This didn't last long before it attempted to pile drive into her recklessly, but she was able to dodge and move out of the way.

"I've got him! Madoka, help keep him down!"

Meusel came down and pinned their enemy to the ground with her axe and scorpion tail, standing on top of him. The nozzles on her axe activated, just in case it tried to—

"**AGAGHAHHHHHHHAAAAHHGGHHHHH!"**

—That loud cry echoed throughout the air, causing almost every single person who heard it to shiver in terror and face their worst nightmares while still _wide awake_—

Before Madoka could move in, it **got up.** It grabbed Meusel's axe in their moment of shock and **threw it into Madoka**, the Chifuyu lookalike screaming as her took the hit right into her stomach. Meusel tried to move, but she was too late.

The fist had already smashed into the top of her head, sending her into the ground face first, eating dirt. As she bounced back up oh so slightly, **it** grabbed her left shoulder, twisting her around. Another punch to the face sent her right into the ground.

And then **it **raised its pistol grabbed in a tonfa style grip, ready to _**end this—**_

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"**Fallout"**

**IS Academy, Arena 2**

**Tuesday, May 26****th****, 1903 Hours**

"Stop… please stop now!" I yell, but I can't seem to break free from the room no matter how much I pound the walls.

E's pained cries echo through the chamber, only causing me to punch the wall even more.

"Let me out, dammit! Stop this crap right now!"

"You let your frustration out completely. Until he's exhausted, you can't get back." The unknown person in this room says calmly. "Tough shit, huh?"

"But **I'm **the one in control!" I roar. "I decide when to come back!"

"No you don't." The figure says with venom in his voice. "That's a load of bullshit and you know it. You're barely in control. You want to assert your control, but so as long as you're weighed down by the past, you won't be able to do that."

"But E's in trouble!" With that, I lunge forward and start choking the figure after getting on top of him. In the small amount of light there is in this odd room, I can see it… he…

…that's… me…?!

"Why do you have my face?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" He asks with a psychotic grin and narrowed eyes, showing way too much teeth to be good. "I'm **you!**"

"Fuck you and your lies!"

"Oh you know it's true. _How else could I be in this room?"_

"FUCK YOU!" I yell, smashing him down into the ground. "E's in trouble and you're just fucking around with my head like this?!"

Despite the choking grip I have on him, he seems to tilt his head ever so slightly as if to mock me. "So? So what if E's in trouble?"

"Excuse me? So what if she's in trouble? FUCK YOU! If you were really me, you wouldn't even need to ask that question! My berserker is hurting her and I don't want that! I NEED TO GET BACK TO HER! I'm not going to let myself hurt her! Let me back, dammiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii—"

My breathing hitches as I realize I'm about to smash Meusel in the face with my pistol held in a tonfa grip. I shoot back and deactivate my IS, stumbling around. E, E!

_I… ha… ha… Kira, what the fuck was that…?!_

That… that was my berserker self.

"Is that how you…" Meusel mutters, getting up from the ground. "How you survived?"

"Yeah." I say, stretching my arms. "I… I sealed away any shred of humanity to become a killing machine. No friend, no foe. Just having everything being a target, a threat to my existence. It was the easiest way to get out. Sorry for any… lasting damage. But then again, you brought it up and wanted to see it. Getting out of that mode is… pretty difficult, actually. Uh… hey, I'm going to go back to the room now. I need to talk with E. And um… let's just pretend this didn't happen… it'd be better for all of us. Excuse me."

Not bothering to listen to any of their replies, I go to my room immediately and sit down on my chair and take out my assault rifle for cleaning. E?

_Kira, that was…_

Insane, right?

_I feel like… I've been violated, or something. Instead of me giving you the weapons that you wanted, I felt like a fist was shoved down my throat and the weapon was ripped out. Fortunately it was only the pistol and Jackal Shield, but it… it hurt so much._

Sorry. I should have warned you.

_Yes… but, I know now, what to avoid. Kira… um, you…_

E? What's going on?

_I feel like… you came for me, though. I felt like I was being destroyed and I was losing grip on you because our synchronization was rapidly approaching zero—which is __**not good in any circumstance**__—and then… there was a loud shout and suddenly you were back in control. I don't know if that's what you did, but thank you… I feel like I have to say that._

Oh, I see. Thanks… I don't know if I did that, but maybe I did. I'm not quite sure.

_A-anyways, we should get some rest._

It's um… it's not even six?

_Ahaha… oh, I, I must have not noticed the time._

E… it's fine. Let's go rest for now. You must be really shaken.

I raise an eyebrow as I see white in front of me, which materializes into E. A hologram? Um, E, why can I feel you?

Her mouth moves, which is a little jarring since I don't really see that all the time. _"It's because I'm utilizing my connection with you to give nerve inputs as if I'm here. It also helps me since I can work with those to make it feel like I'm feeling something as well. I… I know that there are restorative effects of physical contact."_

"Huh… today's sudden change must have really gotten to you, huh?"

I lie down on the bed, E hugging my arm tightly.

"_Whatever it was, it wasn't you. You… from what I have seen, even if you call that berserker a part of you, I just can't seem to register that fact. You don't seem like a person who would indiscriminately destroy. That's not you."_

"Yeah… And heh, there's things you can't even understand?"

"_Call it a more personal feeling. While my calculations can indeed label you and that berserker as the same being I… I almost don't want to acknowledge it."_

"I see."

"_Kira… please promise me something."_

"What is it, E?"

"_That side of you… please do not ever release it again under any circumstances."_

"E… I can't promise that. If things go horribly south, I might be forced to release him again. But… I'll start working towards a self that won't be held down by such things. I'll become someone that doesn't need to reply on that thing."

"_Is that the best you can promise?"_

"Yes."

"_Then… that will have to be enough for now."_

I hold E close, knowing that this is all I can hope for. I… I know that I'm incredibly broken, just a bunch of fragments put together. Some of those fragments are destructive, such as…

I don't get to even finish my thought before sleep claims me.

But even my dreams don't get peace.

"Hello." Says that smiling son of a bitch. "I apologize for my earlier behavior, but I needed to get you motivated to take back control."

"Who the hell are you?!" I growl, looking around the black room again. This time, a version of me the black MJOLNIR IS with a black visor is struggling against its chains that bind it to the wall. It thrashes over and over again, trying to break free.

"Didn't I tell you before? I'm you. How else would I be in this room?" He sighs, shaking his head. After that, he crosses his arms and then stomps on the ground, changing the floor.

The black room suddenly has a trapdoor in the middle with a clock symbol on it. I walk up to him, standing across the trapdoor.

As soon as I try to take a step, it opens wide, revealing a horde of pictures from… no… stop… don't… don't remind me, dammit!

"As long as you can't make it through these memories, I'm afraid you won't be in control. It is because of these memories and the fact you lock them away that _they_ exist." He says, sitting on the edge of the trapdoor. "It's probably why you don't remember me either. I'm just something that belongs underneath that trapdoor."

I narrow my eyes. "Then why are you here?"

"Because it's necessary. While I belong there, your defense mechanisms made an exception. When you need me most, I come."

"You…"

"Yes, I was the one that took control when you originally rescued Meusel and Madoka that night." He gives another disarming smile. "Because you collapsed, I came. In your moment of weakness when neither berserker nor fragile shell would have helped, I was the one that saved you."

"I… am…"

"Human, yes. When you lost faith in yourself and crumbled, I put you back together. But one of these days, that's not going to be enough. **No one else but you can save yourself.** It doesn't matter how many others you save, because that's not going to save you. The only way to save yourself is to face this." He points at the cesspool of memories I've sealed away. "…When you feel ready, just tell me. For now, sleep."

With that, black consumes me, and I feel myself falling into sleep's warm embrace…

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

At the moment, Madoka and Meusel were kneeling in front of Romeo, who had still been campus while the entire "Berserkira" event went down, quite pissed off.

"I _told_ you not to attack him. And what do you do?! You _fucking attack him!_" He sighed, clearly exasperated and not happy whatsoever. "Look, you could have just asked him or something. Hell, he'd probably tell you to ask me about it if he didn't want to talk about it. But _no_, you went ahead and found out the hard way."

He began rubbing his temples, trying to figure out what else to say.

Meusel looked down on the ground. "…Romeo, what _was_ that?"

"That was **Kira**. The nan I call Leader."

"No it wasn't." Meusel snapped right back. "Whatever the hell that thing was, it wasn't—"

"I don't care if you want to wax poetic about it, Meusel-san, but **that is Kira.** You saw him at his most destructive. I'm sure you kept tabs when he was fighting Alcott, where you saw him at his weakest. The Kira you see most of the time is the almost perfect balance. Both sides of him are simply the two sides unhinged. Unfortunately, that balance is incredibly unstable. The slightest bit of disturbance to his mental state can have drastic consequences."

"And what would those sides be?" Madoka asked.

"On how much spine to show. The weakling has no spine. The berserker has so much spine it crushes others." Romeo explained, leaning back on the wall. "You're just lucky I rang back to Tabane and asked her to shut off any cameras. Just… just don't do it again, okay? I… I hate seeing Leader like that. I hate seeing him in any form than the one he usually is in."

Madoka and Meusel were about to say something, but when the saw Romeo's narrowed eyes as if he was trying to shut the floodgates, they fell silent.

"…Dismissed, the two of you. I'd recommend not bringing this up. It's probably as painful for Kira, knowing that happened. I'm sure Charles will be willing to accommodate you tonight seeing what's happened, so if you'd like to give him some space, please do."

With that, Romeo stood up and walked away from the too curious duo, hoping they would now heed his words.

_Alright Kira, everyone knows about you now… so… I pray that you find your true equilibrium and the peace within it. Because in your current state… we're doomed. Please do recover that equilibrium… because we need the true you._

_Almost perfect balance… _Madoka closed her eyes and searched her memories. _…There was a perfect balance. Back when Meusel and I were working with him to escape Lucinda's goons. I thought Kira had transformed but… is that his perfect balance?_

_And if it was… then why doesn't Kira default to that persona? Just __**what**__ are you, Orthun Kira…?_

* * *

**So that was fun writing. The Berserkira vs Meusel and Madoka scene was done like, 3 times before I thought it was okay. I know that the two of them can handle Kira, but one, there's almost a killer aura from the Berserker form and two, they're in shock from seeing Kira suddenly become like that. I mean, imagine someone close to you and them suddenly lashing out and attacking you or acting way out of character. It'd be difficult to think straight right away, right?**

**Also did you note the progression between the Kiras? The afraid one doesn't fight. Kira fights with guns, keeping his distance. Berserkira is RIGHT UP IN YOUR FACE.**

**So yeah, not much to say in this chapter, really. I had some fun with the Kira/Meusel scene, especially when Meusel is acting clingy. More on that later. Tabane and Arthur have their scene just for them to discuss and build on the fact Charles' dad is a lot different than the one in IS canon.**

**Anyways, I think that's all I have to say for this chapter. It might be a while for the next update, I've really got to finalize my plan and everything XD**


	13. Index 13: Peripheral

**Mmmmmmkay, finally. I finally finished this goddamn chapter. Wooooo.**

**Ugh, that took WAAAAAY longer than needed. I got caught up in other projects and this one kinda got shuffled off to the side, BUT IT'S NOT DEAD, I SAY, IT'S BACK AND I HAVE A PLAN.**

**So today's chapter isn't very Kira centric. I wanted to start actually like, develop the others on screen. And of course, I didn't want to have everyone revolve around Kira, since the others are important as well. Here we go!**

* * *

**Index Thirteen: **Peripheral

"_It's not all about you."_

* * *

"**Normal Days"**

**IS Academy Dormitories, Room 1321**

**Sunday, May 31st, 1400 Hours**

"Owowowowow stop!" I growl, mashing the buttons and moving the joystick around. Dammit Charles!

"Hehehe, I suppose I should have mentioned that I was ranked third in France at Skullgirls."

"You could have said that before!" I mutter, not bothering to keep sitting down as Gregor Samson finishes off Valentine. I go over to the fridge in Charles' room and pull out the water I put in earlier. "Sheesh, thanks for not mentioning it while I got beaten around for half an hour."

"Hehe, I apologize, Kira. But since you were the one that brought it up I thought it would be amusing to see your skill level. You're not bad."

"Geehh…" I growl, lying down on the bed after taking another sip. "Well, you're going to compensate for me being your goddamn punching bag for a while, then."

"Ah, very well. Hm, how shall I do that…" Charles puts a finger on his chin and then snaps his fingers. "Ah, I know! Since you are quite hopeless, obviously, in the area of knowledge on women, I shall assist you."

I nearly cough on the water that I'm slushing around in my mouth. "Fucking what?! The hell are you on?"

"Well, it just struck that you clearly couldn't tell of Meusel's obvious concern for you. Her anger and subsequent unwillingness to let you put yourself at risk was anger born out of worry. It wasn't so much _real_ anger, she was just using it to cover up for the fact she was concerned about you. Which of course, makes sense considering that she seems embarrassed to admit your closeness."

I only roll my eyes. "Please. We're not that close."

"Kira, out of all the women in your life, Meusel is only one that you seem comfortable around. I've seen it as well in your room. You remain guarded and close your eyes, as if trying not to collapse in a flashback like before in the incidents I've observed, when Madoka comes out of the bathroom. But, with Meusel, you two seem to be calm and comfortable."

"Hgn…" I growl, unable to counter that. I hadn't really thought of it that much, but… I guess it's true.

I guess I do let my guard down around Meusel… Haaaaa…

"I see you're beginning to realize this?"

"Oh shut up." I snap.

"Are you blushing?"

"Put a sock in it, Charles."

"Regardless, I believe I can help you." Charles only laughs as I glare at him. "After all Kira, this is the era of the Infinite Stratos. Being able to be a formidable opponent not only in combat but also out of combat will be in your advantage. Fairly few opponents will be able to best you if you not only can defeat them in a fight but also are able to charm them. It may also help if your opponents are flustered. Well, perhaps our true opponents won't be so easily won over, but in standard IS matches, it may be in your favor."

"I'll leave charming for you, then. Just tell me the next target and I'll get my job done."

"That simply won't do. You are not a gun, Kira, made only to be pointed and shot. You are human, and thusly you must learn the basics of communication. One simply can't get through life saying 'Yes sir' and 'Orders received' and 'Orders finished'."

"That's not the extent of my words, as you can clearly see."

"Ah, but your statement before before noted otherwise. Thus, it is not only out of owing you that I do this, but also because I feel it is a duty to assist you in this regard."

"…Fine, have it your way."

"Excellent." Charles says, clapping his hands together. "Well, we'll get started after another round."

Holding back a sigh, I only get up off the bed and doom myself to another ass-whooping by Skullgirls…

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"**Mirror, Mirror"**

**IS Academy Hallways**

**Monday, June 1st, 1000 Hours**

"A-aaaah! Orimur… oh."

Madoka forced herself to smile and waved the student along. "No, I understand the mix up. Please do try to learn the difference."

Shaking her head, Madoka walked out and found herself a secluded spot in the library to hide herself away in until lunch was over.

She was getting really tired of this shit, no matter how obvious the difference, this problem would eventually present itself. She just looked too much like Orimura Chifuyu, causing all sorts of incidents like this one. Half the time she was tempted to scar her face or something so people would immediately realize it wasn't Orimura. An eye patch would do the same trick as well, but Madoka decided that something permanent and not just a small mask would have to work.

"Ah, Madoka-san."

"For the last time, I'm not Ori—" Madoka's hand stopped just short of Cecilia's cheek when she processed what happened. "…My apologies, Alcott-san."

"Is something wrong, Madoka-san?"

"No, nothing. What is it?"

"I came to get you for class. Lunch break is almost over."

Madoka sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Thank you, Alcott-san. I should have been more aware of the time."

"No problem, Madoka-san."

_Of course she'd be the one to recognize me, _Madoka thought as they started walking back to the classroom. _But… at least it's one person._

"Um, Madoka-san."

"Spit it out, Alcott." Madoka grumbled, knowing exactly what Alcott was going to ask, because she _always_ asked for it.

"Have you reconsidered your declining giving lessons to me?"

"No."

Yes, Alcott always asked Madoka for lessons. It was apparent her unit was an upgrade to Blue Tears, or at least, some advanced form of it. Alcott obviously was drawn to her, wanting to understand how Madoka flew it so much better and wasn't a representative.

"Though, Madoka-san… I never did ask why you weren't a candidate. Someone with your skill surely would've replaced me."

"My circumstances were more dire and less public. In addition, there was a need for a special operative. I cannot tell you much more than that, but that is why you were selected as the candidate. I was simply… unavailable."

"O-oh."

"Don't take it harshly, though. That isn't to say you have no skill. You are the best person for the job. I, after all, do not fit the personality of a candidate well." Madoka said easily, the lies naturally flowing from her mouth like water. "After all, I was a pretty rogue element, or so you might say."

"Haha, really, Madoka-san? You seem to follow Meusel-san's orders well enough."

"Let's just say that I learned a thing or two about following orders." Madoka answered with a playful smile. "Hmhm, I do wonder, what happened to me?"

"Madoka-san?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She said, opening up the door to the classroom.

Meusel raised an eyebrow at Madoka, who clearly was acting different. However, she simply waved her away, with Meusel shrugging before she went back to apparently tending to Orthun, who seemed to be suffering a headache at the moment.

He seemed to be suffering them even more now, constantly assailed by headache spills and pains. Meusel was often watching over him before he went to sleep, making sure he would get to sleep with some semblance of peace. It made her extremely easy to tease, comparing her to a faithful and devoted wife. It was also easy to get a rise out of her because Meusel was rather vulnerable to it, going red in the face right away.

Later that day, after school, Madoka and Cecilia had cleaning duty.

"…Hey, Alcott."

"Hm?"

"Do you think I could take a look at your BITs later?"

"Um…"

"There's something I'd like to teach you, actually." Madoka muttered, suddenly realizing how it felt to be in her Commander's shoes.

_Dammit, why am I getting so flustered about this? This is… this is simply repayment, for not adding to the mental burden that is constantly being mistaken for that instructor!_

Of course, as much as Madoka would have liked to say that, she didn't want to mention that perhaps, like Meusel had for Kira, found someone she cared for. Madoka had finally began to see Cecilia a friend.

Perhaps it was that all this time, Cecilia had been able to make the distinction. That she kept asking Madoka to improve. That perhaps she was drawn to the mystery of the upgraded version of Blue Tears, and eventually got to know the pilot behind the machine. Either way, she had wormed her way into Madoka's heart.

"R-r-really?!"

"D-don't let it go to your head. I just thought that as I am your upgrade, I'd teach you an advanced move. If you're as good as you say, then it should be easy for you to do it—w-what in the hell are you doing?!"

Madoka of course, yelled this at Cecilia when she all but glomped her against the wall.

"Off, you hormone addled girl! I-I don't swing that way, or at least not for you!"

"I-it's not like that! I… I'm just really thankful, Madoka-san."

"If you're thankful, you'll let me go before someone misinterprets this situation." Madoka sighed as Cecilia let her go. "Okay, after we finish here, I'll need to take a look at your BITs and see if they're compatible with what I want to teach you."

* * *

The following day, after school, Cecilia watched as Madoka prepared to perform the move she wanted to teach her.

_Focus. Silent Zephyrs, let's ride._

The holographic target zipped around as Madoka dodged its simulated attacks. She did it with such ease that Cecilia thought Madoka's story had to be true, considering that she didn't seem to focus, making sure that every attack was a complete miss.

_She's on a whole new level, _Cecilia thought as she continued to see Madoka look almost _bored_ at the attempts to hit her.

Meanwhile, Madoka prepared to strike.

_Ashibumi, placing the footing._ Madoka's thoughts echoed in a serene calm as the first BIT shot out, beginning to spin around a point in the air, kept fixated roughly six meters in front of Maoka's sights.

_Dozukuri, forming the body._ Another BIT flew out and followed the pattern, being roughly a hundred eighty degrees away from the other.

_Yugamae, readying the bow._ Another BIT went out again. The three BITs were now roughly one hundred twenty degrees apart from each other as they spun around that point.

_Uchiokoshi, raising the bow. _The final BIT went out. Each one was now ninety degrees from the next, still spinning around the center of their circle.

This entire time, Madoka had kept a still calm, easily dodging the blasts from the simulation. However, her focus never broke the entire time.

_Hikiwavke, drawing apart._ The BITs **split**, becoming eight. Each one was now forty five degrees from the other.

_Kai, the full draw._ The BITs came together at all of their tips, glowing blue. Madoka lined up the shot, her finger on the trigger.

_Hanare, the release_. The shot was fired, passing through the small gap in the BIT, becoming extremely narrow as it flew towards its target of the simulation.

_Zanshin, continuation of the shot._ Until it was time to lower her weapon, the BITs sat there as they cooled off, with them eventually recombining and flying back to Madoka.

The following had happened in probably less than three seconds.

"Wh… what was _that_?" Cecilia gasped as Madoka flew back down.

"_That_ is the Arcing Projection." Madoka explained as she landed next to her. "Your BITs don't have the splitting function, however they can still function as the focusing method.

"But… but I can't _move_ while using the BITs!"

"…Is that in your design specs?"

"Um…"

"Or is it simply that you can't keep your focus?"

"Ah… ahaha…"

"Yes, that's most likely it."

"How do you do it, Madoka-san?"

"I was taught the principles of _kyudo_, of archery. With this attack, it's important to become the attack. It is not me, lining up and firing the shot. No, it is me, the shot, hitting the target. Well, perhaps that is not kyudo, but I liken the steps to doing so to my shot."

"And… and you're going to teach me that?"

"Once you can move while shooting your BITs. That is the main goal, since if you can't do that, this move is worthless. You'll be a sitting duck for almost three seconds. More than enough for any shooter worth their salt to take aim at a still target. Your BITs will also be at risk, so you can't break focus."

"But it was so fast…"

"Not fast enough, though. I'm still improving it. Technically it would be faster to split and then pinpoint, but I don't feel any focus with the shot. However…"

"Madoka-san?"

"If you cannot move while using your BITs, then you'll have to do it that way. You can probably use your inertia to keep moving yourself, which should be nothing for a sniper like you to determine the shot."

"Um…"

"Yes, I can see it. You might not need the time to focus the shot if you're good enough."

"Madoka-saaaaa~aaaaan."

Madoka took her hand off her chin, broken from her thoughts. "What is it, Alcott?"

"Um… are you sure I can do that?"

"Your doubts are unbased. It's a simply a matter of doing it quickly. We'll take it one step at a time. Come, don Blue Tears. Oh, and one other thing about this attack. It tends to heat the BITs up, so you'll be unable to use them for a bit. This is better off used as finishing move or a starting blast."

"I see…"

"Just get a feel for the attack first." Madoka instructed as Cecilia put on Blue Tears and flew up. "Go on, just put the BITs in the proper position and line up the shot."

Cecilia did as instructed, looking down her sight. There it was…

"There's a focusing command for your BITs. Trigger it."

Cecilia's throat went dry as she commanded it so.

"Alcott, your aim is wavering. Are you nervous?" Madoka sighed, shaking her head. "There's no reason to focus. You're an excellent sniper. Have no doubts, or you'll miss the shot. Whether or not your shot connects is determined from the start, from the moment you even draw the gun. Now… trigger, on."

_Trigger, on._ Cecilia mentally repeated as she looked down her sights, the BITs no longer quavering.

"Focus, centered."

_Focus, centered._

"Target, acquired."

_Target, acquired._

"Shot, connected."

_Shot, connected._

The narrow blue laser passed through the focusing point and obliterated the simulation target.

"Well, now we simply wait for you to cool down, and then we can try it again. Faster, faster, and faster, until you can get it as fast as I can."

* * *

"**Relationship Trouble"**

**IS Academy Dormitories, Room 1145**

**Wednesday, June 3th, 2000 Hours**

"Are you okay, Kira?"

"Yeah," Orthun muttered as Meusel finished putting the wet towel on his head. "You didn't have to do that, you know? I can take care of myself…"

"I'm not going to leave you alone when you're in pain."

"It's just a damn headache."

_Goddammit, why don't you two just start making out already? _Madoka thought with an eye roll as she continued to read Equaliris' latest piece. She was fairly sure at this point that Tabane Shinonono was definitely Equalaris, considering she knew the truth behind her.

"Either way, you said that it's hard to pilot with it. It's not just for you, but it's for E as well. In addition, we don't know when we'll be called to another mission. Isn't it your duty as a soldier to keep in tip top shape?"

"Oh shut up, _armchair general._"

"Why excuse you, I…"

"Was a damn good commander, but I'm pretty sure—"

"S-shut up, dammit!"

"If you two are going to start acting like a romcom protagonist and his tsundere love interest, just say so and I'll leave the room." Madoka muttered just loud enough for the two of them to hear her as she turned the page.

"Whatever." Orthun muttered, closing his eyes. "I'm going to go to sleep now. Hopefully this headache will be gone by then." He tapped his forehead. "And you too, E. Get some rest. Don't bother with checking the logs tonight, you can do it tomorrow morning."

"Good night." Meusel said with a smile, seeing the Prototype Spartan off to the land of dreams. Even after five minutes, she didn't move, only watching Orthun's chest rise and fall.

Madoka decided to put her magazine away and stretched her arms, moving over to the bed.

_Cecilia's good, I'll have to drill her harder tomorrow. _Madoka thought as she threw herself onto the sheets, looking up to the ceiling.

"Sooooo…"

Madoka immediately sprung up and stood at attention. "Commander."

"At ease. You can lie back down if you want." Madoka loosened up, nodded, and opted to just take a seat on the bed, facing her Commander. "I heard that someone taught a certain someone else a special move."

"…I did, Commander."

Meusel's smile turned catlike as she crossed her legs, still sitting on the bed and pretending to stroke a cat as she looked at her subordinate. "Isn't it unwise to share your 'special move'?"

"…It's not my special move."

"Oh, so it's both of your special moves?"

"You could say that it's our special move, I suppose."

"_Our_? Oh my, Madoka. Didn't know you two were already like that."

"Hmph, say what you will," she hissed playfully as Meusel got up and started walking to the bathroom, "but you're going to probably lose your spot as the blonde in Orthun's harem."

And with that, Meusel ended up tripping on her own feet, resulting in a rather loud _C-CRGAH _noise as she rammed the floor. She got right back up, frizzled and crumpled hair covering her reddened face. "E-excuse me?!"

"Well, you're already competing with Charles, Commander, seeing that Orthun may or may not be interested in men seeing that his tastes in women have been sullied by Lucinda and the young Dunoa heir certainly may be making a move on him. In addition, he met Cecilia first and she was already behind the _ojou-sama_ theme long before you came into his life."

"I-I-I have absolutely zero interest in Kira's love life, Madoka! B-besides, Cecilia doesn't even view Kira in a romantic light! He is free to do as he wishes!"

_You are a terrible liar when it comes to your emotions, Commander. _"Right. Hence why you always remain by his bedside, taking care of him like his wife. To think the leader of Phantom Task was reduced to such a simple schoolgirl… your ancestors surely must be proud."

Meusel frowned. "Even as a joke, that cuts too deep."

"…My apologies, Commander."

"A-anyways, that doesn't matter! S-so what if I act like that? It doesn't mean anything, I'm just making sure we're prepared to fight Lucinda if needed!"

And of course, the next morning…

"Good morning, Orthun."

"Commander Bodewig, a pleasure." Orthun said, standing up and offering a salute.

"You may be at ease, Orthun. You needn't salute to me. Please have a seat."

Kira nodded as he visibly relaxed and sat down, immediately triggering all sorts of whispers. It didn't escape Madoka's gaze that Meusel clearly was glaring at Bodewig…

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"Commander Orthun."

"Bodewig." I greet back. "No need to call me commander, either."

"Well, it is what you do, is it not?"

"I don't have ranking, so that's really not something you should say."

"Ah. But perhaps, with the way your Operative treats you, you may as well be one."

"Hmph. I'll have to talk things over with Romeo, then."

"May we talk?"

"Here?"

"In private."

I nod, standing up and following Bodewig. Hmmm…

"Bodewig." I whisper, leaning forward so the short, silver haired commander can hear me. "Madoka and Meusel are attempting to follow. Shall we lose them?"

"No need."

_Wow, if this were a romcom, you'd be the densest idiot in the world._

Oh sock it, E.

Bodewig simply does not care as we head up to the roof.

"I wanted to thank you, Orthun." She says, looking out at the sea with her arms crossed behind her, the breeze slightly blowing her hair back. "Specifically, to thank you for saving as many as you could during D.C. Many of my subordinates have family there."

"It wasn't much. I was on the lookout for my life first, it's just that after I was able to do that, we started the rescue ops."

She faces me, looking at me dead straight in my eyes with her single, un-eyepatched one. "Regardless, I must thank you. You are a fine soldier and leader, Orthun. I can see why your Operative is so disciplined."

"Thank you. I'll forward your kind evaluation to him."

"Oh, another thing."

"Yes, Bodewig?"

"Are you perhaps free this weekend?"

I'm about to respond when we hear a _hssssssssssst._

Um…

_Aaaaahahahahahaha! _E laughs, though I tune out her roaring laughter easily.

"…Orthun."

"Bodewig?" I ask with a sigh, shaking my head as she runs a hand through her silver hair.

"Is it correct to assume that Meusel-san, who I am just now familiar with after a briefing earlier this week, just hissed me?"

"…Unfortunately, _yes_."

Laura huffs, shaking her head before crossing her arms in front of her. "Meusel-san, I can assure you that I have no romantic interest in Orthun. He and I are simply coworkers, nothing more."

"I… I have absolutely no romantic interest in Orthun! You're misunderstanding!"

"…I… I see?" Bodewig pinches the bridge of her nose. "My apologies, Meusel-san. I simply thought that you did as you displayed many signs similar to that of a girl insecure with her romantic interest being taken away by a stranger she'd never met before."

"R-right. If you'll excuse me."

With that, Meusel stormed off, gesturing for Madoka to follow her down the stairs. Now it's just me and Bodewig.

I lean back on the fence, looking up at the sky. "Ha… looks like life's going to a bit hectic from now on…"

* * *

The weekend comes quickly enough. I make my way over to the station, and from there, the main shopping district. It's somewhat sunny today, but there's enough clouds in the sky to warrant an umbrella or other protection in case of rain.

Bodewig is already there, dressed in what's best defined as business casual for males. Her arms are crossed as she stands up straight against a pillar. There's plenty of stares going her way as she stands out, but they don't seem to bother her.

"Bodewig."

She wordlessly moves away and adopts a small combat position, drawing out what appears to be an umbrella but I sense it possesses a blade within it. "…Orthun. Don't startle me like that."

"I guess I should've known better than to approach you from behind." I mutter. "So, what's this all about?"

She coughs and clears her throat. "I have what one might call a working vacation later."

Ah, so she has a mission.

"And I require a set of casual and business clothing."

"So… you wanted me to act as your pack mule?"

She shakes her head. "I would not think to make so little of you. You see, there is someone who will be accompanying me…"

Romeo?

_Most likely Romeo._

Got it.

"Romeo?"

"…yes."

Did Bodewig just blush?

_I'm not answering that._

"And you brought me here because…?"

"Well, I thought it might be nice to um… at least have something he could appreciate."

"Bodewig, with all due respect, are you actually asking me to help you pick out clothes you think Romeo would like to see you wear?"

"N-no, of course not. I… I am also gathering supplies for him as well, since he's currently helping with some placement issues and said he'd be fine with whatever I get, so…"

"Ah, I see. Sounds like Romeo, all right… Well, whatever. I guess I know his tastes. Let's get to work."

"Understood. Commencing with the operation."

And so, for the rest of the day, we head around to the various stores while also, might I add, being conspicuously stalked by Meusel who in no way was being subtle and I'm really quite surprised she wasn't stopped by a policeman but considering the fear aura that Madoka was projecting next to her that made everyone willingly ignore them, was certainly helping.

"…Orthun."

"Bodewig?"

"Um, I'm quite surprised at Operative Romeo's rather peculiar tastes…"

"He's a rather eccentric fellow, down below that stoic mask of his."

I take a look in the bag and hold back a smile at the maid costume that makes up one of several 'casual' outfits, though I told Laura to save that one for a special day.

_You know, he's not going to be happy._

Oh come on, he'll get to see her in a maid costume. At Romeo's rate, he's going to—

_YOU of all people have __**no**__ right to finish that sentence._

…Fine.

"Either way, we should get back to the Academy. There's something I have to prepare for later."

Can you say _"Panzer Vor"_?

* * *

When we arrive back at the Academy, Mickey's already waiting for me at the chopper. "Took your sweet time, didn't you? Well, you weren't supposed to be ready until tomorrow, but Tabane figured she'd come and get you ready if you were all right with that. Make sure you're still good to sortie considering the reports of your headaches."

"Ah." I nod, getting into the passenger area, the helicopter taking off. "Just Spartans?"

"Can't have your wife on the mission, Kira. Meusel might distract you."

"Meusel is _not_ my wife."

"Heh. Could've fooled me. Anyways, back on the actual topic, Tabane just wants you to do some checks. Nothing major, just gotta know if you're still able to interface the tanks and all that. You're lucky though, her model of Scorpion tank for you is pretty much an extension of the IS. The rest of us have to content ourselves with actually reloading and shit."

"Sorry, I guess. Tabane give us a target yet?"

"What she estimates is a critical base. It's pretty heavily defended but she's tracked no ISes going in or out so far, so that means…"

"Yeah, I get it. Just two tanks for such an assault, though…?"

"Oh, yeah, Xavier made friends, actually. We're bringing an mercenary group. Ever hear of Oarai Academy and Anglerfish Team?"

"Who _hasn't_?" I scoff, shaking my head. "Oh wait, most of the world. Tankery went under as soon as the IS came to being. But anyone who knows—er, well, _cares_ about history enough would remember that place. A fucking legendary tank squad was built there. On the levels of comparison to Blitz, the insane pilot of the Makai Run. And Xavier befriended them?"

"He apparently had one of their crew as a caretaker of his. Brought them on knowing who they are."

"What tech are they using?"

"This operation's been in planning for a while, so Tabane's already had them training in secret. Not even you were supposed to know about it. Hell, I only learned about it before coming to pick you up."

I lean back and let out a whistle. "…It'd be an honor for any soldier to ride out with Oarai Academy's Anglerfish Team. I can't believe it… ha, Xavier knew them, huh?"

"Yeah. Though…"

"We're bringing into them into shitstorm."

"They've already disappeared. Most of them never went ahead and got themselves a family. In fact, most of them are teachers for those still pursuing Tankery, though that's a dying breed."

"I suppose so." I mutter with grit teeth. "The way my uncle always used to talk to me about it. God, I'd love to see a Tankery match."

"Well, consider this one. Just with a little higher stakes than usual."

"Heh, I figured you'd say something like that. Okay, let's get going, Mickey. We've got a battle to start up."

* * *

**Hooooly fuck I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED. It took a LONG while to hammer out all the little plot details and shit that I wanted to get down, but uuuuuugh. That took longer than expected.**

**Ugh, it took so long since I couldn't quite get what I wanted to do with Rebuild. At first it was just an improvement of Prototype Spartan with some new plot developments, but not much from there. That's why I got walled. I couldn't find what I wanted to do specifically.**

**But eventually, I found the answer on what I wanted to do with this story, which you know, was sort of along the same thing as Prototype Spartan. A story about people who get kicked down and get back up, but you know, with just more kicking down spread out between all people, and more badasses getting up… maybe. And now, well, **_**it begins.**_

**Also, the Arcing Projection was something I came up with that I thought was cool. I imagined Madoka to be that sort of "calm, stoic type" but she's got her own quirks, mainly because as I introduced here, she's trying to break away from being seen as someone similar to Chifuyu. Thus, she's developed something that's completely unlike Chifuyu, a special attack that has her own name attached to it, as if attempting to push her identity into it. Plus, I always imagined that attack as an awesome applications of the BITs like a focusing satellite or something like that. That's all I have to say for that.**

**And yes, that totally is a Girls Und Panzer reference at the end. Just so you know XD**

**Next time: IT'S TIME FOR SOME TANKS :D**


	14. Index 14: Knowledge

**Went for some length of this chapter. Although it began as a tank operation chapter… I did feel I skimped out on it, since something hit me later on in the chapter that I thought should have been of greater importance. Ah well, it turned out okay in the end.**

**Sorry for taking so long, but well… I dunno. There were a lot of times I knew I should write for this story but just couldn't really get myself into the mood for. I might be losing my touch on this story, but don't think I'm going to give it up. I try to complete any project I start that wasn't an automatically catastrophic failure. Unless I just lose like... _all_ motivation to finish, updates might keep coming out, albeit very slowly. But this is a project I had been looking forward to writing for a long time, so chances are it's going to get finished.**

**With that… well, here we go.**

* * *

**Index Fourteen: **Knowledge

"_Know thy enemy. Know thyself."_

* * *

**"The Legends"**

**Tabane's Base, Hangar 1**

**Sunday, June 7th, 0600 Hours**

"ATTEN-SHUN! VIPS ON THE DECK!" I yell out, all five Spartans snapping to attention in a sharp salute as one of the most legendary Tankery commanders, Miho Nishizumi, walks into the loading bay followed by several of her officers such as Noriko Isobe and Takako Suzuki.

"O-oh that's not necessary." Nishizumi says as she continues walking up to us, dressed in what appears to be an adult version of the original Oarai Academy uniform. "Please, relax."

"Aaaat ease! As you were."

Mickey lets out a sigh of relief. "All right. I'll get back to making sure we're properly stocked, sir."

I nod. "Gambit, help him out."

"Understood, Checkmate." With that, Xavier leaves in his standard Recon lookalike armor.

"Ma'am." I say, extending my hand.

"Nishizumi will be fine, Orthun Kira." She says as she shakes my hand. Nishizumi stands taller than me, though when I'm in full armor, I'd estimate that she's about three inches shorter than me.

"Kira will do. Anyways, we're about ready to commence the operation. And, Nishizumi-san, if I may say, from all of us, it is _grand and great_ honor to work alongside you."

"The same goes for you."

"Anyways, I assume you've just been briefed?"

"Mhm. Five M808B Battle Tanks through the canyon. Three of my teams will be piloting the base variant, however your Spartan team will be piloting the B2 variant in the event of need for anti-aircraft. The main assault campaign will be to reach their main facility. From there, we will be extracted while you infiltrate."

"Sounds about right."

Yeah, we're not bringing them in. It's already a risk bringing them from the outside, but they were a contact that we could at least put a stake on not being blown to the public. If we went to another mercenary group, there's a larger chance Shadow Task could've infiltrated them. But since we have just normal people that don't really do a lot today, there's a smaller chance of that. Plus, they're civillians, technically, so it was easier for Tabane to investigate them.

Anyways, the tanks today are different. I can pilot them myself because of my neural link with E and using IS Equalizers to load in tank shells. Everyone else is working in squads of five, save for the Spartans since their armor and the tech in it allows them to effectively eliminate the need for one person.

Of course, the only problem will be getting there. To get the five tanks there, we need to land the Pelicans close by, but that requires five pilots. The Spartans will be piloting, which solves that. However… _extraction_ is tricky. Tabane volunteered to fly in to pick up the Tankery squad, but as for us, getting out is difficult. We know that by the time we finish up destroying the place, there might be reinforcements. We're expecting our rides to be discovered, which means getting out is… not pretty.

E however, came up with a solution. Shinjiro's going to have to be on standby, which is why the Spartans get the autocannon version of the Scorpions. That way, they can still fight but won't be hampered by a lack of personnel. However, I'll have to fill in his role during the base invasion as heavy weapons.

But enough about that.

"_Attention, all personnel on Operation Sacred Storm, prepare for sortie. I repeat, all personnel on Operation Sacred Storm, prepare for sortie."_

Ah, Tabane's alerting them. Okay, let's go.

E, it's time.

_Of course._

My suit forms around me as I walk to the Pelican I'd be piloting, Nishizumi and her tank squad climbing in afterwards. I've been cleared to pilot, seeing that I my headache spills have calmed down.

I flip several switches before turning my head around. "Everyone good back there? Strapped down and everything?"

"Hai!"

"Closing the hatch."

The mechanical grinding of gears fills the air before being drowned out by thrusters flaring to life.

"This is Utopia Leader, do you copy? Report status."

"_Utopia Two copies." _Mickey says over the comm unit. _"Clear to go."_

"_Utopia Three copies."_ Romeo replies. _"Ready for action."_

"_Utopia Four, checking in!" _Shinjiro half-yells. _"Let's blow 'em to smithereens!"_

"_Utopia Five, I copy."_ Xavier says, wrapping up. _"We are ready to go."_

"Utopia Leader to Purple Tide, we are ready for sortie."

"_Then, travel to the side and execute Operation Sacred Storm!"_

With that, I watch as the others take off ahead of us. After Mickey takes off, I take the controls and have us rise up above the ground, then move us forward, going out of the hangar and the door shutting behind us.

Let's get to work.

* * *

**[Classified Coordinates]**

**[Classified Location]**

**1900 Hours**

**Operation: Sacred Storm**

**REC: 0:00:06**

"Operation start."

I hit the switch to drop the Scorpion down to the ground and open the hatch up. Anglerfish Squad immediately bails out, dropping into the tank while I go land the Pelican. It only takes me a small bit of time, since I'm already cutting the engines and flipping the switches that turn on the security system. It should alert us to if there's anyone that discovers this place with the Pelicans and if they attempt to take them, will blow them to shreds.

"_Okay, this is Utopia Four. I'll put out and find a more subtle area to land. Call when you have the base in sight, I'll prepare for you evac."_

"Understood, Utopia Four." I say, climbing into my own tank. My vision on the visor changes, revealing a bunch of camera views all around the tank. Good, I can see everything.

_Setting main vision to aiming view._

I see the aiming reticule come up on my HUD, letting my look where I want to place my shots. Is this synced to my movements?

_I'll be functioning as your spotter and comm manager. Focus on the battle and firing._

Understood, E. Open comm channels.

_Got it._

"This is Index One, all teams, do you copy?"

I get back a positive series of replies.

"Then, all teams, move forward! Let's take 'em by surprise!"

The scans of the canyon were fairly simple. It looks like they're entrenched rather heavily, but the five tanks we brought along should be enough to punch through their line. Also, they've got some heavy weapons of their own, so that's another reason we brought along the legends from Oriai. They were given our equipment, but their skills far outstrip our own in tank battles. We're trusting them to help us punch a hole in their heavy weapons defenses while the Spartans focus on taking out the entrenchments.

"_Index Three to Index One. Three, Four, and Five will form the front guard in a delta formation."_

"Understood. Index Two, stay in the middle. I'll form the rear guard. Alert us to when you spot hostiles. If it's entrenchments, let us blow a hole."

"_Understood, Index One."_

It's not even ten minutes of cruising through the rocks and dirt before we get the engagement call.

"_Enemy located at eleven o'clock! Four medium armored tanks."_

"All units, prepare to engage!" E, do you detect any entrenchments?

_There is a machine gun tower facing this area at about a two o'clock angle._

"Be advised, there is a machine gun nest over to the right. I'll take it out."

Even as we move forward, I start aiming to the right. E marks the waypoint on my HUD so I know where to look. It starts opening fire on us in the canyon for all of four seconds before getting blasted by my cannon.

"_This is Index Two, be advised Index Three, Four, and Five, we'll wrap around and flank their light escort. We'll focus on their infantry before they can pull anything."_

I take to providing backline support and draw fire and attention away from our tank killers. It'd be best not to interrupt their teamwork, which is on a whole new level. The three tanks move seamlessly as a unit, beautifully navigating the battlefield. Damn, if only our squad could move like them.

Even at a technical disadvantage with numbers, they swiftly move and take out the four medium tanks.

"All units, they'll know we're here. Prepare to encounter heavy resistance from now on."

And heavy resistance we encounter.

It seems they're pulling out the stops since there's very few people who would _dare_ think of such a brazen attack. And at the top of this list is probably us.

The first wave isn't bad. We punch through that checkpoint area and take cover behind a rock formation. I see Romeo get out of his tank and activate Active Camoflauge, moving forward with his sniper rifle and binoculars to scout out ahead.

"_Whhheeeeeeew. Index One, we're looking at ten heavy armored tanks."_ Romeo says over the comms. _"But we've also got three towers overlooking the area. They might be ready for us if we advance."_

I forward that information to the others. Looks like we'll need to devise a plan.

"_Utopia Leader, I'm thinking we're going to have to bail on the autocannon tank for now. I'll maintain a sniping position and take out the tower guards. Two and Five will blow the towers out. Once those are down, I will take the autocannon Scorpion in and regroup. Failing that, we'll simply ride the tank."_

"…Hm, that might work. Okay, I'll leave it to you. On your mark, Utopia Three, we'll head in and charge."

"_Understood."_

"This is Index One to Index Three, Four, and Five. Index Two will not be sortieing with us for this engagement. They're down to personnel and are providing infantry support. On their mark, we'll rush in to draw fire while Utopia Two takes out the towers."

I get affirmative replies back. We make ready, positioning ourselves to roll out as Romeo climbs up the rock formation and aims down the sight. Meanwhile, Mickey and Xavier hang nearby the walls of the canyon, staying low in the shadows as they ready to blitz towards the towers.

"_Utopia One, taking the shot in ten seconds."_

"Attention all units, prepare for imminent engagement."

I mentally count down the seconds.

As soon as we hit zero, the loud _CRZACK_ of the sniper rifle going off is followed by the roar of engines as all four Scorpion tanks move out, moving to take out the armor.

"_Index One, this is Utopia Three and Five, we're eliminating the closest tower."_

"Understood. All units, be advised, we have friendly infantry taking out the tower closest to the canyon walls. Aim accordingly. Utopia Three and Five, I'll save you the trouble of the far tower. Utopia Two, as soon as Three and Five enter the tower, focus on the middle tower."

"_Copy that."_

I start driving while starting to aim on the furthest tower. E, get me some firing assistance!

_Got it. Steady... NOW!_

FIRE!

The machine gun turrets and several infantry with anti-tank weapons go flying off in a massive explosion. That takes care of the imminent threat. Let's knock it out in one go.

I bring my aim lower and fixate on the base of the tower. Firing at it as fast as possible, I knock out the base and cause the tower to collapse. Screams fill the air as I swivel the turret over to the middle tower, hearing another explosion. Holy damn, closest tower eliminated too.

"_Index One, this is Utopia Five. We've blown the closest tower."_

Judging by how it's falling, it looks like Xavier had the same idea by blowing out the supports for the tower and causing a collapse.

"Copy that. Utopia Two, you can stop sniping support. Three, Five, find cover and wait to reboard the autocannon Scorpion. I'll knock out the middle tower."

"_Understood."_

Three well-placed shots take care of the middle tower, which collapses in a tornado of twisted metal and debris. Looks like our hired tankery experts are wrapping us as well.

"Index Three, Four, Five, how are you holding up?"

"_We're all good."_

"Copy that. According to satellite scans, I don't know if we're going to be encountering too much armor from this point. It's going to get a little narrow from here. It might be a good time to pull out for extraction."

"_We'll wait on your advisement."_

E?

_They could still pull out after assaulting the main compound, however that would leave them in a more vulnerable position._

"We'll take what help we can get. Be prepared to be extracted." I switch channels and radio Shinjiro. "Utopia Four, prepare to extract the VIPs. We're about to hit the main base."

"_Copy. Bringing the big guns."_

"All units, move ahead." I call back out as I start moving on ahead. "We'll stick with the usual formation, but adjust as needed."

It gets incredibly narrow, but fortunately there aren't any encounters. It looks like the final area of our assault will be a rather tricky one.

We had a plan, but still… this isn't going to be easy.

We once again, hide ourselves. This time we're using the foliage here as natural camoflauge.

"Index Two, prepare for a blitz. Three, Four, Five. Cover us from the armor. We're going to blow a hole." I then switch to talking to Shinjiro. "Utopia Four, what is your ETA?"

"_Well if you want me going through the canyon, give me about five minutes to navigate through this place."_

"Got it. We'll try to minimize AA."

"_Understood."_

"Everyone ready?"

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

"GO!"

The autocannon Scorpion is the first to go. It lays down a withering spray of suppressive fire as I provide a barrage of high explosive shots. As the enemy armor moves out to engage us, the Tankery trio opens fire on them, breaking from their camo.

"_Leader, get a shot by the front gate!"_

"Blowing a hole open!"

A shell comes flying out of my turret, blasting the front door. No dice.

A second shell.

A third shell.

With that third shot, the metal gate finally flies open. Two's Scorpion immediately rolls in, opening fire on everyone inside. It seems Romeo's in charge of the turret, as Mickey and Xavier pop out and start shooting any stragglers.

"Index One, coming in to support." I call out as I wrap around to flank the enemy armor, having E drive us in while I focus on turning the turret to get two blasts off on the towers that might be for AA.

"_Eyes in the sky, Utopia Five coming in for aerial support."_

The gunship version of the Pelican that Shinjiro usually pilots comes roaring in, helping us take out the ground armor so we can start shelling the building itself.

"Go, go, go!" I yell, blasting open an entrance in. "Index Three, Four, and Five, get to the extraction point! Index Two, cover them!"

I pull back with the tank, feeling the rumbling as I pass over a bunch of craters while shooting any stragglers that might get a shot off on our VIPs. Similarly, the other three tanks start forming a defensive perimeter around the tank while each one unloads their crew one at a time.

"Index Three, Four, and Five," I say as the Pelican lifts up into the air. "It was a pleasure. Godspeed, and thank you."

"_I'll return to extract you. Now hurry."_

The rest of us drive over to the front door and bail. E, set Scorpions to self-destruct if they detect unknown presences.

Everyone gets ready for a breaching maneuver by the entrance we blew open. Romeo's exchanged his sniper rifle for a DMR while Mickey's got his usual Assault Rifle. Xavier's packing the dual SMGs with some other weapons on his back.

"Three. Two. One."

Taking out my shotgun, I kick down the debris and shine the flashlight in, blinding anyone who would be in here as we all enter and spread out.

"Stick together, let's move out into the deeper areas of this compound. Try to find a place where they'd store data and also where any weapons are. We're here for two things, to blow it the hell up, and to steal any data. Assume we're on a clock."

"How long we got?" Xavier asks.

"Three seconds. Now let's go."

The four of us scramble through the hallways, eliminating any opposition. Their common footsoldiers, now in a uniform composed of black combat jackets and black tight pants along with combat boots and a mask with a visor, are nothing for us other than a use for our ammo. Blood runs through the dimly lit metallic hallways like rivers as we make our way through.

"Well," Xavier says, ripping off another pair of masks off the goons. "At least we're not dealing with a clone army. Now that would've been scary."

"Hmph. Any brands on them?"

"Can't see right now unless you want me to strip them down."

"That won't be necessary. Get a keycard if possible."

"No pockets, though. All these pouches are just for ammo, so I guess they use something other than cards for their entrance points."

"Ready the explosives, then. If these signs are right, we're heading towards the data storage area."

"Got it, sir."

"Pick up the pace, Utopia Team. We're probably running behind the clock."

"Sir, yes sir!"

With a hurried pace, we stick rushing forward due to the fact we have rechargeable shields, even though mine are weaker. Even though we don't like having to risk it, time's a constraint here. The faster we get out of here, the more likely we are to survive.

E, any IS units in the area?

_None detected so far._

Good. Keep me updated on that.

_If we find a proper terminal, I can alert you to whether or not we have incoming based on not just our scans, but their own communications._

We'll search for one along the way.

"Found the door!"

"Blow it open and find a terminal. Tabane gave everyone cracking tools, I'll find somewhere to get E to start scanning for incoming."

Fortunately, it seems that for critical infrastructure, they're close by. It's roughly ten minutes if one was walking, but for an all out sprint, it's less than two minutes distance.

Alright E, get cracking.

_Got it. By the way, once I'm in, I can repurpose this as a data transfer relay. It should allow us to bug out with a little more time than if we made a copy. We'll have to defend the place, obviously, but as long as we can hold them off long enough for the transfer to complete, well, if we can get out with precise timing, a few seconds might save our lives._

We could also just blow the ceiling and make it harder for them to access this stuff, right?

_That too, though we risk damaging any cables._

Damn. Forward that to the team, about the data transfer, we'll decide if we need to blow the ceiling or not later.

_I'll also begin linking you here for potential incoming. You're not going to like it, though._

…Oh boy.

_This must've had something critical to them. They're not holding back anything. Hell, I don't know if Shinjiro's going to be able to pilot here. We're going to be making one hell of a close escape._

Shit. Get Shinjiro on the comms and we'll try to formulate something.

_I'll try accessing the cameras and breaking through into their chatter._

Got it. I'll speak with the team.

With a burst of speed, I run down the hall and find everyone at terminals, using the cracking tools we were given. "Utopia, we've got a situation."

"Give it to us straight, Leader." Romeo says, looking up from the computer.

"We've got a hell of a lot of incoming. It doesn't look good for us."

"_I've broken into the cameras, though. It doesn't look like a lot of vehicles. More like a mass swarm of infantry. They want to make sure and confirm you're dead." _E says over our comm channel.

"Savvy, huh?" Xavier chuckles. "Well… things'd be different if you had flight. But… E, confirm an IS reading?"

"…_Energy scans… match a previous signature. Pilot is Lucas Delorean."_

All of us are quiet for a minute. Luke…

"Well, I guess that settles that. I'll step up to bat today. Everyone else get the hell out, there's bound to be some way out of here." Xavier says out loud, breaking the heavy silence.

"No."

"But you know it has to be done. Someone's gotta stop the advance. I'm the best suited for holding off enemies. I'm trained in explosives and demolition. I can keep them from getting to the data link. And you _know_ I can do it. Let me do it, Kira."

"We don't leave men behind, Xavier!"

"I know you don't. But you're not leaving me; I'm staying behind. This thing's got too much riding on it. They sent a fucking Infinite Stratos here, and let's be honest, do you think that in their base, with our backs against the wall, that we can all defend the data transfer unit and fight the IS and all still make it out alive? What's to stop you from diving into another flashback? If you do—"

"Gah…"

Damn, he still remembered that…

"Let me do it, Kira. You know it has to be done. Besides… I was already dying."

Xavier takes off his helmet and sets it on one of the tables.

"Internal wounds during my fighting with the invasion. Tabane knew after a medical exam, but she let me get on anyways. Didn't tell you since well… I was hoping to die from that before this, but tough shit, am I right? Lemme just see your face, buddy."

E…

I don't finish the command, but my helmet slides away. I look into Xavier's eyes, seeing he's… he's ready. I know that face. It's the same one I make all the time.

Of a man who's ready to die.

"You were… the finest man I ever knew. It was a pleasure to be your friend, ally, and soldier. I… I love you, man."

"I…"

"Nah, not romantically. Like a brother, dude. Like a brother that I'll never forget. 'sides, like I could steal a man from his loving wife."

Xavier gives me a crushing hug. I… I don't react, not even bothering to correct him about Meusel. Knowingly sending someone… a soldier, a friend, a brother… to _die_ leaves me in catatonia.

"Now get the fuck out of here. I'm going to fuck this place up and take 'em down with me. I'll see you another time, Leader. Make me count, awright?"

* * *

**[Operation: Sacred Storm]**

**[SPTN 005 – GAMBIT]**

**[REC LIVE: 1:07:46]**

I see the others off. Kira… you have to get stronger. Learn to fight Luke. Or… or save him, at the least. Maybe. It depends if he's completely a bastard or not.

Opening up a comm channel, I talk to E.

"E, I need you to link my mission recordings to the broadcast signal. It'll go second so we get the data first, but you know what I want to do."

"…_You're going to confront Lucas?"_

"Damn straight. I need to see, and Kira needs to see, if he's still worth thinking over."

"_I understand."_

"No need to tell me when it's set. Just set it up and then focus on getting Kira out of here."

"_Understood. It's not difficult to set up, now that I'm in their system. Patching you in."_

"Good."

On the tables are all the various explosives I had with me. Even in this suit, there's an explosive. Think something of a miniature nuke. So if Lucas ends up still being a fuck, I can try to take him with me. Fighting an IS in my state… it's a pitiable joke.

Everyone left me their various weapons, since Kira can hand them his. However, I'll be relying on my own.

First and foremost though, I doubt they're expecting snipers. The tanks can still be used, so I think they'll land the invasion force further out.

Double timing it, I run out for the tanks and get every single one ready. Fortunately our mercenaries did leave them loaded for me.

I'll only get one shot with each one since I can't reload the tanks without a full crew fast enough. Fortunately, there's only so many places they can come out of. I can at least aim the turrets to make it look like we're covered.

I'd like to have more time to rig the hallways and everything with explosives, but I guess I'll just have to blow them out as I go. Force them down hallways and all that.

Ugh… Well, I guess all soldiers that go out like this wish for a more dignified way of going out. Looks like Lady Luck's not on my side. So much for being Gambit, eh?

I sit in the last tank, preparing to fire. I take a few breaths, calming myself. Anyone would be terrified in this situation… knowing that they will die. No matter how much one prepares for or seeks death, there's a natural feeling of fear when one's close to it.

My fingers twitch on the controls. I see the movement.

_**KAWHPHOOOOM!**_

The shot goes off. That's one group taken care of. I immediately pile out of the tank and make my way to the next one. I fire again. This should at least keep them busy for a little bit.

Either way, I doubt that they'll be fooled for longer. I should get back inside.

I run back through the hole we blew open and deeper into the base, locking every door behind me and also blowing out the consoles. They probably have the passcodes, so I'll simply make it that they'll need to use brute force. It won't do much, but it'll buy me time.

And time is all I need.

Once I get several layers of doors deep, I start laying down the explosives. Traps, tripwires—both ones that are real and ones that are simply fakes to trick people, remote explosives, cameras, and everything like that…

…well, I wasn't the explosives expert on this team for nothing. This is how I survived when America got hit. I used streaming services when I could get internet, remote viewing using devices like smartwatches that connected to phones, and everything like that to see people who would've shot me and survive their assaults.

I deliberately engineer the path of explosives away from the broadcasting room of sorts. I want them to think where I'll be and misdirect them. Clearly I'll be holding a final stand to protect what we're after. So let's make them think it's somewhere else.

After all, it doesn't seem like we're dealing with someone who has a lot of experience in warfare. If Lucinda… if her psyche profile is correct, she's more just after Kira. She'll just keep throwing stuff until she gets him. The only person who really stands a chance is Luke. He might see past the illusion and go straight for the broadcasting room. But on the other hand, he knows I'm here. We knew each other, so he might try to talk with me.

I take the assault rifle that Mickey left behind off the table and ready up. I run over to where the first hallway and get ready. They'll be coming in any second now.

The door gets blown off. I open fire right away and then throw a grenade. I hear two yells, meaning I've injured them. Injuries are better, if they're treating each other like actual soldiers or if they're just reserves.

I manage to nick two more before running out of ammo in the current clip, a loud _click_ resounding in my ears. I run back, avoiding all of my tripwires and watching my shield bar tick away with all the shots. Judging by my motion tracker, they'll be here… NOW!

The first set of explosives detonates. It doesn't collapse the hallway, but that hallway wasn't one that I needed to collapse.

Sliding in a fresh clip, I cover my retreat from the now advancing troops.

I repeat this process again and again, slowly wearing out their troops. I start looting their guns and their ammo in order to keep up the fight. Hallways collapse, screams are heard, people die and bullets fly for I don't know how long. I'm pretty sure Kira and the others are already gone by the time I've been pushed back three-fourths of the way, but I can't let go now.

Eventually, they make it to the broadcast room. Our data that we needed has already been transmitted a while back, but…

"Ha… ha… ha…" I breathe, dropping the empty pistol on the ground. I walk over to the table and pull up Mickey's shotgun. "Ugh… guess I'm not really the frontliner type, huh…"

"You've done well to hold us off this long."

"Hey, Delorean… what's up? Can't believe this is how we meet, you fuck."

He looks at me with piercing eyes. Still got a bit of a human element in them, hm?

The warning siren goes off in my HUD as his IS actives, looking just like a Venom unit from Full Metal Panic. Heh, embracing the villain role already, Luke? You could've at least went with a unit from one of the heroes.

His eyes are soon hidden behind his helmet that has a single red eye behind it. Hmph.

I turn off the alarm as he draws a pistol and sword.

"Heh, trying to look like the hero?" I laugh as I put the shotgun on my back and reach for the SMG. "I guess when you're a fuck, you've gotta try to act that way."

"Six hundred soldiers. You killed six hundred of Shadow Task's finest."

"Six hundred? Fuck me, I wasn't counting but I'm sure it wasn't that much. Then again, explosives make it tricky to count." I say, getting into a combat position. "So Delorean, tell me. Why _are_ you on their side?"

"Shadow Task is on the right side of things, Xavier. Look, even with the Infinite Stratos, equality still is a pipe dream. So we will bring it. We will bring equality to everyone. Clearly humanity can't be trusted to do it alone. So they must have a guide."

"And so a girl who fucking _raped _Kira and broke him into pieces to the point he's barely a shell held together by countless layers of duct tape is going to lead humanity to equality?"

Luke remains silent.

Ah.

"Aaahahahaha! I see… I see it now! You want… you want to usurp her. You're using her… hahaha. How pitiful." I glare at him as best I can through my helmet. "Pathetic. If you think that'll help, you're wrong. Delorean, look at who the fuck you're working with! Come on, it's still not too late. Everyone might think you're a fuck right now, but I know their opinions might change. Come on, Delorean… open your goddamn eyes, man."

He shakes his head, getting into a combat position as well. It looks like we've got to go this way. You're past redemption, Delorean.

"You wouldn't understand."

Let's try a different approach. You know what makes Kira tick… so let's even the playing field, shall we?

I act as if I've stumbled upon the truth. "Oh. Ohhh, I see. Hmm, lemme guess, B-cup? Nah, A. I guess you're jealous of Kira and the fact he hangs around some quite _bountiful_ ladies, hm? Or you're probably getting the 'squeeze so they get bigger' treatment, right?"

I see his hands clench. Looks like I've hit a nerve.

"Never took you for the lolicon type, to be honest. I have nothing against 'em, but I guess I see you in a different light. Is that it, Delorean? Just pissy at Kira? What, were you angry at always playing second fiddle? 'Cause that's a load of crap. The man always put you first, dude. Hahaha, he'd never take credit if he could help it. What, pissed off that because he always took second place he won in the women department? How disgusting, Delo—"

I easily dodge the angry strike meant to cleave me in two. Luke doesn't attempt another.

"Oh, looks like I've struck a nerve! Did I hit it right on the head? I think sooo~oooo."

"Shut up!"

"Alright, well I've realized there are probably two options. One, you _really_ believe you can usurp Queen Bitch Lucinda and somehow, after spending all that time under her, not be influenced by her thoughts and actions and thus somehow be the person who will lead the forceful equality movement or whatever. Which of course, makes you fucking crazy. The second option is that you just believe that bullshit because you for whatever reason, are so goddamn madly in love with her that you can't see what you're doing. Which of course, makes you fucking stupid. So pick one, Delorean. You wanna be fucking crazy, or fucking stupid?"

"So crude. It looks like being around Kira has influenced you just as much."

"Yeah but at least the man's a good guy. Like crude, rough around the edges in his speech but eh, beats being insane. Still though, hehheh, wouldn't have expected you to be the crusading lover type. Fits Kira much better. Shame that he's held back by the emotional baggage your little queen bitch left on him."

"Silence! Don't you dare address her like that!"

"Oh, well, I'm not any better than her in that department. I bet when you two are all alone you curse the fuck out of Meusel, huh? Well, I guess that's enough talk. I'm getting tired of chewing out your beloved or whatever."

Well, I know I can't win against you here. But you've made my job of stalling you and finishing all the transmissions much, much easier. That's probably already been broadcasted out, so Kira just needs to see this and know that Luke is a irredeemable son of a bitch, and fight him. I'm sure that once Kira realizes that Luke isn't his friend now, he can fight him.

…Eh, it'll probably take more work than that. But this'll be a good first step. Even if it takes my life… well… Kira, you saved mine a long time ago…!

* * *

"**Radiant Stars"**

**Years Ago…**

It was silent in the house. Normally that wasn't ever the case. But right now, mom was crying as she helped dad treat his injuries.

Dad had been in the Marines for a long time, but now he was just working a normal desk job at some company I never asked about, though we still got moved around a lot. I grew up a military kid. Learned respect, honor, dignity, how to carry yourself. It had been ingrained into me for a long time.

Today had been a test for Dad. In the shopping mall, some woman had apparently crashed into Dad and started yelling at him about it. Mom came in and stopped her. That woman apparently had a lot of friends, who were about to gang up on Mom to make her "control her pet", something Mom took offense to.

But Dad walked in front of her and defended Mom. Used his training to take the blows and never fought back. It wasn't anything serious, but still…

"Dad, why didn't you fight back?" I had asked, not really knowing better at the time.

"Because son, it would've meant more trouble for your mom. And as her husband, it's my job to protect her."

"But everyone keeps saying that women don't need a man to protect themselves since they're more powerful. Even the teachers at school, too."

"Heh." Dad chuckled, earning a smile from mom. "Xavier, listen to me. Man, woman, it doesn't matter. Anyone can be powerful. Anyone can be weak. Most people today… well, the weak ones just like to hide behind the Infinite Stratos because they can't do it themselves. But take away that power, and think about what would happen in a normal scenario. I bump into her, I apologize. If she didn't have society to hide behind, then well… this probably wouldn't have happened. Besides, it's the duty of a man to protect the women he cares for. Ain't no society going to change that."

"I'll go prepare dinner." Mom then rubbed me on the head. "I'll make your favorite, spaghetti along with pineapple cake."

After that day, things like this kept happening. No matter where we went. I kept trying to change things, I kept wanting things to be different, but it never worked out.

At one point, I had taken dad's pistol and planned on blasting myself with it. It… I just couldn't live in that kind of world.

But someone stopped me.

"Back against the wall? Better to point the gun at those backing you there rather than at yourself."

I don't know if it was Kira who said that, or someone else. It looked just like Kira, but the demeanor, the way he talked, and the way he carried himself on that day we met was different than the Kira I would come to know.

Needless to say, Kira is the one that brought me back… or perhaps he simply was the one who helped me pick myself back up.

At first, we were rather distant friends. But over time, upon meeting the others, I came to know him like a brother. Eventually, my family had to move away, but I'd never forget him.

The next school I went to was high school. Freshman year wasn't so bad, but then… well, I met a girl. She was like me. I knew exactly what her condition was the day I first talked to her. A wide smile, big… glossed over eyes, and something only slightly uncanny about her enthusiasm. She was like me before I met Kira. A really good fake.

I endured quite a bit of teasing when I displayed my original curiosity towards her. Well… I don't think it's stalking, but I did watch her. I wanted to understand her, sort of what Kira, or at least the person behind the identity of Kira Orthun, did for me.

She, that is to say, Mei and I, were very similar. She had grown up in a pretty traditional family, or at least, one that wasn't so bullrushing with the IS as others. Her mother and father treated each other as equals, she had actually been raised around three other brothers. She loved them all pretty dearly and took major offense when they were hurt.

And like I had been, she too was on the verge of collapse. She was about to through with it too, if I hadn't caught the edge of her skirt on the bridge that night.

"Foot over the edge? Better to turn around and kick the people about to shove you off than take a step yourself."

It sounded better in my head, to be honest. But I couldn't help wanting to parallel the words that saved me.

"X… xavier?" Mei asked without turning around, probably knowing my voice. "How did you… Are you stalking me?!"

"Let's just say I know what it's like to be you. First, come on down. I'll explain then." I reply, seeing her short black hair blow in the wind, her blue eyes piercing through mine as she came down.

The explanation didn't take long, in fact the walk to get the ice cream I had been partially craving earlier that day was longer. Knowing that I wasn't stalking her, Mei let her guard down much more easily. And knowing that there was someone out there that felt the same pain she did was very comforting as well.

"You know, I nearly blew my head off," I had told her. "A friend stopped me. And now, as he helped me save my life, I'll help you save yours."

"Don't you mean he saved your life?"

"No, actually. After telling me to put the gun down, he talked to me. He then walked far enough away to where he could still talk to me, but the gun would be far enough out of reach. 'Go ahead, I can't stop you if you really want to go through with it.' Can you believe the guy was freaking fourteen at the time he did this?"

"Maybe you're mistaking his age?"

That was one thing I could never understand with Kira. There'd be the kid, Kira Orthun, the teenager that I knew as my friend. But sometimes, sometimes I felt like there was someone else. Someone who would slip in under the mask that was Kira Orthun. It was small things, really. His words, his attitude, the way he carried himself, or the smile that he made.

Perhaps it actually wasn't Kira Orthun who saved my life that day, but someone simply wearing his name and skin.

"I don't know. It's been so long that I'd feel awkward calling about it. Anyways, it's getting late. Think about tonight and what you want to do. I won't stop you a second time. But of course, can you muster the resolve for a second time?"

Of course, I hadn't really been thinking of anything else, which is why I had thumped very loudly on her front door. I didn't occur to me (or Mei) what the consequences would be until the door opened, revealing her **ridiculously** built father.

Fortunately, dad taught me a lot about quick thinking.

"There you go, Karana. Back home in one piece. Don't fall asleep in the library next time, it's a real pain for when they have to lock up." I said, after having remembered I had an acquaintance working in the local library. "Oh, my apologies. Good evening, sir."

"You are…" He said, rough and low voice being as intimidating it could be, seeing that his daughter just came back with what to him, was a complete stranger.

"Xavier Xanatos, classmate of your daughter in Biology. I was staying late at the library reading some mythology when they announced closing time and I spotted her on the way out, sleeping over a book. I woke her up and told her I'd walk her back home considering that I wasn't about to leave a young woman like your daughter alone at night, no matter how good this town is. Anyways, I should head home. Don't forget your library card next time, and sheesh, look at a clock every now and then. Or at least, don't fall asleep in the library. 'Sides, the chairs aren't even that comfortable."

Before anyone could get a second word in, I left the house, thankful for on-the-spot thinking.

Over time, we became friends and eventually, a couple. Then we had the trip out to Boston… and everything went to hell when the Russians hit.

I was really confused when my parents called, telling me they were always proud of who I was and that they were sure I'd make it out and be happy with Mei. Dad's final words were "Never forget what I taught you" before I heard the explosions.

With that, I took Mei and we ran off. I was in the middle of telling her what was going on when the shots began. The two of us ran through the city, with me helping her learn how to fight.

One time, we got caught out in a house and part of it fell down, separating us. She… was on the side the Russians were going to find first.

"Go."

"I won't."

"You'll die otherwise."

"But—"

I then saw her kiss her hand and stick it out through the rubble. I put my lips on her hand, causing a laugh.

"Xavier… go. I won't let them hurt you."

"Mei…"

"All this time, and I never said it, but I'm… I… thank you, Xavier."

"Don't thank me. Thank Kira Orthun."

"Then…" I heard her readying her gun. "Then thank you, Xavier, and thank you Kira! Now go, Xavier! Go and keep fighting… for the both of us!"

* * *

That's right. I'll keep fighting. For the both of us. So that the lives that Kira saved won't be in vain.

I'll be damned if I don't do this and shake Delorean up for you. Besides, I've got one last ace in the hole.

"If you don't resist and take back those words, I'll grant you a quick death."

Looks like playtime and talking is over.

"Fuck you."

"…I see, that's how it's going to—"

He's interrupted as I start shooting him. The more damage I can inflict on his shields, the better.

Luke closes the distance between us, attempting a clean bisecting vertical strike. However, I step back and then forward, striking him in the face with my fist.

Luke attempts to kick me, but I'm faster. I toss my gun into the air and pull out my shotgun while stepping back. His kick misses, leaving him off balance. I blast his leg and then switch to a one handed grip before catching my SMG.

You don't know what love is, Delorean. I know what it is. Kira knows what it is. But your love is just sick obsession.

"You're sloppy."

I leap back, putting the shotgun on my back, avoiding Luke's horizontal cut. I take a hit from his pistol, but the energy shields are still up. I then dodge left as he goes for a diagonal cut from my right, avoiding the blade. I quickly bring my left leg up and turn, kicking him across the face, spinning further until I can put my foot on the ground and bounce away.

"It doesn't matter, I'll win in the end."

Heh, you forgot about The Art of War, huh? A cornered opponent will fight fiercer by nature of not having an out. I'll absolutely fucking take you down a notch!

I only smile from behind my visor as I flip Delorean off, getting a scoff from him. Before he can do anything else, I empty my clip of SMG at Luke, who deflects some of the bullets with his sword before returning fire.

Luke closes the distance again, attacking with a thrust. I dodge, though my shields take a hit and go down immediately. However, I reach out and yank his wrist regardless, getting him off balance before I smack the butt of my SMG into his face. However, Delorean then reaches out to grab my wrist and force my into a lock. Going for your sword, huh?

I throw myself back, yanking hard so his grip gets loosened. I drive my right foot upward, but he catches it this time and tries a hack right through my leg. Activating the thrusters packs, I throw off his strike by hurtling us straight for the ceiling. He crashes into the ceiling, but my energy shields go down as well.

As we fall down, the smash having shaken him off, I reach for my shotgun after dropping my SMG and let loose. Brace for impact…!

My legs take on the impact of hitting the ground, but in this suit it doesn't matter as much.

Two more shotgun shells are fired, but then I'm out. Looks like there's only one way to settle this.

"I'll enjoy cutting you…" Luke seethes as he puts away his gun. "…and you'll learn how wrong you were to stand where you do."

I flip him off again. "Like hell I will. Go ahead and try to break me."

Mei, stand with me!

He charges forward with the sword. It glows brightly, as if bringing forth a heroic victory. That's right… keep telling yourself that you're heroes. Kira knows the truth. We're not really heroes… we're just doing what we think is right. We know that we'll lay waste to anyone who stands against us, but we'll never say that we're better. After all, everyone on our side… has done some pretty shitty things in their lives, to the point you couldn't really call any of us "good people".

After all, when you break it down, Tabane's just a freelancer scientist cleaning up something creating from her work, the head of the Dunoas and our military adviser were people who were involved in the bloody PMC wars, Shinjiro's a merc, Meusel and Madoka were involved in one of the largest and darkest secret organizations, and the rest of us are kids that fought and killed our way to survive. Heh, none of us… are exactly squeaky clean.

So keep telling yourself that you're a hero, Luke. That you're on the side of justice and righteousness. As for us… we're just doing what we think needs to be done. Or so I hope we'll remain that way.

My HUD blares out a warning that the sword is superheated. Looks like it might melt through my armor. It'll chew through the energy shield as well, so I can't block it effectively.

I punch with my right hand, purposely leaving myself open. Luke attacks that opening, but I dodge and counter with yet another opening. Luke sees it and once against attacks.

After thirty seconds, his glowing sword fades away. Looks like you can only keep it powered for so long, hm?

I bring both hands up into a defensive position as if I were boxing as Luke slices horizontally three times. The first hit breaks down the energy shields, but my armor weathers through the second two hits. As soon as that third hit finishes, I lunge forward and punch him in the face with my right hand.

Not giving him time to rest, I keep moving forward. Jab head, jab body, right uppercut. As my shields come back up, I purposely move into his sword, making sure to interrupt up before it can reach full speed and thus reducing its energy. With that, I chain a series of punches to force him back. Looks like he's not going for an immediately counterattack again.

"You're making this harder than it has to be… Fine. If you're going to be this stubborn… I've already let my quarry get away. I've no time to waste with you."

Everything in my body tells me that I'm fucked. Moreso than before.

"**One Off Ability, Iron Extension of Lone Resolve!"**

My sensors detect a sudden drop in shield power. Immense, too, roughly about ten percent…? No, it's greater than that since I dealt damage to him already. How much power does this thing take? He's sacrificing his own shields… for what?!

Luke's right hand armor suddenly unfolds. This extends to even his sword. Locking eyes with me, I can sense the immense hate behind them.

It's come to this…!

I reach behind me and grab my last resort. A flashbang.

"_**I'll kill you!"**_

Hurling it forward at Luke, I then brace myself for whatever this is. It goes off, blinding both of us as I throw myself left. But it seems that wasn't effective, as I feel my right arm… melt.

When the white dies down and the ringing stops, I'm still up on my feet, albeit without my right arm. The proper word to describe how it looks is _molten_, as the metal has been warped.

Holy shit…

My shock lasts just enough time…

…for him to stab me in the chest.

"Geah…"

"I win. I'm surprised you were able to survive that, but you got unlucky with your flashbang."

I sink to my knees, tightening my left fist.

"But you know…" I mutter, flopping over and looking him in the eyes.

**Truth's Embrace. Release code Cristo Severing.**

The timer starts ticking. Twenty seconds.

"…we're going to win, for one reason."

Luke takes his time before punching off my helmet, eventually ripping it off. "Oh? What is that?"

I force a smile while giving him a middle finger with my left hand. "You're really easy to stall."

White consumes everything as the explosive in my suit—one made that would blow apart this facility and leave one hell of a crater—goes off in his face.

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

The footage from Xavier's feed finishes.

Luke…

You're… goddammit.

_Kira…_

I'll be okay, E. At the very least… Xavier secured us valuable intel. Luke… there's no saving him. We have to take him out. And Tabane can analyze whatever that ability was…

"Kira…"

I don't tense up as a hug from behind, courtesy of Meusel, is given to me. The one person who my mind won't activate and thrash around… thank you…

"I can't say it'll be all right… but I'm sure he's in a better place."

"Free from all this hell… I guess he's back with that girl he mentioned before we left. I'm sure he and his family are back together, too."

The hug grows tighter.

"You aren't allowed to leave. Not yet. You won't leave me alone, right? I…"

"…won't leave you alone, Meusel. That's a promise. I won't leave anyone behind on the battlefield…" My fists clench as I nearly hunch over, holding back the tears. "…for every drop of his blood spilt today, I will mow down a thousand of their believers."

"Kira," Meusel whispers, holding me closer. "Don't say something like that. You're… a soldier, not a murderer."

"Yeah… but Xavier was my pal. I don't get mad, I get even. Boy oh boy, do I _get even…_"

"Kira, you're better than that. You're not a mad berserker nor are you a child. You are a young man, capable of rational thought and action."

"Heh, but rational thought is telling me to gun all of those fucks down. Every single one of them's going to pay for siding with those bastards. I don't know if you think of me as someone who merely dips in the dark to serve a lighter purpose, Meusel… because I'm not. That childishness, that berserk rage? It's not part of me. I am ready to kill them all and pull the trigger to do so."

"You're not a machine, Kira. You're human."

"I know. And it's damn human of me to want to destroy them. Something I plan on doing…"

I take a deep breath, calming myself. I can't run. I won't run. I refuse to show my back to those bastards…

…so I'll show them the barrel of my gun.

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

"My, my, my. How careless of you."

The girl moved through the wreckage, seeing the broken sword stuck in the ground. Lazily kicking around the debris, she found what she was looking for.

"Tut, tut. It seems that you hesitated, didn't you?"

There was no response from the charred man, kept barely alive only the machinery in him and the fact IS Shields were incredibly tough and so too, was his armor.

"Hmhmhmhm, well… _we can always rebuild you._ Come now, we have much to do."

* * *

**That was fun.**

**The slight Girls Und Panzer reference was just sprinkled for fun. Nothing will come out of it, they were just there for some flavor. And to show more effects the Infinite Stratos would've had. Seriously, considering how much it was said to have shifted the world, you could've written one hell of an economics novel out of the IS world.**

**Writing Xavier vs Luke was pretty awesome. I decided to off him since I didn't… really have a lot of plans for him. He seemed a little redundant with Mickey as a character later on and well, I wanted every character to sort of be unique. Seeing that Xavier was the one who came in last and also wasn't exactly too keen about fighting, I thought he might go out this way.**

**Still, this doesn't mean I'll just keep killing off people left and right. Xavier's death happened for multiple reasons. Yeah, it might've seemed a little shoehorned in, but at this point they weren't looking to **_**defeat**_** Luke, they were looking just to stall for time and get Kira out since if they were looking to beat Luke, Kira's their best shot as far as they know. **

**Also, we got to see Luke's One Off! Hehe, it was a little fun designing since well… you'll find out when it comes up. I thought the battle might also be used to highlight the difference between the two sides. You have what we think are "the good guys" i.e. Kira and company, but they are… not exactly the best people. But you don't see themselves proclaiming themselves as heroes. Kira isn't parading around thinking "I'll be the one to save everyone", he's just fighting because that's what he wants to do, because there's people he wants to protect, just like most people would do.**

**And of course, this also shows how **_**insane**_** Shadow Task is. You have Lucinda, in her introduction, pretty much say "Yeah I'm taking over Phantom Task and we're going to become the shadows", but Luke sees his side as the heroes, bringing equality to where it doesn't exist. There's infighting within the ranks, which I'm trying out for the first time. Should be amusing.**

**Xavier's taunts were amusing to write. He's not really doing it maliciously (…sort of), he's more just trying to get Luke mentally off-balance and figure out what makes him tick.**

**Anyways, if something didn't really flow right with you, don't hesitate to send me a PM or a review. Again, sorry about the mega delay!**


	15. Index 15: Backstage

**Very short chapter today. This is… to be honest, I just wanted to have a small transition between last time and the next chapter. I threw a lot more effort into the chapter after this one, anyways. Ugh. Yeah.**

**For those wondering where Helios is, audio files got corrupted. We're working on recovering them/redoing the RP segments that we lost.**

**Anyways, here we go! I hope you guys are fine with this rather short chapter… next one will be a lot better.**

* * *

**Index Fifteen: **Backstage

"_There's a lot of things you don't know about."_

* * *

"**Rampage"**

**[Classified Location]**

"GYAAAAAAAAH!" I roar, feeling my arm vibrate in tune with the machine gun in my hands. The workers of Shadow Task scream, thinking that I'd ignore any barricaded door. These are the ones who were just in charge of running the place, but seeing how deep this base was and how much data this place housed, there's no way they didn't know what they were doing.

Especially because a brave few pull out their pistols and start shooting at me rather than beg for mercy. Not that they were going to get any.

"F… die, you damn monster!"

"Monster?" I scoff, turning around to face the suited woman who begins firing at me. "Should've seen the bastards that made me like this."

I throw my emptied machine gun into her. Because of my robotic arm, it's with a lot more force. The rough slab of metal hits her in the stomach with such energy that it shattered her ribs if not outright killed her… oh wait no, she is dead.

"It's all over now." I say, my SMG and pistol appearing in my hands as my motion tracker goes into a frenzy. "SCREAM FOR MERCY, I DARE YOU!"

A dozen elite troops appear from where I came through, but they're all quickly mown down. Without an IS, they simply stand no chance. They're no SPARTANs either.

The last one simply watches in horror and freezes as I slowly walk over and put my pistol against her head.

"His name was Xavier Xanatos, one of my best friends. He was killed by you bastards and the people you work for."

With that, I pull the pistol away from her forehead, the woman almost letting her breath out in relief as I walk away from her.

"Good new, I don't get mad."

Using the IS' targeting computer, I then calculate how to aim my pistol over my back.

_**BANG**_

"Bad news, I get even."

This gives them enough rage to pull out their pistols and start fighting back against me. Good. I'd feel bad about killing a bunch of people who didn't at least put up a bit of a struggle.

Raising my SMG, I let loose. There's enough of them that I don't even need to aim, but I do so anyways because it'd be a waste to just have these bullets not hit anything.

After I confirm that everyone in the room is dead, I leave the room behind, but not before blowing the door off its hinges. Have to have some way to determine that I've already been here. Besides, it'll be good for when I come back here later and see someone's figured out the pattern, only for be in for a surprise when I come in and say "WHY HELLLLO MOTHERFUCKER!"

Good thing we were able to take the more stealthy approach to this one. The alarm was already cut, so no one's raising an alarm. Not at all. Utopia Team is stationed on the outside, taking out anyone who's trying to get out.

…Though then again, not exactly a lot of ways to get out of an underground fortress. Meusel, Madoka, and I split up too, making sure that we wouldn't have anything uncovered. This mission isn't even so much fetching anything, just your routine "kill the shit out of everything and blow this place sky high".

"Let's get this party started."

My shotgun appears in my hand as I sprint down the hallway. There's plenty of panic already. After all, there's three attackers, no one's been able to get out of the base, and the alarms aren't going off. E already took their comms out too, repurposing them to tell us their movements along with opening up a comm channel on their own systems so all of us can communicate down here.

"W-what the hell?! One of those things…?!"

"SAYONARA!"

The shotgun cries out with the wail of death as all are encompassed in its blast. A few try to go around the corner and open fire, but they're easily dispatched by a grenade or a simple charge. Their small arms are hardly a challenge or threat for me.

"Hy—"

The brown haired fighter didn't notice that I had reached her corner. She stares into her reflected vision in my visor, fear grabbing hold of her for a second. However, she snaps out of it just in time to avoid having her gun knocked out of her hands.

"Sorry. You seem like a fiery person, but I won't allow Shadow Task to have anyone left."

"Hmph." As the shotgun lines up with her center of mass, she flips me off with a smile.

She flies back, blood spreading across the floor. If only you weren't on their side. You could've been someone interesting to know, who would stare into death itself and still find the courage to taunt.

However, her death serves to further break morale. The rest scatter, unsure if they should even fight. A few simply fall to their knees. I at least give them the dignity of a quick death. They probably didn't need to die, but… I won't let any of them live. I swore it, that for every drop of blood that Xavier bled, I'd kill them.

This base should do nicely.

"_Prototype Spartan, this is Silent Tears. The bottom floor's been cleared out, en route to middle floors."_

"Copy, Silent Tears. I'm just about mopping up here. Try not to step in the blood."

"…_Right."_

The bodies continue to pile up. Blood is splattered all across the walls as some stay behind to fight while others just trip over each other, fleeing from death incarnate. You all must've thought you were all so safe. That you'd never be judged or you'd escape the consequences of working for such an organization…

"Please…" One says, whimpering as I approach her. She's curled up, her right side covered in blood. Her white dress shirt is no longer pressed but wrinkled and completely soaked red on said right side. Her glasses are broken in the left lens and her light brown hair is messy beyond reasonable belief. "Please don't…"

"Please don't what? Lay waste to you? You work for the people I consider my enemies. It's just so unfortunate for you, really."

"P-pathos… p-p-pathos protocol…"

"…Hm?"

"I… if Meusel is here, th-then…"

I raise my shotgun to her head. She's clearly broken and speaking nonsense now. I guess seeing all your friends die does that to you.

"Kira."

"Oh. Meusel. Just the person I wanted to see."

"Let her go. You."

"M-m—"

"This is your only warning. Leave us." I see Meusel's name pop up on the comm channel. "Spartans, there's someone coming out. Light brown hair. Broken glasses. Right side covered in blood. Madoka, that goes for you too."

She steps in front of the mystery woman who runs off, blocking me from her.

"The Pathos Protocol, huh…" she mutters, turning back to face the woman as I start unloading on another group of people who have started firing at us. "KIRA!"

I don't have time to respond before Meusel tackles me, sending us into another hallway.

"What the fuck, Meusel?!"

"Didn't you see that sniper?!"

"I'm in the MJOLNIR!"

"What if it was a Shield Pierce round?!"

"Like they can arm these small fry with them!"

"Kira, snap out of it! You're not just fighting people, you're just slaughtering them now! Please! Please return to yourself! You're a soldier, not… not a murderer… and you nearly left me alone…"

_I…. I too. Please, Kira… this… this isn't the person I picked to wield the MJOLNIR into battle._

I clench my fists, I… I…

_Pl… I didn't want to say anything. Truthfully… it frightened me to see you in such a state. But please…_

"…this isn't really the time or the place. But fine, I see your point. I'll try not to let emotions compromise my tactical awareness."

Meusel beams at this, clearly pleased with this outcome. Hmph… whatever.

"Just get off of me already. We've got a base to clear out."

"Mhm."

For some reason, I don't feel as enthusiastic wiping out everything in my sight as we clear the rest of the base. I'm pretty sure I even let a few get away… or at least, before they got cleaned out by Madoka. I'm also sure that Meusel was tripping out or flat out lying because we never found evidence of a Shield Pierce capable sniper rifle. E, something like that… would have to be a highly specialized bullet.

_It's unlikely we'll find it and if anything, it'd be a prototype weapon. It'd take forever to find here and the odds of us actually digging up anything useful is very low. If they thought they couldn't get it out, they'd simply destroy it._

Damn.

Either way, we get the charges set and then blow this place out under. Not like there was much to talk about here, anyways. I still have no idea why the hell Meusel thought it'd be a good idea to let that girl go. I'll probably trust her though… she probably knows what she's doing.

Something about the Pathos Protocol… that term has to mean something. I'll ask Meusel about it later.

The ride back is awkwardly silently as well. Madoka doesn't talk either, probably seeing the atmosphere and deciding not to say anything. Meusel breaks the silence when we land, saying that she'll explain things back at the dorm before taking her leave with Madoka right away.

"Well, looks like someone stirred the hornet's nest."

"Oh shut up." I grumble to Mickey, who only chuckles. "I don't even know what I did wrong. I'm pretty sure the sniper she said I nearly got clipped by didn't even exist."

"The mark of a good sniper." Romeo chips in.

"Yeah, but what the fuck is the sniper doing _inside_, and we would've found them. I swept the building twice. No way in hell anyone got out alive save for that one girl Meusel thought would be a good idea to let loose."

"Could be one hell of a sniper."

"Now you guys are just bullshitting me." I say, MJOLNIR vanishing as I dismiss the IS unit. E, post-mission status report?

_No major damages. Minimum shield point loss. Main unit completely intact. Arm sustained no damage. All in all, a practically flawless mission. Then again we didn't encounter any heavy resistance._

Yep.

_Although, I would like to note that your memory edits spiked up again… We are nearing the "Critical" point of fragmentation but… I trust your decisions._

…Thanks.

"Well, we'll wrap up here. You should go on back, Kira. After all, this might be some rough work putting everything away, however… you've still got one last battle to get to, eh?" Shinjiro gets chuckles from that one, leading me to roll my eyes.

"Oh fuck you guys." I mutter, knowing that he's right. Ugh…

* * *

"**Resolutions"**

**Kira's Room, IS Academy**

**Tuesday, June 10th, 2043 Hours**

_Chiiiii…_

E… seriously?

_I thought it was fitting._ She says as Meusel continues to stare me down.

"If you think I'm going to break, you're wrong."

With a deep sigh, Meusel leans back in her swivel chair but crosses her arms.

"Repeat your promise."

"…Eh?"

"Repeat the promise you made to me."

"Why the hell do I have to—"

"I said, _repeat_ the promise you made to me."

I give a grudging snort. "…I promised I wouldn't leave you alone."

"And what did you nearly do back there?" she asks, narrowing her eyes.

"I wasn't about to leave you there. I really doubt that I was actually at risk. I had plenty of shield points and the energy shield. The likelihood there was actually a Shield Pierce bullet—"

"And what happens when that's not the case?! What happens when it's a new bullet made to kill IS pilots?! What happens when it's a new bullet made to kill Hybrids?! What's going to happen when you get shot _then?!_"

I'm about to start yelling back when I freeze. Earlier… I guess I did get careless. And… I shouldn't assume our enemies don't have equipment like that. But I doubt they'd want me dead… they still want to control me and destroy me slowly…

"…I'm not going to apologize. But I'll say that your words have some merit. I won't act so carelessly next time. The enemy might have a trick up their sleeve we don't know yet."

Meusel puts on a pouting face but then visibly relaxes with a sigh. "I guess that's the most I'll get out of you. But you still deserve a punishment game."

I scoff, rolling my eyes as I lean back, lying down on my bed. "Punishment game? What are you, a tsundere love interest in your average romcom?"

This seems to annoy Meusel, as she gets slightly pouty and leaves for the bathroom. Well… okay then. I guess I should get to sleep soon.

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

_I… I probably shouldn't have exploded like that._ Meusel thought to herself later that night, her back to Kira in her bed while he slept in his. _But… I just felt so angry when I thought he'd get himself killed._

_W-why, though…_

Kira, who was definitely not glancing over at Meusel when he couldn't get to sleep, definitely did not whip his head back and try to make it look like he was asleep as Meusel looked over in his direction over her back, doing the same as he did.

_I-it's not like I care about him _that _way. It's just… he can't leave me alone. We're both Hybrids, in charge of protecting the world now. In addition, he's necessary for fighting against our enemies. Losing him would mean possibly losing the cohesion of the Spartans. I can't let him die._

She curled up, sighing quietly. All these conflicting feelings in her heart were causing quiet the disturbance in her normally calm mentality. Especially with that outburst.

_Dammit Kira…_

Meanwhile, Kira was mentally debating with himself.

_Shouldn't care about it. _He argued to himself. _It's just post argument guilt forming. People fight, get pissy, and then cool off and regret it. I'm in that final phase now. Just… a little bit of regret, is all._

_But goddamn, is it supposed to feel this shitty? I feel like I'm choking in this crap. Ugh. Fine, I'll wake up early and make breakfast for her or something. Should probably help out with this feeling._

_I shouldn't have really listened to her crap, or at least the parts that didn't make strategical sense. I guess I did get blinded and needed a slap to the head to remember that they might have equipment we don't know about. I guess as long as it keeps the team functioning, it's okay._

_Gah… though seriously, is guilt supposed to give headaches this badly?_

* * *

"Tabane, we have a problem."

"Talk to me, E."

"Well, not so much problem as much as potential problem."

"Does Kira know?"

"He's sleeping right now, so he doesn't. It has to deal with the mental fragmentation."

Tabane's back immediately straightened up. "Status report. Don't hold anything back."

"It's not at critical levels yet. But it's right on the border, so let's treat it as critical fragmentation." E said, bringing up the graph of Kira's mental fragmentation on one of Tabane's monitors which had several major spikes. "I'm worried. Really, really worried. If this goes really badly in the middle of an actual fight…"

"He's going to die." Tabane muttered, almost snapping the pen in her hands. "Not only because of the fact he won't be able to assert his identity, but also just the fact that he'll lock up in a fight."

"Yes… about that."

"…Do you have a plan?"

"I want to trigger the REBUILD Protocol."

Tabane blinked. Then she blinked again. And then she made sense of what E said.

There was a long period of silence that lasted at least two minutes before Tabane broke it.

"…Are you serious?" Tabane asked with much reservation in her voice.

"I see no other way. It's the only way to save him."

As a scientist who had considered her morality to be long thrown away when she created the Infinite Stratos without regards to how it could warp society and had crushed many under her heels to ensure her machine would be the greatest existence in the world, she considered throwing him away.

As a creator who toyed with the boundaries of existence, creating lives that people would consider to be 'false' as they were only machines, putting them into shells of a life, she considered throwing him away.

As a person who had once crushed her sister's peaceful livelihood despite the fact she really adored the idea of Ichika and Houki being like little puppies, she considered throwing him away.

…but as Tabane Shinonono, a person who had come to be friends with Kira and his compatriots, who had come to know him and what he stood for to the point he was no longer some experiment or chosen test subject out of a pool of hundreds, **she would never throw him away.**

Tabane clenched her fists as she closed her eyes. "It will be done."

"T-tabane?!"

"If we are to activate that protocol, then we require several things."

"Right. Good to see you're on board. First, we need him in an unstable state. Those mental fragments are kept fairly stable by the edits and his calm mindset, but if we can get it that his mind isn't able to keep itself under control, then we can force the Rebuild Protocol to activate."

"Mhm. But, we need a controlled situation. We need to hit him hard, but not too hard."

"That rules out anything directly involving Meusel, then."

"Hmmm… I believe I know a person."

"That would be…"

"I won't say. I can't have you possibly risk revealing it to Kira. If he suspects you know something, it may interfere with the activation of Rebuild."

"Tabane."

Tabane looked at E, leaning forward to get close to her. "E… you have to trust me on this one. I will not have Kira be wasted away. We will save him, but we need it to have the best chance of working. Please."

E took a long breath before sighing. "…fine. I'll say good night now."

"Good night, E."

As soon as E vanished, Tabane pulled up a profile. A profile of a person that Kira knew quite well, having stayed with them before.

"Well… I wonder if Natasha took any drama classes when she was younger…"

* * *

**Short chapter, yeah.**

**But you know, I just wanted some small scenes before NEXT chapter, which will be… quite a bit longer and well, you know what's coming. Kira got made, rampaged, and then some Meusel/Kira tension before the dominoes are set up for later.**

**But well… hmhmhm, our first major arc is seemingly coming to an end, huh? Lines up just with the first season of Infinite Stratos.**

**If you have any questions or concerns, please do leave a review or a PM!**

**Seeya all next chapter.**


	16. Index 16: Faceoff

**Heh, welp, I was supposed to put this up earlier but it slipped my mind while doing cosplay things. Well, not much to say here. The beginning of this chapter seems stiff but… that was slightly intentional. You'll see what I mean later.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

**Index Sixteen: **Faceoff

"_Who are you?"_

* * *

"**Cheerful Days"**

**Beachside Inn**

**IS Academy Class Trip**

**Day 2, Tuesday, June 17****th**** 1400 Hours**

"It's a beautiful day outside."

"…I'll bet." I mutter, turning the page of the newspaper I'm reading. Not much going on, I guess.

"…Should we go outside and check it out?"

"Don't be kept inside just because of me."

"Sunshine's good for headaches, you know."

"The same could be said for water." I reply, taking a sip from my glass. "Besides, the windows are open. I got sunshine."

"Then…"

I hear some cloth shifting before feeling something press up against my back. I move my head slightly and find it's Meusel leaning back to back with me.

"You should go outside."

"I should."

"Then get out of here."

"Mmm, no. I think I'll stay here with you. After all… you don't leave others alone either, eh?"

"Fine. Do whatever you want."

"The ocean breeze and smell is really nice, isn't it?"

I fold up the newspaper and sigh. "Yeah, it really is, isn't it?"

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to go outside?"

"…I don't want to risk it."

I let out a small grumble as Meusel playfully wraps her arms around me. "And I'll be right with you."

"Tch, you…"

"Have I ever let you down?"

"…Do you want me to honestly answer that?"

"Go ahead."

"Well I can remember that you were supposed to pack my stuff while I was in for diagnostics and—"

"Okay, okay, sto—"

"And right now I'm wearing Madoka's boxers because she doesn't do the whole panties thing until Tabane stops being an ass and actually comes down here because she said she had something to deliver and I already told her to grab some extra underwear for me. Your fault. Your fault that I had to call an adult woman and ask her to stop by the store to buy me boxers."

"Fine. But that doesn't really mean too much. Besides, they're comfortable. And you could've been wearing my underwear."

"I'd rather die or go commando than wear your goddamn silk panties. I guess there's a good reason she wears biking shorts under that skirt."

"Wait, how do you know that? An-and how do you know they're silk?!"

"Cecilia mentioned it in passing. And I do the laundry for the three of us sometimes. E told me."

"Hmmmm… so why does Cecilia know that…"

"I don't know, but dammit you've made me want to go outside. Come on… you were going to drag me out there anyways, right?"

_Hehehe, so Meusel's your weakness, Kira?_

Oh shut up. She'd have dragged me out anyways.

Meusel's quick to strip off her shirt, revealing her golden bikini top. "D-don't stare so much…"

"Hmph. You're the one striping in front of me." I mutter as she also wraps a light white cardigan around her matching yellow mini-shorts. Right after that, Meusel sticks out an arm that I lightly wrap myself around as we walk out.

The sun is pretty brutal, but it's nothing much to me. Besides, I'm wearing a light blue t-shirt and light brown shorts. It shouldn't absorb too much heat.

There's quite a lot of stares as we walk around, clearly attracting a lot of attention.

"W-we seem to be attracting a lot of stares, huh?"

"…Yeah."

"W-w-we can always head back if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Are _you_ uncomfortable?"

"No, not really."

"Then we can keep going. I don't mind. If you want to." I say, looking at Meusel.

She beams, clearly happy at this. "Alright, let's keep going."

Ha… I guess I do have a weakness for her. She's… someone important to me now. That's all I can say right now. A comrade and friend… Yeah, I'd consider her among the ranks of my closest friends now. The two of us have a connection like no other.

"It's a really beautiful beach, right?"

"Yeah. White sand, clear blue waters. A nice breeze, too. Right now it's not too hot, but not too cold either."

"Are you still feeling well?"

"…Yeah, as long as you're here I think I can enjoy the place. I won't fall if you're by me."

"Ha… that's something you shouldn't really say to a girl so lightly, Kira."

"Yeah, but you're not just a girl now, are you?"

"I don't know whether to be hurt or to take that as a compliment."

"Take it as a compliment. I can say that in honesty because it's true. You've helped me since we first came together. Someone I thought would be worth risking it all… someone who I thought I could really reach out to. Without that person in my life… I don't know how long I could've kept running on hatred alone."

"Um… um… let's go get ice cream!"

_Hahahahaha!_

Oh shut up, E.

Meusel quickly runs off, dragging me behind her to the ice cream stand nearby. She orders two scoops…

…and of course, we get two scoops. In one cone.

"U-um…"

"It's fine."

"I should have specified, huh?"

"I really don't mind, you know?" I say, holding it close to her mouth. "Come on, I paid for it. At least have some."

"Are you sure?"

"Do I need to cram it down your mouth?"

"Okay, okay, I get it. It's just…"

"I'm not that fragile, you know?"

"I know, but… I just want to be sure."

"If it's you, I think I'll be all right."

"You know, that line could be interpreted in—"

Agh…!

"Kira!"

I catch my breath as I fall, a searing headache having surged through me. I collapse to one knee, but make sure to hold the ice cream so it doesn't fall to the ground.

"Let's go back to the inn. You should rest again. A bit of sun's good, but I don't think you put on any sunscreen."

"Right…"

The two of us start walking back to the inn, ice cream in hand. Damn, looks like I partially crushed the cone.

"You can throw that away. It's just going to get all over your hands."

"I guess, but for some reason, I don't want to. There should be a bowl I can put it into for later."

"Haha, I didn't really take you for the sentimental type."

"…I didn't either. But… what can I say, I'm feeling a little relaxed around you and walking around made me feel better. This headache's still killing me, though. Let's hurry back."

"Right!"

It's a hurried walk back to the inn, where I go back to our room and lay down, staring up at the ceiling. Meusel went ahead and found a bowl to stick the ice cream into while I rested.

Ha… well, I was hoping I'd have a bit of fun, but we only walked around for thirty minutes before my headache returned. Agh…

I don't know why I feel so upset, though.

_Maybe because Meusel seemed a little disappointed that you couldn't stay out longer?_

I suppose… but I just feel bad, too. That I can't play out with her fantasy of being a normal schoolgirl for now. Both of us know we're far too deep into this underworld, but she has these small moments where she can forget about it for just a small while. And here I am, dragging her back into that world. I'm a constant reminder when I can't just push that away for even an hour or so.

Her face… I remember seeing it her so broken that day we escaped certain death. That face of hers… it's definitely one that deserves to be smiling.

_Kira…_

But it's unfortunate, really. I can't help with that. Not with the way I am right now. So… I hope I can get better, but yet I feel like I'm not making any progress.

Ha…

One day. One day, I'll definitely make sure that she's smiling.

"Here, Kira."

I look up, finding Meusel with a glass of water. She helps me sit up and then drink it before putting it aside and lying down next to me, looking up at the ceiling.

"It was fun."

"For all of thirty minutes."

"It was better than nothing. Besides… I was happy to spend a little time with you."

"Ah… thanks."

"Are you going to sleep for now?"

"I think a good afternoon nap might be nice."

"Then, I'll take it with you."

"Fine, fine…"

I close my eyes and try to drift off to sleep, finding that I'm having some difficulty due to the fact Meusel has a light smell of perfume on her. Strawberry, huh? Sheesh…

Well… let's just try to get to bed. Sleep this headache off.

I'm woken up in the evening for dinner, where I find out apparently Houki has a new IS courtesy of Tabane. Right after that, though…

"It looks like you have a mission."

"So much for vacations, huh…" I mutter as Tabane hands me the folder with our details for the mission.

Gah…!

_So that's our target…_

Silvero Gospel… Natasha… she's gone berserk for some reason and attempts to contact

"Do you accept this mission?"

"Do I have the right to refuse it?"

"You do, actually. Considering who you're up against, if you feel that you will not be able to accomplish it to the best of your ability, then you can refuse."

"Who else is accompanying me?"

"Ichika, Houki, Meusel, and Madoka will be taking part in _Operation Preacher_."

"I see… then I'll accept. Natasha's one hell of a pilot. All the firepower we can get our hands on are good."

Tabane nods before taking the folder from me. "This is to be kept low key. No one outside mission personnel, which includes Chi-chan and your operators, is to know about the details of this operation."

"No offense, but why do you know?"

"This is incredibly irregular activity for an Infinite Stratos, so I took the liberty of contacting the United States about it. We'll be keeping this low key, no one wants a full blown international incident."

"Ah, I get it. Small, specialized strike team. Incapacitate Silvero Gospel, no one has to know about it."

"Yep. Official story is that there's smugglers in the area and while the coastal police would deal with it, it'll be easier to arrest with Infinite Stratos support in order to subjugate any hostiles. That is roughly the extent of the information people are allowed to know."

"Understood."

"You'll be departing at twenty-two hundred hours. Prepare yourself well."

"I will."

Silvero Gospel, huh… fighting Natasha.

Well… I guess I should go and prepare it's a quiet night tonight, I'll spend some time studying the maps of the area while Tabane contacts the others.

Hmm… alright, I should learn the codenames. Looks like our strategy revolves around Ichika using shield piercing properties to incapacitate Natasha. I'm there as a backup, and to provide covering support without attracting national interest. Thus, using chess monikers, Ichika is King, Houki is Queen, I play Rook, Meusel is Bishop, and Madoka is Knight.

Hm, interesting. Well, I guess it's fairly obvious what the fighting field is going to look like. Let's get ourselves prepared.

* * *

**Operation Preacher**

**2208 Hours**

**Off Japanese Coastal Waters**

I look at the enemy in front of us, speeding away as we pursue. I know… who is behind that mask. It's not some faceless goon that I won't remember. It's not another mook that I'll shoot and forget two minutes later when the next one shows up.

…It's Natasha.

_Kira… we can still refuse this mission. We can cite it as that your personal relationship with Natasha will interfere with your capability to complete the mission._

…No.

We have to do this.

I… must be able to do this. I am the Prototype Spartan. You never know… one day we may very well fight the whole world. I must be ready… I must be ready, for there may even be those that decide to betray us.

I hear E gulp. _Very well. At current speed… we will enter combat range in two minutes. Configuring combat mode._

"_Kira?"_

"This is Rook."

"_Er, sorry. Rook."_

"What is it, King?"

"_Are you ready?"_

"Of course I'm ready. The better question is whether or not you and Queen are set."

"_Ho—Queen is ready to go. It's her first time in real combat, so…"_

"Understood. We're all coming back home alive. Make sure of it."

"_Right."_

"Don't worry. Bishop and Knight should give you plenty of support along with me. Now… ready up. We're about to enter combat range. All squad members, listen up! The objective is simple. Subjugate the target Infinite Stratos _Silvero Gospel _by whatever means necessary, although keeping the pilot alive is a bonus. We already discussed the main strategy back during the briefing. Now, let us go! Carve victory into the horizon! King, Queen, break left! Bishop, Knight, break right!"

With that, I look at Silvero Gospel and bring out my assault rifle. Alright… I have to do this. This is the proof… the proof that I can fight. If I can do this… then I'll stand a chance against the enemy.

Ngh…!

My vision fizzles again, releasing a stream of static that interferes. However, I still manage to move and aim despite it, scratching Silvero Gospel. Ugh, dammit!

As she lunges for me, I release all thrusters, sinking incredibly fast while turning myself around to shoot at her again while my packs come back online. Grgh…! Again…?!

"_Rook!"_

"I'm fine, Bishop! Focus on the objective!"

"_Knight, covering fire! Rook, retreat!" _Meusel calls over the comms.

"Grah…!"

I won't be done here…!

"Fine, moving to sniper fire!" I yell as I fly backwards, my assault rifle switching to a sniper rifle. I bring it up to aim down the sight, but it's no good, Silvero Gospel's rushing me?!

I shoot off, hoping to hit her as I swap back to the SMG. Aiming at my opponent's face as I attempt to block the series of insane combos that she assaults me with, I pull the trigger and my vision goes almost full static with every tap of recoil. What the hell…?!

Damn, is this the memory fragmentation…?! E?!

_It's not good! The fragmentation isn't critical, but your actions aren't lining up…!_

Aren't lining up with my actions…?! Shit…!

I'll make it through… I have to, though! I will… not fall here! I didn't survive through hell itself for nothing!

…hell itself?

Wh_at_ h**ell**?

What **he**ll _did I_ survive?

Right, **that** _he_ll.

Ugh…

…I…

Ha… ha… here we are on the battlefield. Right. I can't lose focus. Not now.

I am Kira. I am Kira Orthun. I won't lose here.

I grit my teeth and prepare for the worst.

Where… am I?

_I took the liberty of moving you towards the ground onto a small rock formation softly. It seems Silvero Gospel did not engage when you did not fight it. It has however, engaged your other companions._

Should we assume it's on a defensive programming of sorts…?

_Perhaps._

Hm… not enough cover to warrant a sniping position, but I can do a one-off and take a shot from here. E… keep me safe, okay?

_I have your back._

Thank you.

The sniper rifle's sleek form appears in my hands and I bring it up to sightlines. I will not… falter here. My name is Kira Orthun… and you are another target.

I zoom in, attempting to pinpoint the shot. Steady… I see… Ichika is engaging. No one knows that I'm back yet. I'll use this accordingly. Ha…

I exhale, keeping my breath to roughly twenty percent of what I can hold. I don't hesitate a single bit. Center of mass. It's best that I hit the target. We're not aiming to kill, so disabling the shields should be good enough.

The sniper rifle's blast echoes throughout the evening sky. The single shot strikes Silvero Gospel right in the chest as E reads a decent shield energy removal.

E, status report on everyone else.

_It's as if Silvero Gospel wants to fight you alone. Its ferocity increased when fighting those four… Queen is down to half her shield points. King is holding steady at sixty percent due to limited usage of his One Off Ability. Bishop, who has been attempting to tank and act as a distraction, is down to thirty percent. Knight has taken a few hits for Bishop and is off at sixty five percent._

Damn…

My left hand tightens as the sniper rifle vanishes, becoming instead an SMG and a pistol. I will… eliminate you.

I tap into my inner berserker. You won't have contr—

—…Inner berserker? What's that? I don't need to go berserk. Why should I throw away my emotions and common sense? There's no need for it. There's no reason something like that should exist.—

Grahg…!

_Kira! We can always pull back!_

We won't! I will not lose here…!

I tap into that being within in. Of pure rage. Of pure malice. Something that I don't even know really exists. Does it actually exist in me anymore? I have no clue.

Half the world starts turning into static. The dark blue ocean no longer looks like it's majestic. It now just looks like it is made of a sea of gray noise, as if it were some old massive TV. Ngh…

_Synchronization falling…_

It feels harder to move. Like the air itself has become heavy. My arms aren't responding as well either. But I don't stop as I shoot through the air.

This feels horrible. It's like a million different personalities of me exist and want to go off in every direction. I know for certain where I want to go, but… does that really count? Is that the 'I' in control?

"Hya… HYAAAAAAAA!"

I let loose as Silvero Gospel comes close. When I look at them, my guns… look strange. For brief snippets of time, I don't recognize what's in my hands. They are guns, but there's brief moments they look like purple boxes.

My grip wavers. As if I didn't want to really hold the tool of death in my hands. This is… not right…!

I'll fight… I have to fight! I can't just die here!

…Even if it's against Natasha? The one who cared for you? The one who protected you in DC? The one who tried her best to comfort you back when you just became a pilot?

I… I have to do this.

Do you want to do this?

I don't even know who's asking.

Who's answering.

Who is deciding the question.

Who is who.

A Kira Orthun who would rather turn tail and run away from everything and go back to his normal life grips the gun and then tosses it away.

A Kira Orthun who would spill blood for every tear he shed fires with no hesitation in the pitch black darkness that is the remains of his heart.

A Kira Orthun who would not know what war is and what combat is but rather only the smiles of his friends and fun times they had wonders what the purple box he holds in his hands is.

A Kira Orthun who would rather just give up puts both guns to his head and fires without remorse, embracing the death at his own hands even if all his dreams would die.

All actions happen at once, resulting in a whirlwind of chaos.

It's impossible to tell what has occurred. Did the being known as Kira Orthun simply miscalculate? Was there a mechanical error? Had his IS broken down in the heat of combat?

Who is the enemy?

I can't even tell.

Who is I?

…who knows?

There's something in front of me. Against the sea of static that makes a horrible scratching noise against my ears.

It's an angel of silver. Should it be familiar? It's not. All that is seen is a figure. A figure that says 'please remember who this is'. But its face is not shown.

Even if it would remove its mask, would it be recognizable?

Ah, it seems that it's time for judgment.

The angel is readying its blue light of judgment.

The abyss awaits… There's no other place to go.

"I WON'T LET YOU!"

A golden beast, swishing its tail, blocks the massive blue beam that comes forth. It's clear that she is damaged even more, but chose to take on the attack regardless. She looks towards us.

There's no face. Only a sea of static. Is this person supposed to be familiar as well?

"Kira… don't give up. We can still win…!"

The golden beast swings her axe, slamming into the silver angel. The force pushes it back, where three others engage it.

This person…

"Kira… am I getting through to you? I know this isn't really the time or the place, but…"

The silver angel breaks away. It fires the blue beam again.

The golden beast doesn't notice. She…

"K-kira?!"

Despite not recognizing her.

Despite not knowing who she is.

**I** move.

This person…

…is precious. That much is certain.

They must not… not be allowed to fall here.

Her face loses its static and becomes definite as she screams.

"KIRA!"

It's… quite misfortunate that you have that expression on your face…

…it's a face **I **think should be smiling…

As it all goes black and the abyss of water makes itself known…

…it feels all right. As long as she was saved in that moment.

Whoever that golden beast is… please… continue on…

* * *

**_Rebuild of Prototype Spartan_**

* * *

E nodded as all conditions fell into place with Kira going unconscious.

"Crafty, aren't you Tabane…"

Kira's mental fragmentation had hit a high enough point. His mind was put into an unstable state by the fact he couldn't reconcile fighting Natasha. Furthermore, it was accentuated by his fragments not wanting to fight, for part of his memories conflicted. The ideal memories that Kira wanted… they just did not match up with the hardened killer he thought he was.

"Although… that was a nice surprise. Even with all your fragments going in so many directions… when Meusel was in danger, you managed to reassert yourself enough to protect her.

"But… that won't be enough. A broken shield will not defend anyone. A broken sword will not carve victory into the horizon. Thus, it is time you returned to your proper state. Kira, you must learn what it is to become Kira Orthun once again. The memories you thought you could bury, you must remember them and realize that you cannot run away from the past… after all, prototypes are for the future.

"_**All prerequisites set. Activating REBUILD Protocol."**_

* * *

**IT BEGINS.**

**So, it's not short, but it feels a little dull. I sort of did that intentionally as it's Kira slowly losing grip. He's not paying as much attention to Meusel's movements, just talking to her. A few people PMed me before asking what "mental fragmentation" meant and well, you got your answer. I thought it was a fun thing to play with. Kira rewrites his memories. His memories don't line up with what he's doing or his motivations. Everything slowly begins to fragment until it reaches a breaking point, which E and Tabane discussed and then induced here, in order for REBUILD to happen.**

**Hehe, a little fitting now, isn't it?**

**Silvero Gospel's battle was fun to write. Kira gets easily put out of commission and his mental fragmentation makes it incredibly difficult to fight. But when Meusel's in danger, well, couldn't resist throwing in a heartwarming moment where he throws her out of the way. Even though he's breaking apart, he recognizes Meusel as someone precious to him. I tried to describe the fragmentation as something where Kira's multiple sections aren't lining up. Especially the peaceful life that he longed for, as noted that that version of him only sees "a purple box", meaning he doesn't even **_**see**_** a gun.**

**Anyways, let me know what you think.**


	17. Index 17: The Rebuild Protocol

**Well, well. Sorry for the delay. But I legit haven't had the time to work on this since Otakon and move-in for college is wrapping up.**

**Anyways, I liked this chapter a lot more after I rewrote it. The first time around… eh. This one though, I felt much better about.**

**Without further ado, let's get going. As usual, my thoughts are at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Index 17: **The Rebuild Protocol

"_She's waiting."_

* * *

The mission result… catastrophic failure.

Madoka had kept Meusel protected while they supported Ichika who tried to get a hit in, but even he fell. Considering that forcing Shield Pierce to break through was the fastest way and Silvero Gospel had some unforeseen advantage such as being able to read their every move… they decided to retreat for now.

"E… what's happened to Kira? He won't wake up…" Meusel muttered as she sat by Kira's side. He wasn't armored now, but even so, it had been two hours and despite the fact he wasn't being medicated as he didn't need it, he wasn't waking up.

"_Kira's mental fragmentation due to several memory edits has caused him…to become unable to perceive the world naturally. The various portions of him that were paradoxical in nature… they would have ripped him apart. So…"_

"So?!"

"_I have started a program to fix that. The REBUILD Protocol. Until his mental fragmentation is reduced to absolutely nothing he will be in this comatose state."_

"Wait, nothing…?"

"_All of his original memories must be restored. He will be experiencing all of his original memories and where the fragments are… where he made edits… he must reject them and scrap them. Only by accepting those memories can he return."_

"But… but surely there has to be some other way?!"

"_This is the best way. It's fortunate for Kira, really… that becoming a Hybrid meant that his mind became like a computer. If he were to continue like this normally… it would be quite a mess…"_

* * *

Kira awoke.

To the dark hell he had been in.

Hearing **her** voice again. Hearing Lucinda's voice belittling him, reducing him to nothing as she violated him. Her eyes locked with his as he was unable to get away.

_I… I…_

What happened in this situation?

Did he shove her off?

Did he scream back?

Did he resist?

Did he push her away and then dominate her?

Just what happened?

All the possibilities played out in his head.

One voice said to take action. Destroy her. Eliminate her. Dominate her.

One voice said to sit calmly and wait it out, she'd get bored and throw him away.

One voice said to get mad.

One voice said to grit his teeth.

One voice said to simply try biting his tongue or look for a way to die.

One voice said that this memory didn't even exist.

But he knew the truth.

He didn't want to acknowledge it.

But he would be forced to.

When he tried to set the memory to him breaking his bonds and shoving her away…

…he was reset. A flood of static assailed his vision and buzzing flooded his hearing and suddenly he was back at the start, being violated by Lucinda again with the sounds of wet flesh slapping against wet flesh assaulting him along with her taunts. The slimy feeling of her insides with him powerless to resist… it never ended.

When he tried to set the memory to him simply closing his eyes and praying for it to end…

…he was reset.

When he tried to set the memory that he broke free and knocked out Lucinda…

…he was reset.

When he tried to set the memory that he turned the tables on her…

…he was reset.

After a hundred attempts at breaking free from this cycle, he knew there was only one way forward.

Rejecting all those rewrites, rejecting the falsehoods, and accepting the true memory…

…that all he did was cry. Cry, wail, and act like a baby. And that this lost, single child who was being destroyed from the inside out in a flood of tears was in fact, Kira Orthun.

And so it happened.

A million possibilities were destroyed.

But the truth remained.

It was only one step… but it was the most important.

* * *

"_Hm?" _E couldn't help but smile as she noticed the readings. _"Only a small bit of fragmentation… went away. Reliving all these memories… I'm sorry, Kira."_

"E?"

"_All the horrors… I'm forcing Kira to relive them."_

"Why… is it… necessary?"

"_There might be a better way of doing this, but this… is what will help him. Remembering who he is… that's what's most important."_

* * *

The next memory came up.

When he nearly blew his own head off.

Parts of him were confused, but they soon vanished. Those paradoxical portions of him that shouldn't have been able to come to this memory.

The version of him that was never violated. The version of him that took control. The version of him that became the wrathful destroyer. The version of him that blackened his soul to the point of being a murderous puppet. The version of him that denied anything ever happened. The version of him that was just a plain kid.

Slowly, they peeled away, no longer able to exist. Their paths had long since been denied, no longer able to assert their existence for there was nothing to base it on.

But within Kira, there was a longing for these portions of him. That child, cowering from everything and crying when he had no need, retreating into his shell when it was unnecessary. The part of him that didn't want to accept he was a broken shell of a man. That portion of him that _craved_ normality. That section of him that saw the everyday cares of children and adults and thought _"Why can't I be worried about what my grade on the exam was"_ rather than _"I hope I don't break today"_.

And so too, did the longing for that destroyer. That murdering rampaging, not giving two shits about whatever happened to him. He did not deny that he had been violated, but instead of breaking down into pieces this was the portion of him that wished he had done something, Paid evil unto evil. Broken the spines of his enemies. Marched triumphantly over all those that would assert themselves above him. That section of him saw the everyday fights of children and adults and thought _"Such foolishness, for if they truly wished for it they'd kill for it"_.

So even now, as he fought to recover himself, it wasn't complete just yet.

But slowly…

…perhaps they too, would become one.

As Kira relived that memory, of taking the pistol and putting it in his mouth before wavering and crying while throwing it away, he realized what needed to be done.

As all the possible paths slowly faded away, he remembered those two parts of him and how he isolated them. They were manifestations of what he wanted… but in the end, they were still him.

For a second, he was back in that room with that unknown person. He saw that curled up child and that berserker in chains.

And that **mystery** that was in his head…

_**Smiled.**_

He knew what had to be done. Accepting them… that they were part of him, rather than just separate segments and fragments.

With that, he continued onto the next memory.

* * *

"_He's working towards it… he's slowly making his way—huh?"_

"W-what is it?!"

"_It seems like… the Spartans are requesting permission to take down Silvero Gospel. Romeo, do not engage. Repeat, you do not have permission to engage Silvero Gospel."_

"Should I go stop them?" Madoka asked, getting up from her position of leaning on the wall.

"Madoka, stay here. You… you need to act as my holder. Just in case I do anything drastic." Meusel commanded, her subordinate nodding as she resumed her post. "E… do you really think that's going to stop them?"

"_Unfortunately… I don't think so."_

She would be right, as in the operation room Romeo was readying his sniper rifle. He had asked to be deployed with Mickey, with their pods stored away in the inn that was run by a contact of Arthur's. Of course, this was done without Kira's knowledge and was all part of Tabane's orchestrations.

"You can't be serious." Laura muttered again, crossing her arms as she looked at Romeo. "You'll die. You'll seriously die. I know you can fight, but just the two of you against an Infinite Stratos, let alone a skilled and currently berserked operative…"

"I will not die, Lau—Bodewig." Romeo said with a cough to clear his throat. "My first and foremost mission is to always return to Kira's side. However, someone must be there to monitor any oddities with Silvero Gospel that we can't pick up via radar. In addition… Silvero Gospel took down Leader. It falls onto us to take it down."

With that, he began to walk outside, his thick armored boots digging into the sand. Laura followed behind him silently, slowly wading through the massive footprints he left with her own feet that were dainty in comparison.

For Romeo, it was harder to take every step forward. He wanted to stay behind. He knew something like this was incredibly dangerous. He knew that he might even die.

However, he was completely ready… completely ready to die for his Leader. _Was._

The only problem… was that he wasn't quite so ready to die… and never see Bodewig again. He cursed the fact that he couldn't resolve this now, that he was so weak that his loyalty to his Leader would be tested like this. That he couldn't just shrug off the silver haired girl that was behind him as if she was yesterday's news. He knew he had to do that. But whether or not he was able to… was an entirely different question.

Mickey was revving up the jetski he had at the ready when they arrived. He nodded to Romeo, who returned the gesture.

"You're both going to die." Laura restated.

"We won't. We have to make it back to Leader, after all." Romeo said once again. "I—"

He didn't expect that Laura would pull him down, despite the height difference when he was in armor, and wrap him in an embrace. Laura herself didn't know what she had done until she realized Romeo was in her arms.

_What… am I doing…?_

This was unprofessional of her. Unprofessional of him. They were operatives. They had taken on missions together because they were selected. Sure, their missions were of a questionable nature at times, but they had taken them on just the same.

But somewhere along that time, the two had developed a preference for each other. At first, the decisions on who would live if they were caught and who would play rabbit for the other were simply logical, often taking only two or three sentences total. But now, they would debate this, as neither one wished for the other to leave them permanently and were willing to sacrifice themselves for the other.

And deep in her heart, buried under years of being a soldier and special operative, Laura Bodewig had a spark ignite.

"I can't stop you, can I?" she whispered, as if to her lover.

"…You won't be able to." Romeo asserted, trying to hide the resignation in his voice.

"…if I asked you not to go?"

Romeo took a long pause. He bit his lip, thinking hard about it. The two loyalties… as much as it confused and disoriented him, he had developed something of an affection for Laura Bodewig. So much so that he hesitated when she asked him to stay rather than accomplishing his mission for his Leader.

Swallowing with much resignation, Romeo stood up and lightly plucked off Laura.

"I… am sorry. But I still must go. It's… nothing personal, but I have a job. I am a soldier, I know my duty well. I'd love to, but…"

"…I know. For I too, am a soldier." Laura said as other footsteps made themselves known as before a Hornet flew overhead, hovering above them and drowning out any other noise.

Those footsteps belonged to the other girls, along with Ichika.

Ichika walked forward with Houki and Rin in tow, with Ichika having a slightly determined look on his face. Something about this was personal, or seemed to be as such.

It was easy for Houki and Rin to see it too. After the mission report, Ichika had received a phone call. After that phone call, which he refused to say where it had come from or who it was, he suddenly had shifted, becoming this _man_ with an urge to kill radiating off of him.

They were intending to ask him, as they knew Ichika wouldn't leave this be, if he'd be fine if they came along. But when he came out of the room, as if reading their minds, he simply said "Let's go" and then walked off, the two of them falling in line. To them, he exuded the same mysterious aura as Kira. Someone who was obvious a leader, but it wasn't blatant for what reason this was.

It was strange, as Ichika hadn't ever oozed this much raw charisma before. But… perhaps they might find out, so they followed without question.

Cecilia marched across the warm sands, the bottom of her IS protecting her from the grainy feeling, thinking about the mystery that was Kira Orthun. Meusel was currently watching over him now, but regardless, the riddle of who he was still bothered her. She still had yet to solve what gave him the strength to fight back against her.

_Kira-san, you wouldn't have been defeated by an opponent like this. Silvero Gospel should have just been another target down your sights. She might have been skilled, but something about you… you were better, when we fought. I can't tell how far your prowess goes, but… only something truly damaging to your mental health could've made you lose._

And behind her, with the most solemn look out of all the others, was Charles. Charles, who knew the partial truth behind Kira, had realized something was off when watching the recordings. When the two of them had met, Charles was able to see what kind of person he was. And like Cecilia, Charles realized that something on a much grander scale was at work here in regards to Kira, as the loss could not be so easily attributed to 'Kira and Ichika just weren't skilled enough even with everyone backing them'.

_Kira, I shall pick up where you left. Get well soon, though I do not know how easy that will be. But… even if you are knocked down, I know you are not someone so easily taken out of the count. I know you shall rise again. Until such time, I shall be your vanguard._

"If you are going, then so am I." Laura declared, knowing that she wasn't alone in her desire to finish the fight.

Romeo snorted as he put on his helmet and walked over to the jetski, taking off one of the booster packs off the sides before putting it on his back.

As he opened his mouth to talk, he spoke not just to Laura, but to all who had arrived.

"Try to keep up, then. If you want to march into hell with us Spartans, all of you, then you best keep pace."

* * *

"_They're engaging. Dammit."_ E mumbled as she continued to observe the fragmentation levels of Kira's mind which was occasionally decreasing. _"But then again it was likely they would. I didn't expect that me telling them not to go would stop them."_

"Ah…"

"_Will you stay here?" _E asked, looking at Meusel.

The young woman in question looked off to the side. "Yes. I'll stick by Kira's side for now. I… don't think I can go with them right now."

"_If I may ask, do you consider Kira in a romantic light?"_

"N-no… it's just that… we're both Hybrids. And leaders of our various groups, or at least of the group I used to lead. While I don't know the truth, I feel that he's deeper in this than I know… and I feel that it's important to stick to him. He was someone that helped me when I was broken and well… I just feel a connection with him. I… just don't want to be left alone, I guess, without someone who can really know what I'm feeling." Meusel muttered, stumbling through her response.

E nodded. _"I see."_

"I'm sorry about that, Madoka, but…"

Madoka shook her head. "I've long gotten over that. I've understood for a long time now that Orthun and you have a unique dynamic. You sort of feed off of one another by your experiences. You're a unique duo, I'll give it that much."

"Ah…"

Madoka gave another, half-annoyed snort. "Though, you really do look like you're hopelessly in love with him. Always pissed off when other girls talk to him, annoyed when he goes off and does something without telling you, hmph, the list goes on. If I didn't know you as well as I did, I'd have said you were a straight up tsundere from some anime."

"D-does it really look like that…" Meusel mumbled, averting her gaze to go look back at Kira. "I… didn't think it'd look like that. I just… didn't want him to leave me alone."

"_Hehe, it did sort of look like that. But, even if you're embarrassed, it helped Kira. Those small moments, you gave him comfort in them. While he questioned why you acted like it, having someone fuss over him like that made him stable, giving him a little bit of normality in his life."_

Meusel bowed her head as she continued to look at Kira, tears forming from her eyes.

"_So I ask you, as his core-sharer and partner… please continue to look over him."_

"I will…"

"…_Hm. Status report. Several personnel have engaged Silvero Gospel. The Spartans have made contact, along with several others."_

"Report on who those others are." Meusel snapped, immediately going back to her commander persona.

"_Bodewig Laura, Dunoa Charles, Huang Lingyin, Shinonono Houki, Orimura Ichika, and Alcott Cecilia."_

"You can't be… that freaking idiot…!" Madoka yelled, not catching herself as her heart suddenly began to race.

"Go." Meusel said without even a second of hesitation.

"Com… commander?!" Madoka stuttered, unaware she had given herself away.

"Go. I know you're friends with Cecilia. You're more skilled than that Silvero Gospel. So go. Go and help her out. I know you really do care about her."

"Commander…"

"It's Meusel or Squall to you, Madoka. Now go, I'm telling you, go and protect them. That is an order."

"…By your command."

With that, Madoka ran outside the room, leaving just E, Meusel, and Kira in the room.

Moving his head, Meusel put Kira's head on her lap and stroked his hair.

The two of them… yes, they were a lot closer than they knew. Together they fought their enemies, hidden away in the darkness. They relied on one another, for when she doubted her ability to lead, Kira would snap some sense into her and when Kira faltered, Meusel was there to offer her healing touch. Unconsciously, they had already began to seek each other out.

Before, the Prototype Spartan and the Queen of Phantom Task were alone. Struggling, fighting, trying to get through their rough lives by themselves. But now…

"_I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain. What a glorious feelin', I'm happy again…"_

* * *

Memory after memory.

Difficult choice after difficult choice.

There were even many times that Kira had chosen wrong.

So desperately he wanted to curl up and just stop. Being forced to relive all the destructive moments of his life. Being forced to meet Luke again, with the knowledge of what he would come to be. Parts of him wanted to erase those memories, edit them so they wouldn't be.

"_I'm singing in the rain…" _Meusel sang, though Kira didn't hear the words.

A voice calling out to him… gave him strength. While he could not hear the words that she sang, he could at least make out it was her voice. And that meant she was still here, waiting for him.

_That's right._

_She was… the one who could quell me._

_Meusel was… the goal in the end._

_She was… no _is_ someone who I can be with. I wouldn't call it love, but… as long as I'm with her, I feel like we can take on all of our enemies. Despite all our arguments, small frictions, and all of that… it was a fun time. Like my heart was quelled around her._

_She always was… the only person who could touch me without setting me off._

_I want... to be at her side. On the battlefield, side by side, fighting our enemies... that is where we belong._

_Meusel…_

…_can I see you again?_

"_Just singing in the rain…"_

* * *

"Well, well. You didn't exactly tell me this would be the case." Natasha muttered as she weaved through all the various attacks, launching her own energy bolts at her own attackers. "Nor am I sure if it's completely fine to go all out on them. Seriously, engaging like, five pissed off Infinite Stratos units plus your personal Spartans wasn't really on the deal of _'faking that I went berserk'_."

"_Well, they weren't supposed to engage you. Might as well let loose, eh?"_

"Aren't these your Spartans, though?" she continued to argue back as she delivered a downward kick against Charles, who let out a yell as he spiraled downwards.

"_I _did _say not to engage you."_

"Haha, well… make it quick. This is actually getting kind of difficult. Plus it wouldn't do well for Kira to have his supposed vengeance battle be anticlimactic now, would it?"

"_Hehe. Then go all out now, shouldn't you?"_

_Yeesh, you're a scary woman. _Natasha said in her head as she let loose a spinning attack, energy bolts flying everywhere. She was quite interested in the pilot of the Hornet, who despite the fact he was piloting what should be machinery inferior to the Infinite Stratos and something that didn't even come close to outspeeding her, had been so far the biggest thorn in her side aside from the sniper. Somehow he weaved through her attacks, returning fire and just… doing what he did.

Natasha launched a blue beam down at Romeo who dodged using the pack on his back that was keeping him hovering above the water. When the beam was close enough, he suddenly accelerated in a flash of light to the right.

_Holy crap, that must put incredibly strain on him. I'm surprised he's still conscious. But I guess that's the power of Tabane Shinonono and that Spartan suit._

Her admiration cost her, as Romeo was able to put a sniper shot right into her chest, the energy shields flickering as she got away.

Meanwhile, Romeo was sliding away, taking cover in the rock formation where Laura was acting as a stationary artillery battery with her railgun, putting the pressure on Silvero Gospel's ability to dodge.

"Ha… ha… Ugh, Tabane needs to finetune the system a bit." He muttered. "Shit, that bites. I can take a few bursts at a time, but that thing hurts to use."

"You're incredibly foul mouthed when in pain."

"I don't know if any of you have thrusters on that level, but you try that and let's see how well you hold up." Romeo muttered as his HUD returned an "all green" signal. "Okay, I can head out again but I see no reason not to take advantage of the natural cover."

He switched on his comm channel. "Mouse, Senior, I'm taking cover and maintaining sniper fire with Bodewig. Alert me to if you need an additional mobile sniper."

"_Roger that, Shakespeare."_ Shinjiro replied as he pursued Silvero Gospel, guns blazing while two missiles came out to seek her out flew through the air, only to be shot down. "Goddammit!"

Either way, it was still one hell of a fight. Silvero Gospel was putting his piloting skills to the test, though the target anticipation software that was helping out on the screen made things easier for his reflexes in dodging the small holes in Silvero Gospel's lightning fast attacks. Not to mention when she zoomed in and tried to _kick his windshield_, that had been terrifying. It was only his skills and the boosters on his Hornet that kept him safe.

_It's still suspicious though… she's sure as hell more aggressive compared to when she fought Kira…!_

"Got you covered!"

"No need! I'll just dodge!" Mickey yelled to Charles who pulled away as he revved the waterski up and made a hard right, narrowly dodging the now evaporating water courtesy of the blue laser beam that impacted where he would have been. As he recovered his speed, his left hand reached for his SMG and pointed it at Silvero Gospel before opening fire.

For the most part, he couldn't do much during this battle, However, he was a good spotter for Romeo and Laura and his callouts had been invaluable during the battle.

Combining his small arms fire with his, Charles unleashed hot lead upon his enemy, the bullets streaking through the sky. They didn't do much to Silvero Gospel, but it was something.

_But this… is truly the power of a Representative, isn't it? According to our small information, Silvero Gospel's pilot Natasha Faires is incredibly skilled. I can't believe Kira even managed to last against her. Not to mention the fact Romeo and Shinjiro have probably been the most effective in the battle so far… the Spartans are amazing._

Up above, Cecilia let loose a barrage of laser shots, trying to hit Silvero Gospel as she lined up the shot with her rifle. However, it easily read her movements and caught her by surprise, zooming into deal a powerful blow—

"NOT TODAY!"

—but was stopped dead in its tracks with a powerful blue laser blast that hit it from the side.

The BITs from Madoka flew back around her as Madoka moved in, trying to get in as many shots off on Silvero Gospel as it closed the distance between them.

"Ha! You're far too inexperienced to take me on in close combat!"

It began like a melodic dance. Like water, Madoka flowed around all of Silvero Gospel's punches, but similar like the raging winds, Silvero Gospel would dodge.

"Hmph!" With that, Madoka leaned back to dodge a punch to the face, using her momentum to deliver a striking kick to Silvero Gospel's jaw, launching her away. By this point, her BITs had cooled off, so as she flew away she barraged her with as many laser shots as she could…

…buying time for Houki to come down with a twin iaido-esque slice. As she flashed by, she rotated in the air and launched several beams from her sword, each one striking Silvero Gospel head on. However, that was all a distraction from the main blow, as Rin with her twin swords crashed down upon her like a landslide.

"Are you okay?!" Madoka yelled as Cecilia got her wits back about her, receiving a nod in return. "Idiot! Have some awareness! And didn't I tell you to practice so you can be moving while using your BITs?!"

"T-time and place, right Madoka?!"

"I'm going to lecture you here if it means you surviving, dammit!" Madoka screamed, trying to ignore the heat on her cheeks as she realigned her shots against the distracted Gospel. "Keep your focus! Everyone will make it back alive… I swear it!"

_Ma… Madoka… _Cecilia thought as she saw the unusual fire in the otherwise stoic Madoka's eyes. Of course, she had no idea that she was behind it. A friend—well, even if she considered Meusel a friend, she was different—was in danger and thus, she sought to protect her. But furthermore, she knew that to Meusel, Kira was precious. And to Kira, all of these people here were precious.

And so she would protect them.

After all… she was the protector of Meusel and all she stood for.

"Silvero Gospel… I'll take you down!"

With that, the world lit up blue.

* * *

Onward, onward, and onward.

Through the darkness, he continued on.

Reliving his worst nightmares.

Experiencing his worst fears.

Remembering why they were as such.

But every time he buckled.

But every time he collapsed.

But every time he nearly gave up.

He would remember her smile.

He would remember who was waiting for him.

He would remember that there were people who cared.

"My existence… is okay.

"It's okay for me… to exist."

"_As a tool." _Lucinda's voice would say, slithering back into his mind. _"As my plaything."_

"Not as a tool… not as a thing… not as an object…"

Meusel's smile and pout when he'd return to the room late…

"_W-where the hell have you been?! If you weren't going to be here when you normally are, at least send me a message!"_

Questioning him like some jealous girlfriend who was completely insecure about her relationship…

"_You… who was that?! I didn't know you were just off and talking with random girls again!"_

E's chatter and questions when she was bored and wanted to know more about what he was really like and about life.

_"Sometimes I wonder what it's like to march onto the battlefield. It must be scary, right? Of course... feeling fear is something... I don't really know how to do."_

Tabane's wistful look when he would go out to do battle and her relived face when all of them returned without many injuries on them.

_"Oh thank God, you're all still alive. It's... just so nice to see all of you at the end of the day. Welcome back, the operation was a success."_

Romeo's annoyed look whenever he'd do something unnecessary and his sighs when he would shrug and throw his lot in with him, muttering about suicidal missions.

_"You've gotta be kidding me, Leader. Haaa... well, I guess I can let it slide. Just don't do something stupid like that again, alright?"_

Mickey's smile as they would bump fists at the end of the day, happy to live another day, knowing that they weren't really soldiers but just kids playing war.

_"Hahaha! Made it through, like we always do! Come on man, let's go get a nice can of cola now."_

Shinjiro's chuckle as he watched he and Meusel trip over each other, acting like an older mentor to him as he could tell by the light in Shinjiro's eyes, the man had seen a lot of things.

_"Honestly, just kiss the damn girl already. You never know when you suddenly won't be able to."_

All of his friends… yes, he too, wanted to see them again.

_"Hey Kira, what should we do today? I'm sure you've got something you'd like to do, right?"_

"That's right. I'm not a tool. I'm not a thing. I'm not an object."

His vision cleared, mind free of fragmentation. All was back to its original form. A mind that was no longer split into a million pieces.

"My name is Kira Orthun. And I am human. As a human I'll live… and soon, in the distant future, as a human, I will die."

* * *

_**Rebuild of Prototype Spartan**_

* * *

My vision goes black.

When it returns, I'm back in that room again.

That triangular room… well, it's a lot bigger in here than I thought.

I walk over and pick up and blanket and the chains on the ground.

"I kept ripping myself up to protect myself. I thought discarding my fear, discarding my irrational anger… I thought if I could separate those from myself so that way I would deny them the identity of Kira Orthun would be the best thing to do. That way I could focus on being nothing more than a soldier. But… I forgot. You guys are me.

"Yeah… there's a part of me that just wants to run away and never look back, curling up and not giving a rat's ass about what happens. There's a part of me that wants to vent my frustration out of the world by destroying everything without a single damn care in the world, letting myself just kill everything in my path. But… I'm much better than that. That fear? It'll be why I keep fighting. I'm afraid to lose people I care for. That anger? It'll drive me, giving me another reason to pick up that gun and keep fighting.

"I was asked by my parents to become a savior. If I am to reclaim that which has been lost… If I am to save others without hope… I must start with myself! If only I can save myself, then I save these parts of me from being left alone! You are me, and I finally accept that. I'm not just a kid playing war. I'm a person who curls up and is weak sometimes. I'm a person who completely loses it and wants to give into the rage in my heart at others. But... all of our joys, all of our sorrows, all the horror we have experienced… they _are_ Kira Orthun. No… **we** are Kira Orthun."

With that…

…my vision goes white.

Ha… well… still in this room. But the chains and blankets are gone. I'm on my stomach, too. Ugh…

I hear slow clapping behind me. Whipping around and getting to my feet, I find that other person in my head, sitting on a high chair, still with my face.

"Well, well. Congratulations."

"Who… are you? Shouldn't you have been returned to the trapdoor…?"

"Trapdoor? Oh, where you hid your memories? No, there is no trapdoor anymore. Behind you."

When I turn around, I see it. All the memories I hid… all over the walls. That's a bit embarrassing, I guess…

"Well, you might not scream your past loud and proud to the world, but certainly you accept these now in your mind. As for me… well, I'm not like those other beings."

"Eh?"

"Think of me… more as an imaginary friend. Unlike the others who were splinters of Kira Orthun… I suppose you could say I am _not_ Kira Orthun. I am instead something he created. From his mind I cometh, and from his mind I shall one day return."

"Hmph."

"And of course, I was to hold things. Beliefs Kira Orthun was not yet ready to accept. Memories that he wasn't ready for. All of those… well, that is my purpose. But, you already know who I am, do you not?"

"I do. And all the memories associated with such."

"Hm. Well, our mindsets aren't quite linked up yet. I cannot return to your mind just now. And… you will still need me in the future. I am not just a mask, after all, but something entirely different. Now, we'll discuss things later. After all…

"**She's waiting."**

* * *

**Oh yeah.**

**Finally done with this chapter. You know what's next.**

**Anyways, like I said, I rewrote this chapter. I included a few more segments where it focused on the other characters, while still having a bit of focus on Kira. I believe that's where I started going wrong as I got closer to this segment of the story. The objective of this rewrite was to avoid the trap I fell into in the original: where it focused too much on Kira.**

**And so, I had decided to rewrite this chapter. A lot of it focused on Kira's memories, but I toned that down in favor of exploring a few other characters and their mindsets, along with spreading hints of who they are. I thought it'd be better to put this here now, so that way after this arc, everything's already set up.**

**So yes, if Kira's memories seem glossed over, it's because I didn't want to put as much focus on them. They're there to explain why Kira is the way that he is, without any need to further go into them. And at the same time, there's that small scene where Kira hears Meusel and realizes **_**what he has now**_**, so he blazes through his memories because of her. A little cheesy, but it did help me skip through a lot of the really lengthy and probably not very good memories scenes that I felt it took away from the other characters. I didn't include too much combat because well… I wanted to save it for next chapter, so I can go all out.**

**Anyways, let me know what you think. I wanted to avoid that pitfall from before, focusing waaaaay too much on Kira, which I ended up doing now, but at the same time I did want this climax to focus on him, but I think I did that a little too much. Hopefully I'll be able to really get back on the track that I wanted to for this story. Thanks for reading, guys.**


End file.
